Resident Evil: To Trust or Betray
by DragonPhoenix16
Summary: AU moviebased fic.She was a project that hated Umbrella.He was an Umbrella agent that wanted to take them down.They met on the night of her escape and attraction was a sure thing.Now after Raccoon and through to RE:E they,w their friends, will fight. AxC
1. Chapter 1: Alice and Carlos: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

_Alright, this is an alternate universe fic. There's not a lot of this stuff and it is about the movie._

* * *

**In Apocalypse, Carlos was taken out of the city and never met Alice, Jill, LJ, and Angela. Alice and the others were still able to escape but they crashed and Alice, of course, died. Now three weeks later she's escaped/released but her friends can't get to her. This story will take place after an alternated Apocalypse and all the way through to Extinction. I'll have to give a little warnings. Since the book's out and the movie's soon to follow I'm gonna see if I can work in the characters. Oh and warning, there may be a major character death in this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

" All Umbrella agents," rang the radio in Carlos Olivera's car," Be on alert. Project Alice has escaped. Is presumed to be powerful and dangerous. The woman is at least five seven with red hair and blue eyes. She was last wearing a short white robe. Be on-"

" Oh, shut up." Carlos said turning off the radio.

He was tired of hearing orders from Umbrella. Yes, he was one of their agents but he hated them. He was an advanced one, a U.B.C.S agent, with above average survival and combat skills, advanced level tactical abilities and was trained in urban warfare and mobile biohazard containment. Because of that Major Cain didn't fail to mention that that was the reason he was assigned to the Raccoon City problem as the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force Leader.

In Raccoon City he witnessed things that he never thought could be real. The dead were walking and killing the city's population, staining the city's streets with blood of its inhabitants. The people he was supposed to be protecting and the city he was supposed to help keep alive were falling. When he had reported to the bridge as ordered after trying to save a civilian, he and one member of his team were taken out of the city as the rest of his team were left to fend for themselves. He hated Umbrella for that but what made him despise them more was that he found out Cain was the reason that so many uninfected people were murdered. Cain had closed the gates with only one man infected. He didn't understand why they didn't continue to test the people for infection.

He had asked Cain this before he took off with a creature towards City Hall. The man said he thought he was doing him a favor and the whole world a favor from protecting them from the virus. That was the last Carlos saw of him and it was later reported he was killed in the nuclear meltdown that had coincidentally destroyed Raccoon City and the zombies. That was what most Umbrella agents were forced to believe. He and everyone else in the surrounding area had been cleared out only to be brought back to the Arklay Mountains to see a crashed Umbrella copter and the body of a red-haired, blue eyed woman. Isaacs seemed to be interested in her and ordered them to take the dead body back to the lab. That shocked everyone but nobody argued and now Carlos understood what happened to that woman. She was called Program Alice, formerly known as Alice Prospero.

This was another reason that Carlos hated Umbrella. They experimented with humans, injecting the same thing that made the population of Raccoon City infectants or zombies. The only reason he stayed with Umbrella was to bring them down and avenge the deaths of his teammates that been left to die in that city.

Carlos's train of thoughts were interrupted when a woman appeared in clear view.

" Shit!" he shouted as he slammed on the brakes.

The thing was she came out of nowhere so suddenly and that meant he was going to hit her. But the car came to an abrupt stop just as she was at least three feet away from collision. The woman was caught in the headlights and staring straight at the car and then her gaze shifted to him. Carlos shook off the feeling that she was the one that had stopped the crash. He got out of the car and started to walk toward her.

He couldn't help but stare at the woman that stood in front of his car. She was beautiful and her wet red hair reflected the light. She was wearing a short white robe and Carlos understood who she was now. It was Alice.

" Miss, are you alright?" he asked stepping toward her knowing that if he used her name she would run and probably be caught.

She stared at him and then started to back up as he walked forward.

" It's alright.'' he said with a friendly tone," I'm not going to hurt you."

He said it as if he was coaxing a scared animal toward him. But he should know that after what Umbrella did to her she would be scared of agents like him.

" You work for Umbrella." she hissed and he could sense the hate in her voice.

He was wearing something he forgot about and then realized it was because he was wearing Umbrella uniform that she had identified him as an enemy.

" Yes," he admitted," I do, but I'm one of the good guys. I'm looking for a way to bring Umbrella down. Look, I want to help you."

If he was right, Alice Prospero was the woman that was revealed to have conspired to bring Umbrella down by smuggling out a t-virus sample to completely shut the corporation down.

" Alice-" he started and realized he had said the wrong thing.

She was getting ready to run away.

" Alice!" he shouted and his voice was demanding her to look at him.

He stepped into the light so that she could see him.

" If you come with me, I'll be able to get you to the nearest city and away from Umbrella. You can contact the other survivors there."

" How do you know there were other survivors?" she asked.

" Because," he replied," I was an agent at the site. I was the person that carried your body out of the helicopter. Your friends left evidence behind and I took it from the scene. There was a badge belonging to a woman named Jill Valentine, an abandoned backpack with the name Ashford and I'm presuming Angela Ashford, and the customized weapon- a golden Desert Eagle- with the name Lloyd Jefferson Wayne engraved on the hilt."

Her blue eyes locked into a stare with his dark brown ones.

" You hid all this from Umbrella?" she asked.

" Yes," he replied," I gave them time to escape. I can get you to them, if you know where they are."

Her stare which was fierce at first softened. She was looking at him with a friendly type of style and a trusting smile.

" Why do you hate Umbrella?" she asked finally.

" Because they killed thousands of innocent people, they left my team to die in there and-" he stopped and hesitated before meeting her questioning stare," They experimented on you."

" What do I have to do with anything? I barely even know you."

" No, it's not that. What I meant was that they experimented and used other human beings as their lab rats. Whoever seems strong they'll just throw into their labs and use them for their T-Virus experiments. I hate them for that."

After he said that, she walked up to him and he noticed she was shivering. When she got close he removed his vest and she stopped dead.

" Don't worry." he said as he opened the back door and tossed his vest in. That's when he withdrew a jacket and closed the door.

She stared at him as he got closer but she stood still as he draped the jacket over her shoulders.

" Thank you." she whispered and then looked at him," Will you really take me away from Umbrella or are you just going to betray me, because I swear I will kill you if you double cross me."

Carlos laughed and that shocked Alice.

" I promise, I'll take you away from Umbrella. I won't let them get to you or your friends. Trust me." he replied.

She whispered another thank you before she got into the passenger seat. Carlos got into the driver's seat, started the car and made a U-turn. He had been heading towards Umbrella and now he was heading away.

" You know my name. How?" Alice asked.

" I told you. I'm an agent for Umbrella. Thanks to Isaacs and his experimentation with you nearly everyone in the agency knows who you are."

" I don't know who you are."

He turned to her and smiled.

" Carlos." he replied," Carlos Olivera."

" Alice Prospero."

" I know." he said keeping the charming smile and continued to drive on.

A green sign at the side of the road showed that the nearest city was at least twenty-five miles away. Alice looked out the window into the dark and the two sat in silence until-

" How'd you escape?" he asked.

" I just did." she replied.

" Oh." he said and realized the conversation wasn't going anywhere," Do you know where your friends are?'

" No." she said sleepily.

" Go to sleep." he suggested," I'll wake you up when we get to the city."

" How do I know that you won't turn around and head to Umbrella?" she asked.

" You got into the car didn't you?" he asked back," You trust me."

The answer seemed to satisfy her and she leaned against the chair and quickly fell asleep. He occasionally snuck a glance at her as they approached the city. It took them at least thirty minutes until they entered the city. He parked in the parking lot of a hotel and was about to wake her when he stopped himself. She looked tired when he saw her and who wouldn't be after what happened to her. He got out of the car and went into the lobby of the motel.

**O****ne Day Later**

Alice groaned as she woke up. She felt a bed underneath her and noticed she was still in that outfit she wore- how many hours ago? She couldn't believe what had happened. She nearly crashed into a car with a handsome stranger, an Umbrella agent, who she ended up going with to the nearest city. For a brief moment she stared out the window and saw it was dark outside, she was on the road with this stranger and now she was in a motel. Suddenly visions of her dreams flashed in her mind and she remembered that she knew where Jill, LJ, and-

" Angie!" she shouted aloud.

On the couch was the man she knew whose name was Carlos Olivera. When she shouted he had jolted upright and grabbed a gun in his holster belt. She gave him a shocked look and then realized that she had startled him.

" I'm sorry." she apologized getting out of the bed.

Carlos moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck which was pretty sore.

" It's alright." he said and saw it was at least midnight," It was about time I woke up anyway." he joked.

" How long was I asleep?" she asked.

" At least a twenty four hours. A whole day, basically."

" And you didn't wake me up?!"

" You looked tired."

" Thanks for being appreciative but I needed to be awake when we reached the city."

" And miss that dream of Angela, Jill, and LJ?"

She threw him a ferocious stare. She was protective over her friends and he saw that.

" I'm getting out of here." she said and walked passed him. She would've walked out the door if it weren't for Carlos grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

" Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I didn't want to wake you- but- just-" he stopped and couldn't find the right words," I-"

He looked at her and they stared into each other's eyes. It didn't escape either of their notice that they were suddenly so close to each other. But after a moment, Alice moved away.

" You were thinking about me? What was best for me?" she asked as if giving him a choice of what cover-up story to use.

" Y-Yeah. That." he answered with a smile as they broke apart and remained silent.

" I know where my friends are." she said to break the awkward silence.

" What?" he asked.

" That dream. I-" she started and realized she would need to explain," Isaacs experimented on me and now I have these telepathic and telekinetic abilities."

" That-" he started and became a little sarcastic," Isn't strange at all."

" Look, Olivera. I know where my friends are because I have telepathic connection to one of them. Because they are infected like how I was with the T-Virus."

He caught on easily.

" Alright, so where are they?"

" On the other side of this city in another motel. I'm gonna find them."

" I'll drive you."

She turned to him and shook her head," Olivera, that's really kind of you but I need to find my friends on my own."

" You still don't trust me do you?!" he asked.

" I'm sorry, but you do work for Umbrella." she said and hesitated with what she was about to say," I can never trust you."

He looked up at her waiting for something that Alice didn't know what and then-

" Oh." he said with a sad tone," I understand. Enjoy looking for your friends."

" Olivera-" she started as he walked out the door.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she sat where he was asleep earlier. She knew he was a good guy and that he just wanted to help, but she didn't know why she was scared of him. She didn't want to get close to him. But maybe she wasn't scared _of_ him, but scared _for_ him.

_I can't know him. He can get hurt, worse killed and all because he knows me_. she thought.

" Why can't everything make sense?! What do I do?" she whispered to herself when there was a knock on the door and Alice opened the door," Olivera, I'm sorry-" she started.

" Um, miss." came a woman's voice," I just came to tell you that this room is supposed to be empty. The man just checked out."

" I was just on my way." Alice said and left.

There was nothing else to do but go on and find her friends.

**Somewhere else in the City**

" She's alright?" Jill Valentine asked Angela Ashford.

" Yes, but Umbrella experimented heavily on her. She's got new powers, new abilities." Angela answered," She told me she was okay. She escaped from harm and everything."

" Good, when can she be here?"

" I told her where we are, she'll be here soon."

" We won't be here long enough." Lloyd Jefferson Wayne or LJ, for short, said.

" And why the hell not?" Jill asked him.

" Because we got a whole lotta uglies to deal with." LJ said and pointed out the window," We gonna be in some deep shit if we don't get the fuck out of here."

" LJ!" Jill hissed and hit him," Stop with the language."

As Jill and Angela looked out the window, they saw a mass of infectants crawling towards the city.

**Alice**

Alice was walking through the streets getting stares from the scarce number of people that were walking out that night, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get to the others on the other side of the city. But she had no idea where this other side was and she couldn't change clothes either. It wasn't like Raccoon City, it wasn't abandoned and she couldn't walk into a store and take the clothes or gear that she needed. Instead the stores alarms were still intact and people's thoughts were filling her head thanks to these new powers of hers.

She hated Isaacs for doing this to her. She can't know anyone else but the people she's known since Raccoon City. She can hurt others and that meant not getting close to Olivera which she can't anymore since he's gone. But if she can't get close to anyone that means leaving her friends in order to protect them, but that wasn't an option.

As she continued to walk, she noticed the farther she went the more empty it became until her surroundings were totally empty. The streets were empty and there was an eerie sound that Alice couldn't identify. But still, Alice went on. Suddenly she had a gut feeling she was getting closer to where her friends were. She could feel the T-Virus was near which meant she must be on the other side of the city. It was practically another Raccoon City. Then as she turned the corner she saw the motel that Angela had telepathically projected into her mind. And the t-virus was strong like Angela's.

As she continued to walk she started to think of the Umbrella agent, Carlos. Even though she knew him for only known for a few moments she already could describe him and what kind of person he was. He was a tall, handsome, considerate, thoughtful, honest, and trustworthy person even though he was an Umbrella agent. She could never forget the look he gave her when she said she could never trust an Umbrella agent. It meant they would never truly know each other. She decided to forget him and put him behind as she entered the motel lobby and walked up to what seemed like a deserted desk. She rang the bell a couple of times and waited. Suddenly she knew she was around a weak form of the T-Virus. She was around infectants.

" Jill? Angie? LJ?" she called but no one answered. She moved around the desk to where there was an entrance for those who worked behind.

Then out from behind the desk three infectants lunged at her.

**Carlos**

The drive wasn't that long. All he did was drive into the parking lot across from the motel and waited. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to his home and he didn't want to go back to Umbrella, not now. He was thinking about what had happened only five minutes ago. Every time he woke up, Alice was asleep and muttering the names Jill, Angela, and LJ.

He knew who they were since he looked them up in the Umbrella database. Jill Valentine was a suspended Raccoon City Cop that survived the Nemesis Project. Angela Ashford was nearly as famous as Alice. She was the daughter of the T-Virus creator Dr. Ashford. And as for LJ he was a civilian that encountered the Nemesis project along with Nemesis's first targets, a dozen S.T.A.R.S agents, who were murdered at the scene.

Because of what just happened, Carlos was hating Umbrella even more. He was starting to think about the limit for this hate against Umbrella and realized that the only thing left for his hate was to grow. It was because he worked for Umbrella that Alice could never trust him. Because of Umbrella, he would never get the help he needed to destroy them.

In the motel room when she had said she could never trust him, he waited hoping she would take it back but she stuck to what she said and he had to understand. So he had to leave her and now he was- It was just then that he realized she doesn't know this city, and therefore wouldn't know where the other side of the city is. So he waited for her to leave and once she stepped outside he followed her to a motel and saw something lurking at the side and coming all around. It was a group of those infectants he saw the city. Alice was in danger, not to mention she was surrounded.

Carlos grabbed two loaded guns and got out starting to fire at the group before going to the entrance. From there he could see there were at least two dozen infectants in the lobby; but as soon as he opened the door the zombies' heads exploded and he was able to duck behind the other closed door just in time to see the blood splatter. A moment later he went in to see that Alice was in the middle of all the blood and yet there was some sort of circle around her that was clear of blood, she was standing there, her arms crossed and looking zoned out.

" Alice?" Carlos asked kicking the zombies out of the way making a bloody path.

She turned to him, her eyes emotionless and her body seemed to sway.

" Are you alright?" he asked still kicking corpses to the side but at that moment Alice collapsed," Alice!" he shouted barely caught her before she struck the ground one hand at her waist the other under head which stopped her from hitting the floor.

" Come on, we've got to go." he said to her as she was barely conscious and looking at him through half closed eyes.

" Olivera?" she whispered.

" Yeah, it's me. C'mon we've got to go." Carlos said about to pick her up when he heard a gun cock.

" Get away from her, you Umbrella son of a bitch." Jill ordered coming down from the stairs.

" I-" Carlos started.

" I don't fucking care about what you're going to say it's either you step back or you'll end up like these guys." Jill said kicking a zombie's body to the side.

" He's with me." Alice muttered.

" You're not seeing right, Alice." LJ said," He's an Umbrella agent, a bad guy."

" A guy that saved her from Umbrella." Carlos said.

" When we want to talk to you we we'll say so." Jill snapped and then asked Alice," Alice, you alright?"

But really Alice was fading and feeling dizzy and was weak. She pulled at Carlos's arm and he gently slid his arms under her and picked her up. Jill fired and the everyone found themselves staring at a bullet frozen midair. Alice's eyes had a fierce stare at the metallic object before she passed out in Carlos's arms. But before that she whispered to Jill.

" He's with us." Alice said and Jill reluctantly lowered her gun and the bullet fell.

Carlos held on to Alice as Angela came out from behind the door.

" Angela Ashford?" he asked and the girl nodded.

" You're the man she told me about." Angela said and that shocked Jill and LJ who had no idea who this guy was," What's your name?" Angela asked.

" Carlos Olivera." the agent replied as he was about to walk outside.

" Where are you going?" LJ asked.

" My car," Carlos said," You guys get in, we're getting out of this city."

" But where to?" Angela asked when suddenly a camera fell out of her bag and started playing.

On the camera's small screen, Carlos saw Alice and she started to explain her story.

" My name is Alice." she began," I worked for-"

The little girl retrieved the camera and turned it off.

" What was that?" Carlos asked.

" It's a video that we'll show you later." LJ said," Now, let's get outta here."

LJ and Angela went out to the car which was at the front of the entrance. Jill passed Carlos and whispered an apology to him.

" Jill Valentine." she said afterwards," The other guy is-"

" Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, yeah, I know."

" How?" Jill asked with a suspicious tone.

Carlos gently let go of Alice's legs and held her up against him. He pulled out the badge with Jill's name and a torn piece from Angela's bag with her name on it. After that he drew the gilded gun. Jill nodded and the clouded suspicion disappeared.

" Alright, so you're for destroying Umbrella?" she asked.

" Yeah," he replied about to carry Alice again when suddenly out of nowhere a zombie he had thought he had killed sprang up and bit into his shoulder tearing his skin.

Carlos just winced and didn't even cry out. He wrenched his shoulder free and the infectant stumbled back and he took that time to kill. He kicked the zombie with a full force breaking the neck.

" Oh, no." Jill muttered looking at the bleeding shoulder.

Carlos glanced at his shoulder and knew what it meant. It meant he was infected. It meant he was marked to die.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. This is my first fic and I want some reviews or comments, PLZ!! I really am going somewhere with this. Just wait and see. And also, constructive criticism allowed, it'll help my writing and'll help this story.**

**- Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2: Countdown

**_Alright, not much to say except sorry for taking a while to update. I want this story to sound good so I'm going to be editing a lot. And I'm adding more detail to it. Also edited and added things to the first chapter. So, if you want you guys can read it._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 

**Three Hours Later**

She didn't know where she was. Well, she was in a car, _that_ she knew but exactly _where_ she was, she didn't have a clue. All Alice knew was that she was lying in an air-conditioned car alone. As she looked around she saw that on the hood of the car sat LJ, Jill, and Angela. Alice found herself wondering where Carlos was as she got out.

She was about to greet her friends but noticed they stared out at something. And after following their gaze she came to see that they watching the sun rise. They were near a river and staring at the opposite coast where behind the landforms the sun was rising little by little giving a brighter red orange glow as it began to dawn.

" Nice to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty." Jill greeted with a smile as she was the first one that noticed her.

Alice glanced from the bright scene and turned to her friends.

" Your prince is over there." Jill continued to joke and yet she kind of meant it. She pointed out to Carlos who stood at least ten yards leaning on the metal rails that bordered the parking lot.

Alice threw a laughing smile at Jill and LJ chuckled while Angela gave a little giggle.

" That is the corniest thing you have ever said, Valentine." LJ said as Alice walked away and thought she was out of earshot which she wasn't.

" Not as corny as your jokes." Jill replied and Angela couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Alice quietly approached him and knew because she was so silent he was oblivious to her presence and yet before she could even get a word out, Carlos turned to her.

" Nice to see you're awake." he said, glad to see her," You passed out on us back there. What happened?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering," Oh, um- I used too much of my telekinesis."

He didn't understand," What? That can happen?"

" Since I'm not used to my powers yet, yes." Alice replied.

He nodded and smiled. Alice beamed back but noticed something was wrong. Carlos was looking pale and sick.

" Carlos?" she asked again more worried than last," Are you alright?"

" I'm-" he started when he coughed savagely and spat some blood to the side." I'm fine." he blatantly lied.

He saw Alice's eyes widen and he knew _she_ knew about the problem.

" How long ago were you bitten?" she asked.

" What do you mean?" he asked trying to divert the subject and failed.

" Tell me the truth." she ordered.

He surrendered to the demand and answered her not knowing why he was keeping it a secret," Three hours ago." came the answer as he walked closer to her," You were unconscious and a zombie I thought I killed sprang up on me."

The two were silent for a moment and stared at each other with a space of at least a foot between them. To their side, the sun continued to rise and started to brighten the scene. The sky was a near red orange and was starting to lighten up and there were no clouds in the sky. There was nothing to say and the two seemed to be frozen in that moment. It seemed they were unable to move and unable to do anything but to stare into each other's eyes.

" Alice! Carlos! C'mon we need to get going." Jill called to them suddenly breaking the moment," We also need to get you some new clothes for you guys."

Jill, Angela, and LJ were in the car and awaited the other two. Alice walked towards the car but didn't hear Carlos follow. She turned to see what he was doing and saw he was standing there, watching her leave and not make a move. Something told her that he wasn't going to come along.

Alice turned to him giving him a questioning look," What's wrong?"

" What the hell do you mean?" he asked confused and a little irritated.

" You're coming aren't you?" she asked.

" I've been bitten! In a couple more hours I'm dead. I'm an infectant. I thought you'd understand-"

" Hey!" she said with deadly tone," I am the kind of person that understands that and normally I'd blast an infectant on the spot to save them and save us, but it's because we've got the antivirus that I'm letting you come along."

She was lying, partly. She did have the antivirus but that wasn't the only reason that she wanted him to come.

" Antivirus?" he asked.

" Cure to the T-Virus." she answered.

" Wait, there's a cure?" Carlos asked unsure whether to believe what he was hearing or ignore it.

" Yeah." Alice said flashing a smile and headed towards the car.

Carlos suppressed a cough before following her. He was in earshot when he heard Alice ask Angela for a shot of the antivirus.

" Geez, forgot about that didn't we?" LJ said as Angela drew something from a torn up backpack.

It was some sort of canister with green liquid in a spiral glass. Carlos came to know the T-Virus as a blue shot and knew the antivirus was a green, but because there was none at the facility, no one knew what it actually looked like other than what color it was. Alice turned to him and held out her hand. He grabbed hold her hand and she pulled him toward her.

" How can you have the antivirus?" Carlos asked Angela as she got out of the car and stood next to Alice.

" My daddy made it for me." Angela explained.

" That's right, you were experimented on." Carlos said and got a fierce glare from Alice meaning he had said the wrong thing," I mean, you- um."

He couldn't find another way to explain it and that was when Alice took the shot and drove it into his forearm. It stung and hurt more than Carlos thought it would but realized that it was six needles- seven, at least- that had pierced his arm. He then kept talking to Angela realizing that this would explain a lot.

" You were sick?" Carlos asked the girl.

" Yeah and I would've gotten worse but my daddy found a way to make me better." Angela replied.

" The T-Virus was supposed to make you better?" he asked not understanding how something so chaotic and murderous could be a cure to a sickness for a little girl.

" The T-Virus," Alice came in sensing his confusion," Was made to revive dead cells. In a living human it can cause uncontrollable mutation or it can help her walk again."

" So, that's why she's infected." Carlos said.

" Yes, she was infected and even though it wasn't enough for cause for mutation the T-Virus temporarily gives her the ability to walk. It's only kept in check with this." Alice finished explaining, then waving the empty can.

" And they infected you with the T-Virus." Carlos said to Alice even though they knew experimented was the right word.

" Yeah, but I'm not contagious." she said with a smile and he smiled at the small joke.

She threw the canister away in a trash can before she, Carlos, and Angela got into the car and Jill drove them away.

**An Umbrella Base**

" What do you mean_s she's gone_ ?!" came an angry roar from Isaacs.

He looked at the agent straight in the eyes with a deadly look around him. The news the man had just delivered confirmed that once again, Isaacs had lost Alice.

" I sent out orders for any Umbrella agent to bring her in! Have any agents come in with a reply?" Isaacs asked.

" No sir." came the reply from one agent," But we can have our best agents look for her."

Isaacs glanced at a screen to his far left. Something seemed to be counting down.

" We have no need for that. In little less than two hours the satellite will be overhead and we'll be able to take control of Alice and find her location."

" About that-" came a scientist.

Isaacs turned," What about that?"

" If Alice gets in the shelter of a building our satellite won't be able to penetrate the signal through something like that. It could get corrupted or misdirected." came the reply.

Isaacs wanted to blow up or kill someone on the spot. How could an experiment like Alice evade all of her genetic programing. At first she was to side with Umbrella just like Nemesis but she instead rebelled and became independent. She was the cause of Cain's death and of Dr.Ashford's. And now she was supposed to end up like Nemesis, Umbrella should be able to see through her eyes and she was to be like a mobile tracker but now-

" Sir, what do we do?" someone asked.

" We wait." Isaacs replied," That's all we can do."

In truth, there was something else. He knew that Alice escaped through the back roads of the city and there must've been agents that came in on that night. What they could do would be to find the traitor that helped Alice escape. But he needed to wait, maybe something with the project may go right after all.

**Alice and Co**.

Angela surveyed the small but empty town as they drove in. It was deserted and resembled a ghost town. All that was left was for tumbleweeds to roll across the streets. But instead of that there were stray newspapers flying.

" Alice." she whispered," _They_'ve been here." And there was no point of clarifying who _they_ were.

" Don't worry. It's alright." Alice assured as Jill pulled up near a department store.

Carlos and Jill drew their guns and Jill tossed a spare gun to Alice.

" We'll look for a gun store to stock up." Jill said.

" What do you think happened here?" Carlos asked as they entered the store.

" We can guess, zombies went through here." Alice replied.

" I say they're still here." LJ added," Hello?!" he called out to anyone.

Zombies were attracted to sound. At the source of the sound they expected to find some food. But there was no reply to LJ's call out. There were not blood-thirsty roars or any cries for help if there were any survivors left. Carlos and Jill holstered their guns and Alice just held it down.

" Store's empty." Jill confirmed and then turned to Alice and Carlos," You two gotta get out of those clothes. _Now_."

Alice still wore the short white robe and Carlos was still wearing the Umbrella uniform, a black shirt and dark army green pants. Everyone split up. Angela looked around the store for anything she that could help them or would be worth keeping. Jill was doing the same except on the other side of the store as Angela stood near to the dressing rooms near to Alice's side. And meanwhile outside keeping watch was LJ. After a while, Jill rejoined Angela with a bag full of snacks, water, and an extra outfit while Angela had packed a small bag with sleepwear and had changed clothes, as well. Instead of uniform it was a dark short sleeved shirt, light jeans, and a pair of sandals.

" Anything else?" Jill asked.

" Not really," Angela replied walking into the child section of the dressing rooms.

Something out of the corner of her eye had gotten her attention and Angela walked over to the item and examined it.

" I found a handbag, but it's stained with blood." Angela replied.

Jill walked over as Angela pulled the bag out but something else had the same idea. It looked like it was attached to the bag and Angie screamed as a zombie came crawling out from underneath one of the dressing stalls. It was a little girl no older than herself. Jill pulled Angela toward her and grabbed her gun. Within a few moments the zombie girl lay on the ground with a bullet to the head. Carlos and Alice came running towards them and LJ came from the car.

" You guys okay?" Carlos asked his gun up and trailing the zombie.

" It's alright, we're fine." Jill replied." Angie?"

" I'm fine." the girl replied.

LJ looked noticed the blood-soaked bag and picked it up. Carlos didn't holster the gun but held on to it.

" The bag belonged to a-" LJ started taking out the contents of the bag," A Miss Stephanie Sandley. A young high school student and she has a- bunch of makeup-"

" LJ, should you really be going through a dead person's stuff?" Angela asked.

" Let's hope she's not dead." Jill added.

" Wallet with ID, and a- a digital camera." LJ concluded and tossed the camera to Jill who handed it to Angela.

The girl turned on the camera and went straight to the archive of the photographs that had been taken on the camera. She scrolled through to see pictures of a smiling 16-year-old, blond, teenager with her friends and family. From behind her, Jill, Carlos, and Angela had a view of all the pictures and came to a stop before the girl turned them off.

" These are nice pictures." Angela whispered," I hope the girl's not dead."

But she still went through the camera still hoping she'll find more clues. Maybe the girl left a video or something, and Angela went through the video files until she came upon one that had today's date. She turned to Alice as if asking for permission to view the video and Alice as well as everyone was curious as to what was left and nodded to Angela to play it.

For a brief moment the screen went black and then the next it was in a dressing room stall as the others could see hangars filled with clothes on either side of the room. The camera's microphone had picked up the sounds of somethings slamming against the door and picked up the moment of the camera being turned to the face of a frightened Stephanie Sandley. The group noticed the blood splatter on her, her messed up hair, and tears that had stained her face with makeup streaks.

" My name is Stephanie Sandley, I'm sixteen and-" the girl went on to explain herself, where she went to school, and little details of her life.

Alice, Carlos, Jill, Angela, and LJ watched and everything the girl said, all the details she spilled out in the last moments of her life were burned into their memories. The noise outside the door was getting louder before, and the girl spilled one more thing.

" I am the last person alive here. I've checked and _they_'ve trapped me here. There is no one left, so whoever finds this and thinks there's someone alive there is no one alive. Take this camera or whatever you need and leave." At the moment in the video, the store went silent and then something crawled from underneath the door. A scream echoed in the video and the last image was that of a zombie girl. The screen went blank once more.

" She's gone." Jill muttered after the momentary silence.

The detail in the video were branded into their minds and Carlos couldn't help shake off the feeling that the girl was still in the building. Suddenly a dreadful thought hit him and he started to put the pieces together.

" I think she's still in here." Carlos muttered as Angela handed him the camera," The girl in the video."

" I doubt that she's alive." LJ said and Carlos agreed.

" Where'd you find this bag?" he asked Angela.

The girl pointed to the stall," It was lying on the side." the girl added.

Carlos holstered the gun and walked up to the stall from where the little infected girl had crawled out from. He knelt down and brushed his fingers against the dark area in front of the dressing room.

" Figures." he muttered.

" What?" Jill asked and Carlos pressed his hand against the carpet. When he removed it there was a crimson red imprint of his hand.

" Blood." LJ stated.

" There's someone in there." Alice said staring hard at the door as if she could see through it. " But they're not alive and they're not infected. Angela, wait off there to the side."

" Better yet, Jill, take Angie out of here." Carlos ordered, getting a stare from Jill with a I-don't-take-orders kind of look.

" It's alright," Angela said," I can stand it. I can look."

" I'm afraid looking's not an option." Carlos replied as Jill pulled Angela toward her in a hug so the young girl couldn't see what was going on behind her while Jill had a clear view.

Alice walked closer to the room and Carlos tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

" Locked." LJ figured.

" No shit, sherlock." Carlos replied backing up a little before kicking the door, breaking the lock, and sending the door to hang by its hinges.

At the sight of the scene, the four adults grimaced. LJ looked away after several moments and couldn't stand the sight of it. Jill, minutes later after she couldn't stand it, pulled Angela and LJ off to the far side where they couldn't catch a glimpse of the bloody sight; but even though she couldn't see it the vision still stuck to her head and when Jill remembered the pictures she nearly retched.

Carlos and Alice stood frozen in place. In the stall was a ripped up corpse of a teenage girl, at least sixteen. Her face were bloody and her eyes were gouged out, her mouth hanging open in a scream and blood poured out, her bottom lip was even torn off, her clothes were left in a bloody mess, the rest of her body was mutilated and the insides of her body spilled and soaked into the ground. Judging by some of the dry blood where there was not much pooled, the two guessed she must've been dead for two days at least three. Alice was rooted to her spot and Carlos saw she had hate and fire in her eyes as he finally looked away and turned to look at her. He pulled her away to the side and once she was out of view she stared blankly at the room.

" Alice?" he asked and waved his hand in front of her.

She was staring at the blood on the floor now, along with Carlos's bloody hand print.

" Look, at me." Carlos ordered," Alice, look- at- me."

He tilted her head for her to face him but it took a while before her gaze to turn to him. He needed to something and he wanted to when Jill called out to them.

" Let's get going! We need to gear up." Jill yelled as she, LJ, and Angela went to the car, Carlos and Alice followed and the group drove to the gun store on the other side of town where they geared up.

There Alice, Carlos, Jill, and LJ restocked. There they emptied their old guns and grabbed brand new ones. Alice took up a holster belt with two guns to the side. Two thigh holsters were tied around the middle of her thigh and she grabbed two 9mm pistols, two .45 caliber guns, two thin and light semi-automatic guns, and one shotgun. Carlos had grabbed two 9 mm guns, which looked like the ordinary cop guns, two Desert Eagles, and told the others he had an assault rifle in the back of the car. Jill on the other hand replaced her guns with brand new versions of the ones she had. LJ grabbed one shotgun and two Desert Eagle handguns. They also grabbed a bag full of ammo cartridges and extra guns just to be sure.

The group of survivors spent those moments in silence and just took the weapons they needed but LJ hated the uncomfortable and awkward silence.

" Do you really think she was the last person alive?" he asked everyone.

Alice and Jill seemed to ignore him and Carlos seemed to be the only one listening. After a moment or two, the former agent answered him.

" There's no way to prove that the girl was telling the truth or just doesn't know." Carlos answered," But we slowly drove across this small town and there's no one here, not even the infectants are crawling around."

No one spoke after that and all them got piled into the car. Carlos was in the driver's seat and Alice in the passenger. Jill and Angela sat in the middle seat and in the back was LJ, who stretched out lazily.

" We better get to a motel." Carlos said as they drove off.

In the middle seat, Angela looked at the camera and didn't want to keep the pictures or the video that the camera had caught. Maybe the camera could catch some new memories. The girl found the delete button and for a while debated with herself whether or not to press yes.

" Okay, we're staying here for one night and we're going to leave tomorrow." Carlos said as they pulled up near an abandoned motel.

The others silently agreed and before getting out, Angela deleted everything on the camera.

**Overhead, In Space**

A satellite beeped as it continued to move at its slow but progressing pace. It would be over head the state in which Alice and her friends are moving. It would find her, that's what it was programmed to do. As the sun's rays caught the wings of the satellite in the light, the Umbrella logo could clearly be seen and as it continued to float there was the distinctive sound of the satellite which echoed in Alice's mind.

_**Beep-beep**._

The countdown until it was overhead kept going and right now it was transmitting with this: **one hour left.**

* * *

**_Review to read more. I hope you guys like it._**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_A/N: Yeah, I'm doing research on a lot of stuff such as the guns that Alice, Carlos, Jill, and LJ are using. So you see, I am adding a little more detail to this._**


	3. Author's note on Third Chapter

Okay just wait a week for me to repair. chapter three. I am so sorry. but i've got several vacation days and i'l do my best to work and finish and better improve this story. Thanks to some reviews i realize that my story is missing a lot.


	4. Chapter 3: The Perpetual Pain

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or anything, but the idea. Don't sue me; I just wanna write about this.**

* * *

There still kind of may be some editing errors in the grammar. Just a little warning.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not much happening in the last chapter. Too much detail and a loss of the storyline. Well, I hope this long chapter will make up for update delays, the lack of story on the last chapter, and other failures. This is the longest chapter I have written which rounds up to sixteen thousand words! I worked hard on this, people. Please, tell me what you think. This is going to be really long and parts of it may be confusing. And this is totally re-written the last version lacked detail and thought and had a lot of dialogue. Enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: 

The motel was an ordinary one. It had open halls, not like the closed ones in hotels. From where you stand in the parking lot you could see the rooms on all the floors. At the time of day that the group had arrived at the motel, the sun was beating down on the front illuminating the abandoned place.

After arriving at the motel, LJ realized he hadn't eaten.

" Um, when the hell are we gonna get some food. I'm starving." he said as the group had gotten out of the car.

" He's right, for once." Jill added, surprised that for once LJ had come up with something," We need to stock up on food. We won't be able to buy some since we're low and cash and can't use our credit cards."

Because she and Carlos worked for Umbrella she was sure they'd be somehow tracking their agents' locations through cards or at least something like that.

" You two can't use your cards." LJ said pointing at Carlos and Jill," I can."

" We'll need the money so save it." Carlos came in as he took out his assault rifle from the back," I'm going to scour the surrounding area. See if we're safe here."

That was always his first thought. The safety of his friends, even though he'd only known them for a few hours.

As they were waiting for Alice to wake the group had stopped to overlook the sunset. He, Jill, Angela, and LJ just stood there waiting and watching. Occasionally, Angela would bring up a subject that everyone would talk about but it had nothing to do with Umbrella, or the bite Carlos had sustained that was consistently bleeding, or of their stories of what happened in Raccoon City and the work for the corporation.

" I'll get the food." Alice volunteered ending Carlos's thoughts and he turned to her.

" Me, too." Jill added loading her guns with the ammo from an extra load in the car.

" And I'm staying?" Angela asked, about to ask why she wasn't allowed to go along with someone.

She didn't only want to stay and be guarded all the time. She wanted to go out there and even though it was dangerous she wanted to fight just like how Alice, Jill, and Carlos- maybe, LJ- could.

'' I'll watch the kid," LJ easily volunteered.

Carlos, Jill, and Alice smiled as they each loaded their weapons. For such a small group they each had, save for Angela, two or four guns on them. And as they were all ready to leave, they clarified the plan. Jill and Alice were to look around town for food and anything else they needed, Carlos would search the surrounding area and secure the perimeter, and LJ and Angela would stay in one of the motel rooms.

LJ always thought he was taking the safest job. Even if it was just babysitting, as long as he didn't have to go out and face infectants or Umbrella agents he was happy.

" I'll clear the motel." Carlos said to Alice and Jill as they got into the car, Alice in the driver's seat.

" We'll be back soon." Jill called before the two drove off.

" Let's go." LJ said as they all walked toward the motel.

LJ and Angela followed Carlos, who had taken the lead. The red laser was turned on and shone on the direction Carlos had the assault rifle pointed. Angela was right behind him and LJ covered the back, as usual. Angela knew she always had to be protected and she was always wondering why. She knew that it was because she was the youngest person there and they all cared for her but it always seemed like there was another reason that Angela could not figure out. But she stopped thinking about that as the three entered the motel and called out to anyone or anything that was there.

" Hello?!" Carlos shouted out and his voice echoed throughout the floor.

Anything or anybody could hear him. But, no one answered and nothing came.

" Lobby's clear." LJ said putting his gun away.

Carlos gave a nod as he walked over to the front desk.

" What are you doing?" LJ asked him as he jumped over the desk.

" Getting the keys to the rooms." Carlos replied finding a whole stack of key cards numbering from rooms 100 through to 115. He took all of them before leading LJ and Angela up the stairs to the first floor.

" I say we take the room closest to the stairs." LJ said as they reached the floor," We'll escape faster if any zombies or agents find us and we'll be able to get the hell out here faster."

" If agents find us, they'll take both the stairs and the elevator. We'd be trapped." Carlos replied just running the scenario through his head. At first, he thought the same thing, too. But knew that agents especially affiliated with Umbrella were more intelligent than that.

" And the zombies?" Angela asked.

Carlos smiled and he didn't mean for it to come out as a joke," It's gonna sound funny, but zombies only know how to take the stairs." he replied turning to Angela," Do you think a zombie's gonna press a button and wait to arrive on a floor."

Angela gave a slight laugh as Carlos smiled. LJ shook his head. That was the second corniest thing he's heard all day.

" Why doesn't anyone know how to joke?" LJ muttered to himself as he walked on.

They seemed to stop at several rooms near to the stairs but as soon as Carlos came in after surveying the rooms he was out. But just as they were in the middle of the floor, he chose one for some reason that LJ and Angela did not know. Once they were in Carlos gave the keys to LJ.

" No one but Alice, Jill, and me comes in alright?" he told LJ.

" What if it's a survivor?" LJ asked, thinking about the city. He didn't really believe the girl because there could've been other people that have hidden in probably better places than a department store.

" I doubt any survivors would turn up here. There's no a sign of life in this place." Carlos replied about to leave but then turned back to them," Oh, and no lights at all. I don't care if it's pitch black, no turning on the lights, the sun will have to be enough light."

Angela understood and nodded while LJ said," Alright."

Carlos nodded as he left and closed the door behind him. LJ took a seat on the couch and Angela sat next to him.

" Looks like it's just you and me, Angie." LJ said taking a remote and was about to turn on the TV, but Angela stopped him. Not only because she didn't want to watch but because she didn't think it would be wise to turn on a loud TV. If there weren't any survivors there were probably legions of the undead that would be attracted to the sound.

" Let's look around maybe there's something here that Carlos choose this room for a reason." she suggested, curious about why out of all the rooms on the floor they were in 107.

" Yeah, the guy did check all the rooms." LJ said suspecting there was a reason," Let's see."

The two looked around the room. There were two bedrooms in this motel room. Both had balconies accessed with a sliding door. One room had a view of the woods behind the motel and from the second balcony there was a pool right underneath it. LJ and Angela couldn't find a reason why out of all the rooms, this one was chosen.

" Maybe this is the only room on the floor with two bedrooms." LJ said.

" But why? I mean us with Jill. We only needed a one-bedroom room. Do you think Alice or Carlos will take the second room?" Angela asked.

" Probably." LJ said taking his seat from earlier," So, what are you going to do until the others get back."

" I guess we'll have to talk." Angela said.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He didn't want to go to far and at the same time he wanted to see how far off any signs of infectants were. Carlos turned the laser on his assault rifle on. It seemed easier to shoot things with more accuracy with the laser. The woods near to the motel was small and there could be no way any infectants would hide there. He kept walking around keeping an eye out from how far he was from the motel. After half an hour at least of circling the large area around he decided to head back, already near some of the stores to the ghost town.

The little event of the girl's corpse in the stall was pretty gut-wrenching and Carlos wanted to put that memory far out of his mind. But he found it impossible. Another souvenir of Umbrella's evil that he'd always keep with him. Seeing what had happened to her made him and probably Alice, Jill, and LJ want to protect Angela more and more. Everyone cared for Angie and wanted her to live a normal life away from all the threats of Umbrella. But there was a slim chance that that could happen to anyone.

Deciding it was time to turn back, Carlos was about to turn off the laser when he heard something behind him far off at least. Carlos turned and found himself pointing the gun at Alice. Alice's shotgun was cocked and aimed at him.

Alice looked down at the laser, which was at her chest. She turned to him with a sly smile before unlocking the shotgun and pointing it up into the air. He was smiling back at her. She thought it was some sort of flirting gesture, but knew it was only that if she thought it to be.

" Didn't think you'd come out this far." she said to him as she saw him power off the laser and held the rifle with one hand let it hang from the strap on his shoulders.

" Well, I needed to make sure the whole area was safe. What about you and Jill? You got everything we need?" he asked, seeing that she was alone and wondering why the two had split.

" Yeah." she replied knowing nothing else to say and waited.

" Where is Jill?" he asked.

As if on cue the black SUV came around the corner, Jill at the wheel. Spotting both Alice and Carlos she pulled up to Alice who was nearer to her.

" C'mon, let's get back." Alice said as Carlos got into the back of the car.

" How the hell are you this far from the motel?" Jill asked him, thinking he would go no farther that at least twenty meters from the motel.

" Secured the entire perimeter." Carlos explained as they got back to the motel," I was also looking to see if there were any infectants around."

Jill turned off the engine and everyone got out.

" Which room are we in?" Alice and Jill asked, ready to go to the others.

" We're in the middle of the floor, 107. Two bedrooms. View of the pool and the woods. We can see any sneak attacks if any agents find us which I doubt." Carlos said, also partially explaining the reason why he chose the room.

Jill grabbed a black bag which she explained had some food and water before handing over the car keys to Carlos.

" What room, again?" she asked him as he got into the driver's seat.

" 107." Carlos answered, starting the engine.

" I'm going up." Jill said and gave a slight yawn as she covered her mouth with her free hand," I am so tired."

" Want me to go up with you?" Alice asked as she had nothing to carry for Jill had taken it.

Jill shook her head," I'm fine. Go with him." Jill replied smiling,'' He might need your help with hiding the car."

Alice nodded as she got into the passenger seat. Jill found the stairs that led up to the first floor. All the while thinking of the little time she set up for Alice and Carlos to talk. Jill remembered what Alice had told her about the Hive, about the man in her life, at the time, and the friends she lost to Umbrella.

Jill recalled the morning before they had hit the ghost town. As the sun rose that morning she saw that there was definitely something between Alice and Carlos, a definite attraction that she, LJ, and Angela saw. They even said so as those two seemed to be silent and just staring at each other. But that little event was what confirmed Jill's theory about them. What made her suspect there was something was when she was driving in the car. After Carlos received the bite they had made a makeshift bandage and Jill insisted of driving. LJ a little scared sat in the front which left Carlos, Alice, and Angela in the middle seat. But there was no way that Alice was going to lean on Angela so, Alice unconscious rested her head on Carlos's shoulder. As Angie was looking out the window, Jill was constantly looking in the driver's mirror. She saw the glances that Carlos occasionally aimed toward Alice and as if she was aware of who she was with, Alice somehow leaned so close to him that she was in his arms.

She ran up the stairs and the car was not leaving until, she guessed, they saw her get into the room. Jill got to 107 and knocked on the door seeing that Carlos and Alice were still down there waiting. There was no answer at the door and Jill knocked again.

" LJ! Angie! It's me Jill!" she shouted and Angela opened the door.

" Sorry, just making sure." the girl apologized.

" Don't worry. It's good you waited and checked." Jill said handing the bag over to LJ and glancing over her shoulder to the car that was leaving before closing the door.

" Where's Alice and Carlos?" LJ and Angela asked, with Angela giving a slight yawn.

" They need to go hide the car. We can't be so sure that Umbrella won't check the cities." Jill replied yawning once more.

" You're tired too?" LJ asked drowsily," C'mon let's go to sleep."

" No, let's just wait for the others." Jill said seeing that Angela was falling asleep," C'mon, let's put you to sleep." she said to her.

" I can wait." the girl replied.

" Nah-ah.'' Jill shook her head knowing that Angela wouldn't stay up for long," You are going to sleep."

It took at least ten minutes for the young girl to fall asleep and Jill made sure before leaving. A few moments later, after putting Angela to sleep Jill came out to talk to LJ. Suddenly, there was a crash.

" What the fuck?!" Jill and LJ both said as they looked out the balcony to the empty room but there was nothing.

Jill went to check on Angela who was still asleep before joining LJ outside once again to locate the sound. What the fuck were Alice and Carlos doing? she asked herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

" Was that really necessary?" Carlos asked Alice as he was sitting in the passenger seat.

Only after a few moments after Jill went into the room, he had drove around the motel to find that there was something, a patio like room at the side of the building. The windows were mirror-like and therefore you couldn't see anything inside. They were silent until that moment.

" Did you check this?" Alice asked.

" No." Carlos replied stopping and getting out of the car first," Take the wheel."

He didn't know what part of him thought she would listen to an order, especially coming from him. Sure enough as both of them knew, Alice didn't follow the order but instead got out to walk with him. The door to the room was locked and Carlos was about to kick it down but Alice shook her head.

" Let me." she said and stared at the doorknob.

Carlos heard a slight click as he set on his rifle.

" I really need to get used to that." he whispered to himself as Alice cocked her shotgun and he opened the door. Carlos then took the lead. The room was dark and the only light in the room was coming from the window. The pool was just on the side next to it. The coast was clear.

" It's empty." he said turning to see that Alice wasn't behind him," What the- Alice!"

He looked around and got out of the room to see that she was in the car and starting the engine.

" Get in!" he heard her yell as he ran and got into the passenger seat.

He unlocked the rifle as she drove the car to make it face the entrance of the room.

" What are-" Carlos started to ask as she paused, he hoped she wasn't going to try what he thought she was going to try.

She slammed her foot on the gas and the car shot forward so abruptly. The car went crashing through the entrance and Alice hit the brakes and parked it as soon as she was in.

" Was that really necessary?" Carlos asked as Alice removed the keys and tossed it to him," That was a bit dramatic don't you think?"

" If people survey the cities from above, your car will never be found." she smiled getting out.

Carlos got out and stared at the glass that was surrounding his car. Alice beamed at him as he joined her.

" C'mon, Jill and the others will be waiting." she said.

Carlos laughed and turned back to his car. He pressed a button locking it before following her to the room.

Once they got upstairs and in the room, Jill stared at them.

" What the fuck happened?" she asked coming in from the empty room.

" Oh, Alice crashed my car into an empty room at the side of the hotel." Carlos said with sarcasm as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

Jill yawned and Alice saw that Angela wasn't in the room.

" Is Angie asleep?" Alice asked.

" Yeah, she was up all night so I let her go to sleep. Do you want the bed or-" Jill started restraining a yawn.

" I'll take the couch outside, LJ can take the other room." Alice said.

" Fine with me!" LJ said rushing into the room.

Jill, Alice, and Carlos shook their heads.

" Well, I'm going to sleep." Jill said heading into the other room," You two have fun on guard duty." Knowing very well that both of them would be on watch.

She closed the door to the room but glanced at the other two before the room was dark. She and Angela usually shared a room, so that Jill could keep Angela safe and so that if the young girl woke up in the middle of the night Jill could easily help.

" Goodnight, you guys." Jill said again, leaving Carlos and Alice alone, once again.

Carlos looked tired and he was leaning against the wall. Alice noticed all that.

" I'll take watch." Alice said about to walk out the door.

" No," he said getting up and taking her by the arm. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice her sleep," I'll do it."

" You'll pass out on watch." she said," I really can't sleep right now, I'll be able to stay up."

She had an answer to everything and Carlos admired that. But it was starting to get annoying that she kept ignoring everything that that he suggested or said. He couldn't quite get why she didn't understand that everything he's said to her was just to help her.

" Then let's both keep watch and you can keep me up." he suggested with a grin.

A smile broke out on Alice's face," Alright, Olivera."

He gave a slight laugh as they walked out and sat down one on either side of the door posts. The sun was up and Alice knew by now it would at least late morning. The light would definitely help keep Carlos up. The seconds dragged out and each time a moment or two passed both Alice and Carlos felt that that was a moment of knowing each other that they lost.

The awkward silence between the two dragged on before Carlos finally turned to Alice. A question he always wanted to ask her came to his mind and he thought that it would be a good time to ask her.

" You hate Umbrella." he said and she turned to him in reply," How'd you end up working for them?"

She grinned and answered several seconds later," Girl's gotta make a living." She meant it as something to lighten the tense mood that the two seemed to be in.

Carlos smiled at that and Alice went on to explain herself thinking now was best for her to tell her story to him," Well, it just started out as an ordinary job that accelerated and soon I wanted more. So I applied to be head of security for Umbrella's Hive which was in the Spencer Manor. I was appointed there with another man named, Spence Parks."

" So, you both worked in the same house. Wouldn't that kind of be like some sort of red flag with-" Carlos started finding it strange.

" Knew you were gonna ask that." Alice cut in," Well, Umbrella got to that as well. Two people living in a manor and they just seem to live together. That wasn't enough of a cover up so then, I actually fell for Spence and he fell for me. We were married-" she caught Carlos's surprised look," But it was a fake to cover-up the identity of who we really were. We were in a relationship, though. But it was then that I realized that something wasn't right with Umbrella. And even though I wasn't allowed into the Hive most of the time, I knew what was going on thanks to one of the people that worked there.

" I wanted to reveal Umbrella for the illegal experimentation and viral and bio weaponry. So I became a contact to one of the employees in the facility. I gave her all the codes and everything she needed to smuggle out a sample of the T-Virus." she stopped and looked away. In her mind, she recalled everything not realizing how hard it was to recall the memories. The last time she told her story it was to Jill. And that was when they were a city about to be blown up, not in a tranquil, eerie ghost town in which safety was the only thing the city had left.

" What happened?" Carlos asked interrupting Alice's thoughts and making her focus on what she had started on.

The events of the Hive ran through her mind over and over reminding her the pain she caused the people she knew and the pain that would remain with her forever. It was a brief moment before Alice continued," Someone beat us to it and stole the T-Virus. He released a sample to cover up the theft. Everyone in the Hive was killed and everyone out of it was struck with a nerve gas, and one of the side effects was memory loss.

" I lost of the events in my life after I came to the manor." She pictured her self in the Hive watching all these people die. A group of scientists drowning and others gassed to death in death chambers which were their offices. She knew she wasn't there but judging by what happened she could tell and imagine the horrors of The Hive.

" And after that?" Carlos asked pushing the subject further and further not seeing that he was making her relive a painful part in her life.

" I met a man named Matt Addison and elite team with James "One" Shade, J.D-" she said as their faces flashed before her eyes, for the memories of the people were burned and etched into her mind.

" Rain Ocampo, Chad Kaplan-" Carlos continued for her.

She stared at him with wide eyes as the faces of Rain and Kaplan flashed before her," You knew them?"

" My team was in contact with all elite squads and your friends were the last one to enter The Hive. We were told the infection broke out there first and then spread when it got to the surface. What happened to them?"

" They all died until it was just Spence, Matt, Rain, and me."

" Where are they?"

" All dead."

" What?"

" Rain turned on us." she said and didn't need to clarify that for there was only one use for the word "turn" ," And Spence betrayed all of us."

" How?" Carlos asked, a little confused," How did you not know?"

" It was through flashbacks that I found out that it was him that stole the T-Virus and released it into the air" Alice explained recalling the relationship she had with the man and how she had killed him.

" Let me guess why: For the money and at the same time for you." Carlos said.

" How'd you know?" she asked shocked. Was her whole story so obvious to him? If it was the case then it would be as if he was reading her life like a book.

" It's usually the case with the money," he explained himself looking at her for a moment and then turning out to face the city as he went on," As for him doing it for you. Who wouldn't do anything-" he caught himself," I mean, that's confusing I kind of guessed, with you and him in a relationship and all.

" Anyway's what about your friend, Matt?" he asked and as she answered he breathed a sigh of relief. When he had let that statement slip out, he felt the muscles in his body tense. And now he relaxed.

" He was scratched by a licker and he mutated." he heard Alice answer.

" Into someone with abilities like yours?" he asked and saw a faint smile on Alice's face.

She had to smile at that but he didn't know. The way he made her sound so ordinary was the reason Alice smiled. She thought herself to be some sort of freak with her abilities that even Angela didn't have but Jill, LJ, and Angela always kept her from thinking those thoughts. Now, what Carlos had just said made her so human at that moment, but the smile faded away as memories snuck into her mind, telling her she wasn't even close to what he said she was. She knew she'd always be this way, she can't return to a normal life or an ordinary one without Umbrella and powers. It was impossible, therefore she thought she would never feel human except for the caring feelings she had for Angela and her friends.

" Alice?" Carlos asked hearing the silence once more.

" He became a project." she replied so abruptly.

He was questioning her with a firm stare.

" You know him as Nemesis." she answered.

" How'd that happen to him?" once again confused.

" A scratch from lickers are enough to mutate you. I was unable to save him. I lost him to Umbrella."

She forced out her words with the last sentence and leaned her head against the wall.

" I failed them. I failed my friends. To think it could've been me that would've released the T-Virus if I was able to get it out. It's all my fault." she said shaking her head and saying what she thought. And Carlos saw slight tears.

He got up and knelt down in front of her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

" Hey." he said his tone dark, deep, and quiet than usual," Hey, look at me."

She turned her gaze to him after moments of hesitation.

" None of this was your fault." he whispered.

Alice listened to him. A part of her liked to hear his relaxing, persuasive, dark, and demanding tone in his voice and at the same time she felt that a part of her hated it, because it always called her attention to what he said.

" It's Umbrella, alright?" he went on," You tried to stop them. You're still trying to stop them. As for your friends-" he paused and gathered the right words to say to her," There was nothing you could do. You did everything you could and you couldn't save them. They understand. And now, you've got LJ, Angie, Jill. You've got them to protect and you've got Jill, LJ, after a little bit of training, and me to help you. We'll beat Umbrella this time."

A part of her believed him but thoughts of what could and probably would happen crept and lurked right behind her. She looked away focusing on the dark ideas that her mind gave her to serve as an omen," What if-"

" Stop." he said tilting her head back to face him." You're doing all you can. Don't put yourself in the past or the future alright? Focus here and now, this is where we need you."

It was something automatic that Alice rarely did. She lost count of how many times she stared at his dark eyes and found a comforting friend who seemed to care a lot about her and the others. She hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. Soon she felt his arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace.

" I'm here to help, alright?" he said seeing her tears were dry as they broke apart and Alice leaned back to her position against the wall.

" Thank you." she whispered and realized there was something about him that reminded her of-" You know you sound a lot like him."

" Who?" Carlos asked.

" Matt."

" He sounds like a nice guy."

" He was."

" You sound like you like him."

" He was the only one I really understood." And she caught a double meaning in what she had said," And- But I guess I understand you, too."

He turned to her and she knew he was asking a question. She could tell by the query look in his eyes and found herself wondering if she was reading him as a book, like it seemed he was doing with her.

" I know you feel guilty for not being able to help the men on your team. You think about it a lot don't you?" she asked back.

Carlos sat right next to her.

" I try not to." he replied as it was now his turn to remember what had happened in Raccoon City.

" What about you?" she asked.

" What about me?" he asked back.

" I mean, how'd you end up working for Umbrella?"

" I-" he started," I guess, a guy's gotta make a living, too."

She laughed," Really, how'd you end up as one of their hired agents?"

" It was just an interest in all this stuff. I mean, protecting others, the fight, the adrenaline pumping through your veins as you fire a gun and wondering if you're ever gonna get out of there alive. I guess that interest kind of got me where I am." It was all true what he was telling her, the thoughts that usually run through his head. Usually, he wasn't the type of guy that would tell his story or his side to anyone but she was different, totally different.

" You went through the Umbrella training?"

" Had to. It was rigorous but I wouldn't be good if I didn't get it." he replied," I mean, you have to hand it to Umbrella for training their agents. But it was just in interest that grew."

" And protecting people?"

" That came natural to me. Even in Raccoon City." Especially in Raccoon City, he wanted to add but she asked," What did happen to you in there?"

A series of events flashed before him. He remembered when agents had called him over past the gate but he wouldn't leave his team behind. He told the agents to wait as they walked toward him. Carlos's men were near the S.T.A.R.S officers and the cop cars, so they were far off. After that everything went by quickly. A man collapsed and many agents ran over to see what had happened, Carlos was one of them.

The man turned on the people around him and bit a S.T.A.R.S sergeant in the leg. As soon as that gunshot rang some black helmeted agents retreated and Carlos was pushed back. Soon hands grabbed his arms and pulled him beyond the gates and soon he heard the yells of his comrades, Nicholai, Yuri, and the others, just as the gates closed and he could no longer get to them. He had only noticed that another agent had been dragged out. The man had worked and helped his team and he with gunning down the infectants. Carlos considered him to be one of his men on the squad even if he was a S.T.A.R.S cop.

" Dragged out with another agent and since then we've hated Umbrella." Carlos said summing his story up.

" Who was he? The other agent."

" Chris Redfield." Carlos replied after a moment, he could never forget the man for the two had been working on plans ever since The Incident.

" Mhhm, and he was a cop that shared your interest."

" Especially with protecting the people of the city. Both of us wanted as many people safe." he smiled," I think I'd do anything to protect others."

" Should've been a cop then." Alice suggested serious and yet at the same time hinting a little humor in it.

" Never would have met you then, would I?" he asked with a smile," You or the others."

She gave a slight laugh before answering," No, I don't think you would. But," she paused and changed the topic," You haven't really gotten away from Umbrella yet. You'd just be marked as absent agent and not really gone. That's why I need you."

" What for?" Carlos asked wondering why she'd go to Umbrella as a topic.

" Angie." was all she needed to say.

He looked at her with alarmed eyed," What's wrong with her?"

" The antivirus is meant to keep her alive but she's running low on it." And already could predict what Carlos was about to say.

" Why waste it on me then to save my life earlier?" he asked, he always thought his life compared to the others in the group was less important. Alice saw that and realized how self-sacrificial Carlos was.

" To save you!" she replied with a shout," We need your help to get more."

He waited and listened.

" You see, I know that there's a better version of the antivirus in another facility far from here. I heard Isaacs talk about it one time when I gained consciousness in the lab. I need you to go back to Umbrella-"

" And get away with as many shots as I can?"

" Yeah."

" I'll try but-"

That was the lasting she heard. Because all of a sudden Alice could feel something counting down inside her head.

10..9..8..7..

" Alice?" Carlos asked as Alice held her hands to her throbbing temples.

6..5..4..3..2..

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Isaacs watched the screen. The moment for the project to activate was at hand. From here he'd track her and possess his ultimate bio-weapon once more. Anxiously, he waited as the numbers counted down and he mouthed the numbers after it hit ten. His eyes were already set on the large black screen in the front of the room and the center of the wall.

3...2...1...

All at once images started to pour in through the program, her signal was being traced at the moment. Alice was starting to lose control. She would spiral back into Umbrella's world.

" Alice?" a man asked.

Isaacs and everyone in the room waited to see a visual of him. _It was him. _Isaacs thought. It was the man that had helped Alice to escape from Umbrella. When no agents had reported in that night Alice went missing, the doctor had already suspected that one of the agents that were supposed to check in that night were resonsible.

" What's wrong?" asked this mystery man, and still yet there was no visual of him.

" C- Car-" they all heard Alice say as her voice echoed throughout the room. She was trying to get his name out but fully couldn't as she was holding her hands to the side of her head.

Isaacs predicted that the first time that they would be able to get her location would be painful for her because a protocol secretly put into her was being activated. Eventually the pain would fade away so that she would not be able to connect anything to Umbrella.

Alice winced and the images were out of the screen for a moment.

" What's her location?" Isaacs asked during the blackout period.

" She's in a town surrounding this city. In Carrine." one worker replied as he typed on fast on the keyboard. To the side of the center screen coordinates were placed on and a map visual showed the group where Alice and the mystery agent were.

Alice's eyes opened and she turned to look at this mystery man that no one knew. Isaacs stared at the man that appeared on the screen.

" Who is that?" Isaacs asked.

" Sir, match! He's identified as Carlos Olivera- U.B.C.S team leader in Raccoon City one of the agents dragged out on Cain's order." someone across the room yelled out, as information about him was dragged out to the left of the center screen

" When was the last time he was to check in?" Isaacs asked approaching the information and reading off who this man was.

" The night the project broke free, sir." came the replied.

" So, Olivera is the agent that helped Alice clear the area." Isaacs muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

One of the women that heard him and was typing things on her keyboard said," It would appear so, sir."

Alice looked away from Carlos and towards the door where they saw the number of the room, 107. That meant they were in a motel and the room was blatantly 107.

" What is the status on the town of Carrine?" Isaacs asked knowing it was relatively close to the facility.

" Abandoned. Everyone killed by the t-virus, sir." someone answered.

" I don't feel so good." they heard Alice say as Isaacs finished reading the information on Olivera.

" Then let's go inside." Carlos suggested as he took the lead, opened the door and guided Alice in.

At that moment a sentence lit the screen. _Connection lost._ Isaacs took a deep breath and sighed. At least they knew who this man was, where they were, and that it was just the two of them.

" Sir?" someone asked," What now?"

" Send our agents after them, those nearest to the city. Tell them to bring Project Alice and Agent Olivera in." Isaacs ordered," If they can't get Alice, tell them to get that damn agent!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlos knew when something wasn't right. It seemed to be a natural gift or a sixth sense. And at that moment, he knew something was wrong. When he looked into Alice's eyes for a brief moment he saw that the Umbrella symbol flashed in her eyes, he knew she wasn't herself and maybe it wasn't her at all.

As soon as she was in the room he closed the door, grabbed Alice by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall thinking it wasn't the woman to whom he was talking to only moments ago.

" Carlos?" she asked confused and made no move to get him off her," What the hell is wrong with you?"

" I should ask you. Why do you have the Umbrella symbol in your eyes?" he asked getting straight to his point.

" What? I don't understand." she replied.

" What did Umbrella do to you those three weeks? Can you answer that?" it seemed a little harsher than he meant it, but he was still thinking it was Umbrella and not Alice that he was talking to.

" I don't know what they did to me." Alice quietly said looking down before staring into fierce eyes, which were gentle and comforting only moments ago.

" Then why was the symbol in your eyes?" he asked seeing he was getting nowhere with that question.

" I don't get it." she said shaking her head and confused.

" Bullshit! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled.

" Carlos, I don't understand!" she yelled back. What the hell was wrong with him? she asked herself. It was as if this man was being controlled and not himself at all.

He was staring at her and scanning her eyes but there was no Umbrella logo. He knew he wasn't overreacting and an overwhelming feeling was telling him they were found. Carlos let Alice go and they stood frozen to their places.

" What do you mean by Umbrella symbol?" she asked.

" I saw the Umbrella sign in your eyes." he replied turning away from her.

She focused on him and what he said," What?"

" That hexagon-" he started.

" I know the symbol, but you saw it?"

" There's something wrong here. Let's wake the others-"

" No, I think we'll be able to handle things." she insisted, there was no way she was going to let Angela, LJ, and Jill lose their only time for sleep.

" But we can't risk Umbrella finding out about us." Carlos said meaning that he had helped Alice escape and that Jill, LJ, and Angela were with them.

" I don't think they'll be coming after us."

" Why do I have a feeling that you're wrong?" Carlos asked himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Those that are close to town of Carrine report to the west side of the area. In a motel Project Alice has been found along with an Umbrella traitor. Orders are to bring them in- again all agents in the surrounding area of the tow of Carrine report-"

" Shut the fuck up!" Chris Redfield said irritably as he turned it off," Umbrella traitor, who the hell can that be?"

It confused the S.T.A.R.S agent but he was curious to who this person was. So he turned the car around to head to Carrine.

Chris always thought the first person to finally turn against Umbrella would be his fellow friend, Carlos Olivera. Chris knew Olivera from the night at Raccoon City, at the gates. Chris was half-dragged out of the city as the gates closed. Carlos was the other agent dragged out and the two of them harbored hate for Umbrella ever since.

Chris stared at a green sign saying that Carrine was no more than ten miles off. He reluctantly turned on the radio to report he would be heading towards Carrine. He heard that twenty other agents would come in and that they were other S.T.A.R.S agents.

" Who's in the lead for this?" he asked.

There was a woman over the radio," As of now, since all the S.T.A.R.S we have are reporting, you are the one with the highest rank, Redfield. So you will be in charge. Bring in Project Alice and the Umbrella agent alive. If not the project then focus all your strength and capturing that agent."

" Who is this Umbrella traitor?" Chris asked.

At that moment, Chris lost the connection. He sighed as he turned it off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was at least half an hour later. Carlos and Alice were waiting in silence none of them talking to each other after the little incident earlier. Just moments before that they were talking with each other and exchanging stories, now they were as silent as a grave.

Carlos was trying to figure out what had just happened to Alice and Alice was doing the same but trying to figure out what was happening with Carlos. Strangely enough, their thoughts were basically on each other. When they weren't thinking about the problem earlier they focused on each other's story of The Incident.

Suddenly Alice sat up and looked around. Carlos had heard something, too. Alice went over to the door and opened it a crack as Carlos went to the windows.

" S.T.A.R.S officers." he said as Alice closed the door to rejoin him," We've been found."

The two of them bolted into one room. Carlos went to wake LJ while Alice went to wake Jill and Angela.

" C'mon!" Carlos nearly yelled as he shook LJ and then looked out the balcony. The pool was underneath them and this was why he chose this room. The pool was their back exit.

The whole back of the motel was clear. No agents had really gotten there and LJ wasn't awake.

" LJ!" Carlos yelled and the man shot up trying to punch whoever ruined his sleep but Carlos effortlessly blocked the blow," Damn it, wake up. Umbrella's found us."

" How the fuck did they do that?" LJ asked yawning and still managed to curse in between.

" Umbrella's experimentation with Alice must've done something to her." Carlos replied as the door to the room opened and Jill, Alice and Angela came in.

" How are we going to get out of here?" Jill asked.

" I doubt they know about you three but I think they might've found out about me." Carlos said ignoring Jill's question as he opened the balcony door. Alice had no answer.

" How?" Angela asked.

" I think that's because of me." Alice said and Jill and LJ stared at her but Angela seemed to be worried.

" What do you mean because of you?" Jill asked. _Those fucking Umbrella bastards! _Jill thought,_ What the fuck have they done?_

" Umbrella's experimentation-" Alice started when Carlos interrupted her not only to speed up time but to get them out of there.

" It doesn't matter, but they've found us and the only way for four people to get out of here is for one person to go out there." he said.

" That would be me." Alice said but Carlos hurriedly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

" No, that would me." he corrected and nodded over to Jill, Angela, and LJ," You protect them. I'm going out there."

" I'm wanted here! Not you!" she argued.

" It doesn't matter. They're getting me instead." Carlos said maintaining his grip but Alice wrenched her arm free.

Carlos turned from Alice to LJ," Just jump."

" Say what?" the man asked as he overlooked the balcony and saw the pool. At that instance he understood why this room was chosen.

" Aim for the pool." Carlos said knowing there was no way they could jump to the ground, they were too high up at least twenty feet up.

" I am not-" LJ started as the door was beginning to get struck.

" Fine." LJ said jumping out and barely making a splash.

Carlos turned to Angela as LJ jumped and listened to her at least a splash to confirm that LJ got to the water. When they didn't hear anything the four got worried," I hope he got to the pool." he muttered.

They looked over the railing and saw that sure enough LJ did reach the pool and was waiting somewhere in a shallow end where the water reached his waist. He signaled them to jump. Carlos then turned to Angela," You're turn."

Angela didn't argue as she handed Jill her bag with the antivirus before jumping over. But she didn't get wet for LJ had caught her. Jill threw some bags over and LJ caught it after leaving Angela off to the side. The guy went back and forth until finally Jill nodded for him to get out of the pool.

" You're really going?" Jill asked Carlos getting ready to jump.

" Yeah, I am-" he started.

" No, he isn't." Alice interrupted glaring fiercely at Carlos.

Jill shook her head.

" See ya down there." she said to them as she dove off landing in the deep end of the pool with a barely a splash. Dripping wet she got out to meet LJ and Angela. They looked up to the room and waited for either Alice or Carlos to come out next.

Still in the room, neither Alice nor Carlos were making a move towards the open balcony.

" Go with them." Alice insisted.

She knew she was stubborn and always stuck to her being the sacrificial lamb and now that somebody was sacrificing their life for her- she could not bear knowing that it was her that caused another good person pain. It didn't matter if that other person was doing it willingly- she would always be the cause for pain.

Carlos glared at her frustrated. " Don't you see what I'm trying to do. Everything I tell you- I'm trying to protect you. Just do this one thing for me." he wanted to say to her but he didn't.

" No!" he nearly shouted as he heard yells outside the door, he handed the car keys to her," Think which of our lives is more valuable. Yours or mine?"

She didn't answer but still wanted to anyway.

" If Umbrella gets you everyone's dead. If they get me, then the world has a chance with you and Jill fighting." he said.

" But," Alice started and stood frozen and the door was starting to shake as the pounding increased. The hinges started to creak and the wood was beginning to moan and crack.

" Go with the others." he said.

Alice didn't move.

" GO!!" Carlos yelled.

This time Alice didn't question him. She hesitated and glanced back at him. She went out to the balcony and jumped off.

Below, the three saw Alice land on the ground.

" Let's go." she said as they headed to the side of the motel. Agents were swarming the front and just at that moment started to circle the back.

Suddenly there were gunshots and a crash and the agents retreated back to the front to aid the others of the team.

" Oh, shit!" LJ said as he got into the driver's seat and found that he couldn't start the car," The keys."

" Move." Alice said as LJ got to the passenger seat and she started the car.

Alice carefully and slowly backed out and drove off as fast as she could. No agents had seen them as they got back to the front.

" Those are the stupidest agents I've ever seen." Jill muttered to herself as they drove.

The motel was getting more and more distant. The farther they got the more Angela wanted to scream at Alice to go back. In fact, that's what everyone wanted to do. Go back and fight the agents. Jill didn't understand why not. Why not go back and fight?

" Let's go back and fight them, Alice." Jill said.

" No," Alice replied.

" Why the hell not?!"

Alice answered in the most calm tone she ever spoke in," Twenty S.T.A.R.S with high powered assault rifles against four people with two handguns each. Do the math."

It didn't matter how gentle she made it, it was still to the point and was harsh.

Meanwhile the door was being pounded on and finally collapsed. Agents rushed in but Carlos smiled. The red lasers rested on him.

" On the ground!" came an order from a dark haired S.T.A.R.S. agent.

Carlos put his hands up and got down to his knees. He knew the routine.

" Sir, we've got him!" one agent said wrapping the cuffs against one of Carlos's wrists.

" Think again." Carlos muttered grabbing the man's arms twisting it and grabbing his gun at his waist belt.

He shot at the lights which was enough to confuse everyone but him. Thank god it was cloudy outside and the room became dull but not pitch black. Carlos started to shoot at the agents' silhouettes and saw them go down one by one. He kept moving toward the exit gunning down any agent that got in his way. The less enemies the less problems.

" Redfield, he's getting away!" one agent cried.

" Redfield?" Carlos muttered to himself as he holstered his gun," Shit, what the hell are you doing here?" No one heard him over the yells for their commanding officer.

A moment ago he was shooting at enemies and now one of his friends was here. Carlos started to take down his opponents by knocking them out cold. Sometimes he snapped a nexk or two when it came to it. Soon he ran out the door, closed it as he left and stood in the hall. He saw a familiar face turning the corner and stopped midway.

" Carlos?" the man asked, shocked and stood still.

" Chris Redfield." Carlos smiled.

" You're the Umbrella traitor I'm supposed to arrest?" Chris asked.

" Guess that would be me." Carlos smiled as he punched an agent that followed him out of the door.

He backed away as bullets tore through the door and more agents came out. Chris pretended to shoot but instead was off. Soon agents bodies or corpses scattered the hall and more ran up the stairs.

" See ya." Carlos said as he jumped off the floor to effortlessly land on the ground.

" Show off." Chris muttered and turned to the agents about to move," Wait on the ground floor keep your distance, this guy's deadly. I'll take care of him."

" But, sir-" one protested.

" No questions!" Chris yelled," I'll take care of- Olivera and no one moves until I say so!"

" Yes sir." came the man as they went down the stairs.

Chris took the same precarious leap and landed on the ground a little shakily. As he jumped he thought about his theory and him being right about Carlos being the first to betray Umbrella.

" Not bad, work on your landing." Carlos said as the agents came down, he turned his back towards them so they wouldn't see him talk to Chris," Make the fight look real."

Chris gave a full-blown kick to the chest sending Carlos to the ground but he easily jumped back to his feet, again his back towards the agents.

" Not that real." he muttered but guessed that was as real as they could get.

The two talked with them only saying something when their backs were towards the agents that Chris ordered not to come near. It was a strange order but Chris was trying to figure out what was going on. He needed to understand the reason's behind his friend's actions.

" It was you that let Program Alice free?" Chris asked receiving a blow to the face and dodging a kick but was unable to dodge the next hit to the stomach which took the air out of his lungs.

" Yeah," Carlos replied," Follow her after this. Tell her and the others I sent you."

Chris tried a sweep kick but Carlos easily jumped and tried to kick Chris in the face who rolled off to the side to dodge it. After narrowly dodging the blow he blocked a punch and sent a strong blow to Carlos's sternum pushing him back.

" Tell her you were the other person dragged out." Carlos coughed as he took a deep breath to regain the air that was emptied from his lungs. He was holding back, mostly because he didn't want Chris to get hurt. Then who would be able to help Alice.

" Wait, there are others?" Chris asked as the "fight" raged on.

" Yes, there are." came the reply as he was getting thrown to the side.

Both men were bleeding and bruised. Chris's wiped away the blood flowing from his nose and Carlos was fighting both Chris and the weakening bruises not to mention he was also wiping away the blood from a reopened wound on his arm. This charade was really taking a toll on them.

" You're gonna need to bring me in." Carlos said as his technique was getting sloppy and he could no longer block most of Chris's fake blows which usually he effortlessly did.

" No, I can get you out of here." Chris replied.

" How? Thirteen agents with assault rifles and they're at a distance. If I run I'll get shot."

" If we hand you in, you'll be tortured by Isaacs." Chris pointed out.

There was a strong wind coming down on them and they all saw that a helicopter was landing. Chris tackled Carlos to the ground and both men rolled off to the side. Both a few feet away from each other.

" We'll hold them hostage- No use me as a hostage." Chris started.

" Chris, no! Let them take me in." he said getting an idea in his head. He needed to be handed over to Umbrella for his plan to work.

" Carlos, do you know what you're saying?"

" Let them take me. Do whatever they tell you to do."

Out of nowhere agents swarmed the two and restrained Carlos and cuffed him while two helped Chris up. The chopped landed farther from the motel and Isaacs got out and ran up to Chris who stood to greet him.

" Dr. Isaacs-" he started when the man interrupted him.

" Have you got him?" he asked, for that was his sole concern.

Chris nodded and Isaacs handed Chris a syringe.

" This has a high dose of potassium chloride. It's enough not to kill him." Isaacs said with a acerbic tone as Chris took it hesitantly. The agents dragged Carlos up to Chris who reluctantly injected his friend with the poisonous dose.

Carlos at that moment wanted nothing more than to be with his friends but he had a plan and he was hoping Alice or Jill would spot it. As he felt the needle in his neck, he felt his body go completely numb, and he felt light-headed. His vision faded and became darker and darker. Farther images were becoming blurry and started to focus on those nearest to him. Carlos could saw Chris and at that moment thought of his friends who, by now, should be far from Umbrella but close enough for Chris to tail them. Suddenly the effects of the chemical stole the last bit of consciousness Carlos could hold on to and soon his vision went black. The last thing he felt was his heart skipping a beat as he collapsed.

Chris watched as his friend fell and the agents held up his body up. He could do nothing. Show no emotion and show no care. He had to be as heartless as most of Umbrella's people were. Not all were bad for he knew several people that were willing to take down Umbrella but didn't have enough courage to head the company straight on.

" Put him in the chopper and we're heading to the Detroit facility." Isaacs ordered.

Chris stared at the doctor and tried to hide his shock and protest but it was too blatant that he was showing interest," Sir, that's at least a hundred miles away!"

" What do you care?" Isaacs asked.

" How do you plan to catch the Program if your bargaining chip is a hundred miles away?" Chris asked trying to cover his steps. If he had hesitated Isaacs wouldn't have believed him and would've ordered him to be put under an internal investigation in the facility, but Chris had answered so swiftly and so surely that Isaacs was fooled.

" I plan to get Alice today." Isaacs said but saw no reason to explain himself to Chris," Look for her, Redfield. She's not far from here. If you fail to find her report to the Detroit facility and we'll wait. If the agent is her only friend I think she'll come to rescue him."

Chris gave a nod as other agents carried Carlos's body to the chopper. As the chopper took off, the agents dispersed leaving Chris the only one at the scene. He walked around the motel to see that at the side of the building was a room that was destroyed at one side and had a trail of tire tracks. Chris wondered why none of his men had seen anything and realized no agents had covered the back of the building for they thought no one would have time to escape. After all it was a surprise attack and neither Alice nor Carlos knew of what was happening.

Chris ran to his car and followed the tracks seeing it leading to a lonely road and seeing a car in the distance. As he drove he focused on getting his friend back and out of Umbrella's hands but as for now, his hope now lied with the experiment he knew by reputation who happened to be the woman that, he saw, Carlos deeply trusted and cared for and even more Raccoon City survivors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice was speeding down the road at 100 mph. She said nothing and at that moment nothing came to mind other than the guilt of leaving someone into Umbrella's hold. Jill, not knowing what else to say to her friend, consistently looked over her shoulder to see if anyone or anything was following them but the roads were completely empty and Alice started to slow to at least ninety.

" Alice, there's someone on our tail." Jill found herself saying.

From afar it seemed like a little speck but was not other than a black SUV similar to what they were in. It was probably an Umbrella agent that picked up on their trail.

" How far is the nearest town?" Alice asked as they passed a green sign.

" Twenty miles." LJ replied as Angela and Jill kept an eye on their tail that seemed to keep their distance but at the same time was in plain sight.

" Let's just deal with him." Angie suggested," It's one agent."

" No, we'll use him to infiltrate the Umbrella facility where they have Carlos." Jill replied coming up with the idea and saw Alice look at her through the driver's mirror.

It was a look of gratitude that Jill recognized and knew that Alice hadn't came up with a plan to get Carlos back. Angela saw that grateful look and was confused that Alice didn't have a plan. She knew as well as Jill and LJ that there was some sort of instant attraction between the two. You didn't need to have telepathy to see it. The reason for the attraction though, other than it being their good looks, still eluded the young junior high student. She had to admit it Carlos was handsome and also LJ in his own unique way; and when it came to Alice and Jill, Angie always thought them to be beautiful but incredibly deadly and fierce. But as far as now, Angela noticed the two tended to think alike when it came to strategy and what to do. Maybe because they tended to think alike. Maybe that's the attraction.

Before she knew it, they were driving into a local town and the black car was tailing them closely now, at least a mile off. Her thoughts switched to the approaching agent which may serve as a way to help them get their friend back.

The group drove into the houses and noticed that it was as empty as the last town and Jill knew the infectants reached the place, but what was weird was the fact that none of the infectants turned up there. Why did the infectant not stay in one town?

They stopped in front of an abandoned house, which was left in a wrecked condition and ran in. Soon, they were watching from inside and saw the other black car pull up behind their car. An agent walked out. He was tall, had dark hair, and, from Jill's view, had good looks. Jill eyed the weapons and saw that he had two handguns on his thigh holsters and two holsters at his waist were apparently empty.

" Two." she whispered as she made her way to the back. Alice stayed in the front and Jill took the back entrance and waited.

The agent took the back entrance and the door opened with a slight creak. Jill was right in front of the fridge which lay at the side of the door. Her breathing slowed to a faint and slight inaudible sigh. Her heart quickened as she was nervous. What if this agent was prepared for a surprise attack- Jill heard the approaching steps and cold wave of fear passed through the R.C.P.D cop and S.T.A.R.S agent as she waited for the right moment. Each beat echoed in her ears as and as the steps came closer the beat grew louder and louder.

As soon as Jill saw the agent she gave him a hard punch to the face. A searing pain passed through her hand and up her arm. Her knuckles stung with pain as the impact with the agent's jaw was pretty hard. She watched as he fell back and got up but made no move to attack her.

" Program Alice?" he asked but got a swift kick to the jaw. Now, that didn't hurt anyone but him.

" No." Jill replied and tried to kick him again but he was able to grab her foot and let go. Surprising Jill that he did that.

" If you're not Project Alice then who are you?" he asked.

" I should be asking who you are and how you know her." Jill replied, her tone deadly as she looked at him up and down. She was thinking of the fastest way to kill him if he proved to be dangerous.

" I only know her by name and the information that Umbrella gave me. And that Carlos sent me to tell her I was the other person dragged out." he replied, as he was standing in an attacking stance. To show her he was friend he relaxed himself and just stood in front of her.

Alice emerged from the hall and Chris's gaze turned from Jill to her.

" Are you Program Alice?" he asked her.

" Chris Redfield?" she asked instead not answering his question.

He stared at her surprised she knew his name.

" Yes, how'd you-" he started.

" I was told." Alice replied and Chris didn't push the topic any further. Obviously there was only one person that could've told her.

" He sent you to find us?" Jill asked and he turned to stare at her.

" Told me to find you guys, yeah." Chris replied as he put his hand to his jaw. It stung as he pressed his fingers against his chin and began to slowly move it," I don't ever remember my jaw clicking."

" Why'd he send you?" Jill asked backing away even though she smiled at the last comment.

" You tell me." Chris said walking into the room as Jill moved towards Alice, her hand on her gun ready to pull and fire, but some part of her told her that this agent was truly a friend and there was going to be no use to pulling the gun.

" Look, if you're for destroying Umbrella and shutting it down for good. I am all for that and Carlos is, too. I think that's what kind of got him into this fucking mess. I just couldn't help him, because he was too deep in with Umbrella and all their bullshit that even Isaacs showed up at his capture but thought we were going to catch you, too."

It was at that moment that an idea dawned on Alice.

" Could you have helped him?" she asked.

" Yeah, I could've let him hold me hostage to get him and me out of there but he said he needed to be taken in and they've taken him to the fucking Detroit facility which is at least a hundred miles from here. Two hours drive max and an hour and a half by chopper but we've got two cars and three people."

" Actually five." Angela came in as she and LJ emerged.

Chris saw them come out of the hall. He regretted using language when he saw that there was a girl no older than twelve with them. He was about to apologize when Jill just gave a faint nod of her head as if understanding what he was about to do.

" Okay, Alice who are they?" he said pointing at Angela, LJ, and then to Jill whom he thought he's seen before.

" Jill Valentine." she said and caught Chris's attention.

" You're the person that was suspended for accusations against Umbrella." Chris said and Jill gave a nod to confirm that he was right.

" That's LJ Wayne and Angela Ashford." Alice introduced to Chris.

LJ gave a nod and Angela gave a wave. Chris smiled, he knew who was who.

" Nice to meet you two. Chris Redfield." he said and couldn't help but realize that he's seen Angela before but somehow he thought of the color red. He shook off the thought and then stared at Jill.

" Okay, now that we're done with introductions. Do any of y'all got a plan to get Carlos back?'' LJ asked taking a seat in one of the only chairs of the room that remained intact.

Angela couldn't help but stare at Chris sensing there was something he knew and wasn't telling them. Now, you needed to be a telepath to sense there was something. She saw Chris look uncomfortably down and then at either Jill or Alice.

" Look, I don't have one. I just know he's in the Detroit facility." the agent said," I don't even know why he handed himself in."

That was a truth that Angela saw about Carlos and the facility and the plan.

" I do ." Alice said.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

" You do?" Chris and Jill asked.

" Yeah, I do." Alice answered and went on to explain looking away," Angie, you're running low on the antivirus and you need that to stay alive. So, I asked Carlos if he could steal them in this far away facility that we would eventually pass. I should never have told him until we got there-" she stopped and Chris and Jill caught on.

" Wait, Detroit is the farthest and really the nearest one besides the one Isaacs was experimenting with you in. I think Carlos knew that and let himself be taken-" Chris came in," But I don-"

" When we go rescue him, we'll grab the antivirus and get the fuck out of there!" Jill said.

" Language." LJ reminded but Angela came in.

" I'm used to hearing it already." she said and Jill and Alice turned to stare at LJ.

" We can't go too soon and we can't go too late, as well." Chris pointed out.

" Why?" Jill asked.

" Isaacs will be waiting for me to go and save him. He's using him as bait." Alice answered knowing the malevolent doctor. And then she turned to Chris," Do you know what they're going to do to him?"

" Sorry," Chris answered but Angela saw him look down after he answered,'' I don't know. Never been to the facility. I only know where it is."

Alice and Jill exchanged glances and gave a sigh and LJ gave them time to think.

" You're lying." Angela came in. She knew it. When she was sick, and she asked doctors if she would get better they would say yes and then look down for a moment or saw yes while looking down. More lies, even though she was was sad to say, did come from her father. She realized he only did that and lied that he was needed to work only to develop the T-Virus to make her stronger. Either way, she developed a sense and a gift to tell when people are lying even though there were no signs of it.

Chris turned to look at the girl and found she was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

" You know what they're going to do. You've been there." Angela went on to say.

" What?" Chris asked and then lied," No, I really don't know-"

" Bull-" Angela started to shout, which happened to be the first time that any of them heard her shout.

" Angie!" Alice and Jill shouted and the girl whispered an apology. That also happened to be the first time Angela tried her mouth at a curse word.

The two women turned to stare at LJ and he knew what they were getting at. He shrugged innocently. He didn't know where the little girl learned it from and even though he was against the girl talking like that he couldn't help but defend himself against Alice and Jill's accusing stares.

" Hey, she didn't learn it from me. My main word's motherfucker." LJ said trying to defend himself but it turned out to be in an unintelligent way," She probably picked from either you or Carlos." he said pointing at Jill first.

But Chris and Angela were still locked in a stare.

" You know what they're going to do." Angela repeated.

Alice stared at Chris. She knew to trust Angela at what she said because even if the girl was young she knew more than she should." The truth, Redfield." Alice said, her tone demanding Chris to tell them.

There was no way he could hide it although he thought he was putting up a pretty good act.

" Isaacs is going to torture the information he needs out of him." Chris said.

" No, really?" Jill asked in a sarcastic manner, she felt like saying " No shit, sherlock" but she refrained from cursing as Angela was there and the girl already tried to curse.

" No shit." LJ added and Chris, Alice, and Jill stared at him.

" Don't you think we figured that out already. We just need to know how he plans to torture the information out." Alice said as kindly as she could but the tone she said it in betrayed her intentions.

" Electrical currents that run through the body cause intense pain." was all Chris said," Massive or enough voltage can kill and after a while of consecutive shocks it may be able to paralyze the body or put someone into a perpetual coma."

" Brain dead?" Jill asked, thinking of the worst condition.

" You can kinda say that." Chris replied," That's why we can't get to late. We'll lose Carlos if we get there too late."

" So, what's the plan?" LJ came in.

" We can't go within the next two, three, four days." Chris answered.

" What?!" Alice asked expressing more care than Chris thought she would but the other three didn't seemed shocked or surprised at all.," Isaacs won't hesitate to kill him within that time period. We have to get him back in a day or two."

" Didn't you hear your reason earlier?" Jill asked now thinking those caring feelings was becoming Alice's weakness," We can't go too soon. That son of a bitch will be waiting for you."

" That's when I didn't know that Isaacs can kill him in three days." Alice replied.

" Has anyone got any ideas?" Chris interrupted leaning on the broken counter. Thoughts about a plan ran through his mind but he saw a flaw in all of them especially one that required them to attack Umbrella head on.

" Nope." LJ replied.

" Alright, then listen to mine." Chris said even if it was a raw idea it was all they had to work with," I'll work as a guard for Umbrella in the facility. You four stay in the nearby city and once I have a day that we can get Carlos out of there we'll attack Umbrella."

" No." Alice nearly shouted," If we attack Umbrella we don't attack them head on. We'll undermine everything that stands in our way. Security codes, videos, recorders- everything we'll need to disarm. The more things won't be able to reach the media and attract any attention to any of us including Umbrella."

" Yeah." LJ came in," I can't believe the government thanked Umbrella for killing thousands of people not to mention their own men."

" Not helping." Chris said in an annoyed voice and then thought the plan over," I'll be able to get a layout of the facility and we'll work on the plan and we'll able to know where everything is."

" I think I'll be able to get the technical obstacles out of our way." Jill added, finally glad that those computer classes she took a long time before were going to help her.

" I'll get the antivirus-" Alice started but Chris stopped her and thought that there was something better she could do.

" I'll get the antivirus. Just get Carlos out of there." Chris said and Jill kind of smiled, Chris didn't know what he just set up.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room was bright. Light filled the entire area and he saw a reflective glass on one side of the room and a door on the other. Carlos groaned as he woke and tried to sit upright but found he couldn't. His back was leaning on a cold, flat steel surface that was slightly tilted back so that it wasn't in an upright position. His shirt was gone and instead wired tabs were stuck to his chest.

There were steel restraints attached to the table and they clamped his wrists and his ankles down. There was a faint computer beep and to his right side a computer was monitoring his heartbeat. As he moved again he winced in pain and saw the bruises left from the fight.

He could feel the stings coming from the bruises that he sustained in the "fake" fight with Chris. The pain ran up and down his body like a light pierce of needles._ Damn you, Chris._ he thought as he felt black and blue bruises contusions on his chest. Carlos looked around once more and found that he was completely trapped inside.

" Fuck me." he muttered struggling against the cold steel around his wrists. He didn't care if he strained his wrists and ended up bruising himself, he was hoping that there was some way for him to get out of there.

The door slid open and Dr. Isaacs along with one assistant strode into the room. Carlos already hated the man and he glared at him.

" Glad to see you're awake." Isaacs greeted, but they both knew it was fake.

Carlos just gave a faint smile and remained silent.

" You do know why you're here. Don't you?" Isaacs asked.

" Yeah, I did the right thing and double-crossed Umbrella." Carlos answered.

Isaacs smiled at that answer and moved around the table. He was thinking it may be easy to break the agent. All he needed to do was manipulate what the man believed in and what he believed was right.

" Agent Olivera, I am offering you one chance and one chance only. Tell me where Program Alice is." he said.

" Where's the 'or else' threat?" Carlos asked.

" Tell me where she is."

" Screw you."

The assistant had disappeared only moments before and Carlos just failed to realize that until that particular moment.

" Why do you protect a woman that you barely know?" Isaacs asked putting his plan into motion.

" I know her well enough to protect her from you and the bastards that experimented on her." came Carlos's reply.

Isaacs laughed," Is that what she's got you thinking? Did she tell you that she was the supposed one that was going to get the T-Virus out."

" She meant it to reveal you for the illegal viral weaponry."

Isaacs angry with Alice for telling most of the truth to him knew his plan had backfired and was getting nowhere. There was no way he could divert Carlos's thinking that Umbrella was the enemy and Alice was his friend.

" I know it's the truth. I was there in Raccoon City. I saw what Cain did." was all Carlos said afterwards.

Isaacs stared and knew there was no way to persuade him from thinking otherwise about Raccoon City. He went on," Last chance. Where is Alice?"

" I don't know." Carlos replied truthfully.

" And if you did?" Isaacs asked, just out of curiosity. For nothing was going to changed his mind about what he was going to do.

Carlos stared at him," Why the fuck would I tell you?"

Isaacs gave a faint nod to the windowed glass and all of a sudden Carlos felt some pain ripple through his body. It wasn't enough to make him shout out but enough to make his body shake.

Another nod sent a stronger and more powerful surge of pain through him. Carlos's body continued to shake and struggle against the restraints. _What the-_ Carlos thought as the pain felt like needles against his entire being. It was at that moment he thought of a way to escape the pain. In training he was taught of a way to focus on an event to take your mind out of the situation, put your being into the moment of memory and wait. _" You won't feel a thing."_ Carlos recalled and realized that he could use that technique to take him out of the torture.

Isaacs walked around the table again giving another nod. Right now, he focused on getting enough information about Alice out of Olivera. But the agent did not yield to pain as others he had tortured had done. He kept signaling for the currents to get stronger and stronger and it did one unit at a time. People would've given up on this will to fight the pain, they would've by that point of torture relinquished the information that was needed.

As the electrical currents became more intense Carlos found it difficult to contain the shouts of pain. He wouldn't want to give Isaacs the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. The memories he focused on were fading fast and were crumbling around him. His defense was collapsing in on itself.

" Up the voltage." Isaacs voice echoed as the pain Carlos felt escalated from mere stabs of a sharp object to a mild fire on his skin that burned at him internally.

Carlos groaned but didn't cry out. Not yet, his body and mind wouldn't allow it.

" More." Isaacs ordered growing frustrated. The agent was just as stubborn as Alice.

The fire that started at his arms started to spread throughout his body. It became more intensified and the pain did not cease. Isaacs kept ordering the voltage to be turned up little by little but still the agent didn't succumb to the torture.

" You're stronger than I thought." Isaacs confessed as he ordered the voltage to be turned up more. He turned to the glass," What level is he on?"

" Fifteen, sir." came the reply.

Whatever the measure of volts was based on Carlos didn't know; but on the fifteenth level he was ready to yell. He couldn't concentrate at all and only images flashed before him.

" Put it up to twenty." Isaacs ordered.

" Sir?" came the reply.

" Do it!" Isaacs shouted.

It felt like bullets tore through his body. Carlos winced and restrained the yell. His body was screaming for the pain to stop but his mind and his will just wouldn't allow him to give up. Slowly but surely, his defense against Isaacs was fading. His body gave up on him but only his will and mind were left.

" Twenty-five." came another order.

Bracing himself, Carlos thought of his friends. Images of Jill, LJ, Angela, Chris, and Alice filled his head. He tried to think of being in a particular event with them. Tried to think of them smiling, of hearing one of LJ's humorous but often irrelevant joke, of seeing Jill, Alice, and Angie laughing and beaming. For a brief moment, he seemed to stay in that moment and the pain dissolved away.

The made up memory served as a shield for a while. There were no infectants around, no one had a gun on them. It was as if Umbrella never stepped into any of their lives and they were all together. But it was not real.

Numbers that Carlos heard had supposedly escalated the pain and yet he did not feel it. He wasn't there in that white room with Isaacs yelling for the increasing number of volts running through his body to be turned up. Now, he was in a house Jill, LJ, Angela, and Chris talking and laughing. Alice came up behind him and he turned to smile at her. She was saying something to him but all he heard was a roar that drowned out her voice. All of a sudden the scene disappeared leaving him to the pain that was now surging through his entire body. The torturing broke through the last barrier and defense he had left.

Suddenly everything stopped, but his body was weak and his will to hang on was draining by the second. He was gasping for breath. His muscles started to contract and the pain didn't cease. They had were at the point of breaking him completely.

Isaacs saw that as he looked into the agents eyes. The screen monitoring his heart was moving rapidly as opposed to the calm-like state it was in only moment ago as the electrical current went on. That was strange and Isaacs knew that Carlos had done something to take his mind out of the pain but hadn't done it long enough. He recognized the look in the man's eyes which told him his body and mind were ready to give up and his will to fight was gone.

" Anything to say?" Isaacs asked with a smile that the pain finally got to the agent, impressed that he had held out that long, and at the same time impatient.

" No." Carlos gasped. His voice was dry and he swallowed hard but it was no use.

" More." Isaacs ordered.

" But, sir. He's two units away from the highest point we can use. It can kill him!" came a protest.

" Now!" Isaacs yelled. He didn't care if he killed him anymore. But it would be entertaining to see how long Olivera could last against him. There was a slight whir and the current turned on to a full blown blast of fire. From the restraints there were small blue lightning sparks, that showed the current was running its course.

Carlos couldn't contain the scream any longer. Both his body, mind, and will to hold out against the torture was overwhelmed with pain. They had broken him. As the strongest wave of fire and bullets of pain struck throughout his entire body, Carlos screamed but it did no good. It didn't help lessen the burning sensation that spread throughout his being. The only thing it did was make Isaacs smile broaden.

The pain seemed perpetual as the seconds seemed to last a lifetime and the minutes meant an eternity. The torment did not cease until finally Isaacs commanded it to be shut off once more. Weak and panting for breath, Carlos tried to relax his body but his muscles did not obey and remained in a tense position prolonging the shock.

" Are you willing to give your life for her?" Isaacs asked approaching the agent hoping that this would be it. Who in their right mind would go through all the pain just to save a project? The answer to this question eluded the doctor. His specialty and field was bio-organic experimentation and knew nothing about psychology and the reasons behind people's actions.

Carlos gave no answer and just continued to take deep breaths as if trying to calm himself.

" Tell me." the doctor ordered.

No answer, again.

Impatient and at _his_ breaking point, Isaacs roared," TELL ME!!"

" Fuck. You." Carlos shouted or did his best to shout.

The doctor lost all of the self-control not to murder the man there and now. But still he planned to kill him. Isaacs stormed out of the room and Carlos waited. He knew what was going to happen now. Through the microphone, he could yells of protests coming from some of the doctor's assistants.

" Sir, no! You'll kill him for sure!"

" His body's about to shut down."

" No!" came the shouts. It shocked him that these doctors cared about him, in a way, but Carlos knew that even they weren't going to stop the bastard from his plan. His body was completely drained; there was no strength, no will to go on. His body and mind were drifting away. The last thing he'd feel would probably be his death. He waited in the silent room as the voices over the microphone ceased. In the tranquil silence, Carlos waited for the pain and for the dark of death. For someone, an ordinary person, in his position they'd probably be crying and thinking of those they'd leave behind but no ordinary person. He laid there, his eyes closed, serene and still.

Suddenly the pain erupted at a full blast starting with a fire. He was screaming once more at the pain. The more it grew the more his body thrashed against the restraints and it felt as if he was being torn apart and that his soul was being ripped from his body. The intensified wave traversed through him entirely and Carlos felt his body start to shut down.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for all those that love Carlos Olivera from the movie. Don't get me wrong I love him too and i really think he's cool and good-looking and all but... I'm just sorry. The torture was a bit dragged on and I'm sorry about that, too. But think about Alice and Co. They're planning to attack Umbrella and get Carlos back. Who are they supposed to save now?_**

**_Please, review and tell me what you all think. I'll only update if I have enough reviews._**

**_- Phoenix_**


	5. Chapter 4: Alice and Carlos: Part Two

**_Okay, now sorry about the long wait. It took longer than I thought and I have read the book and have seen the movie. Some things are not going to be the same in thise story alright? Now, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. _**

**_Now, on the last chapter. Carlos was massively tortured by Isaacs and the doctor infuriated and impatient, put Carlos on the highest voltage and Carlos felt his body start to shut down. Meanwhile, Alice and her friends have gained Chris Redfield as an ally and they plan to get Carlos out of Detroit._**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: 

_How?_ That question rang through everyone's mind in that lab. _How and why?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!!" Chris nearly screamed as he entered the room.

He was furious as hell and screaming wasn't helping him at all. At that moment he wanted to kill that damned doctor and wished he had shot him in the head just a few hours ago when he had the chance.

Jill was reviewing the blueprints as Chris came in. She waited for him every time he came back from Umbrella and they talked sometimes about the plan or usually about something un-Umbrella related. She looked up to see that he was sweating as if he had ran around a lot and his face was red. His eyes, which were filled with fire looked even worse since he hadn't slept for two days, made contact with hers and he looked like he was about to scream once more.

" _Shut up_!" Jill hissed as Chris was about to yell," The others are asleep and Alice after two days has finally dozed off. Now, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

" You want to know what's wrong?" Chris asked sarcastically and Jill gave a nod," Isaacs made Carlos flatline! That's what's fucking wrong!" He was making all these enormous hand gestures and pointed at the door and all over the place.

Jill nearly choked on the water she was drinking as she was listening. But instead she spat it out and it sprayed all over the place and it barely reached Chris.

" He what?!" Jill yelled or really coughed out," Oh, god is he-"

She stopped and then stared," Wait- You were there?" Wondering how the hell Chris knew what happened to Carlos. He was supposed to be taking information not checking in on Carlos because suspicion may be diverted to Chris because he's supposed to remain detatched and show no emotion.

Chris looked away. He didn't want to answer her at all.

" Chris!! Were you there?!" she asked pushing the topic further and stood up from her seat. She stood in front of him and made him face her.

" I was." he replied after a moment of hesitation. He knew he was going to hear her loud and clear. He was right.

" Then why the hell didn't you do anything?!" she yelled at him.

" I did do something." he protested his eyes flaring up with anger against Isaacs, once more.

" Oh, yeah, then why the fuck is Carlos dead?!" she asked, bringing up her point.

Chris sighed and he turned away but Jill turned him back towards to face her, again.

" What the fuck happened?" she asked, her fierce stare was burning with questions. He gave no answer," Tell me." she ordered him. She was going to get the story out of him, one way or another and Chris knew that. So he gave up and started to explain himself.

" It's been two days, right?" he asked her for clarification, taking a seat and made a gesture for her to do so also.

" Right." she confirmed taking the empty sofa in front of him.

" Carlos woke up early last night and I was on gaurd." Chris went on," Isaacs questioned him, but Carlos didn't give up shit."

" No surprise there." Jill muttered and listened on.

" Isaacs tortured him. Electrocuting him over and over but Carlos- huh, the damn guy wouldn't crack." Chris said with a relatively impressed tone in his voice." He got to Isaacs's breaking point and Isaacs was ready to kill him-"

Chris went on to tell the story.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_What the hell are you doing here?_ she heard someone ask.

For three days, Alice barely managed to get any sleep. Three nights ago she met him, the following morning they were closer friends maybe closer than friends, and by the afternoon she lost him to Umbrella. Two days had gone by and the group with Chris's help got to the nearest city to the Detroit facility and waited in a motel a few miles off where they clarified all the elements for the break-out and for the antivirus heist.

Two days, she's stayed awake, regretting leaving him to Umbrella and the fate he was enduring, all because he helped her get out of there. She would've rather had him hand her over to Umbrella that night they met, than have him being held at Isaacs's mercy.

After nearly three days of no sleep, Alice finally fell asleep in the room that Jill had set aside for her in the motel; and the nightmares she usually had had disappeared but left her with something even more frightening.

_What are you deaf?_ this somebody asked again, _I asked, what the hell are you doing here?_

Alice turned and swore that she was staring at a mirror. The person behind her looked exactly like her, save for the clothes. This clone was wearing the red dress that she wore when battling in the Hive.

" What are you talking about?" Alice asked the clone.

_Geez, you're not that bright are you?_ the clone asked and Alice glared at herself or the clone.

" I wasn't listening to you." Alice replied.

_Oh, yeah!_ the clone smiled, _You were thinking about your boyfriend, the Umbrella agent. Do I have to remind you that he does work for Umbrella?_

Alice stared. What the hell was going on? Was she dreaming or was this a part of her mind? Yes, maybe her thoughts were resting on _him_ but it was about getting _him_ out of the facility.

" He's a good person. He wants to bring Umbrella down." Alice said defending him.

The smile on the clone broadened, _Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Now, here's my question again. What the hell are you doing here? Your boyfriend-_

" He is not my boyfriend." Alice clarified with a slight hesitation.

_Alright, Agent Hottie is at Isaacs mercy and you're going to leave him there? C'mon, save him and hand yourself over to Umbrella. You know they won't stop until they get to you._ the clone said taking a step towards Alice until she stood right in front of her, _You're letting a good guy suffer just for knowing you._

Alice looked into her clone's eyes. Maybe this was the part of her that wanted to do the right thing. Maybe- All of a sudden she saw the Umbrella logo flash blue and red in the clone's eyes. Alice stepped back and drew the gun at her waist holster which she was surprised had remained with her even in her dreams. The clone taken off gaurd backed off and stared at her.

_You do know that you're pointing the gun at yourself._ the clone pointed out.

" No, you're not me! You're Umbrella. You're the one that betrayed Carlos to them." Alice said cocking the trigger and aiming it at the woman's forehead. It was at that moment she realized it was the first time she used his name in the past three days. But she went on to talk to her clone," You're the reason he's being tortured."

The clone laughed, _Yeah right, how can I be the reason that he's being tortured? He's being tortured to give up information about **you** and **your**__ location. I told you I'm the part of you that wants you to do the right thing. If you hand yourself over, then Jill, Angie, LJ, and Chris can walk out of this and Carlos will be released._

Alice shook her head. Most of her wanted to hand herself over and to get everyone out of there but the part of her that listened to Carlos the day he was taken restrained her from even leaving the others.

" Think of which one of our lives is important?" she remembered and turned to the clone," You're a part of Umbrella. You're not me."

_Hand-_

" No!" Alice shouted and fired her gun striking the clone in the head but she somehow phased through it.

_You can't kill me._ the clone said all of a sudden turning into a malevolent being that resembled Alice. Her eyes became a monstrous red and her hair was brightly blonde, her skin darkened and had cracks in between. The voice grew slightly deeper and more eerie, _I'm a part of you whether you like it or not. I'm the part of you that will always remain with Umbrella and I will always remind you that you can't be human. You can't be with anyone too long.They will die and it's all because of you. Their pain is always going to be because of you. You're at fault here._

Every word was delivering a blow to Alice knocking her mind off the concentration and defense over her sanity. She felt like she was slipping into believing this impostor of Umbrella. She thought of Jill and Angie and LJ and Chris and...Carlos.

_Thinking of your friends and him again?_ the clone laughed as Alice tried to fire again but knew that it wasn't going to work, _You can **never** be close to anyone. That possibility ended in the Hive when you became an experiment and a project._

" Leave! Me!! **ALONE**!!!!" Alice screamed and shot as many times at the clone until she saw one bullet actually strike the woman in the head.

The body slumped to the black oblivion and Alice jolted upright, wide awake and aware of everything. She wiped away the sweat she felt at her forehead. A splitting migrane struck her at that moment and she did her best to suppress the moan in her throat. After all this time Jill tried to persuade her to get some rest. And when she looked at the clock and only saw that she was only asleep for two hours she knew Jill would be telling her to go back to sleep.

" I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!!" Alice heard Chris scream as he stormed into the motel room. She wouldn't be surprised if LJ who was asleep in a room all his own, which he wanted, and Angie who was in the other room, woke up and came running into the room.

" Shut up!" she heard Jill hiss at the agent," The others are asleep and Alice after two days has finally dozed off. Now, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

" You want to know what's wrong?" Chris asked sarcastically and there was a moment of silence in which Alice guessed Jill nodded in reply because Chris went on to explain," Isaacs made Carlos flatline! That's what's fucking wrong!"

Alice heard Jill choke and spit out water, but she didn't understand what flatline meant. She knew she heard the term from somewhere but couldn't recall when in her life she ever used it or heard it. Well, whatever it meant, it wasn't positive and Alice could only conclude that something horrible happened.

" He what?!" Jill yelled or really coughed out," Oh, god is he-"

Alice didn't know what her friend was going to say, but she waited. And the silence was too long. Then came Jill once more," You were there?"

" Oh, god." Alice muttered, it was about _him_. Anything coming back this early was not good and it meant something had gone wrong. Alice opened the door a little and saw that Chris looked away from Jill showing signs that he didn't want to answer her at all.

" Chris!! Were you there?!" Jill asked pushing the topic further and stood up from where she was sitting. Alice saw the plans and the blueprints that Chris had copied were lying on the table as Jill was probably studying them.

" I was." he replied and Alice felt her heart speed up as she was waiting to hear what had happened. Jill apparently knew what "flatline" was because she was furious at Chris for her facial features which appeared in a grimace and angry look stared at the agent.

" Then why the hell didn't you do anything?!" she yelled after a moment of silence.

" I did do something." he protested or yelled.

" Oh, yeah? Then why the hell is Carlos dead?!" she asked.

Alice felt her heart stop or skip a beat, at best. All of a sudden she became lightheaded and at the same time her hate for Isaacs grew. She lost track of those few moments that Chris and Jill took to talk and she heard her thoughts over and over repeat in her head as if they were being said to her in person.

"_Your fault. He's gone now. You were too late._" she heard and she believed the voice now. It _was_ her fault.

From that moment she picked up on the coversation and listened to more that the two said.

" Carlos woke up early last night and I was on gaurd." Chris went on," Isaacs questioned him, but Carlos didn't give up shit."

" No surprise there." Jill muttered.

" Isaacs tortured him. Electrocuting him over and over but- huh, the damn guy wouldn't crack." Chris said with a relatively impressed tone in his voice." He got to Isaacs breaking point and Isaacs was ready to kill him-"

The man stopped and they waited until he continued.

" Once Carlos didn't give up, Isaacs stormed into the room that the assistants and I were in. Where we had a clear view of everything that was going on." Chris said staring out recalling everything," The last voltage I was aware that they were using was at least 48. That's pretty high- and that's where he finally submitted to the pain."

" What?" Jill asked, not following the story straight.

" Isaacs not only wanted to get information but knowing that his enemies were in pain- that was satisfactory enough for the bastard. But Carlos didn't give up. Didn't yell, scream, shout, or anything."

" What did Isaacs do when he stormed into the room?" she asked and then thought it over while Chris was silent. There was a much better question and Jill asked it," What did you do?"

" I ran out of there because I knew his plan. The highest voltage enough to kill someone was 50. Isaacs turned it all the way up and planned to electrocute Carlos to death. But I blew out the fuse box and the whole place went into momentary shut down."

" But the back up generators." Jill pointed out, she knew the facilities and the rooms thanks to the blueprints she was studying. Generators were pretty old but these buildings still maintained them.

Chris nodded and gave a faint smile as Alice saw. There was something funny between Jill and Chris, something that she didn't understand. They seemed to grow even closer than friends over the past couple of days.

" The backup generators were tied to everywhere else but to that section. So, the electricity currents were shut down but the lights were back on. But I was late- Too late." Chris replied and caught Jill's bewildered look.

" So, Carlos-" Jill started, a little confused as she shook her head. What did Chris mean that he was too late? That would mean that Carlos-

" Was supposed to die." Chris finished both her thoughts and her statement," I shot the fuse box too late. I couldn't find it. I was running around that maze of Umbrella. Carlos should've been dead on the table by the time I shot the fuse box."

That was the reason he looked like he'd burned himself up, because he ran around the maze of halls. But the way he was saying it- that was what Jill found odd.

" All these past tenses. Was. Should've been." Jill said repeating some of his words. Suddenly, it hit her," Wait, is he dead?"

" No." Chris replied finally.

The color that had drained from Jill's face earlier, when she heard Carlos had flatlined, returned and the little optimism she had left had recovered. Alice was staring at Chris, surprised and relieved. _He_ was alive and she wasn't too late. But the story Chris was saying made no sense at all.

" I-" Jill stuttered," I- I don't get it. You said you were too late." Jill caught the same thing that Alice was thinking about.

" I was." Chris said," But that's what confused me, too, until these memory streams that the assistants gathered finally revealed what happened. Something saved him."

He paused as if giving it a dramatic moment, but in fact he was just recalling what he had seen. He remembered running into the room just as the lights were turned on and reported that the fuse box blew out. Of course, Chris had to remove the bullets and all and the explosion was enough to damage the fuse box beyond analyzation. In the room where all the doctors had gathered, Cliff Wyatt, one of the scientists entered the room to attach some more wired tabs to Carlos this time at his temples.

_"Images are being taken right now." Cliff said._

Chris kept his eyes on the screen and then saw his friend. Carlos was still breathing and judging by the speechless look on Isaac's and the doctors' faces, Chris knew that something must've happened. Soon, there were voices coming from the speakers of the screen.

_" I'll be here to help you, alright?"_

_" Thank you."_

_" You think about them a lot don't you."_

_" I try not to."_

_" Step away from her you Umbrella on of a bitch."_

_" I'm supposed to arrest you?"_

_" Yeah, I guess."_

The mingle of voices hit the screen but images weren't extracted.

_" What the hell is going on?" Isaacs asked Cliff," Get me imagery!"_

_" Sir, it's as if he's blocked me out. We can only get the conversation." Cliff replied._

Isaacs looked more infuriated then ever when suddenly they heard even more voices._" It's Umbrella, alright? You tried to stop them. You're still trying to stop them. As for your friends- There was nothing you could do. You did everything you could and you couldn't save them. They understand. And now, you've got LJ, Angie, Jill. You've got them to protect and you've got Jill, LJ, after a little bit of training, and me to help you. We'll beat Umbrella this time."_

_"What if-"_

_" Stop. You're doing all you can. Don't put yourself in the past or the future alright? Focus here and now, this is where we need you."_

_" I'm here to help, alright?"_

_" Thank you. You know you sound a lot like him."_

_" Who?" _

_" Matt."_

_" He sounds like a nice guy."_

_" He was."_

_" You sound like you like him."_

_" He was the only one I really understood- And- But I guess I understand you, too."_

Chris easily identified the voices and saw that Isaacs knew the two voices as well.

_" Who are they, sir?" Chloe Simon, a geneticist, asked._

_" It's Project Alice and Agent Olivera." Isaacs identified._

Chris remembered freezing at that moment because Isaacs might've figured out the connection. Over the past couple of days, Jill had helped Chris understand the little thing that she had seen between Alice and Carlos and Chris inferred from how Carlos survived that there definitely was something there.

" He was thinking of Angie, you and LJ." Chris finally said.

" That's it?" Jill asked relatively surprised.

Alice wasn't though. She wouldn't blame Carlos for not thinking of her, after all she never listened to a suggestion he gave and she was the reason he was in Umbrella, she finally accepted that.

" You sound like you're surprised." Chris replied to Jill, raising an eyebrow as if he didn't know what she meant.

" What about Alice?" Jill asked, finding it strange that out of all them Carlos wasn't thinking about the once person he knew the best out of the Raccoon City survivors.

Chris smiled broadly and Jill knew that Chris was fooling around.

" Seriously, what saved him?" Jill asked, slightly smiling at Chris's trick and then stared at him waiting for the answer.

" Okay, so he did think of you and the others. But his thoughts mostly were about Raccoon City and of...Alice." Chris finished," He took his mind out at the last minute and placed himself at a moment with her. Most of his body was nearly shut down but his mind kept his body going after I stopped the whole process."

" So-" Jill started not fully understanding," He took his mind away from the situation at the last moment. He was thinking about her."

" Well-" Chris started.

Alice opened the door and walked into the room. The door squeaked loudly as she opened it and the Chris and Jill turned to stare at her. Chris shocked got to his feet.

" Um, hi." Chris said," We were just-"

He pointed between Jill and himself not knowing what to say.

" We were just talking about the plans." Jill tried to cover up pointing to the pile of blueprints.

Thank you. Chris mouthed to her and then turned back to Alice. But because of enhanced senses and expert mouth reading skills, Alice saw it easily.

" So he's still alive? He's alright?" Alice asked.

" Who?" Chris asked and Alice thought Chris would make a brilliant actor.

" You know exactly who." Alice answered.

" No, really." Jill replied," We were talking about the plans and-"

" Carlos!" Alice shouted," Is he alright?"

Jill and Chris realized that this was the only time within the three days that they had heard her use his name. Usually she'd use _him_ and _he_ and other pronouns but never called him by his name. Alice stared at both of them and Jill and Chris knew that this charade wasn't going anywhere.

" He's fine." Chris said," Kind of."

Both Jill and Alice stared at him.

" What the hell do you mean kind of?" Jill asked noticing that Angela was up and walking towards them," You keep changing your story ecery five minutes."

" His body's at a complete rest and he's unconscious right now. He will be until his body regains all its energy and maintains-" Chris started.

" Homeostasis?" Angela asked as the three turned to her. Angie thought it best for her to explain the word since the three adults were staring at her as if she were an alien,"It's when your body regulates and stabilizes internal-"

" We know, Angie." Alice said and couldn't really hide the shock in her voice," But how'd you know?"

" I listen a lot in school and I practically read ahead. I learn pretty fast." she said taking the seat that Jill had before Chris came in.

She was more mature than they knew and she knew more about certain subjects. It was then that an idea dawned on Jill. She stared at the junior high school student and knew the idea was crazy, but she needed to give it a try at least.

" Wait, back to the topic and then I'll share an idea." Jill said turning from Angie and then to Chris," How the hell do we wake him up if his body is in a total coma?"

Chris smiled. He already thought of that apparently as he reached into his pocket to put out what seemed to be a glasses case. Opening it, he revealed that inside was a syringe in a supporting sponge-like material to keep it from shattering or breaking.

" What is it?" Alice asked as Chris handed it to her. She had an idea and just before he could answer," Adrenaline?" she asked.

" Yeah, it's a high dose." Chris replied," That would get him going but after the adrenaline runs out he's gonna be out cold for a day or two...or three."

Angie smiled at that before turning to Jill. Intrested in what this idea was she asked her.

" Okay, Alice, Chris." Jill said turning to them before Angie," I know you two and Carlos would be totally against this but Angela is a responisble, mature, and she learns fast."

Chris sarcastically nodded at the points she made and Jill stared at him.

" What?" he asked," I'm listening."

" Yeah, the sarcastic gestures are not helping." Jill replied and Alice and Angela exchanged glances.

**" They're being too cute don'tcha think?"**Alice telepathed to Angie.

**" Kind of reminds of two people."** Angie replied.

**" Really, who?" **Alice asked but Angie didn't replied.

" What's your plan, Jill?" Alice asked turning back to her friend.

Jill paused and then drew her gun. She checked to see if it was fully loaded, which it was before handing the gun over to Angela. Alice's eyes widened and Chris's jaw dropped.

" You're kidding, right?" Chris asked, shocked that Jill would even think of that. Meanwhile a part of Alice agreed that Angela should learn how to defend herself while another part thought it wasn't right for a twelve year-old to get a gun. But Jill's points stuck to Alice.

" I am totally hundred percent, absolutely against it and not sure about Carlos but -Alice?" Chris asked hoping that she would vote against teaching Angela how to fire a gun.

" You know you could've just said no." Jill answered him.

Chris shrugged and his eyes turned to Angie. He recalled the first time seeing her two days ago. He felt a feeling to protect her and gaurd her but never thought of her with a gun. Even though Jill tried to argue her point Chris knew he could never teach or see Angela, a twelve year old girl, wielding a handgun. Yet at the same time, Chris thought that the undead were a lie until Raccoon City. Okay, so maybe teaching her to fire a gun was logical, but it wasn't really safe and-

" Alright." Alice said ending Chris's thought and rendering him speechless. Angie's face seemed to brighten and Jill beamed at the girl," We'll teach you how to fire a gun."

**YES!!!!** Angela felt like screaming but had telepathed to Alice. Now, instead of just them protecting her, she could protect herself and she could now fight along with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Isaacs stared at the images that ran against the screen of his laptop. He felt like throwing the computer on the far side of the room. Right now, Isaacs was in a conference room and was about to break the laptop; but at that moment in a seat across from him a hologrpahic image of a man appeared.

" Isaacs, something to report on Project Alice?" the man asked.

Isaacs looked up at the image of Chairman Albert Wesker. It was eerie that the Hologram Division came through and actually made it look like the real Albert Wesker was sitting in the same room.

" No, on her companion, Olivera." Isaacs answered.

" Have you gotten information out of that traitor?" Wesker asked, acid in his voice. He, Isaacs, and the now deceased Timothy Cain backed the Alice and Nemesis Project. So, when it was discovered that Olivera had helped Alice both men were furious. And it was Wesker that authorized Isaacs to use any form of torture.

Isaacs didn't want it to be that complex such as injecting chemicals and drugs into the agent's system so he chose electrocution and further sophisticated it to fit his purpose.

" No, sir." Isaacs said.

" Kill him." came the order and Isaacs smiled to himself.

" I've already tried. I've just tried." he added.

" What? You shot him and he's still alive?" Wesker asked him, surprised and stared at him and hid the disbelief in his eyes by wearing those dark opaque shades.

Isaacs stared at Wesker. Why did Wesker think that he was the type of man that would shoot someone? Isaacs had no preference to guns, but more on the lines of feeding Olivera to the biohazards or another way of a kill.

" No, sir. I tortured him through electrocution." Isaacs replied and saw a shocked look on Wesker's face.

" The man is still alive?" Wesker asked, as if interested," The highest voltage?"

" Yes, sir. He's still alive though, his body is trying to rebuild his strength." Isaacs said and went on to confess what he observed," Olivera, is strong. Probably stronger than Alice was before her experimentation."

" How is he alive?" the chairman asked.

Wesker found this interesting and it showed in his voice. The volts measured was enough to kill the strongest of animals, Wesker knew that. And if the voltage was high enough it could cause paralyzation and death to a human and yet, this Umbrella traitor is still alive.

Isaacs found the subject uncomfortable. When the data streams from Olivera flowed into the computer he found the results shocking and was trying to deduce the reasons why.

" Doctor, what happened?" Wesker asked.

" Sir, he thought about _her_."

" What?"

" Olivera's thoughts were on Project Alice. The data streams taken that flowed into our computer showed that his friendship to Alice somehow saved him. I don't know how-"

" Interesting- but as of now, I want Project Alice. I don't want Agent Olivera. The man may be strong but we need that woman. If she goes on to start to spread about the truth-"

" Olivera, is her only friend." Isaacs said," Alice is out of companions. She'll need him if she wants to take us down. That's what she's been trying to do, after all and he happens to share her view."

" You talk about them as if they are closer than they should be. The way you're describing them- Is this all information you've observed?"

" Yes." Isaacs said and was wondering what Wesker was getting at.

The chairman smiled," Isaacs, once you get hold of Project Alice contact me at once."

" What of Olivera?" the doctor asked surprised that Wesker didn't give an order.

When Isaacs reported that Carlos had been caught. Wesker ordered the torture and then ordered not to kill him, yet. Both men loathed the agent for what he did. And now, Wesker said nothing about Carlos's fate.

" Leave him be." Wesker said surprising Isaacs even more," I want both of them alive."

" But sir!" Isaacs protested.

" If Project Alice and Agent Olivera are as close as you say I'm sure that the project will come barreling through your defenses to come and save him. Wait, for her. She'll come, but he needs to be alive."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes, meeting adjourned." Wesker said as his image winked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Tokyo in the underground lab, Wesker smiled to himself. Isaacs was a brilliant bio-geneticist but when it came to seeing two people that harbored feelings for each other, the man was blind. He had all the data, everything he needed and yet he failed to make a conclusion. Wesker knew it off the bat as soon as Isaacs spilled what he had seen. The chairman knew that Project Alice and Agent Carlos Olivera are closer than they should be.

How could a man's dying thoughts be of a woman he knew for several hours? How could the friendship between those two save him in the face of death? Why did Alice trust an Umbrella agent when she wants to take Umbrella down and killed all other agents she met? There was only one answer: harbored feelings. If not that, a definite attraction that was even blind to the project and the agent.

Wesker typed something into his laptop and started to track something down. He had control of the satellite, too, but usually had no time to actually use it. He was about to enter the code but shrugged it off. He'll let Isaacs deal with Project Alice and Olivera or watch as Isaacs tries to deal with them. All that was left for him to do was just wait and watch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo

Alice was impatient and never remembered the last time she was so uneasy. As for Angela's training, it took little than four hours. The girl really learned fast. But there was no way to properly test her. After that, all that was left for the group was to clarify the plan which took no less than an hour. The night was far off and Chris said they'd strike near to dawn or at least at dusk at the earliest.

The plan was simple. Two vehicles would get there and out of there. Chris, Angela, and Jill would be in one. LJ and Alice would be in Carlos's car. Since, Alice was the one getting him out of there, they were going to use his car for transport. Chris would go in first and take out the gaurds. Jill would come in next and infiltrate the computers with the help of Angela over a PRC, a fancy lettering for a walkie-talkie. Alice would come in last, locate Carlos and get him out of there.

In the meantime, Chris would get the antivirus and get into the car after meeting at the rendezvous point with Jill and both would leave at once but LJ would need to wait for Alice and Carlos before they drive out from Umbrella. Chris of course was able to forge a forgery paper and pass for LJ since there were going to be two cars heading in and both at different times. With an attack against Umbrella you could never be too sure that they'd suspect one tiny move.

In the motel, everyone was restless and waited for night. Jill was pulling out and holstering her gun working on her reflexes, and so was Angela who was given a gun from the extra supply of artllery the group had taken in the ghost town three days ago. Chris was doing push-ups trying to calm himself down. LJ was sitting outside watching the city on that warm and humid night. Alice was looking out the window into the direction of where the facility was.

" Don't worry." came Chris's strained voice as he pushed himself up off the ground and got to his feet.

" What?" Alice asked him as she turned to him.

" Don't worry. We'll get Carlos away from those fuckers." Chris reassured.

" Yeah and don't hesitate to kill that one fucker that messed around with you two." Jill added as she got up and got ready to leave.

Chris and Angela stared at her and Alice turned to Jill.

" Where are you going?" Chris and Alice asked as Jill reached into a bag and pulled out Terri's videotape.

" I'm going to hand this into the press." Jill replied waving the camera," Let's at least do something to take Umbrella's mind off finding us once we get out. Because if I hand this in now, we can be hearing about it in the morning news. Umbrella's whole cover-up would be undermined and we'll be able to say they they've lied and killed the population of Raccoon City."

" Umbrella owns 3/4s of the nation. Both media, press, and commercial enterprises. Hell, they could've gotten to the President of the US with all their power." Chirs came up but knew his last statement was most unlikely," They have a long reach and there are few that oppose them." he said bringing his point up once more.

" Yeah, but the main governement doesn't." Alice said," We just have to let enough people see the video before Umbrella can discredit us."

" You say that as if they _are_ going to discredit us." Jill said.

" They will." Alice replied not knowing what else to say," As Chris said, Umbrella's reach is long. We just have to make sure the right people see it."

Jill sighed and walked out without saying another word. Okay, so maybe the two of them understood the plan, but barely. Either way, Jill didn't care. What she wanted was Terri's video to prove what bastards Umbrella corporations were. After explaining herself to LJ, Jill left and was gone for another hour or two leaving the four people at the motel.

" Do you think they'll believe her?" Angela asked Chris and Alice.

The agent and Alice exchanged glances for a brief moment. Both knew Umbrella's power but still there was that glimmer of hope that told both of them that people were going to believe it and were going to help to bring Umbrella down.

" For a while at least." Chris answered her before returning to do several sets of army push-ups.

" What do you mean?" Angela asked but Alice took over the answer.

" They'll believe us but Umbrella will find a way to make sure that we're to blame. They'll try to pin the tape on certain people maybe Jill and me because I'm in the video and then the feds will be on our tail." Alice said.

" Yeah, not to metion that Umbrella will be up our asses as soon as they find out I've betrayed them as well." Chris said, adding to the building list of problems.

" We're not sticking around long enough to find out." Alice said as she turned on the TV for once in a long time.

" In the streets of Los Angeles and San Francisco a terrible wave of unexplained killings and infection has spread. People are dropping dead and are being driven insane by the unexplained reason. People in the city are urged to evacuate-" Alice shut it off as soon as she saw the sign of the infectans on the screen.

" What the hell?" Chris asked getting up and standing right behind Alice staring at the blank screen as if the images were still there and fozen on the screen.

" I think they'll believe Jill now." Angela added and Alice and Chris smiled.

Alice saw the high chance of them being believed. The glimmer of hope was now a small flame. That wasn't saying much, but as she looked out the window Alice saw that night was beginning to fall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Chloe Simon was one of the fewest women bio-genetic scientists trained under Dr.Isaacs. He said that he was relatively impressed with her skills and took her in as an assistant during the Raccoon City Incident. She knew that she was also priveleged with information as to what had really gone wrong in Raccoon. There was nothing much to brag but she did enjoy being exceptional.

As of now, she was filling in the charts that was mandatory on her part. Just last night, she saw Isaacs reach his breaking point on interrogating the Umbrella traitor that helped Project Alice. She'd never seen the doctor so furious in all her time in Umbrella. She watched as the doctor stormed into the room, threw Cliff off the controls of the currents, and turned the voltage to the largest unit there was. She had screamed at Isaacs for she never thought that he'd be the type of man to kill someone like that.

The agent that had gotten under Isaacs's skin was Agent Carlos Olivera- oh, well former agent. He was worked in the U.B.C.S squad as the leader of the squad and in Umbrella worked in the Security Division just like Alice Prospero or Project Alice formerly did.

What happened last night replayed in her mind and Chloe cringed. She witnessed the failed interrogation and also saw that Chris Redfield, the arresting agent, enter the room to see if there was anything new. Isaacs had insisted on having at least one agent there for the interagation, for some bizarre reason. It wasn't like the stainless steel restraints that binded Olivera weren't enough to subdue the man.

Chloe's co-worker Cliff Wyatt was the technichian that ran and leveled the currents. Not much technology there but he was the one that usually ran this type of thing.

The first time she heard Olivera scream and submit to the pain was at least on a 48 unit level. That was highly impressive. But they knew that that was the highest they could use without actually killing the person. When Olivera cursed at Isaacs, Simon saw Redfield smile and bite back a laugh. The guy had nerve, especially taken into consideration what hell he's been through. It took her a while not to laugh as well, but when Isaacs came into the room the smile faded as he ran over and cranked up the current.

She couldn't forget that- ever. She dropped the clipboard she had in shock and watched as Olivera screamed in agony as the current ran its course. Simon could only guess what he felt and utterly felt sorry for him. He strained his wrists against the steel bonds and she felt the seconds drag on with him. She wished as did everyone in that room that Isaacs would turn the current off. But the man didn't, and that was what scared Simon. She saw that Redfield disappeared and who could blame him. She would've moved too if it weren't for her feet to be anchored the ground.

" Doctor, you'll kill him!" she protested finally gathering her voice.

" Simon, under Wesker's order I am allowed to do so." the doctor said with the coldest tone in his voice that made the woman shudder.

She swore the scream echoed throughout the entire building, hell throughout the entire city. By now, the Detroit City was probably overrun with the undead as most of the cities that had Umbrella facilities were empty. It had only been a few weeks after Raccoon and the virus didn't seem to have died in the city. Someone let it out and now the empty streets must be echoing the agent's cry of pain.

Suddenly at that moment, everything went black- literally. The power had shut down, probably because the over use of the electricity caused a fuse to blow out. It was only a minute before the lights were back on, but she knew as well as Isaacs and everyone else in that room that the current had run it's course too long. A minute sooner might've saved the man's life but it was a minute too late. Olivera was dead.

As the monitors turned on, there was something that registered on the heart-monitor that didn't shock anyone. In the room, through the glass, Simon saw that Olivera lay lifeless on the steel table and that there were no beats registering on the monitor. The heart-pulse was flat. Redfield ran in.

" Sir, the fuse box burst." he reported as Isaacs gave a nod. There was nothing else to do now, he'd already done what he wanted.

" Time of death-" Cliff started when all of a sudden there was a faint beep as everyone turned away from the computer.

They stared at the monitor and saw what they thought was impossible. Another faint beep and then another. Right after another- It became consistent and soon it was steady. _Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._ Olivera wasn't dead, his heart was still beating. As Simon stared at him through the window she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.

" Impossible." Isaacs muttered but it was audible but then the tone changed," Impressive."

Simon didn't take that to be a good thing and stared. It was at that moment that she noticed that Chris Redfield remained in the room. She didn't put her mind to it because right now, there was something much more intruiging. Like how a man survived death.

" I want data streams now." Isaacs ordered and soon enough everyone was hearing voices of different people, at first.

Soon, there were only two voices. One that was identified as Agent Olivera the other-

" Who is she, sir?" Chloe asked.

" It's Project Alice." Isaacs confirmed.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The night fell easily and Alice was as ready as ever. The group knew the plan and knew their part. When Jill got back after successfully handing in the tape, they all geared up. Chris had two 9mm as did Jill. Alice packed an arsenal of weapons but packed light as she had another bag with her, Carlos's gear. In the pocket strapped to her side was the adrenline shot. Angie was given a simple handgun with at least twenty shots in it for protection and LJ remained with his customized gilded weapons.

" Let's go." Alice said as she saw Chris pull up in the SUV followed by LJ.

LJ had checked out of the room and they all got into the vehicles. Chris led the way to Umbrella who let the vehicles in. Jill smiled," Dumbest people ever." She couldn't help but say that everytime.

As soon as they were inside it was a matter of taking the gaurds out. So, Chris and Jill did so clearing the way for Alice. Jill went straight for the computer labs and Chris went to the labs themselves while Alice waited for instructions from Jill where to go.

The bluetooth that was in her ear crackled with static before she clearly heard Jill's voice.

" Know your way around here?" she asked as Alice with her super enhanced hearing heard the typing of keys in the background.

" Kind of. I need to know what section he's in." Alice said looking and checking to see if the corridors were clear. Her voice echoed clearly so there was virtually nothing else to acsorb her voice. Therefore there was nothing there.

" Oh, I know that one." Chris said coming in on the conversation as they were all linked," Section S-6."

" I know where that is." Alice said making a dash for the stairs. Super-enhanced strength got her to the sixth floor within seconds.

It was on the six floor and closest to the labratories. Surprisingly there was no one there.

" Oh, shit." Jill muttered, her voice transmitting into the bluetooth.

" What?" she heard both Chris and Alice ask.

" This has an underground facility." Jill replied," All the doctors that are supposed to be up here are right now down there so we better hurry up before they return."

" Not surprising this is another complex." Alice muttered but knew it was loud enough for the others to hear," Why are they down there?"

There was a faint typing of more keys before Jill answered again.

" Um, here we go. Under Isaacs's order all personnel are sent to room for briefing from the Chairman Wesker himself."

" Ugh, I hate that son of a bitch." came Chris," Met him over the hologram- well not really met. But heard him and saw him at one of those talks. God, he's a cold bastard."

" Aren't you supposed to be there? Personnel?" Jill asked.

" Hey, I'm on gaurd duty, Valentine." Chris said and Alice knew he was smiling." I'm not working in the labs."

It was at that moment that Alice saw section S-6.

" What room, Chris?" Alice asked.

" Huh?" Chris asked and grunted as if he was prying the doors of the lab open.

" Which room is he in?" Alice asked once more.

" S-6-2." Jill replied," Don't think Chris can memorize all that."

" Ha-ha." Chris said as Alice shook her head and sighed.

Soon, Alice found room two at the end of the hall. There was keypad that required a code but she smiled. This was going to be easy. She stared hard at the small wall-held devide before it snapped and broke but not before it granted access into the room. The steel doors slid open to reveal bright white the room bringing back memories of where she was held in the Raccoon facility.

" Carlos." she whispered as she saw him lying on a steel table.

She stared and shut off the monitors one by one before tearing the wired tabs off of his chest. Her hand brushed against his black and blue contusions and the scar on his arm. She gently touched the black and blue marks in the center of his chest and regretted leaving him alone to fight. His chest gently rose and fell with his faint breathing and Alice momentarily just stared at him. She gently shook him at the shoulders.

" Carlos!" she shouted and it was enough for him to open his eyes.

He looked lost and confused but when those dark, deep brown eyes locked onto her blue ones, she couldn't help but smile.

" Alice?" he whispered in a dry voice.

Her hand rested on his chest and he made an attempt to take her hand in his but he winced in pain as the cause of his muscles to move caused them to contract. He groaned and the smile Alice had faded into a worry look.

" I'm going to get you out of here." she assured him as she took out the adrenaline.

Carlos spotted it," What is that?" he asked her.

" It's something that'll wake you up. It's adrenaline." she replied after a while as she removed the needle covering.

" Coulda said that in the first place." he gasped as he tried to move but cried out and Alice eased him back down onto the table.

She smiled once more but he stopped her as she was about to inject it into his heart.

" Is it gonna sting?" he asked, lightening the moment.

" You'll feel it." she answered and drove the syringe into his heart.

Carlos bit back a cry of pain and was kind of thankful he was still restrained to the table or else his body might've thrashed around a little more. Alice withdrew the syringe and threw it off to the side where it shattered in the corner. Carlos felt the control over his muscles and his body as Alice unlocked the restraints. He rubbed his wrists and saw that it was lined with bruises.

" Chris got to you?" he asked as Alice handed him the bag she had slung over one shoulder.

She tossed him the shirt reminding him that he was standing right infront of her just in those dark-army pants.

" Yeah," she smiled looking at him up and down, as he geared up, and gave a wry smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

" You want me to put on the shirt?" he teased and caught Alice's surprise look.

" Whatever you want." she replied beaming at him as she left.

He laughed as he pulled on the shirt bolted from the room. What they failed to notice was that there was a faint red flashing light at the corner of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jill typed madly on the fold-out keyboard that lay on the flat desk. She loved doing this hacking stuff.

" Gotta love technology." she whispered to herself thankful that as an elite S.T.A.R.S they let her in on technological training though she was not supposed to get any. But still if she didn't get it, Carlos would be trapped in this shithole and Alice and Chris would be lost because they didn't really get to study most of the blueprints. This was Alice's first visit to the facility and as for Chris, even though he's been in here a while, he was never allowed into the area that held the antivirus, so technically he was lost too.

" Redfield, answer me." she hissed into the bluetooth," Have you gotten the antivirus?"

There was no answer and as she was looking for him on the screens she couldn't find him in the area. Not even in the lab itself.

" Redfield! Redfield!!" she shouted," Chris!!!!"

The door behind clicked and she drew her gun. The steel door slid to reveal a smiling Chris Redfield holding a large case.

" What the fuck took you so long?!" she asked," Where the hell have you been?"

He tapped the case." I've been busy. Now, come on. We need to get to the SUV."

Suddenly, something glared on the screen and Chris stared at it.

" The fuck?" Chris asked as he stepped into the room.

Jill turned to see that Carlos and Alice were running down the halls of the section and then down the stairs.

" Plan done..nearly." Chris said," C'mon, they're almost gone and look."

Jill looked up and saw that the silent alarm was tripped.

" That fucker." Jill muttered as she took the memory stick. She quickly took her supplies and left with Chris.

" Alice." Chris said pressing the bluetooth to his ear." Alice, can you hear me?"

" Loud and clear, Redfield." Alice replied the sound of their echoing footsteps in the stairwells reached the mouthpiece and Jill heard it.

" Look, Jill and I are leaving." Chris said as they ran down the stairs.

" You're too early." Alice pointed out.

" You two tripped a silent alarm. We need to get out of this building now!" Chris yelled as soon as he entered the garage the signal was lost," Damn it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" We need to go." she said to Carlos as she broke into a run after holstering her weapon.

" We've got time." Carlos said but didn't hesitate to chase after her.

" No, we have to go. There was a silent alarm in the room you were in." she guessed. She wasn't sure but she guessed.

" Shit." Carlos muttered as they ran to the lobby.

They hit the door and ran into the main area where it was empty. Alice was about to run to the door but Carlos grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the hallway.

" No, we wait for them." he whispered to her as he looked around cautiously.

" They'll be here anytime." Alice replied meaning," This place has an underground facility!"

" Look, at this place. It's not even guarded for Umbrella's lobby." Carlos pointed out.

" Chris and Jill took them out. Carlos, c'mon we've got to-"

" Where are the bodies?" he asked.

Alice turned. He was right. There was not one body from the group that Chris and Jill had taken out earlier.

" Forget that let's get out of here now." she said as she ran for the door and Carlos sighed as he followed her.

He tried the door on the left as she exited from the middle but both doors didn't budge. _What the_- Carlos kicked the door but again it didn't move or crack at all. Alice seemed like she gave up but she was really on the ground trying to say his name.

" Carlos." she finally managed holding her hands to her temples.

She felt some agonizing pain shoot through her and a voice echoed in her head. Crying out she prayed for the pain to stop.

_Finally._ she heard.

" No." Alice muttered as she fell to the ground.

But she never hit the ground. Carlos was fast enough to reach her and caught her holding her close.

" Alice?" he asked," What's wrong?"

She tried to answer him but she couldn't. Her mouth just wouldn't obey and she wanted to move but her body didn't listen.

" Going somewhere?" came a voice that made Carlos turn.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Isaacs stared at the falling form of Alice and saw that someone caught her. He recognized the man immediately.

_Olivera! How the hell did the man_- The answer was simple: **Alice**.

" Isaacs," Olivera said with plain hate that Isaacs shrugged off.

Sure, Olivera was a lot stronger than Isaacs and could snap his neck with a simple kick. But Isaacs didn't worry. He had one of the best bio-weapons backing him.

" Olivera. Do you know that you're the most intersting person other than Alice this-'' Isaacs started.

Olivera drew a gun at his belt as he lay Alice down on the floor.

" I don't give a fuck about how interesting I am to a company that let thousands of people die. The cities are breaking out with infection. And you're doing your testing with corpses and humans." Carlos hissed.

Isaacs smiled or really smirked.

" What the hell are you smirking at?" Olivera asked him.

" Welcome back, Program Alice." Isaacs replied but it wasn't aimed at Carlos but behind him.

Carlos kept the gun pointed on Isaacs and turned to see that Alice got up behind him. She craned her neck to the side it cracked faintly. She stared at him with blue and red eyes. The Umbrella symbol replaced those beautiful eyes that Carlos woke up to see earlier that night. He knew he's seen those eyes before. _The motel._

" Alice?" Carlos asked but she didn't answer instead, Alice looked past Carlos and at Isaacs.

" Good evening, Doctor." she addressed him giving a slight inclination of her head.

" Alice, what the fuck is wrong?" Carlos asked, when he didn't get an answer he was beginning to get frustrated," Alice?!"

She turned to him and smirked," What makes you think I'm Alice?" Her voice sent a chill down Carlos's spine and the situation couldn't call for two perfect words: _Oh, fuck._

Carlos stared wide-eyed at her. It wasn't Alice anymore, it wasn't.

" What the fuck did you do to her?!" Carlos angrilly asked Isaacs cocking the gun and drawing the other to point at Alice who simply kept the smirk on her face.

" What do you want me to do, sir?" Alice asked Isaacs, again talking to him as if Carlos was invisible.

" Alice, fight it." Carlos whispered," I know you're still there."

" Enjoy yourself." Isaacs said as Alice smiled.

Carlos was about to shoot the doctor when Alice grabbed him by the arm and tried to disarm him but he wrenched his arm free. He was about to kick her but found he couldn't. Alice, or the woman that looked like Alice, laughed.

" Can't bring yourself to hurt her, can you?" she taunted, launching a high kick, making Carlos lean back to dodge it.

Isaacs made a run for it but Carlos was quicker than that. He drew a titanium knife from his belt and hurled it at the doctor. It hit the man's hand and pinned it to the wall. The hit was deadly accurate. Isaacs howled in pain.

" Try the torture." Carlos said to him dodging a blow from Alice but not the kick which sent him sprawling on the ground.

She pressed her foot against the contusions on his chest and he bit his lip to restrain a a cry and restrained the groan coming.

" Torture doesn't look that bad on you." she smiled.

Carlos tripped her but she regained balance. He did the same, when he jumped to his feet.

" Alice, fight it!" he yelled at her, praying it was getting to the Alice he knew still remained there.

" I'm not Alice." the woman replied kicking him but he blocked it," But if you want to know, Alice is screaming in my head not to hurt you."

He kicked the project in the stomach sending her backwards against the wall. That surprised Alice but she got over it fast. Isaacs was struggling to get off the knife but found that Olivera's throw was so dead aim he was embedded into the wall.

" Program Alice-" Isaacs started but she had her own idea and wanted to take Carlos out.

They- no, Alice was attacking Carlos. The former agent just blocked the blows and weakly tried to land a hit on her but didn't succeed. Isaacs didn't care right now, as his hand was burning with pain. Just at that moment, he saw Olivera start to weaken. Whatever drug, Alice had given to him was starting to wear off. Carlos would soon be in a coma-like state. Alice took the agent by the arm and threw him over past Isaacs.

" Program Alice, help me then take care of Olivera." Isaacs ordered.

Alice stopped dead, but Carlos didn't. He drew his gun weakly.

" Hey!" he yelled, tired and felt his time being cut short with every movement of his body.

He could feel his muscles once again start to tighten as he moved and tried to remain upright. Every blow, Alice landed made his body ignite in a fire. She was walking slowly but Carlos got to his feet and struck Isaacs with the gun across the face. The scientist slumped to the ground his hand still stuck to the wall. Alice was soon right there ready to kick him down but Carlos, using the most of his strength took the hilt of the gun to hit her across the face. The blow was enough to render her unconscious. If Carlos used his strength he was sure he would've snapped her neck.

He caught Alice and held her close. He could hear Chris's voice over the bluetooth.

" Where the hell are you?!" Chris yelled as Carlos took the device and pressed it against his own ear.

" We've been trapped in the Umbrella lobby. Chris, the adrenaline's wearing off and Alice is out cold. I can't hang on for-" he paused to take a deep breath," I- I can't hold on for much longer. Get the fuck in here!"

He lifted Alice's body and tried to make it to the door but couldn't. As soon as he was near he collapsed. The two of them, lay on the floor of the Umbrella lobby unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angie ran out of the car and heard Jill yell after at her. She had heard Carlos call for help and she knew how to fire a gun. She wanted to help them. Running out she got to the lobby and ran up the entrance stairs. She saw them, Alice was lying in Carlos's arms and the two of them were lying there unconscious. To the side Angela saw the doctor that she loathed. Partly because he was the one that used her father's cure as a horrible virus and has so far been the cause of so many deaths.

" Angie, never do that!" Jill yelled as she came up behind her Alice, Carlos, and Isaacs," Stand back."

She took her gun and fired at the bulletproof glass. She fired until the glass was cracked enough and with that she kicked it down shattering the glass around her two friends. She knelt down beside Alice and lifted her up as Chris came in and lifted Carlos. An Umbrella gaurd came out of nowhere and Jill and Chris didn't have any time to draw their weapons. Angie reacted on instinct and shot once from her gun once striking the man in face, killing him.

Jill and Chris stared at Angie before before helping Carlos and Alice into the car, LJ had driven up in.

" You're a good shot." Jill said and flashed a smile at Angie.

" You trained me well." Angie replied proud of what she did.

Chris smiled as he shut the doors and hit the side of the truck signaling for LJ to drive out. Everyone got into the car and Chris drove off. A part of him was glad Angie learned to shoot.

" You're pretty good in training people, Jill." he said.

" I can teach you how to shoot." she smiled.

" Ha." Chris said as they drove off.

" That seems to be the only word you say." she teased.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Alice felt like hell as she woke up. Chris was in the room and was asleep in the seat. Alice smiled as she covered her friend with a blanket. Outside, Angela and Jill slept on the fold-out couch. But the door to the adjacent room and Alice opened it to see LJ asleep and Carlos lying on the bed, stirring. The drugs must've passed out of his system.

She recalled what she saw in Umbrella. She was screaming at the clone.

_" Stop it!" she yelled._

_Why? It's fun toying with Agent Hottie. the clone replied. Oh, god. You are so blind. _

_" What?"_

_He's fallen for you, Alice. the clone said and kicked Carlos back._

_" No, leave him alone!" she screamed._

_Ugh, you've got no control over yourself or me. If you did I wouldn't be here._

_She saw the clone throw him to the side._

_" Carlos, no!!" Alice screamed._

_Can't hear you, sweetie. the clone taunted continuing to control her body. _

The last thing she remembered was feeling the hilt of Carlos's gun strike her face. Now, seeing him there she relaxed. She sat at the edge of the bed and waited for him to wake. She noticed the wound on his arm was open and bleeding. There were bruises on his arms and as she saw him in the lab, he had sustained major contusions from somewhere.

Slowly, Carlos awoke and saw those blue eyes staring at him. Worried and caring, like he's never seen them before. He's seen her eyes when she didn't trust him, when she was questioning him, when she was fierce and deadly, and when she was not Alice or herself at all. Now, he was overwhelmed with the unknown feeling. There was something else other than her eyes that caught his. He saw the mark his gun had left on her cheek.

" You alright?" she asked, gently as if sounding like an angel.

" I should be asking you." he replied pushing himself up into an upright position.

" What? Why?" she asked with a query look.

Gently, he lifted his hand and with his thumb carressed the part of her cheek that seemed black and blue. She was about to draw back from his touch but she didn't. No one touched her like that after the Hive and she never thought she would let anyone get that close.

" That." he said and pulled his hand back, breaking the tender moment and Alice's train of thoughts.

" You did what you needed to." she replied looking away," You saved me from Umbrella. Thank you."

'' You saved me from Isaacs. I should be thanking you." he said and remained silent before," Did you fight?"

" I screamed at her. I tried to help you. I really did." she said.

" I believe you did." he said but leaned back with a groan.

She extended her hand and lost her balance as she felt weak at that particular moment. She collapsed into his chest and he easily caught her and let her lay there beside him. They stayed in that perpetual moment.

" Isaacs- what did he do to you?" she whispered looking up at him.

" The son of bitch tortured the hell outta me. I think I nearly died." he said.

" Chris said you did." she whispered.

" Well, then I might've." But always know I want leave without seeing you. he wanted to add but found that he couldn't.

He slipped his arms around her. It was as if he's known her for years, but he didn't. She inched closer to him, her head completely on his chest. At that moment, LJ woke and saw those two.

" Oh, god. I'm leaving." he said but Alice and Carlos didn't care.

" What now?" Carlos asked," Take down Isaacs together?"

Alice jolted out of his arms surprising him.

" What?!" he asked," What did I say?"

She stared at him," No, not together."

" Why not? You can't take him and the corporation all down at once. You'll need help. With Chris, Jill, and me we can help you."

" Um, Alice! Carlos!" Jill yelled.

" Jill's up." Carlos confirmed but Alice was out of the room in an instant.

The TV was on and everyone was up. Carlos winced as he got up and out of the room. Okay, so maybe he wasn't fully healed but at least he could get up and walk out.

" What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Jill turned up the volume on the TV.

" It's been two days and we believed that Umbrella had lied. But Umbrella says that this video tape is fake. Expert examiners have backed this claim saying that the time stamp is obviously faked. The people that handed in the tape are believed to be rouge Umbrella agents Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera." the woman said," Olivera, a former member of the Security Division and leader of one of Umbrella's special operation squad, was recently in custody of Umbrella but another former member of the Security Division, Alice Prospero, aided in his breakout along with rouge S.T.A.R.S agent, Jill Valentine. If anyone sees these three: Carlos Olivera, Alice Prospero, and Jill Valentine they are to call the number on the bottom of the screen."

Chris changed the channel.

" The perpatrators of the hoax are former Security Division agents Carlos Olivera, Alice Prospero and rogue S.T.A.R.S agent, Jill Valentine. They are wanted for slander against Umbrella for the actions of Raccoon City. The nation believed these three but soon it was proved by expert analogists that Olivera, Prospero, and Valentine had lied." came a reporter," Umbrella reported a break-in in their Detroit facility. They apparently had Olivera in their custody but Prospero and Valentine aided in his breakout-"

Chris threw the remote at the wall when at that moment the reporter stopped.

" Wait, breaking news coming live from San Francisco." the person said as images appeared on the screen. Chris, Jill, Alice, Carlos, LJ, and Angela leaned even closer.

" What the hell?" LJ asked not seeing the earlier broadcasts that Alice and Chris had seen a few days ago," Them motherfuckers are all over the city."

" Just like Detroit and Raccoon." Alice whispered," It's another outbreak in an Umbrella city."

" Wait, if these outbreaks continue we're going to have a worldwide epidemic on our hands." Carlos pointed out.

" Yeah, that's gonna be hard to handle. Not to mention that the nation's been turned against us." Chris added," We're now fugitives."

" Not helping." Jill said but LJ and Angie kept watching and flipped the channel.

" Surveilance from the inner Umbrella lobby shows Olivera and Prospero battling each other. Prospero, maybe trying to stop him. According to Doctor Isaacs, the man in the video- seen here being pinned to the wall by a knife from Olivera- claims that- " Alice was trying to help me. The two got into a fight. He took her from the facility." Earlier claims of Prospero being involved in this hoax is being discredited by Umbrella and pins this solely on Valentine and Olivera."

" Um, Alice, Carlos." LJ said pointing at the screen," You guys were caught on surveillance."

" The news changed every five minutes don't they?" Jill asked.

Chris stared at the network." Fuck me."

" What?" LJ asked.

" That's one of the networks that Umbrella owns. They're feeding them information that other networks don't have but will pick up on."

" Oh, shit. Now, I'm labeled as a hostage." Alice said," God, once I get my hands on Isaacs I will rip him apart."

" Right now, all of us want to do that." Chris answered sarcastically.

Carlos just shook his head," Umbrella has a long reach. It won't take long before they have the feds crawling around the cities in the radius of our travel from Detroit."

" Well, we're in the safe place a few miles from Detroit." Chris replied.

" What?! Why?!" Carlos and Alice asked.

" Well, we thought that Umbrella would cover the radius first and wouldn't think of us remaining behind so- we stayed in this motel."

" Don't you think the people that run this hotel might recgonize you?" Alice asked when LJ raised his hand getting their attention.

" I checked into this room and no one knows about me." LJ confirmed.

" We thought ahead, Carlos." Chris assured.

" Yeah, well we need to be five steps ahead of Umbrella." Carlos replied as Jill threw him a map.

" What do you propose, Olivera?" she asked.

Carlos spread the map and pointed at Indiana and several states." We'll head to many states not so populated and are not famous. We stay off the grid in major cities and we'll hit small local towns. Keep off the main highways and try to help people along the way."

" Why?" Chris asked.

" Like I said earlier." Carlos replied," We're gonna have a world-wide epidemic on our hands. Umbrella wants Alice and us out of the picture."

" Man, we are in deep bullshit." LJ muttered in the corner but Angie was silent and the group hadn't seen her take Chris's laptop and download the video.

" I've got it." she said and everyone stared at her.

" Got what?" they asked.

" I've posted ten parts of the whole video. Each of them titled. I've got Alice's confession, the whole nuclear plan that my father had given you and Jill's story." she said.

" They can trace it to my computer." Chris pointed out.

" They will in a hundred years once they get passed all the codes and passwords I've set up in my father's program. He taught me to cover my tracks." Angie said hesitating a moment after she mentioned her father," Now, the people that still believe us have the whole video. Umbrella won't know what hit them."

" Not the most convincing threat." Carlos replied making the girl smile," But it'll have to do."

They all exchanged glances.

" We're out of here in the morning, alright?' Carlos asked eyeing the darkness outside the windows," Everyone fully rested."

They nodded and each went to a room. LJ and Chris went into an adjoining room. Jill and Angela took one bedroom and Alice went to sleep in the other. Carlos took the couch. It wasn't even an hour before Carlos heard Alice's voice.

" Carlos?"she asked," Are you still awake?"

He didn't answer.

"Carlos?" she asked once more.

" I'm awake, Alice." he replied softly and heard her approach.

She was leaning over him with wide eyes staring down at him.

" You do know your arm is still bleeding." she pointed out as he got up and stood in front of her.

" I really don't care." he said covering the gaping wound, it stopped bleeding already and started to clot. It was just dry blood.

" I do." she whispered taking a step closer to him and flinched as he did the same.

" You're so scared." he whispered to her," Why?"

" I've never let someone close to me." she replied," Not after the Hive. Not after my latest relationship."

" He hurt you, didn't he?" he said as his hands rested on her shouldes, she trembled a little and Carlos cursed the fucker that hurt her. He knew already," I'll never hurt you."

His hands slid down to hers and soon enough he closed the space between them. Alice freed one of her hands and rested it on that wound of his. Their breaths mingled as she leaned in close to him

" Carlos, I-" she started but she was soon silenced by his lips on top of hers.

His hands soon found her back and their bodies fully pressed against each other. Both of their hearts sped up and Carlos pushed her towards that door of the room. Alice's hands sliped under his black shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped her take it off and tossed it behind him. Her hand gently ran down his chest and he slipped his hand into her shirt gently resting on the small of her back. She inhaled sharply before their lips met in a tender kiss.

Alice couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it.

" Oh, god." she muttered as his mouth moved to her neck.

The truth was, she never wanted to let anyone in after Spence. Particullarly now after what Isaacs did to her and given that she had just tried to kill Carlos the last time she was conscious. But soon, she found that they were on the bed of the empty room and she was on top of him.

" Do you really want this?" he asked her.

" Yeah." she whispered her mouth close to his ear," I really do."

Their lips met in a long kiss before-

" _ALICE_!!!! _CARLOS_!!!!" Jill screamed her voice so shrill and so scared.

* * *

**_Okay, the last part made no sense. But hey after watching the third movie over and over I needed to write that. I'm not that good, as you can read with the whole sleeping together scene. Sorry for the long wait but I'm afraid this is going to be a long story especially because of lack of reviews. Please leave a review, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I get enough._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	6. Chapter 5: TVirus,The Feds,and New York

**_Highschool's a btch. Trying to do my best and I hope this will be good for you guys. It is really short I know._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FIVE:

The shrill scream only stirred Chris Redfield and his senses were aware to everything. He heard a door being thrown open and then it flooded his ears.

" CHRIS! LJ!" came the shrill, scared scream of-

" Jill." Chris said as he forced himself up and out. He passed LJ and shook him roughly.

" Get up, LJ!" he shouted before he ran out to the other room. The bedroom closest to the adjoining room was empty and he ran into the next. He nearly crashed into a scared Alice and behind her he saw Carlos and Jill.

Carlos was restraining a convulsing Angie and Jill was trying to calm the girl down. Jill's trembling hands signaled that she was scared.

" What's wrong with her?!" Carlos asked, and Chris for the first time heard fear in his friend's voice.

" The T-Virus is trying to take control of her." Alice explained to them and turned to Chris," Where's the antivirus?!" she asked him frantically.

" It's in the SUV downstairs," he replied as they both broke into a run and passed LJ who had just come out of the room.

LJ watched as Chris and Alice both ran out, Alice a little ahead of the Umbrella agent. _What the fuck was going on?_ he asked himself as he ran into the room.

" What the hell's wrong?" LJ asked seeing Angela struggle against Carlos. At that moment, all LJ wanted to do was help," What do yall need me to do?!"

Jill pressed her hand against the girl's forehead before turning to LJ." She's burning. We need something-" she started.

" Something cold." LJ finished on his way out, " Got it!"

Angela's convulsions were starting to calm down but her body started to burn up.

" LJ, get a lot of ice!" Carlos yelled as Jill went to help. His palms became sweaty even as he was holding on to her. She was burning against him." C'mon, Angie. Stay with us."

Jill ran in first with a freezing cold towel to press it against Angela's forehead. The little girl suddenly jolted to the side but Carlos managed to keep her still. The door clicked with the right key card and Alice ran in with Chris, who entered with the case.

" Alice, get in here!" Jill screamed when all of a sudden Angie went limb. Within a few moments were body temperature started to recede," Oh my god, Angie!" Jill yelled as Alice ran in with the antivirus at hand.

" Oh, god." she whispered running over to Angie's side and took her limp arm.

" Angie?" Carlos asked worried," Angie, breathe!"

He felt the girl's pulse and found none as Alice immediately administered the antivirus into her forearm. She placed her fingers on her pulse and found there was none. Jill held her hand over her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned to cry on Chris's shoulder and LJ ran in to see what was going on. Alice tried CPR a couple of times before-

Angie coughed and gasped for breath. The whole group breathed a sigh of relief. Angie sat upright and saw that Carlos leaned back against the bedside counter. Jill and Alice still looked scared and Angie couldn't read the expression on Chris and LJ's faces.

" Did I scare you?" she asked all of them, not knowing what had just happened.

" No, you just made our hearts stop." Carlos breathed not meaning to sound serious but everyone, except Angie, silently agreed with him.

Jill brushed the tears away from her face and Angie got a hug from Alice followed by Jill. Carlos stood next to Chris and LJ and the three exited. After a few moments, Alice tucked Angie into bed before they both left to join the men outside.

" That was- scary." Chris said to start conversation.

" I'm going to keep watch over her." Jill volunteered but Alice shook her head.

" No, I've been out cold for a few days. You guys get some rest." she replied and before anyone, even Carlos, could object she was already pushing them to move.

Chris allowed Jill to take his bed while he took the couch outside. Carlos picked up something close to the entrance of the empty bedroom before joining Alice in Angie's room. Chris shurgged it off as LJ passed him and took the last vacant room in the other suite.

In Angie's room, Carlos and Alice were on the two-seater sofa.

" Carlos, about earlier-" she started but he smiled.

" Don't worry about it. I think it's kind of too soon." he replied but his thoughts were saying otherwise.

No, not really. Alice thought of saying but she stayed quiet. There was something inside her mind that was echoing with the malevolent laughter of her Umbrella self.

_Oh, this is too good._ she heard before it faded into a strange and unnerving echo.

She bit her lip and felt her body tense as Carlos whispered her name.

" Go to sleep." he suggested.

" Where?" she asked, not knowing if she should go to Angie or remain with him.

He remained silent before he answered," Wherever you want."

She pressed herself close against him and his arm was around her.

" Here is just fine." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Carlos smiled at that whispered answer and after that he lost track of time with Alice in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jill didn't remember why there was a warm body behind her and arms around her. Then it hit her: last night. She couldn't sleep knowing that Chris was on an uncomfortable couch in the opposite room. Sure, she knew Carlos was on the couch earlier last night but she knew Alice would take care of that. So, she told Chris that the two of them would just share a bed that night. Didn't seem like a big thing at that moment, but waking up to find his arms around her made it a big difference. She found that she didn't resist the touch and it didn't seem uncomfortable but that was what was scary. She never thought that she'd ever be with anyone after Raccoon and didn't plan to get anyone after Raccoon City and now-

" Chris, wake up." she said, her voice surprisingly gentler than usual.

Chris stirred before waking up to stare at her." Morning, beautiful." he yawned.

She raised an eyebrow and Chris caught what he just said.

" Did I say that out loud?" he asked turning a little red.

Jill restrained her laughter and just smiled," Yeah, you kinda did."

He chuckled," Sorry about that."

" That's alright." she smiled as she got out of the bed and into the other room. Nobody was up and soon Chris was behind her seeing that the other room was empty.

" Where is everybody?" he asked when they heard a muffled snore from behind them.

" Well, LJ's in his room." Jill guessed as she moved to one bedroom and found that it was empty.

" Hmm, where's Carlos?" she asked and looked at Chris.

" Why are you even asking?" he asked back as they opened the door to Angie's room.

They saw that Angie was about to creep out.

" Angie, what-" Jill started in a normal tone of a voice and saw that the girl put a finger to her lip. She pointed over to the wall opposite the foot of the bed and she saw that Alice lay in Carlos's arms and both were peacefully asleep.

" No surprise there, huh?" Chris whispered to Jill as Angie sneaked out and the two closed the door.

" What time is it?" Angie asked them as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Chris glanced over at a clock that hung on the wall," Um, it's 10:35. You guys hungry?"

" Getting food is a good idea." Jill said," But no cards. Chris, do you have cash?"

" Um, yeah. Hang on." he said as withdrew his wallet from his pocket and checked," I've got forty bucks."

" Good enough." Jill sighed," The fast food places must be serving breakfast by now."

" Can I come?" Angie asked but Jill shook her head.

" Sweetie, can you stay here and wake the others up in about ten minutes?" Jill answered and Angela nodded.

" Alright." she said and went back into the room.

" Where are we hittin' for the food?" he asked.

" McDonalds, where else?" she replied as they left.

Angie heard the door close and waited. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She'll give Alice, Carlos, and LJ ten minutes to sleep, even though she knew LJ got the most sleep then any of them. The former junior high student sighed as she turned and lay on her side. She had a view of Carlos and Alice on the sofa near to the corner of the room and she smiled at them.

She's rarely seen love before and the only love she felt was for her family and her friends, the people she now called her family. But there were different types of love and maybe- Angela thought. Maybe, Alice and Carlos had that certain type of love that Angie knew she'd never fully understand. Maybe.

Time passed by fast, before she woke the two up and then went to go wake up LJ.

" Oh, hey." LJ said groggily sitting up," Morning, kid."

" C'mon, LJ, get up." she smiled and went to the other room to see that Carlos and Alice were up and looking tired.

" Where are Jill and Chris?" Carlos asked Angie.

" They went to go get something eat." Angie said and thought. Jill and Chris. There was something else there, too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris stood in line and was ordering the food when Jill spotted someone in the corner of the fast food place. He was wearing a trench coat that was too hot to be in for the summer. Jill stared at him out of the corner of her eyes and knew that he was staring at her. Something about his black hat and the trench coat screamed, undercover. He tilted his hat three times as Jill got up and joined Chris.

" Hey, honey." she said audible to even the person in the corner.

Chris raised his eyebrow and knew that something was wrong.

" Sweetie, anybody we know?" he asked meaning if there was someone, a stranger watching them.

" No, he's from _their_ party." she replied and he knew.

Both Chris and Jill left the fast food place and walked calmly over to their car not saying a word to each other. Jill felt someone else's eyes on them. As they got into the car she turned to him.

" You're going to be marked as harboring a fugitive maybe an accomplice." she said in a deadly tone.

" Doesn't matter. It's the cops not Umbrella, anyways." Chris said starting the car and heading toward the hotel.

In the mirrors he saw an unmarked car tailing them.

" Damn it." he muttered and saw that it followed them everywhere and maybe even switched lanes to be in front of them. But they always ended up being tailed by them.

" The others." Jill said as they got to the motel and looked for a parking.

" There's an escape route in the adjoining room. Thank god, LJ thought like Carlos for that moment."

Jill shuddered a little. It just didn't sound right. LJ wasn't the type of guy to be even thinking of that kind of stuff like emergency exits.

" What?" Chris asked. Sure, he was rather surprised when LJ came up with a logical reasoning. He said he learned it from Carlos the last time they had gotten a motel. Carlos had chosen a room with the pool in the back which served as the back exit which was how the group was able to escape.

" LJ thinking like Carlos. Scariest words in the English dictionary." Jill joked getting a laugh from Chris.

" Well, you do have to hand it to LJ for thinking like that. Or else the others would be stuck in that motel." Chris said as they went up the stairs the food in hand trying to act as normal as possible.

The back exit was the arcade roof which was directly underneath Angie's room. To the side of the roof was a ladder that led to an employee parking lot which they had parked Carlos's SUV. Chris had gotten a pass for that, of course. The two walked back up to the room and snuck in to Chris and LJ's room. From there they entered the adjoining room. Carlos, Alice, Angie, and LJ stared at them as they came from the middle door.

" Um, you do know you've got the keys to the front, right?" Carlos asked them.

" Cops tailed us. They know that Jill and I are here." Chris said eyeing the room to see if he needed to get rid of any evidence of others being in the room.

" What?!" Alice asked, getting up from her seat.

" You've got to leave." Jill answered," Now!"

" Where?" Carlos asked realizing there was no back exit.

" Angie's room has a back exit. The roof-" Chris started but turned to LJ," Look, LJ lead them outta here. It was your back-up plan anyways."

Carlos and Alice were surprised that LJ had even thought of that Chris tossed LJ the bag of food while Alice grabbed the antivirus case and Carlos grabbed two extra bags. They all walked into Angie's room and LJ went out first followed by Angie.

" You guys going to be okay?" Alice asked Chris and Jill as she handed LJ the case.

" Don't worry about us." Chris replied and Alice nodded before disappearing. Jill turned to Carlos," You're next."

" I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this." he muttered tossing the bags outside and LJ caught both.

" Hey, Alice, Angie, LJ, and I let you go and look what happened to you." Jill pointed out," This time it's the cops."

" Take care of each other." Carlos said not knowing what else to say and he was not going to say goodbye.

" See ya, Olivera." Jill replied in unison with Chris saying," Bye, Carlos."

" Take care of them." Chris added as Carlos jumped off and landed on the roof.

Jll and Chris surveyed and made sure there were no signs of life in that room and in the other. Eventually, people would figure it out. But not now anyways. Now, they'd serve as a distraction for the others.

" They've got time to run." Jill said to Chris when the doors started to get punded on.

" Jill?" Chris asked," Think we can get outta this."

" Let's hope so-" she said as the doors broke down and five men came in holding their guns at them.

" Can we help you?" Chris and Jill both asked with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Earlier today, police have Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield in custody. Redfield is accused of being Valentine's accomplice." came a reporter from one of the media stations that Umbrella owned. Of course, news of Jill and Chris would be there before any other news channel," Sources say that Valentine and Redfield gave time for Olivera, Prospero, and two other people to run. According to the owners of the motel. They saw the whole party come in together.

"The charges that Valentine and Redfield face are for slander and false accusations against the Umbrella Corporation over the nuclear meltdown of Raccoon City could cost them some time in prison not to mention and undertermined fine. Now, we are looking for Carlos Olivera and the missing Alice Prospero. If anyone sees them they are to call the hotline immediately."

Carlos shut off the TV. It's been a few hours since the motel and they drove for a long time. They were somewhere in New York by now, but New York City was Carlos's aim. In a big city like that it was easy to blend in. Maybe avoiding major cities wasn't that bad. After stopping at a motel along the way, the group checked the news and the next morning after a night's worth of rest they were gone.

" Carlos, are we there yet?" LJ asked from the back for the millionth time.

LJ was in the middle seat with Angie. Alice sat in the passenger seat and Carlos was driving.

" Shut up, LJ. You whining like a little kid." Carlos replied, he lost count of how many times LJ asked," Are we there yet?"

" Carlos, we've been on the road for hours and we're heading to a big city." LJ said," I think you're gonna get us all killed."

" We'll blend in New York City for a while. Knock Umbrella off our tails and then we leave." Alice replied for him and saw that they were was entering the borough of Manhattan.

If the sign hadn't said so, the group would have thought they were lost. LJ leaned towards the middle and Angie looked out her window. Alice and Carlos stared at the site with disbelief.

" What the hell happened here?" LJ asked them, but judging by the looks of the city the answer was evident

" It's Raccoon City, all over again." Alice answered as she and Carlos exchanged glances before looking onto a flaming and demolished New York City.

* * *

**_Sorry for being so short and sorry for not editing properly but I thought this should be up there. Apocalypse is going to be over with and the next chapter will be really long. I think the next chapter and the little prolouge to Extinction after that would finish RE:A off and then it's going to go on to Extinction. Well, read and review and I'll post as soon as I've got it written._**


	7. Ch6:The Strike Team,Death,and Seperation

**_Alright, I wanted to upload this today and I want to thank those that reviewed on the last chapter especially aroura528, Osage, and Rock'xanne. This is the last chapter before Extinction and just remember that in my Extinction the end isn't what it seems._**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: 

" I see a black SUV." a woman said to the leader of the group.

" They're probably survivors looking for supplies." came a man's response."

" Ean, senior highschool students have broke from the high school!" a man shouted running in," We'll barr-"

Ean Carlson turned to his comrade," No, there are survivors entering the city. We may be able to enlist them to our group. Go help them and bring two others with you."

" Bring them back here?" the man asked.

" Yes, I want to talk to them. See if they have a leader." Ean ordered.

A woman entered the room smiling at him as she twirled her gun on her index finger.

" If that thing discharges again-" Ean started with a deadly tone but the woman laughed," Anna, it's not funny. You nearly killed me the last time you tried that."

" The last time I tried that the gun had ammo in it. This is empty." the woman named Anna Loh replied when all of a sudden she heard someone call her name. She left the presence of her friend to join the other two that were to meet this new group of survivors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

" Ever been to New York City, Angie?" Alice asked as they drove through the abandoned streets.

" Once," Angie replied," It was a school trip. We flew here."

" Damn, what school did you go to?" LJ said but realized that it was in Raccoon," Forget it."

Carlos surveyed the street and saw a highschool girl with bright orange hair run into the street serveral blocks ahead. He parked the car right there as he and Alice got out.

" LJ, drive." he ordered before they ran to aid the girl.

The high school student saw them and ran towards them.

" Help me!" she screamed as she ran and hid behind Alice.

Alice winced and Carlos turned to her. He saw the tragic look in her eyes as they darted to the girl and then back to stare at him. He sighed as he stared at the young girl. She was most likely a freshman or a sophomore.

" It's too late." she said and the girl stared.

" What's too late?" the girl asked.

" Where and when were you bitten?" Alice asked sadly staring at the teenager.

Lines of zombies at that moment slowly turned the corner and Carlos drew both of his guns. The girl stared at Alice before replying.

" My boyfriend bit me all of a sudden." she replied and lifted her sweater to reveal an ugly wound on her shoulder.

Carlos started to fire and Alice turned to the girl.

" Do you know what happens to you when you get bitten?" Alice asked no meaning to upset the girl.

" I turn into one of them don't I?" the girl asked eyeing Carlos shooting the zombies dead.

" Alice!" he shouted as they were drawing nearer and nearer. Sure they were slow but he was running out of ammo. He had already shot a dozen and maybe a little more.

The girl looked helplessly at Alice," Is there anything you can do?"

" No, sweetie, it's too late to help." Alice replied turning to help Carlos.

" You don't understand!" the girl said pulling Alice back," I've got parents and a sister."

What Alice didn't know was that the girl was lying. It was amazing to know what a person would do to when they don't want to die and who could blame them.

" I can't help you." Alice said and realized that she shouldn't have told the girl anything. She left to aid Carlos and the girl just stood there and watched. She could feel something cold start to take over her body and her life flashed before her eyes. She wanted to live, she didn't want to die. Recalling the lonely life she lived she stared at the woman that had made her aware that she was infected. She hated a lot of people in her life so, what kept her from hating this red and blonde haired woman. Nothing did. As she collapsed, she realized that this woman was right, she was far too close to death.

Carlos continued to shoot down the high school students that came too close. Eventually they were getting too close that he was able to kick three and snap their necks. Seniors with a future, juniors about to become seniors, sophomores glad not to be freshmen, and freshmen that wanted to graduate and had dreams about what to do. Yeah, he's been through highschool and he's survived but now he felt sorry for the student body whose future was taken away by a corporation- All of a sudden there was a fire truck that roared onto the street and had sirens blazing. Alice heard them and turned to see it was right there and it was heading straight at her and the line of students. Carlos pushed himself to run to his limit and pulled Alice out of the way. He saw that his SUV swerved off into the parking lot of a hotel as the truck blew past them and into the lines of students.

" You okay?" he asked her when all of a sudden he heard a low growl behind him.

Carlos turned to see that the teenager they had helped earlier was reanimated and was crawling towards them. She lunged in to bite his leg but he drew his gun and shot once. Her head snapped back and she fell to the ground one final time. Alice stared at the girl before allowing Carlos to help her up.

" I wonder who our friends are." he said as the firetruck turned back and LJ and the SUV pulled up.

Three people came out from to greet them. Two of them were women and one was a man, who happened to be the driver.

" Hi!" one of the women said as she smiled and extended her hand to Alice.

Alice shook her hand," Who are you?"

" Oh, we're the SNYC." the woman smiled," Survivors of New York City."

" She's Anna Loh." the man introduced and saw LJ and Angela get out of the SUV," My name Max Rydier and this is Stella Leonel."

" Hey, I know you." Anna said staring at Carlos," I've seen you before."

" It's not like it matters now, does it?" Carlos asked.

" He's the guy from the news Anna." Stella said staring at him and then turned to Alice. Their eyes locked in a stare before she turned to Max.

" Carlos Olivera and Alice Prospero." Carlos introduced as Stella was about to say who they were," Yeah, we're the people from the news."

Max nodded and threw his glance to LJ and Angie," Who are they?"

" LJ Wayne and Angela Ashford." Alice replied staring at Max. She something uneasy in his eyes.

" So, you're the people that revealed Umbrella for who they really were?" Stella muttered and turned to Max," We better bring them to talk to Ean."

" Ean?" Alice and Carlos asked. Their new friends talked as if they weren't there at all. Out of the three of them Anna was the most congeneal for she walked over to Angie and started talking to her sweetly.

" He's the leader of our group. He calls the shots." Anna replied before getting back to her conversation with Angie.

" So, which one of you is the leader?" Max asked Alice and Carlos.

" She is" " He is." came the reply in unison with Alice and Carlos.

Max stared at them," Who?"

" We both are." Carlos replied," It's not much of a group just four people."

" That's right, you lost two." Max muttered but Alice and Carlos heard him perfectly. The man walked over to the fire truck and got in," Follow us and we'll take you to our base."

The two nodded and saw Anna leave Angie to join her friends. Carlos into the driver's seat and the others climbed in.

" Something tells me they're trying to be friends." LJ said but Alice shook her head.

" Ean Carlson," Alice muttered but she wasn't unsure of this mysterious leader," I know that name."

" I do, too." Carlos replied and met her eyes," He was the leader of the Omega squad that worked in the evacuation of Raccoon City. He used to work with your friends at the Hive before he was assigned to lead a group of his own."

" You seem to know him." Angie came in," A good guy?"

" One of the best. We were trained together and I became the leader of the U.B.C.S squad. Ean led the Omega. I didn't think he got out alive." Carlos replied as they followed the truck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max Rydier stared at his mirror and made sure that the SUV was following them. Max was the one that had saved most of the members of the team and then Ean Carlson, a former Umbrella agent, entered the group and the whole group save for him looked up to him because of his expertise with Umbrella. Now, this Olivera and Prospero were coming into the group. It only meant that Max wasn't going to have a say in the matter of what happens to the groups at all. As he led the way to the firehouse, all he could think about was losing his position as second in command.

The firehouse was at least a fifteen minute drive from the high school breakout and as he drove in he left the door open for the following car to get in. After surveying the whole area of New York City to find there was no one else and that most have left, Ean had decided that this firehouse seemed to be the safest place. Max sighed as he opened the door.

Ean Carlson heard the door open and saw Max, Stella, and Anna walk through. Following them was a little girl no more than twelve, an African American guy in his early to mid-thirties, a beautiful woman with reddish blonde hair, and a man he thought he'd never meet again.

" Carlos?!" Ean asked getting up.

His question stunned Max, Stella, and Anna but it didn't seem to shock the strangers that walked in. Ean was sure of it. He was sure it was the man he's spent two years training with to make the special forces of Umbrella.

" Hey, Ean." Carlos said as the two shook hands.

" Haven't seen you since Raccoon City." Carlos went on.

" Haven't seen you since the last TV broadcast." Ean joked getting a smile out of his friend before turning to his companions," Your friends?" he asked and realized he knew one of them from the news. Her picture was often shown with Olivera's.

" I know you're Alice Prospero." Ean said to Alice and noticed she looked far prettier in person than on TV.

When Ean had heard that Carlos and a few others were responsible for the Umbrella slander he was glad that Umbrella was finally going to end. After Raccoon, Ean had deserted Umbrella and lost contact with Carlos and another of his friends, Leon Scott Kennedy, but Ean didn't know where Leon was. After Carlos and the people were discredited, Ean remembered totally losing his self control. He had gone out into the city and killed the more zombies than the group could kill in one day. He also couldn't believe that Carlos would ever abduct someone, much less someone who was dangerous and beautiful.

" LJ Wayne." the man said and shook hands with Ean.

" And you?" Ean asked the little girl gently even though a name was nagging at him, Angela Ashford.

" Angela Ashford." the girl said repeating the name he had in his head. Daughter of the creator of the T-Virs he knew her.

" Well, welcome to New York City." he said turning to Alice and Carlos," I'm gonna need to talk with you guys."

" What about us?" LJ asked.

" Anna, give them the tour." Ean said as he led Alice and Carlos to a large room.

He closed the door behind him and turned to his friend and this stranger.

" Heard about the shit with Umbrella." Ean said taking a seat across from Alice and Carlos.

" Well, we're not really surprised Umbrella was able to pull that off." Alice came in and Ean thought her voice sounded fierce and yet angelic at the same time.

" Heard that they had you in custudy." Ean said to Carlos," Care to explain what really happened?"

" Yeah, they actually captured me and help me at Detroit." Carlos added standing to look out of window.

" What happened? "Ean asked a part of him was interested and another knew it wasn't going to be good.

" Torture. Electrocution. Flatline. Do the math." Carlos replied turning to his friend. His eyes met with Alice and they locked in light gaze at each other. Ean didn't fail to notice it.

" Look, guys. I wanted to talk to you about joining this squad." Ean said," And Carlos now that you're here, you'll probably be the guy to lead."

" Alice-'' Carlos started," You can lead-"

" No. You lead." Alice replied," I'll follow."

Ean raised an eyebrow at those two," Um, how long have you guys been together? You've obviously slept together."

Ean knew it was a strange thing to say but by the way Carlos was looking at Alice- He's never seen his friend look at a woman like that. Well, maybe- but Ean, for two years, knew Carlos and he saw that-

" Slept- Ean, what?!" Carlos asked.

" Dude, I've known you for a couple years and you've dated several women and turned down a hell of a lot." Ean said when Alice cleared her throat.

" We're not sleeping together." she said to him," And we're not dating."

Carlos read the expression on Ean's face,_ yeah-right_.

" Look, Carlos. This group needs a strong leader and after the Raccoon City bullshit- I'm not thinking straight. You've got the skill, you've got the girl-"

" Ean!" Carlos shouted and Ean knew he was kind of overdoing the whole relationship thing.

" Okay, sorry. Over the line." he apologized," But look, I'm not really fit to lead. You gonna lead this team or continue on your own?"

" He's leading the team." Alice confirmed before Carlos could get an answer to Ean.

It was silent for a moment before Ean cleared his throat." Alright, the members of the team." he paused before pulling out a file from a drawer with papers of people," Okay, the guy you met. That's Max Rydier, he's a NYPD cop that saved most of these people throughout the city-"

" About what happened to this city." Alice interjected," What happened? Why isn't it on the news?"

" Oh, because of all the breakouts the press has kept this one a secret. They were paid." Ean explained," Found that out through Stella Leonel, she's a journalist for the New York Stars. Worked with the media when the virus started to break out in Staten island and then it spread and Max rescued her. She likes him more than me."

Carlos and Alice gave a slight smile as they looked through the papers. Ean had gave them each a folder with bios of the people.

" Martial arts expert?" Alice asked seeing the picture of the woman that was congenial.

" Anna Loh." Ean explained," I found her hanging around the specialized school somewhere near Julliard college. She was trying to save some students but was overwhelmed and I was passing through and I saved her. She's really deadly but really-" he paused," Gentle."

Alice and Carlos exchanged glances before staring at Ean.

" And how long have you been dating her? You've obviously slept together." Carlos threw back at his friend.

Ean looked up with a wry smile," Ha, ha. What else was I supposed to say? We're not together but-"

As Alice read the bios, Carlos mouthed a message and Ean read it.

" Yeah, I know the feeling." Carlos mouthed while Ean rolled his eyes.

" Alright, moving on there's one more person you haven't met and that would be Jayne Lee, she's our medic." Ean said as he closed the book," As for this group thing- A team, a group, vigilantes-"

" You can say that." Carlos said throwing the file off to the side," But how about we call ourselves the Strike Team."

0o0o000o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Chris stared at the reflective glass. It's been three weeks. As long as Alice and Carlos and the others were out there safe and fighting Umbrella, he was fine. But he couldn't say the same thing about his companion. Jill sat right next to him. She was struggling against the cuffs at her wrists. Been doing so for the past twenty-one days. Both of them were held in police custody but at least Chris's had a friend in the jail that gave them some fast food and conversed with them. And no, it wasn't jail that they were in. It was more like a small motel room. Now, they were in an interrogation room. The dark walls felt like they were going to enclose around him.

" Ugh, I hate this." she muttered and let herself rest after struggling against the cuffs. With his free hand Chirs rubbed her wrist trying to relieve the pain.

She smiled at him before the door opened and the moment was broken. Two officers walked in.

" Alright, you two lovebirds break it up. Redfield, you'll be interviewed last and Valentine you'll go first." one man said.

" No." Jill and Chris said.

" You've got no right to talk." the man said as Chris was being pulled out of his seat. His wrists were cuffed behind his back.

" We do." Chris fired back," It's just that what we say can be used against us. And if you want information, Valentine and I are not seperated. Or else you're getting nothing out of us."

The cop glared at Chris and Jill smiled. Chris knew how to keep them together and how to fire back at these smart ass cops. According to Chris's friend, Joseph Matthews, the main cities have broken with the T-Virus and D.C is being protected by Umbrella forces. That scared Jill and she was waiting for zombies to walk in through the doors. So far, Detroit, New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, some other state cities and Trenton have been shut down. No news on Carlos or Alice.

Another man walked into the room and ordered Chris to be dragged out.

" Why should we believe a word you say, Redfield?" the man asked.

" Because you've got the questions and I've got most of the answers." Chris replied.

" You're wanted for slander-" the interrogating officer pointed out.

" I'm wanted for being the accomplice to the accomplice to the the slanderer." Chris answered and then thought about rephrasing it," Yeah, that's right."

The officers exchanged glances.

" Sit his ass back down." the man relented as the gaurds shoved Chris back down on his seat.

" So, where do you wanna start, boys?" Jill asked placing her elbows on the tables," As Chris said, we've got most of the answers."

" Alright, so Officer Valentine- Who else travels with you?" one asked.

" Okay, so we can address you. Your names?" Chris asked.

" None of your fucking business." one said," Just call me detective."

" Everett." the other said," Detective Everett."

" Alright, Detective Everett." Jill said for he was the one that had asked the question," Since, you'll be regonizing these people as the good guys eventually. Lloyd Jefferson Wayne and Angela Ashford are the two others besides the people whom you have wrongly accused."

" Right, Olivera and Prospero." the detective, not Everett, added," Do you wanna start with why you made yourself and Olivera and Prospero even more guilty with breaking into the facility? There's stealing? There's slander- Wanna explain all that. Also the fact that-"

" Look, Umbrella nearly killed Carlos!" Chris shouted and saw that the detectives exchanged glances.

" Olivera?" Everett asked, making sure they were talking about the same guy.

" Yeah, Umbrella tried to kill him. I was there." Chris replied," They want to continue their illegal exerimentation on Alice as well- um, Prospero."

" Isaacs-" the detective started.

" Don't believe a word that fucker says." Jill said," Look, he's the one that made our friend Alice into a superhuman as it says in her video. She was experimented in and you can't doubt that the creatures in the cities look exactly like they do in the video. They're an exact fucking replica of Raccoon City infectants."

" All we're saying is that everything is true. Umbrella's behind this all." Chris added," Dump the search parties for Car- Olivera and Prospero and focus all your energy on Umbrella."

At that moment, the door opened again and another man entered.

" I'm guessing you're the man behind the glass?" Jill asked.

" Yes and this is important." he said," I want you two to listen. We believe you with the whole Umbrella scandal."

" You do?" Jill and Chris asked in unison.

" We do?" the unknown detective chimed in and stared at Everett.

The guy shrugged," Hey, I'm just here to get the bad guys."

" Well, it's not us." Jill added.

The new stranger cleared his throat before going on when all was quiet.

" Alright, look. Valentine and Redfield I'm releasing you but you need to help us." the man said.

" Sorry, no can do." Chris replied," We're looking for our friends so can't help you. Love to but can't."

" At least give us a place where we can find the people that are after you."

Chris and Jill shrugged," All the cities that are involved with Umbrella have already been overrun with the undead."

The gaurds came in and unlocked their cuffs. Chris rubbed his wrists and Jill did the same.

" Everett, will you kindly escort these two our of here." the man said.

" No problem, boss." Detective Everett said getting up and opening the door," After you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three weeks. That's how long Alice, Carlos, LJ, and Angela had with their new companions. Everyone there was a member of the strike team but not all agreed with each other. Max and Stella for instance were with their own system and usually remained unattatched from the group. Meanwhile, as the group started to travel everyone got to know each other a little better.

It was early afternoon and everyone was running low on supplies. Anna Loh leaned back in the passenger seat to the Jeep that she and Ean rode in. The fire truck was driven by Max and Stella was with him. The people in the truck were LJ and Jayne and last but certainly not least. Carlos, Alice, and Angie rode in the SUV. Her new friends weren't as bad as Max and Stella said they were. Max and Stella's only connection to the strike team was Anna herself while she also bonded with the others. Angela was the easiest to talk to because she knew a lot about various subjects so conversation with her never got boring. As for LJ, Jayne hung out with him because of his often irrelevant jokes that made her smile. Now, when it came to Alice and Carlos, Anna was unsure of whether to relate to them as dating or not. Ean said that the two were just friends, but she doubted that.

" Hey, how you holdin' up after these three weeks?" Ean asked her.

" Fine." she replied and stared out into the area.

As they were speeding through Anna noticed they were still in Virginia. After three weeks, the strike team had managed to save several people throughout the states from New York to Virginia. With the survivors, Ean had called friends of his to transport them to another territory of the United States not technically in the US, Alaska. It seemed off, but it seemed completely safe.

" Hey, Ean. We're pulling in at the next rest stop." Anna heard Carlos say through the PRC, a fancy name for walkie-talkie.

Ean picked up his PRC and responded," Gotcha. What is the next rest area."

" Looks, like an abandoned college campus. After we clear it we can rest. Probably a small town in that exit." LJ said as he was leading the the train of cars.

" Let's pull up there then." Carlos said before the static shut off.

" Hey, Max any food left in the truck?" Ean asked.

" Bags of chips if ya want some." came Max over the communicator.

" Really, no water? No drink?" Anna asked taking the PRC from the driver.

" Sorry, Ann. Nuttin' but chips. Check in with LJ at the rest stop." Max said before getting off.

Anna sighed as she placed the communicator back on the hood and stared at the black SUV that was right behind LJ. She knew who was in there.

0o0o0oo0o

" Sleepy?" Carlos asked Alice asked but she shook her head.

" Headache." she replied her fingers massaging her temples.

Carlos stared at her," That's not good."

" I'm fine. It really is just a headache." she lied, she could that other side of her emerging.

_If you don't let me take control, I swear Carlos will die a slow death. I will kill him, but not before killing your friends in front of you and him._ came the clone,_ Let me take control right now!_

" You'll kill him anyways." Alice said to her clone and didn't say it aloud.

There was a laugh and Alice felt her control slip for a moment.

" No, you're not taking control!" she screamed.

The clone stared, _Alright. I promise you. I will kill your friends and your precious Carlos- slowly._

" Not if I can kill you first." Alice said before she found herself not in the oblivion of her mind but in Carlos's SUV.

" Alice are you alright?" Angie asked as the car exited off the highway.

She didn't reply.

" Alice?" Carlos asked.

" I'm fine, don't worry about me." Alice said as her eyes met his caring, deep brown eyes.

But Angie and Carlos couldn't help but worry about her.

" We're taking a rest, alright?" Carlos confirmed as they came to a stop at the college. He picked up to PRC," I've got a feeling there are some survivors most likely some of the undead here."

" Gotcha, we're all in." Ean replied and soon everyone was at their positions.

Anna was the person that would gaurd Angie. Carlos and Alice took the lead into the blacked out school. The school was on a lockdown and in order for the whole team to be safe they all stuck together.

" Cafeteria's gotta be the most likely place we'll find signs of life or un-life." Ean said as the group made their way to the cafeteria hall by following the signs. Sure enough, Ean was right. On the floor dozens of undead were trying to get in but the doors were shut closed and people were screaming inside.

" I love this part." Carlos muttered drawing the .45s from the holsters. He had several ammo cartridges stashed on his belt so taking out the undead was going to be easy.

" Hey!" Stella yelled to the zombies who turned and all started to saunter towards them.

The gunshots rang in the halls and Ean stood back and started to fire as Jayne, LJ, Carlos, and Alice were making their way to the doors. Max and Stella were shooting too close to Carlos and Alice than Ean throught would be safe.

" What the hell are you doing, Max, Stella!" Ean shouted running up to them," You're gonna hit them."

" What do you think we're doing?" Max asked turning to Ean," These guys are gonna get us killed!"

The bullet whizzed past the zombie and grazed Alice on the shoulder. She cried out and turned to Ean, Max, and Stella. Ean realized that Max had his own plans for the strike team all along. Tackling his friend to the ground, Ean stopped Max from shooting Carlos.

" MAX!" Stella screamed and tried to go to his aid but the overwhelming zombies dragged her into another seperate hall.

" Stella!" Max yelled as he fought Ean. He punched his former comrade in the gut but it phased Ean.

" I knew you hated Carlos, Alice, and me. But going as far as killing us!?" Ean asked," What the hell were you gonna tell Anna?"

" The undead took you. All you care about are others. You don't care about what happens to us! We've nearly died but who do you care about? As long as Alice, Carlos, and that little girl live. That's all you care about, now. Even when you were leading- when we could've saved the city you remained in the fire house- Then Olivera came. He's the guy who helped the woman that released this thing!"

" You don't know anything, Max! Alice was the person that fought the fucking virus. You talk like you're believing the Umbrella bullshit." Ean said before he received a blow to the chest that sent him on his back.

Max drew his gun and cocked the trigger. He was about to fire when one gunshot rang in the air. Ean saw that Alice stood behind the fallen form of Max Rydier.

" I never trusted him or Stella." she said as she helped Ean up," C'mon the others need us."

Both ran into the large cafeteria. Behind the counter was a group of college students. The undead were flowing in and Carlos, Jayne, and LJ were firing. Jayne and LJ's targets dropped down after a few shots while Carlos's targets dropped dead.

" Guys, when they get too close shoot. Don't waste ammo." Carlos warned.

Alice and Ean joined the fight. Alice used her telekenesis blasting at the brains of those in the back so that the students didn't see what she was doing. All of a sudden, she found herself not only fighting the zombies but the Project was growing inside her head. She was taking control.

" No! No! NO!!!" Alice screamed inside her head. She felt restricted to control her body. Nothing, she couldn't control herself. Soon she hound herself walking away as Jayne and LJ cleared the students to the parking area toward their cars.

" Get out of here as soon as you can!" LJ yelled to them.

Ean was guiding the group out and LJ and Jayne took the rear.

" Alice, let's get out of here!" Carlos yelled as he was shooting down his way towards the exit. Alice wanted to follow him but instead she left him there." Alice?! Where the fuck are you going?!"

_Carlos!_ Alice screamed but she couldn't say it. She found herself walking towards the car and the undead were just exiting the school. They were walking towards the car and ignored Alice as she weaved her way between them. They knew she had the T-Virus and didn't think about her. But they did stand in her wa. Because of that, Project Alice broke several necks and apporached the car.

" Alice, what's wrong? Where're the others?" Anna asked.

_Anna, get out of here! Get out of here and run!!!_ Alice wanted to scream out loud seeing that Anna stood between her and the door to the car.

She didn't reply, instead Project Alice launched a full blown blast of telekenesis to send her friend flying back to hit a light pole.

_ANNA!!!!_ Alice wanted to scream but she heard Angie scream instead. Anna Loh weakly got up and drew her gun as she heard the zombies approach. She fired at Alice knowing it wasn't the same person.

" Alice, get back to us." she said but turned to the overwhelming group," Oh my god, help me, Alice!"

Project Alice turned around and ignored her friend. Anna knew the true Alice wouldn't do it. She remembered what Carlos had said about Alice when Umbrella took control. She and Ean were the only others that knew. Right now, Anna knew it wasn't Alice Prospero that was leaving her behind, it was Project Alice.

Anna continued to fire at the zombies even as one sunk its teeth into her arm. She screamed but it was drowned out by the rev of the engine and the SUV speeding away. Anna snapped necks, fired when she could and tried to escape.

" Anna! Anna!" she heard Ean yell as the infectants seized her," Anna, no!"

Anna smiled as she disappeared. _Ean_, Anna never thouht that he'd be the last person she'd ever think about. She loved toying with him and making fun of him. He never complained and he always took her insults. He had saved her and she realized she had never said thank you. Realized that she'd never tell him what she was feeling right now. She knew what she was feeling and as the zombie bites were starting to drain her. She knew she was long beyond any help that they could offer. As the zombies went down before her, Anna felt Ean's arms wrap around her.

" Anna, oh god!" Ean whispered," Please, Anna hang on- please-"

" Ean?" she asked nearly inaudibly. She was trying to muster her voice to speak.

" I'm here." he replied biting back the tears that welled in his eyes. He had already killed two members of the team he couldn't lose her. Especially not her," What happened?"

" Project Alice." she whispered and saw that Carlos stood right behind him and flared up in anger.

" I'm going after her." Carlos said about to head to Ean's armored minivan.

" Carlos, wait." Anna muttered and saw that Ean's face dropped when she called to Carlos. But he didn't hear her.

" Carlos! She needs to tell you something." Ean said when he was about to tell her something, too.

" What?" Carlos asked turning a little impatient. Every moment he stalled meant a moment of losing Alice to Umbrella.

" Make it work between you and Alice." she whispered and got no reply. She turned to Ean," There's something I need to tell you."

" I need to tell you-" he started.

" Ean-" she cut in.

" Anna, I love you." he said and Carlos stopped dead to turn to his friends. He heard it.

" I love you, too Ean." she said as she drew her gun," Go, help Carlos."

" You're not going to-" he started as he was holding her close.

" Goodbye, Ean." she whispered," _Go_!"

He hesitated before running to catch up to Carlos who was in the minivan. He had yelled for LJ and Jayne to stay in their truck and follow them. Ean got into the passenger seat and heard the gunshot as the car shot forward. Ean bit back the urge to yell at Carlos to go back.

" Where are we headed?" Ean asked his friend. Carlos paused but a part of him knew exactly where Alice was headed.

" There's only one fucker I know that would want her." Carlos replied indirectly answering the question.

" Straight out, Carlos. Where the hell are we headin'?" Ean asked.

" Detroit." came the answer and Ean looked to see that the speedometer read 100mph.

" Carlos, slow down." he cautioned.

" Or else what? The police are going to ticket us?" Carlos asked as he slowed down a little.

" No, we'll be in a fucking crash with the the way your driving." Ean said.

" Not really." Carlos replied as he shot forward. He saw that LJ was barely following.

Picking up the PRC, Ean relayed Carlos's message.

" C'mon, LJ you're slow!" Ean smiled.

" No, I'm at ninety you guys are at 190!" LJ replied.

" I'm not driving." Ean pointed out glancing at his friend.

" Yeah, I know which one of you would drive like this."

" Shut up, LJ." Carlos said as Ean was about to reply. Instead he shut it off and saw that the highways were empty.

" Look, there's one thing I never understood. Project Alice?" Ean asked.

" Alice was experimented on by Isaacs." Carlos said and Ean nodded," Well, he put some protocol ino her. Something tied to her T-Virus abilites and it creates like this Umbrella controlled Alice. She's tried to kill me before."

" Alice or-" Ean asked.

" Project Alice." Carlos replied.

" Rip the fucker that did that to her apart." Ean said," I would."

" Yeah, I would, too." Carlos admitted," But I can't exact Alice's revenge. It's not my revenge to take."

" That man tortured you to death!" Ean argued. Not his revenge to take, bullshit!

" How the hell am I still here?" Carlos smiled but Ean shook his head," It's Alice's revenge not mine. End of story."

Ean noticed they were speeding and prayed that they wouldn't crash. He's never seen his friend act like this. Never.

0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_" Angie, listen don't be scared."_ Alice wanted to say to the twelve year old girl that rode in the backseat. But her body wasn't under her control.

If she was in control of her body she'd turn the car around and go to the others. Apologize to them, but the Project was in control. It seemed like it was inevitable and that this project would not stop. Right now, she was trapped in her mind.

" Where are you taking her?" Alice asked.

_Detroit. Isaacs is ordering me to._

" Isaacs." Alice whispered with utter hate. This man transformed her into a freak far from human. Humans didn't have a clone in their mind or were cursed with telekenesis.

The hours flew by and Alice prayed that it would be enough for her to gain control. But she didn't even as they stopped for gas she didn't control herself. The last time she gained control, it was by a hard, hit from the hilt of Carlos's gun which rendered her unconscious. Detroit loomed nearer and nearer and she heard Angela gasp in fear.

" No, Alice! Turn around, Umbrella- Carlos- We were there!" she warned.

" I know, Angie." the project replied.

Angela Ashford stared at the woman," You're not Alice. You're Umbrella."

" Good job, kid." the Project said coldly as they got to the checkpoint.

The officer looked at her," And you are?" he asked when he very well knew who she was.

" Project Alice." came the cold reply.

He gestured for Alice to get out of the car and remove some of her weapons and she nodded. As she was about to remove her holster belt, a car's bright light illuminated the scene. Project Alice smiled and she heard Angie mutter a name.

" Carlos." the girl said and Alice squinted. Sure enough driving the armored minivan that was roaring down the street was Carlos Olivera and Ean was in the passenger seat.

" Dr. Isaacs is expecting you." the man said and let her go without even leaving her guns.

Alice nodded even though she wanted to break the man's neck. The car was coming closer and speeding, Carlos showed no intention of slowing down and Alice raced into the city. He followed her and broke past the checkpoint.

Angie smiled, Carlos and Ean would get Alice back to herself and save them from this place. Her hope was fine until she heard Project Alice's eerie message.

" That's it, Olivera." she whispered keeping her eyes on the rear view mirror.

Angie feared for the others' lives at the moment as Alice passed through the number of gaurds. There were fifty people and the line closed as she ran through. Alice wished Carlos and Ean and the others good luck as she looked away. She heard the fire of assault rifles but the car was armored. It would break through, eventually.

Carlos cursed as the bullets riddled the car. It ruined the windshield even as they drove through. Ean leaned out and started to fire at those behind them while directing Carlos.

" Dude, take a right!" Ean shouted and Carlos did. There was a small bump and Ean hit his head on the door," Fuck! That hurt!"

Carlos smiled as they apporached the facility. He ran out and followed Alice who had just gone in the garage. He heard voices as he ran up the stairs and got to the top floor of the garage. He ran as fast as lightning thanks to his training.

" Thank you Umbrella." he smiled as he was at the tenth floor in a matter of minutes.

" Sir, people have invaded the area!" one gaurd yelled as the car pulled up and Alice got out," Sir, Olivera is the leader. He's somewhere in the facility. He's followed Project Alice."

" Damn it!" Isaacs cursed and Alice heard it as she approached.

" Alice's friends have followed you." Isaacs informed her.

" I planned that. I want that." Project Alice replied," I will kill them. Olivera will be the last and Alice's defense will be gone. I will belong to Umbrella."

Carlos shook off Project Alice's saying and watched. He saw that Isaacs nodded and saw that Angela was in the car. The window was rolled down and she had spotted him. She did well not to stare too long or else he would've been found.

" We don't need the girl any more. She is an old version of the virus. She fails in comparison to you." Isaacs said and his cold order made Carlos want to shoot him," Kill her."

Project Alice drew her gun and Alice was screaming not to shoot her.

" No, don't!!" Alice screamed as she cocked the trigger. Angie wasn't scared. It didn't surprise her because the girl always displayed maturity beyond her age.

" Alice, no!!" rang a voice in which the real Alice relaxed and at the same time feared for his life.

" Hey!" one of the gaurds yelled but in three shots, the gaurds were down and Carlos shot the gun out of Alice's hand. She stopped it from falling and with her telekenesis she caught the gun. She caught it and holstered her gun.

Isaacs fumed and glared at the oncoming agent. Angie took the moment and ran out of the car and towards Carlos.

" Alice, come with me!" Isaacs ordered and Alice relucantly followed.

Carlos hugged the girl as he holstered his weapon." You alright, Angie?"

" Alice, we have to help her!" she said and drew Carlos's weapon surprising him.

" What do you think you're doing?!" he asked her, not knowing about her weapon's training. It seemed that all the time he talked with her, she never told her she had gotten training.

" Jill taught me how to fire. I saved your life when you were unconscious." Angie protested as he was about to take the gun back.

" Angie, those are too strong for you to handle." he said and drew an ordinary handgun, 9mm. It was ordinary to him. He never dreamed he'd be doing this," Here, this is better. Don't get a .45 until your older."

She smiled as Angie left her jacket in the SUV before they ran after Alice into the halls and to the left where they heard gunshots. They were in the basement before long and Carlos took time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked around and heard nothing. Angie instead had heightened senses and saw clearly. But she didn't see what would happen next. At that moment his wrist was caught and he was disarmed. Alice's had a firm grip on his wrist and she threw him off to the side where he hit a pillar. He cried out and Angie screamed and dropped the gun in shock.

" No, Alice, stop!" Angie screamed.

" Angie, get back!" Carlos yelled regaining his footing and started to fight back. He wasn't going to hold back because Project Alice wanted to kill him, even if her plans to kill him slowly were a little altered.

He kicked her in the stomach but still he received more blows than he could land on her. He could feel the blood from his nose. He wiped it away before going back to fight. Draining, weankness, he could feel it. Alice was tiring too but he doubted she would pass out first.

His body gave in as she finally threw him against the stone brick wall. He restrained a cry but was gasping. Stone fragments fell around him and his body felt broken.

" You know you're really troublesome." she said as she kicked him hard in the stomach. He gasped and Angie was a few feet away shrieked.

" Alice, please stop." she begged. She had left the gun when she had gotten startled by Alice throwing Carlos off.

Project Alice had forgotten about the little girl and Carlos wished Angie never made a sound. Alice smiled malevolently as she drew her gun. She kicked Carlos several times more making sure he wasn't going to be able to get up.

" You're going to shoot me?" he asked coughing.

Alice shook her head," No, not you." she said and pointed the gun at Angie. She wasn't going to kill them slowly. She had no time for it and if she took too much time, Carlos would get him." Her."

Carlos's eyes widened as he forced himself up. Swords pierced his body as he tried to move and he couldn't get up. The areas where Alice had kicked him erupted in an agonizing fire and he collapsed.

" Carlos, don't." Angie whispered," Don't get up."

He didn't listen. He needed to shield her from Umbrella, from Project Alice. Soon a gunshot rang in the air and Angela Ashford's life was coming to an end.

" **_NOOOO!!!!!_**" the screams of Carlos and Alice melded together.

Alice screamed in her mind and aloud. The emotions broke through and overwhelmed Umbrella. Carlos forced himself up too late and staggered over to Angela Ashford's limp body. She wasn't dead- not yet.

" Angie." he gasped and saw that Alice had shot the girl in the stomach. She was losing blood pretty quickly," Angie, stay with me." he begged.

Alice had fallen to her knees and moaned as she looked up. She saw them," Carlos-" she started," **ANGIE**!" she screamed running over to them and taking the girl in her arms," Angie, no!"

" Please, don't cry." Angie whispered as she felt Alice's tears and saw Carlos's distraught face," Please, don't."

" Angie, I didn't mean-" Alice started.

" I know that." Angie replied taking Alice's hand and Carlos's. She joined them together over her. Alice and Carlos stared at the little girl surprised. She was dying and she wasn't concerned at that moment about it. The girl proved how mature she was, how she never thought of herself even as she dying. She didn't think of death but of the people that her death was going to affect.

She smiled at both of them," Everyone knows it." Angie smiled," Consider it a dying wish." she laughed, it was a horrid joke but it did barely lighten the mood.

" Oh, Angie. I'm so sorry." Alice wept still clinging to Carlos's hand as the girl lay in her lap.

Angie held her hand over their joined ones and time slowed to a crawl for her. She recalled her life. She remembered her mother and father. She remembered her life at school where she never felt like she belonged and then the life with Alice, Carlos, Jill, LJ, and Chris. Sure she knew Carlos and Chris for a brief time but in that short period they've all become her gaurdians. They all taught her something. Jill gave Angie her weapon training, a litle bit of Carlos's seriousness rubbed off on the girl, Chris and his strategist plans helped, LJ taught her a little humor and how to curse, and Alice- Angie looked up to her like her second mother.

All of sudden she felt cold as if ice was forming around her. She could feel her heart slow down and Alice's tears were reaching her face. She closed her eyes when she couldn't see Alice and Carlos's faces anymore. Her vision was gone and her last thoughts were of the people she left behind. Her life wasn't that bad and at least she'd see her parents once again.

0o0o0oo

Alice sobbed hard as she felt Angie's cold hand over hers and Carlos's. Soon, the girl leaned back and was dead within a moment.

" Alice." Carlos said and soon he was right beside her. She cried onto his shoulder and looked away from the little girl. The guilt was overwhelming and was pouring out. Her fault, she had pulled the trigger that ended the girl's life. Strong arms were keeping her from falling apart and a whisper in her ears telling her it would be alright kept her from taking the gun and ending her own life. She hated Isaacs and she hated herself.

Carlos glanced at the girl and remembered all the time with her. Everyone loved her and she kept everyone together. How could he tell Jill and Chris that she was gone?

Gunshots echoed and the door to the basement flew open. Ean ran down and saw his friends and the dead girl's body.

" Oh, no." he muttered when other gunshots echoed and LJ yelled to Ean.

" Ean, man! Get the fuck up here!" LJ yelled.

" Carlos! Alice! We've got to go! Infectants are here!" Ean shouted to them.

Carlos got up and he tried to get Alice to come along with him.

" C'mon, we've go to go." he told her and turned to Ean," Get the car ready, we'll be there."

" Get Angie's body. I'm not letting her stay in this place." Alice said and Ean nodded. No one was going to leave Angie in this facility. He ran picked up the girl's body and ran out there. _Four people in one day_, Ean thought, _This was fucked up_.

" We've got to go." Carlos said and tried to pull Alice but she wrenched her arm free from his grip.

" No! _You _need to go." she replied and stepped away.

" Alice, I am not leaving you here." he argued staring at her," I am not leaving without you."

" Carlos, c'mon!" LJ yelled.

" LJ, go ahead!" Carlos yelled over the gunshots and turned to Alice but she shook her head.

" Leave, Carlos. Just _go_!" she said and felt the tears sting her eyes. Tears that weren't for Angie. Tears that Carlos saw glitter in the scarce light in the basement.

" I can't lose you." he said in a sincere tone which made the tears flood down.

" You've already lost me." she replied saying anything that would make him leave," Please, I _beg_ you. Just go."

His intense brown eyes met her sad ice blue eyes. She was resolved and he knew there was no way he could talk her out of this. He pulled some chain that he had in his pocket and Alice saw it was a pair of military style dog tags. He handed it to her and she took it.

" It's not much and it was from when my team and I worked for Umbrella. Each of us had one pair." he explained as Alice put it around her neck. She looked down and saw his name printed clearly, last name first.

" _Olivera, Carlos. U.B.C.S leader_." it read in a clear print.

" Thank you." she whispered and looked up. Their eyes met and she kissed him, her arms around him in an embrace.

" I'll come for you." he whispered as the kiss broke and they leaned in close.

" _**ALICE!!! CARLOS!!!!**_ " Ean screamed.

" Go." Alice whispered before gently pushing him back," _Go!"_

He nodded and ran up the stairs. Alice's eyes followed him until he disappeared. She broke into a run for the other set of stairs and found herself in the computer department of the facility. Isaacs was tracking her somehow and it wasn't like an implant inside her. Something was in her and it could take control. She could feel it when it would take control, something above her was causing it-

She ran into one of the computer rooms and started to get to work.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Where's Alice?" Ean said as he slid down from driver's seat to shotgun. They were able to retrieve Carlos's SUV and drove it down from the roof.

" She's-" Carlos started and couldn't really answer," I'm coming back for her. She's not letting me take her out of there.

The truck had been torn apart and LJ and Jayne were in the back seat.

" Angie?" Jayne asked," What happened to her? Why is she dead?!"

Angie's body was lying in the back seat a blanket was wrapped around her to keep the car from being soaked. Carlos couldn't explain. He didn't want to.

" Umbrella killed her." Ean replied as the group remained silent on their way. He didn't know what really happened and he knew that he probably would never know. As they roared out of the facility leaving Alice behind, Ean thought of Anna and how he waited to long. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his friend. He didn't want his friend to go through the same pain that he was going through. Anna was gone because he had waited. He turned to Carlos but something screamed at him. _He's already lost her_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another week passed and Ean had rented a spot in a local cemetery far away from Detroit and somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The news reported that Umbrella was the cause and that Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield were released by local authorities. It was too late to accuse Umbrella for the United States was started to fall. Carlos knew Chris and Jill were smarter than that. Umbrella probably knew that they needed people to murder the zombies and save people while the corporation continues the experiments. Fuckers.

The headstone was undecorated and read _Angela Ashford_. It was quiet funeral and later the group was gone after burying the body of the little girl. They didn't look back but Carlos was driven by something that was dragging the strike team or what was left to it to an abandoned warehouse.

The SUV's liscence plates were changed so the car wouldn't be identified and now as they approached the warehouse Ean was cocking his gun.

" Want me to go in with ya?" Ean asked but Carlos shook his head.

" I'll go by myself. Wait for fifteen minutes. Then ram the walls." Carlos replied.

" What makes you so sure she's here?" Ean asked," We've been looking for her-"

" Ean, I'm not leaving her alone. I'm not letting her go." Carlos said catching the loaded guns Jayne tossed him.

" Fifteen minutes." Ean repeated, "Go find her."

Carlos smiled. He never told the others what made him so sure that she was here. He kept receiving images in his mind, images that also echoed in his dreams. He saw Alice in a warehouse that looked exactly like the one he was about to enter. He saw that Alice was lying on the floor of the abandoned structure and he knew he needed to get her out of there.

" Alice?" he asked as he opened the door with a creak.

It was silent and it didn't sound like anyone was there.

" Alice?" asked Carlos as his voice echoed in the room.

" Carlos." Alice muttered and he saw that she lay on the ground convulsing in pain. Her watch was beeping and he ran to her.

He turned off the alarm and lifted her into his arms.

" Leave me alone. Carlos, I told you-" she started to scold him.

" And I told you I'd come back for you." he whispered.

Sure, he would come for her and he's unknowingly rescued her from Umbrella. But him saving her didn't mean that she was going to stay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She stayed with the strike team for five days before disappearing the night she was supposed to be on gaurd. She tearfully wrote a letter to the group and then a seperate to those she knew the longest, Carlos and LJ. She left the letter to the strike team with Ean on his bedside table and the other letter to LJ.

She said goodbye to each of them before gearing up. She had said goodbye to everyone but one person. Carefully, she opened the door to Carlos's room. He was peacefully asleep or maybe drugged; and this night he hadn't argued with going to sleep instead of staying up with her. For one thing, she had slipped some drug which would knock him out cold. She wasn't taking any chances and she didn't want him to follow her or wake up. The bag hung from both shoulders and she gazed at him.

She was saying goodbye and earlier she had indirectly said it.

_" Carlos?" she said._

_" Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked._

_" Nothing, but what would happen to you if I ever left." she asked and she saw him hide a yawn behind his hand. The drugs were taking over him._

_" I'd fall apart." he smiled but she didn't," Okay, seriously? If you ever left- I dunno."_

_" Just don't die on me." she smiled," Goodbye, Carlos."_

_" Goodnight, Alice." he yawned._

He was just disappearing behind the doors and she guessed he was thinking she meant goodnight.

Now, she didn't want to leave. But she didn't want him to get hurt. The clone had beat him horribly in the basement in Detroit and now, Alice was not risking his life all because she didn't want to be alone. It seemed selfish, that she was living and everyone else around her was dying just because she saw something more in his eyes- something that could've gone far that night outside Detroit. Now, she was giving him up. She brushed the tears away as she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. Her last contact with him. Her last affectionate human contact, if anyone should have it- it should be him.

Right after that she left the room looking back at the man she was leaving behind and the friends she was leaving, as well. She left and took a motorcycle that had been abandoned. She started the engine and drove away. She cursed Isaacs for turning her into this person. She drove away from her friends and the only person- she knew now that she could never let in- no matter how much she wanted to and no matter how much she wanted him. Even as her heart screamed, her body would not let her turn back. She was a porject and she was going to take Umbrella down. No matter how long it took, she was going to bring this corporation down and she'd do it alone. She'd be by herself. She was now a ghost.

* * *

**_Alice drugs Carlos in order to leave him. Hey, he would wake up if she didn't. _**

**_Alright, this is the end for Apocalypse and on to Extinction my version. Remember the end isn't what it seems and I will post a short chapter to give be the summary because I can't have a long summary in my main summary. Well, review please! What do you think of this chapter. Could it be better? Where? If you review and tell me where, I can edit it to put in a version of your ideas._**

**_But Please._**

**_REVIEW._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	8. Author's Note About The Extinction Part

**_Extinction:_**

**_Eight years have passed by. Within weeks of Raccoon City, the T-Virus spread out throughout the world and within months the Earth began to wither and die. Alice Prospero is on her own equipped with her own technology and her own individual skills to survive. Carlos Olivera leads a convoy with a woman named Claire Redfield trying to find other people and help them get to safety. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine have dropped off the map and everything is falling into the realm of the undead._**

**_Mankind faces extinction. Is this the end?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Alright, so this is the story part of Extinction. Ignore this if you want. But fair warning there are character deaths in this. This story will keep going as long as people keep reviewing and this will follow my version of Extinction.

Oh, and as for Carlos. He won't die. But you've got to read and maybe you'll be thinking twice.


	9. Ch7: The Death of

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: _**

**_THE DEATH OF ALICE PROSPERO AND CARLOS OLIVERA_**

* * *

**_Okay, I couldn't help but upload this chapter. Hah, this oughtta get you all confused. Anyway's I'm expecting reviews for this and Chapter 6, the end of Apocalypse._**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: 

Eight years was a long time. Isaacs had lost Alice and Olivera a long time ago. He rubbed the scar on his palm. That was where Olivera's knife had embedded him to the wall. It was severly agonizing as he had to wrench his hand off the blade. The scar reminded him of that night and how much he hated Olivera and wanted Alice under his control.

He watched the screen and saw the blonde-haired woman wake up and gasp as the cold shower ran down on her-

She groaned as she awoke. Water running down her body and a shower curtain covered the parts of her she wouldn't want any ordinary person to see. She got out of the shower and shut off the water. Cautiously she approached the mirror, as if afraid of what it would reflect. She saw that it was fogged thanks to the steam from the water and with her hand she wiped it away. She saw herself.

Blue eyes, blonde hair- she saw her reflection. She stared and all of a sudden saw images of a helicopter and a bomb exploding, waking up in a lab, a dark haired woman, an African American man, a young girl, and a handsome stranger. But names popped into her head, as did her own name.

She sighed as she took a robe and wrapped it around her body. She walked into the bedroom to see that a red dress and a black skirt lay on the bed were waiting for her. Next to it, was a thigh holster with a silver gun next to it. After putting on the dress and skirt, the woman hesitantly strapped the gun to her thigh and started to walk out. Self-defense seemed like a good thing right now.

She opened the door to her room and walked out into the hallway of the Spencer Manor. The hall looked deserted and a picture on top of a table attracted her attention to it. She was in a wedding dress in this picture and a man was next to her. Her husband. she thought, but an overwhelming feeling told him that he was dead. She took the ring off her finger and left it with the picture on the table.

Something had reflected in the glass pointing it's way over to a plastic covered statue of an angel. The woman walked past it and into the room with a large door. This didn't seem right and even as she walked in to touch the lights she remembered the beheading of a woman and the deaths of three men. She backed away and turned to the exit only to find that the door had sealed itself.

She gasped and turned to the end of the hall to see that a laser was coming to her. Looking for a way to escape it, she grabbed on to the grate and held her body in a straight angle. She was hanging above it and evaded the laser. But it cut through the tip of her dress and the red fabric fell to the ground. That was not good.

She landed on her feet and saw that a grid was lasers were coming at her. It was unavoidable and she looked up franically Praying that there was way for her to escape. The vents! She jumped up and shot into the vent. The sole of her boot barely missed the net and was scraped off. She gasped as she got in and started to crawl. Her intuition directed her which way to go in the maze of vents. She finally reached a vent opening and threw it off to land on the floor of a maze of white halls.

It was silent. Serene and peaceful. As soon as she got up she turned to see that a red laser was pointed at her chest. She had drawn her gun to point it at her enemy and found herself staring at a man she had seen in her flashbacks. After a moment he lowered his gun and powered off the red laser that had been pointing at her.

" Sorry about that." he said letting it hang on his shoulder while he grasped it with his right hand," I thought you were someone else."

" Someone like?" she asked lowering her weapon, she already knew he was a friend.

" This'll sound wierd but I really don't know." he replied," I can't remember anything that happened before all this."

" You can't remember anything either?" she asked holstering the gun," Do you know your name?"

" Yeah, that's the only thing I know." he replied," Other than you being a friend."

She smiled," Well?"

" Oh, sorry. Carlos Olivera." he replied," And you are?"

" Alice Prospero." she smiled back," Look, I'm trying to find my way out of here and so are you. So, you coming with me?"

" Sure." he said as he walked over to her. They followed the signs and saw that the exit was close.

" It seems to clear." he said but Alice caught on. She took a stretcher and started to roll it down, Carlos right behind her. They ran when all of a sudden a large guillotine like blade sliced the stretcher in half.

Alice screamed in shock and found herself in Carlos's arms. The gun even though it was digging into her chest she ignored it and only felt the comfort of his arms.

" Are you okay?" he asked her staring at the sliced object.

She nodded and he tilted her head towards him," You sure?" he asked.

" I'm fine." she whispered as he took off the assualt rifle followed by the black bullet proof vest he wore underneath. It bore his name and the Umbrella logo on the back of it. He handed it to her.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" I don't know if this place is gonna be safe or not." he replied as she took the vest and he picked up the gun. He was wearing a black shirt underneath the vest and Alice noticed the muscles of his arms. He was strong and she had to admit charming and good-looking.

" Thanks." she whispered.

" Don't worry." he said and referred to the blade," If that thing is in here. God knows what else is."

He stepped forward and after a few steps, heard something click underneath his foot. He turned to Alice as she buckled the vest. She smiled at him and he saw that a disk shot up.

" Alice!" he yelled stepping into the path of bullets that tore through the wall and through his body.

" Carlos, no!" Alice scream filled his ears as the disk fell down and disappeared.

Carlos's blood stained Alice's hands as she compressed the wounds in his abdomen.

" Oh my god." she cried but he weakly moved her hands.

" Get out of here." he whispered.

" Why do that?" she asked and felt tears sting her eyes. It's as if she knew him for years instead of minutes.

" Couldn't let you die here." he replied truthfully," Get out of here. At least I protected you."

A tear fell on him and she wouldn't leave.

" Carlos." she whispered, tearfully.

" Alice, go. Get out of here before someone comes." he said but a shadow came over them.

" Too late." came a voice and Alice and Carlos looked up at a complete stranger. Alice felt a shot rip through the bulletproof vest she wore and struck her in the stomach.

" Alice!" Carlos yelled grabbing the gun at her thigh and pointing it at her murderer. He was using the rest of his energy and fired once at the person's head. He watched as the man fell dead and felt Alice's body fall on his. Carlos felt cold and knew it was his time to go. He soon collapsed breathing hard from using the last of his energy.

Alice's head rested on his chest and their blood flowed together into one crimson pool that surrounded both of them.

" Looks like we're dying together." she smiled and with the last of her energy took his bloody hand. She looked up and saw him smile as she felt her heart slow down. Laying on his chest she heard his heart come to a slow beat.

" Carlos." she whispered and heard him whisper," Alice." in reply. Then, at the same exact moment both Alice Prospero and Carlos Olivera died.

* * *

**_That was sad wasn't it? Alright, you know the drill. Please, review this. Please._**

**_As always,_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	10. Chapter 8: Eight Years Later

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last one. A special thanks to aroura528, dUmBbLoNdE722, Rock'xanne, Dreamcatcher, Leah1387, euginom, and Osage. You guys are the best!!!**_

_**As for this chapter, it's just like the introduction to Extinction. The last chapter. The people that died. They were the clones. Don't worry. I told you Carlos won't die here and Alice- of course she lives. I can't say the same for some characters though.**_

**_This may suck but the next chapter Alice and Carlos: Part Three is going to be uploaded soon. I promise give it a day._**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: 

_Eight years. That was a long time._ Carlos thought as he sat on top of the tanker.

During those eight years, Carlos lost people, saved people, and gained friends. The strike team fell after Alice left and after saving and recruiting people, the convoy emerged and Carlos and Ean headed the convoy. For a few years, the convoy did fine and Carlos, Ean, LJ, and Jayne taught the members of the convoy how to fire better and how to snap necks. Everything was going fine until earlier that year. The leaders were him and Ean, that was until Umbrella had found him and sent agents to kill them. Carlos was rather surprised that Umbrella was still looking for him but the attack wasn't only of Umbrella agents. Lickers and some undead had found the convoy as well.

The fight waged for a day as the convoy was barricaded in an abandoned structure. The agents were killed but the undead and the lickers were a damn pain. There were more lickers than undead and the convoy was dying little by little because of the lightning fast fuckers. Carlos missed Alice terribly at that moment, more than he would any other day. At that moment as three lickers jumped to attack him, he missed having her to help. Then Ean burst into the room and killed two leaving Carlos to kill one. Then came four other lickers that nearly mauled Ean apart. One wrapped its tounge around his chest and was bit him hard. The other tried to grab his leg. Two more came and Carlos yelled as he reloaded his guns and started to fire. He remembered the adrenaline that pumped through his veins as he desperately tried to save his friend. Within moments, the lickers were dead but he was too late. Ean was far past any help.

Carlos leaned his friend against the wall and tried to help with the wound but Ean wouldn't allow it.

_" Get away from me. You know there's only one thing to do." Ean said pushing him away," You've got to kill me."_

_" Fuck that, Ean. I'm not-" Carlos started._

_" Damn it, listen to me! I've lived to protect the convoy and for that I lived to help you out of your case." Ean said._

_" What?" Carlos asked._

_" After Anna died, all I wanted to do was join her. But then Alice ran and you- you fell apart and I realized I couldn't leave you, too. So, then I helped you. Then the convoy came and I lived to protect them-" he said as he coughed up blood and then screamed in agony as tentacles were starting to grow from his wounds," Fuck! Carlos!"_

_Carlos had drawn his gun but he couldn't pull the trigger._

_" I-" he started._

_" Pull the fucking trigger." Ean yelled," Do it!"_

_" I can't kill you-"_

_" You're not killing me. You're saving me from turning into a soulless fucker. I don't want to become one of them. Please, Carlos- I'm begging you, pull the trigger." Ean said holding back the things that started to grow on him._

One bullet ended Ean Carlson's life and stopped the infection in him for good. After that, Carlos couldn't lead. He couldn't take losing people and was even feeling responisble for Alice leaving. He felt that it was tied to him- that he was part of the reason that she left. That was it- He had relinquished leadership to Claire Redfield, but even then he couldn't escape the responisibilities he had in convoy. Claire still consulted him and he consulted her. Leadership proved that it was sticking to him.

" It looks clear." he said veiwing an empty motel through a pair of binoculars. LJ was sitting right beside him.

" Yeah, don't they always?" LJ asked.

LJ and Jayne were the survivors of the orginal strike team. As for Claire, Carlos had saved her when she was stuck in an abandoned news station. He and Jayne were patrolling and they had saved her.

" Claire, whattya think?" he said into the PRC.

" It's your call." she replied not knowing what to decide.

" Let's do this." Carlos said jumping from the tanker to land on the sand.

" You do know that there is a ladder?" LJ asked climbing down but Carlos shrugged in reply.

The two of them went into the empty place. LJ gave a low whistle.

" I'm gonna get myself a room. With a water bed and a jacuzi and rent a porno." he said.

Carlos chuckled before going off to the right meaning LJ goes off to the left. He turned the corner ready to fire at something but it was empty and dark. LJ pulled at a flashlight in his belt and started to go down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Carlos had found some extra guns stashed in a closet and laid them out to check their ammo. The guns reminded him of the ones Alice had. A shotgun, two 9mms along with two .45s and automatics.  
Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling told him to go check on LJ and he left the guns to go to his friend. Gunshots echoed and he broke into a run. He heard glass shatter and then a yell. He kicked open the door and shot at the zombified woman that was trying to sink her teeth into LJ. The body fell off to the side and LJ sat up alarmed. Once he saw that it was him, he relaxed.

" You okay?" he asked and saw the mirror was shattered," The mirror piss you off?"

" No, it was that fucker reflected in it. I thought they weren't supposed to have reflections." LJ smiled.

Carlos laughed before answering him," Those are vampires, LJ."

" I know, I'm just playin'." LJ smiled holstering the weapons as they left.

Even though some things changed over eight years, LJ's humor still kept Carlos smiling and sometimes laughing.

" You guys, okay? I heard your shots." Claire said.

" We're fine. LJ took out some fuckers." Carlos replied," It's clear."

" Good." Claire replied before the static shut off and the two friends walked over to the main waiting room. Carlos said that LJ was moving his arm in a circular motion.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Nuttin', it's just my arm." LJ replied but Carlos shoved him down onto the seat," The fuck was that for?"

" Betty!" Carlos called leaning outside and a woman from the ambulence came running to the motel.

" Someone need my help?" she asked Carlos but he cocked his head towards LJ.

The smile that Betty and LJ gave to each other didn't escape Carlos's notice and he rolled his eyes. Betty knelt beside LJ. She checked on the gash he had and grimaced.

" Nasty cut." she remarked and glanced over at Carlos," You got any wounds I need to worry about?"

" No." Carlos replied and Betty focused her attention on LJ," Damn, you like playing rough, don't you?"

" Not really." LJ smiled," But you've always been gentle with me, Betty."

_That's it!_ Carlos thought when out loud he said," Oh, god. I'm leaving." Seeing it was him time to make a run for it.

LJ watched as his friend sauntered out of the room. He smiled and remembered the time LJ had done the same to Carlos and Alice when he had woken up to see that the two were lying on the bed together. Recalling it, LJ shuddered a bit. It wasn't anything serious, but LJ and Chris and LJ and yes, even Angela saw it. Ean, Anna, and Jayne picked up on it, too. But he didn't understand why the two of them didn't really get together.

He smiled as Betty swabbed the wound and dried it. She leaned back to beam at him.

" So, how about dinner at my place tonight?" she asked.

" Oh, I'm there." he replied as someone called her.

LJ kept his eyes on her as she smiled and left. At least, things between him and Betty were running smoothly. LJ did have to admit he did miss Alice, Jill, Chris, Angie, Ean, and Anna. They had been a team and now three are dead and the other three were god knows where, maybe dead. As he interrupted his own thoughts, LJ lifted up his shirt and saw a gory bite staring right back at him. At least he's lived long enough after Raccoon. Eight years was a long time, he thought.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

They were all supposed to act the same way but this test went differently. Chloe Simon, a bio-geneticist, observed all this as she stood in the hallway with Dr. Sam Isaacs and two other Umbrella employees. Usually, Alice would escape the lasers, meet Olivera, and the two would escape together. Everything was recorded of course and for the past twenty clones of Alice and Olivera would die. Carlos from protecting Alice and later when Alice would refuse to leave him, an agent would appear and execute her.

The first trials were just Alice clones and then Wesker came up with the idea of adding Olivera because the serum change was at 25. He wanted to boost it by connecting the clone to the real Alice and the plan worked by only a 10 increase. When the two of them would escape together for the first ten trials, Carlos would get shot and order Alice to get out of there. Carlos would die and then Alice would set off a mine as she opened the door and would die from the blast. That was the scenario of their deaths. Then it all changed with the next set of clones. Alice was now refusing to leave Carlos behind and would die right next to him. The next set of ten would die but not before whispering each others name. This was the beginning of a new set and things had changed and for the worse.

When the agent had executed Alice, she had lived for a couple of minutes more than she was supposed to. Then Olivera was able to reach Alice's handgun and kill the agent. The position of the way they died was different, too. Usually Alice would fall off to the side, this time half of her was on top of him and their hands were joined. They whispered each other's name before dying at the same moment. The clones had taken a drastic change.

" Take a blood sample and get rid of them." Isaacs ordered," Incinerate the body of the agent."

" Yes, sir." came the two men as Isaacs and Simon left.

" Sir, the Alice clones are getting closer to her and as for the Olivera clones-" Simon started.

" They're both changing and I think it is for the better." he said," Simon, I'm putting you in charge of the next clone run test. I've got a meeting with The Board. So, I won't be here. You already know the procedures."

Simon smiled and nodded. She got a smile from Isaacs, as well.

" I know that you can take over this." he assured her.

" Thank you, Doctor Isaacs." she said and then brought up a point," Sir, if the Olivera repeats the same thing-"

" Get the disk to shoot a penetrating shot." Isaacs suggested and Simon gave a nod.

Suddenly, the image a pale faced girl in an eerie white nightgown appeared in the middle of the room.

" Specimen A-60 and C-20 are ready." the White Queen announced.

" Good, ready them in their test area in the facility." Simon said as Isaacs was about to speak.

She gasped and turned to Isaacs. She was waiting to reprimanded for overstepping her place. But Isaacs smiled.

" This test is in your hands." he said as he left.

" Ms. Simon." the White Queen addressed," Ready them in their proper testing areas?"

" Yes." Chloe said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_Eight years. That was a long time._ Alice thought as she drove down the highway.

A certain distress call was driving her to this destination. This was the same motorcycle that she had used to drive away from that motel Carlos and the strike team were in. This was the same motorcycle that carried Alice away from her friends. But it was all her choice, her choice to leave.

And for eight years, she slowly started to regret her choice. She no longer woke up to see friendly faces or hear friendly voices. No one had spoke her name in eight years and she had not gotten close to any of the people she's saved. Little by little, the guilt she had for killing Angela seeped through the barriers of her heart and started to overwhelm her. Then leaving Carlos and the strike team to an uncertain fate. She just realized that she hasn't known what had happened to them. But she missed them, all of them. But especially Carlos. It didn't surprise her that her thoughts were on him and the death of Angela but it did find a way to scare her. She had left to protect him and thought she would get over him. But as she recalled him, she realized she had left the only person ,that she could've let into her life, behind. It was after she left him she came to realize what she truly felt and understood everything that had happened.

Suddenly, the distress call stole away her attention.

" We are overwhelmed in KLKB studio. Can anybody hear us? Can anyone help us? Please?" came a woman's desperate cry for help.

Alice hit the acceleration and shot forward. The KLKB was easy to find because soon the coordinates were given and all she needed to do was follow it. She raced over to the location sure enough to find that the news station was there. The letter KLKB were bold and standing out. Alice shut off her engine and turned off the transmission device.

She entered the abandoned structure and drew her gun followed by her flashlight. As she walked in, she didn't even hear the echo of her own footsteps. Instead she followed the low moan coming from the end of the hall. As soon as she rached that she found that a woman was sitting far off to the side. She wore some sort of bandana that hid her silver-blonde hair and she carried a bundle in her arms.

At the sight of light, the woman turned to face Alice. She had a desperate and distraught face and Alice knew that anyone that has seen the zombies could pull of that type of face.

" Help me." the woman said in a pleading tone," Help my baby."

Her voice was high like in the cry for help and Alice guessed she sent out the SOS. Alice holstered her gun and turned her flashlight off before stashing it onto her gear belt. She took the bundle from the woman's arms and found it surprisingly light. Removing the sheet that covered the baby's face, Alice found she was holding a doll. She dropped it and tried to draw her gun but heard the sound of others being loaded and pointed at her.

The woman in front of her had her gun drawn and pointed it straight at her." You bitch," she said with a malevolent smile," You dropped my baby."

Mentally, Alice scolded herself for not seeing it had been a trick. With her enhanced senses she should've heard the extra breathing and knew that babies were never that quiet. Before she knew it, Alice felt her wrists being tied behind her back and was pushed against a table.

" Help us! Can anybody hear us?" the woman repeated fueling Alice's hate. She heard the mocking laughter of other people, men as they turned her over so that she could face every last one of them. Their touch was rough.

The one in front of her sized her up.

" We've got ourselves a pretty one, now don't we?" one man to Alice's side asked.

" Yeah, and I'm having her." said the man in front of her," So, you guys back off."

He sported an uneven blade that he ran down her body. It stopped at the belt to her shorts. Alice didn't feel her heard speed up and didn't feel her breath become uneven. But she knew what he was going to do.

" What do you have under there?" he asked slipping the blade in attempting to cut the belt off.

" I wouldn't do that." Alice cautioned glaring at him. She wanted to kill him first and waited for her chance.

He stopped and threw the blade off to the side before backhanding her across the face. Alice barely flinched.

" Shut up!" he shouted.

" Take her already." one man said and the woman was laughing.

Alice stared hard as the man in front of her tried to pull her belt off. With one kick, Alice snapped the man's neck. Her boot caught his chin and she broke his mandible as well as his vertebrae.

" Eddie! Eddie, no!" the woman screamed and ran over to him," Oh, god, he's dead!" she shrieked.

The men stared at Alice who smiled to herself. Soon, she felt a gun to the back of her head and fell into a cold, black abyss.

When she finally did wake up after a few moments, she felt a cold ground and saw human bones littering the place. Oh, god. she thought as she shot up.

" Here you go, bitch. Try to get out of this one now." the woman taunted and threw the keys down to her.

Alice caught the keys and tried to unlock herself when suddenly the bark of a dog stunned her. She darted to the side with the keys in her hands. The people had released the dogs on her literally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Claire Redfield was the leader of the convoy, but that was according to Carlos. Everybody called her and Carlos the leaders. Because she and Carlos talked a lot, the fourteen year-old, blonde-haired, and green eyed, KMart thought that there was a relationship.

" There's nothing goin on between you and Carlos is there?" Claire remembered the girl asked.

Claire laughed at that notion," No, KMart. Carlos is a friend. Just a friend."

She owed Carlos her life, and thought him charming and friendly but nothing more than that. And he obviously showed signs of liking some other woman because every night he'd be reading some letter and he'd stay outside of the safe circle that the convoy stayed in.

Claire saw Otto, the busdriver handing out food. As a person came up he would shake a can and tell them the contents. Scary thing was, he was always right. Claire and KMart were up next and as the guy shook it he handed KMart some chicken noodle soup and gave Claire a can of Cream of Mushroom. Claire opened her can and smiled.

" Damn, right again. How do you do that?" she asked him with a smile.

" It's one of my talents. It's a dying art, I'm afraid." he smiled back at her before she went off. She wasn't hungry at all and the sport shakes were so far enough to keep er energy going. She handed the can to the girl in back of the line," Here you go."

" Thanks, Claire!" the girl Claire knew to be Lila said before skipping off toward the fire and her brother and mother.

Claire smiled again before heading over to Chase. He drove the fuel tanker.

" How're we doing?" she asked him and raised her voice so that he could hear her.

" Well if we can run the cars on rust were good for a thousand miles. Other than that-" he stopped and she knew.

" Alright." she said and walked on as Mikey got out of the car.

" Hello, sweetheart." he smiled and Claire beamed at him. She liked being called "sweetheart" by him. Another reason she wasn't interested in Carlos.

" How're we doing with the perimeter Mikey?" she asked.

" Getting it up, right now." he replied as they climbed into the news van.

" Who's out there?" she asked.

" Olivera." he replied simply taking the blue tooth and handing it to Claire.

" Carlos!" she yelled.

She heard the rev of the engine in the background and the dark, deep voice of Olivera," Yes, Claire."

" Stop smoking. It'll slow you down, not to mention kill you faster." she teased," Get my perimeter up!"

" I'm not smoking anymore." he replied.

Claire was rather shocked at that. For the past weeks her smokes were disappearing and she was sure it was Carlos.

" You sure?" she asked.

" Yeah, stopped nine years ago." he replied.

" Damn, that's why you're slow. You're getting old on me." she laughed.

Mikey laughed at that too.

" Thanks for that, Claire." he said and knew he was smiling, it was all in the tone of his voice, when all of a sudden all the green screens in the car lit up.

" Thermal scans on, visual on, and motion detectors are good to go." Mikey said as Claire placed the blue tooth on the counter and heard the quad bike pull up. That was something they had taken in Salt Lake.

" It's my turn to monitor so I'll be here." Mikey told her as Claire was about to leave. It was at that moment that Claire did something she rarely did. She kissed Mikey on the cheek before leaving.

Carlos saw that and rolled his eyes. What was wrong with everybody. First, LJ and Betty and then Claire and Mikey. Something better not be involving him with another member of the convoy. He saw Claire approach and he turned to stare at her.

" So, you going to eat?" she asked.

" I already gave it to the kids in the back of the line." he said and Claire nodded as she walked off.

After parking the quad bike, Carlos went into the 8x8, the vehicle that he drove. No sooner had he gotten in when someone knocked on the driver's side door. He sighed as he opened it and saw KMart standing outside.

" Hiya, Carlos!" she greeted and he smiled.

" Hello, KMart." he replied and KMart gave him a warm can.

" Here you go." she said.

He handed it back to her," It's your food."

" At least I have the shakes that Claire has. You've given up your food for the past five days!" she argued when someone called to her.

She closed the door and ran before Carlos could give it back to her. He sighed and ate the soup that KMart had given him. He threw out the can before staring out into the desert. On the radio in his car he heard Mikey's transmission.

" This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Current locotion: The Desert Trail Motel. Latitude 36 and Longitude 285." Mikey broadcasted," Broadcasting to any survivors out there. Is there anyone there?"

Carlos sighed and turned off the radio. For weeks, no one has replied and those that have- the convoy was too late to save anyone. But Carlos always clung to hope that these fifty people in the convoy weren't the only people left on Earth. He knew that there definitely was one other person out there and he missed her- wanted her back in his life.

" Alice, where are you?" he asked into the night.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

She killed two and was left to deal with six more. Alice released herself from her cuffs and started to work on her plan. Exposed wires were strung around the supporting pillars and Alice tied one around the neck of the dog restraining it from biting her. She did the same to the next oncoming beast and tied it up. She did the same to three more before she relaxed. Suddenly she felt the wind shift behind her and knew sometihng was attacking her from behind. She tuned to see a dog and with her palm smashed the skull of the last reanimated creature. She smiled and backed away. The dogs barked at her and started to pull at their makeshft leashes. That was what she wanted. Soon, enough her plan worked.

The strength of the dogs collapsed the pillars and therefore the first level collapsed. Alice ran and grabbed a wire to swing up. She swung up to a metal bar and grabbed hold of it as the dogs were unleashed on the people that had caged them and the people that had tried to kill her. Three went after the woman and others mauled the other men.

Soon, she dropped down to the ground and grabbed her weapons. After that she ran and didn't even need to waster her bullets on the dogs. She wasn't in the mood. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

Before long she was on her bike and heard the latest transmission from a convoy of survivors that were nearby.

" This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Current locotion is the Desert Trail Motel." came a voice but as Alice was about to shut it off there was a pause and a new voice took over. A voice she was able to put a face on.

" This is Claire Redfield's convoy. Broadcasting to any survivors out there. Is there anyone there?" came a deep, dark voice.

" Carlos." Alice gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat and her bike speed up.

He was alive.

" Broadcasting to any survivors out there. Is there anyone there?" he asked before Alice shut it off. For one thing, she couldn't stand hearing his voice and not seeing him and for another, she already arrived at a place she was aiming for. A gas station.

Night was already falling and Alice knew she had to get on the road. After shooting down a zombie, Alice drove up to the pumps but found it was empty. All the food had been raided and nothing was left.

" Shit," Alice muttered when all of a sudden she heard something buzzing in the back of the room.

Drawing her gun, Alice approached the door. The buzzing grew louder and as Alice opened the door she was hit with a wave of a foul smell and a myriad of flies. She held her scarf around her mouth and nose as she saw the dead body hanging in the closet sized room. Underneath it was a red notebook. Alice didn't hesitate to get out of there. There was no point to be there anymore.

Suddenly as she left she saw a crow starting to peck at the dead body she had shot.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were at the halls. Alice and Olivera had tripped the guillotine wire and he had just handed over his vest. Chloe Simon watching in anticipation, awaiting what was to happen next. What were the changes going to be? She was in charge and she made sure she was doing this right.

Olivera stepped forward and then set off the disk. As always, he took the bullets and collapsed. Alice ran to him and all of a sudden the technician, Cliff Wyatt was calling out to her. He was responisble of recording the brain waves coming from the clones.

" Chloe-" he started.

" Not now, Wyatt. After the test." she replied which silenced him.

0oo0o

Alice looked down at him. Her hand compressed against the dozens of bullets that had embedded themselved in his body.

" Carlos, why?" she asked and felt tears come to her eyes. She knew all along who he was. She remembered, very well, who he was and she was aware of everything.

" To protect you." he whispered and gasped suddenly. He recalled her, too. He remembered events that happened before this. The highway that they had met on- he knew.

" I-" he started and coughed. Alice leaned close to him. They were too close- so close. His warm breath hit her face before she pressed her lips against his.

For that brief moment, Carlos forgot all about the pain and death that was taking over him. He was focused on that one last moment with her. When it broke the pain flooded back to him and he restrained a yell.

" Go, Alice. Go." he begged.

" No." she cried," No."

Suddenly the disk shot up again and a single bullet penetrated Alice's, or Carlos's, vest. She collapsed on him.

" Alice!" he gasped but she smiled and moved closer that she could see his face clearly.

" Carlos, we're dying together." she whispered to him and saw the slight smile he gave her.

" Together, I like the sound of that." he whispered when all of a sudden he felt his heart slow down, he whispered her name one last time and heard her whisper his. Then he felt the cold and black abyss of death.

0o0o0o

Chloe stared at the screen. It had changed once again. Other than their dialouge which changed everytime, they were once again positioned in a different way and Alice kissed Carlos after he was shot. A drastic change. These clones weren't supposed to show that much emotion but this- it was pushing towards love.

" What did you want to tell me, Wyatt?" she asked.

" They've retained their memories." he replied.

" WHAT?!" she shouted and dashed over to him.

She saw he was right.

" That's- that's impossible. How did they retain all their memories?" she asked herself more than Wyatt.

" Not all their memories. But what happened after Alice broke out of the facility. Basically until a certain part but-" he was interrupted by Chloe.

" White Queen. Transmit all this information to Isaacs and The Board Room." she commanded.

" Ms. Simon-" the White Queen started.

" Now, White Queen." Chloe ordered. She didn't care if Isaacs was in a meeting she wanted this information in. She ran into the hall and towards the Board Room. If the clones were connected to the real Alice and Olivera clone was even repeating Carlos's actions and feelings then one thing was certain. The two of them-

0o0o0o0o

Wesker stared at the footage that popped right in front of him. Everyone watched speechless and after it was all done, he stared at Isaacs.

" Were those the clones?" he asked when all of a sudden a woman rushed into the room.

Isaacs stared at Simon and then realized that that must've been the footage shot during the test.

" Those were the clones Chairman Wesker." replied Isaacs and turned to Simon, he was going to make this a professional level conversation," Ms. Simon, why are you here?"

" Sir, the clones-" she gasped," They've retained their memories! They've actually come to represent the real people after Alice's breakout."

" This is all very interesting," came the French Umbrella lead director," But what do the clones have to do with anything? Who is that man with Project Alice?"

" That man is the one person that can keep Alice away from us." Wesker came in as Isaacs was about to reply," Fortunately for us, the two original people have split from each other making it easier for Isaacs here to control Alice."

" Yes, but who is he?" came the Spanish director.

" Carlos Olivera." came the reply, but it was from Alexander Slater," Ex- U.B.C.S soldier and the last living member of our special ops team here in America."

Slater had been interested in the topic of Alice Prospero and Carlos Olivera. He knew as much about Alice and Carlos than Wesker and Isaacs. He knew Alice was the last living Head of Security agent hired by Umbrella and Carlos was the last living "super" soldier that Umbrella trained. Both were the last of Umbrella, no one else was trained in their fields and no one could match their skills. The special ops teams were killed in the outbreaks and eventually only ordinary agents were needed to maintain the undead.

" Last living?" Wesker asked him," Is this true, White Queen?"

The image of the little girl appeared off to the side.

" Yes, he is the last living member this corporation has trained on a excellent level. Both Alice and Carlos maintain skills that the company hasn't been able to replicate or train any others to do." the girl asked.

" Back to the serum," the frenchman said," What does a clone of our former agent have to do with-"

" The serum's probabilty has increased in 40." Chloe announced.

Everyone stared at her except Isaacs. He wasn't surprised at this.

Suddenly an alarm rang. The meeting was over. If it exceeded the time limit it would drain the power that the holograms used.

" Isaacs, I want an update as soon as anything comes up." he said," As for the rest of you. We will wait for the science department's update. This meeting is adjourned."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice read the notebook and read of Alaska. The safe haven, the isolated state, the place where the infection could not generate. Her thoughts went to the convoy in which she heard Carlos's voice. She knew he was a leader. He was in Claire's convoy.

Even as she slept her thoughts rested on Carlos before the nightmares returned.

White halls. A red laser. An Umbrella vest. A trip wire. A shooting disk. Blood. Images repeated in her mind in what seemed to be an eternity. Finally it stopped and she screamed as she woke up. Everything was floating around her and was falling down. Alice stared at her bike and stopped it before it crashed.

" That was close." she muttered before laying back down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**_For once, I'm not begging for reviews. Of course, I know this chapter sucked but I had no other way to write this. A review would be nice but it's not required. The next chapter...YOU HAVE TO REVIEW ON._**

**_Hope you enjoyed and you'll here from me really soon,_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	11. CH9:Alice and Carlos:Part 3:Never Again

CHAPTER NINE:

KMart enjoyed sleeping in Claire's Hummer. It was comfortable and it was quiet. But there was something that woke her up that morning. Something was hitting the roof of the car. At first, the girl ignored it, but when she couldn't fall asleep she decided she should check it out. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she opened the door and went to survey the roof of the car. It seemed to be empty but when she turned she saw milky white eyes and a carnivorous beak open to greet her.

KMart never screamed not even when bullets shot past her and Claire and Carlos saved her from the undead. She had killed several with a knife and she hadn't screamed not even as she saw the blood spill. But now staring at a new face of death, the fourteen year-old's cry echoed throughout the convoy.

Claire shot up in her seat and looked at KMart who slammed the door shut.

Claire!" the girl shrieked as she got into the passenger and Claire dove into the driver's seat

LJ and Betty looked out to see an army of bird

"What the hell?" Betty asked and stared in astonishment and fear.

Carlos looked at the birds and picked up the PRC. He knew he was going to get a call from Claire. Dillon Blake sat in the passenger seat and usually Carlos would be alone in the 8x8 but the guy had given up his tent for some kids to share. The kids were getting bigger and the tents were getting too small.

"Carlos?" came Claire.

"I see them." he replied in a whispered voice.

"What do we do?" Betty asked and then Otto and Chase chimed in," What's going on?"

"Carlos?" Claire asked and for once Carlos sensed the fear in his friend's voice. She didn't know what to do.

"Everyone stay in your vehicles. Put up the windows and stay quiet." he ordered. He looked over to the bus and saw the windows being pushed up. A crow had landed on the roof of the car and he stared at the bus. It had the most people and it seemed that earlier people had emptied from the tents into the bus.

Mikey came over the PRC.

"Carlos, Claire- there's thousands- they didn't register until now." Mikey said.

"Thanks for that." Carlos said when all of a sudden the crow squawked afar," Shit."

All of a sudden the crows took flight. Fuck, Carlos thought.

" Fire it up, let's get out of here." Claire ordered and Carlos didn't argue. Neither did anyone else.

Dillon cocked his shotgun and Carlos nodded to him. They all started out of there and were clear to go.

Meanwhile in the ambulence, Betty frantically tried to start the car.

" It's stuck!" she cried.

" Oh, hell no." LJ muttered," Look, let's get to the bus." he said and when he moved Betty saw something.

" You've been bitten?" she asked as she saw the blood that she hadn't seen last night.

" Don't worry about me." he said and that clearly meant "yes".

" LJ-" she started.

" Let's get to the bus!" LJ shouted and the two of them ran.

Otto had waited for them and had opened the doors to the bus.

" C'mon!" he yelled and started the bus.

All of a sudden, the birds flew for the windshield and obscured his view. Then came the crash.

" Claire!" KMart cried as she saw the bus. She turned to check on the status of movement for the other vehicles.

" Damn it!" Claire cried seeing the wreck in the mirror and swerved around. She grabbed the PRC," Carlos, Mikey! We've got evac the bus."

" We're on it." came Carlos as the vehicles turned.

In the bus was Majeris Connors. She was KMart's companion in the KMart store where Carlos and the others saved them. Majeris, or Jeris, other than being a fellow survivor was KMart's best friend. As she was in the bus she wondered where her friend was. Suddenly, she saw Mikey's news van and Carlos's 8x8 pull up. The back doors flew open and a footbridge was dragged out by Carlos.

Thank god, we're going to get out of here. she thought.

Majeris turned to see that Betty and Otto were holding up the windows which were being pecked at by the myriad of birds. Then she ran for it. When she saw Diana Marks get devoured by the crows, she screamed. She knew Diana and found herself crying as she ran across the footbridge. She didn't watch her footing and she tripped. She saw that the crows were coming at her and she screamed as she crawled under the bus. Unfortunately, no one had seen her.

LJ rushed the kids out and saw that Betty had been bitten by several more crows that were able to pass through the window.

" Betty!" he yelled over the screams of children and some of the adults that were trying to escape. It was chaos.

" LJ, just get out!" Betty screamed but he didn't. Instead he handed the last child to Claire as Betty ran to him." You staying?" she asked him.

" Yeah, I'm long gone. At least we saved them." LJ said and heard Carlos yell. LJ turned to see Carlos helping Claire and the last young boy into the crowded but large news van. LJ realized that Carlos had nearly lost everyone important to him. He lost Angie and Ean and the strike team forever and Alice ran- for some bizarre reason LJ never figured out. Chris and Jill were seperated from them in the damn licker seige and LJ had a feeling that Carlos was blaming himself.

" LJ, Betty! Hurry up." Carlos yelled at them as he ran from the van, which had driven off at least dozen feet, to them.

" Sorry, Carlos!" Betty yelled and LJ finished it," Take care of them!"

They closed the door and locked it. LJ felt sorry for his Carlos, he was losing another friend. Even sadder thing was, was that LJ was Carlos's last friend. His friend before the world ended. LJ was Carlos's last tie to his past world. That is unless Carlos found Alice. Suddenly at that moment, the crows were starting to fly in. Otto was overwhelemed and had fallen out of the door followed by dozens of crows. Time slowed down and LJ kissed Betty one last time. This was their choice and they were beyond any help.

" I love you." he whispered to her. He finally knew what love meant and he understood events in his past. He understood the relationships between certain people in his past. He knew about Chris and Jill, Ean and Anna, even Claire and Mikey- But most of all he knew about Carlos and Alice.

" Love you, too." Betty whispered as they both drew their weapons and fired at death which took the form of cannibal crows.

Carlos knew he ran fast but he wasn't fast enough.

" LJ!! Betty!" he yelled as he saw their bodies dropp and slammed his fists against the doors of the bus," Damn it!" he screamed and ran back to the van. Claire was calling for him.

" Get in!" Claire yelled as Carlos saw that Dillon had taken control of the flamethrower on top of the bus. The guy used it to kill the birds and Carlos knew that if the van waited they'd all be dead.

" Move in." he ordered and Claire did to make room for him. But instead he closed the doors in her face. He heard her yell and then-

" CARLOS!!" she screamed.

" GO! GO!! GO!!" he screamed to Mikey who had heard him and drove off. Carlos turned and ran toward his vehicle.

At that moment, he saw Majeris climb from underneath the truck. He drew the .45s and ran towards her. He shot down the birds with dead accuracy. There was no way he was going to let someone else die.

" Majeris!" he shouted and she turned to him.

He holstered one weapon and grabbed her with his free arm. He ran and surprisingly found himself able to hold on to Majeris with one arm. Her arms were wrapped around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. Suddenly, he saw that Dillon was overwhelmed by the birds.

" No, no!" he muttered and carried Majeris towards the 8x8 which was untouched by the crows. Suddenly, the arc spun around.

" Carlos!!" Majeris screamed and Carlos turned to see it come towards them.

He was going to die. But at least he'd protect someone. He shielded Majeris and waited for the fire to burn at him. As he waited, he thought of LJ, Betty, Dillon, and Otto, the people he'd lost today. Jill and Chris, he had lost them in a seige by mutated lickers. Then it was Ean and Anna and...Angie. Finally, Alice, he'd never see her. Never tell her.

But death never came. Carlos turned to see that there was something blocking the flame. A shield that protected him and Majeris. Then, that the fire aimed at him, shot up at the cloud of crows. Each one of them died and only ashes fell to the ground.

" Are we dead?" Majeris asked after moments passed away. The flames were dead and the van had taken a U-turn back to the site.

" No, Jeris." Carlos replied and pushed her towards the news van that waited off to the side.

Out ran a infuriated Claire and a worried KMart. Majeris and KMart hugged before walking over to Carlos.

" Damn it, Carlos!" Claire yelled," Thank god those birds didn't kill you because I will." she said and realized that the birds were gone," What the-"

Carlos knew there was only one person that could do that. One person that could control that.

" Alice." he whispered and looked out. He saw a dustcloud off to the road. She had saved him and once again, she was running away.

" Who's Alice?" KMart and Claire and even Majeris asked and saw the cloud far off.

" A friend." he replied and turned to the dead bodies on the bus and on the ground. Dillon's body was hanging off the platform of the flamethrower but there was another body that joined him. Monica Bellows was Dillon's ex-girlfriend in high school and were usually found together in the convoy. The girl must've covered Dillon as he shot at the birds. But now both of them were dead.

" We've got to bury them." Claire said as everyone got out of the van. Carlos nodded. Bury the dead first.

Going after Alice wasn't one of his options at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice felt tears sting her eyes and felt her heart race. Even as she was miles away from him. She drove and kept driving. She wasn't looking back even if her heart was begging her to return.

She had followed the coordinates just to see if she could spot him among the convoy and his new friends. She wanted to spot Ean, LJ, and maybe even Jill and Chris. She wanted to see her friends. But instead she found the crows had killed LJ and a woman and that an arc of flame was about to kill Carlos, who was protecting a teenage girl. Always leave it to Carlos to be the valiant hero. But even LJ being the hero, didn't surprise her. LJ even though he was a comedian, in her eyes, did show potential and apparently gave up his life to save a convoy. Now, all she could do was save the others and wish she arrived sooner.

Guilt once again consumed her emotions. When she finished eleminating the threat to Carlos and the convoy, she ran. Ran away from him again. She didn't want to run but staying with the people she cared for the most was not an option for her. It could never be.

She drove for miles until she finally got to another gas station but this time it had a motel...and gas. She smiled as she filled up her tank and went to check out the motel. For once, it was completely clean and completely empty. She smiled and prepared to leave when all of a sudden she felt weak and staggered into one of the rooms.

" No! No!" she screamed but her cries weren't heard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

There were people that were bitten by infected crows and they were dead. So there was no doubt that these people were going to be infected. They would eventually turn even if they were dead corpses. They would still be reanimated and the only way was to stop them was to shoot them in the head or break their neck- but the latter seemed too risky. Who knew? Maybe one of them would turn and bite you as you tried to snap their necks. The safe option was to shoot for the head.

No one would do that and Carlos couldn't blame them. But if no one did he took over the situation as Jayne and Max Turner dug the graves. He hadn't really talked to Jayne much but she was the last member of the strike team, Ean's original strike team.

Carlos shot LJ last and recalled a conversation he had with Ean when Jill and Chris had dropped off new members to the convoy. It was after the licker seige. After the seperation of Jill and Chris from the convoy.

" You know, I can't help but think. If I never took the others to New York- You, Anna, Max, Stella, and Jayne would all be fine. You and Anna-"

" Carlos, shut up! Everyday it's something different. Get the fuck over it and remember it's not your fucking fault. If you never met my team and me then we'd probably be overrun in NYC. Max and Stella woulda, probably, killed me-"

" Yeah, but-"

" No buts. Look, not your fault. End of story."

Carlos ended his thoughts as he looked back at the corpses. Corpses that would never rise from the dead. Ten people, ten shots, and ten graves. As he shot them ending their life permanently, Carlos recalled the memories he had with them. LJ's humor, Dillon's promise of eventually becoming a leader, Betty's sarcasm that- Carlos shot the people and carried their bodies to their proper marked graves. Jayne walked up to him.

" Hey, Carlos. Haven't talked to you in a long time." she said and he knew she was trying to be friendly. Jayne connected to LJ and the others better, never to him.

" Yeah, I'm sorry about-" he started to be polite.

" Don't worry about it. It's just- I can't believe LJ didn't make it." she said as she helped cover the bodies," Was Alice really here?" she asked after a while. Alice and Jayne talked when Carlos, Ean and the others were busy. So, they knew each other on a mutual level.

" She was." Carlos replied and saw that night was falling.

" And you-" she started.

" I'm going after her. I'm getting her back." he finally said. The two of them didn't speak until the graves were all done. Slowly, the whole convoy was gathered and the memorial for the people was held.

" Does anybody have anything to say?" Claire asked but from seeing death and everything previously- everyone probably had ran out of words to say.

Instead the convoy stood there, silent and recalled that morning. Soon enough night fell and everything went clear. The memorial long done, everyone decided to head out until a certain time to put themselves miles apart from the dead bodies of the former members. They drove at least another seventy miles to another empty gas station. As everyone camped, Carlos found himself outside of that safe circle everyone gathered in. Now, that the bus wasn't there, everyone camped near the news van and the Hummer which was pretty large.

Claire shook her head as she walked over to Carlos. He was sitting on the ground just, once again, staring out into the night.

" Carlos, hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

" It's nothing, Claire." he said.

But Claire knew better. She knew when someone was troubled. And, she knew Carlos was a terrible liar.

" Oh, please. The whole convoy knows when there's something wrong with you and there is something wrong. If it's to do with some of our people dying-" she started not even reaching all of her points.

" No, that's not the reason." he replied still staring out and not meeting her eyes.

" Then what is?" she asked.

" If I tell you will you stop asking?" he asked with a smile and finally turned to her.

" Hell yeah." she lied. She wasn't a great liar but it did seem like it.

" You remember the fire that was supposed to burn the crows?" he said.

" Yeah." she replied.

" It was going to hit me. I was supposed to be burned alive, that would've be me added to that memorial." he replied and got a what? look from Claire.

" The fire didn't hit you-" she was interrupted again by him.

" That's the thing. I saw it coming at me. There was no way I could dodge it. But when I turned I saw the fire split into two columns killing everything around me."

" Are you alright? Are you seeing things?" she asked moving her hand to his forhead to see if he was burning up. He must've been seeing things. Either the heroism got to his head and made him hallucinate or maybe he was just plainly disillusioned.

" Claire, I'm fine. And I'm not seeing things. It's her. It's Alice." he replied pushing her hand away.

" If it is Alice why doesn't she show herself. It sounds like you, Alice, LJ, and two others were really close." she said. She acted like she didn't know who she was earlier but that was only in front of KMart and Jeris. Ean and LJ and even Chris and Jill explained who Alice really was and everything that had happened before the convoy. They all thought she had to know. The reason she acted oblivious earlier was to keep KMart and Jeris from asking questions about the woman.

" She ran, remember?" he said reminding himself and Claire that she had disappeared.

" Oh-" she replied and nodded faintly," That's right."

At that moment Carlos winced in pain as he felt something invade his mind.

" Hey, you okay?" he heard Claire's voice echoing in his head. He really couldn't reply at that moment. He felt like he couldn't talk at all. Words came but he could say it.

He grit his teeth and suppresed a groan that hit his throat. Images were flashing through his mind over and over and over again. The same things. It was the gas station they had passed and the number of a motel room in the motel next to it. It was a visual of the dark room and on the bed lay what looked like a drugged Alice, she was lying across the foot of the bed. Her head turning from side to side. He only had a moment to look at her before-

" Umbrella." she whispered as the visions ended and Carlos collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath.

" Fuck." he muttered as he pushed himself up but couldn't really get himself up.

" What the hell, Carlos?! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Claire asked him pulling him up.

" I have to go." Carlos said grabbing the keys to the truck and nearly stumbled trying to recover from the visions.

" You can't drive-" Claire said and caught herself," What the hell am I saying? Where the hell are you going?"

" The gas station ten miles back." he replied.

" Why?" she asked, he was heading in the direction towards the memorial site.

" I just need to go." he replied trying to be evasive about the subject.

" Take someone with you. For all we know you won't come back." she called.

" I won't be missed." he said but he knew otherwise.

Suddenly K-Mart came from where she was- wherever she was.

" That isn't true." she came in," This whole convoy counts on you and they look up to Claire. They know you'll be there to protect them and they know Claire will be there to lead them out of anything. You'll be missed."

Claire and K-Mart stared at Carlos who was about to close the door to his car.

" I promise I'll be back. I'll be back by dawn." he said and closed the door before he went off.

K-Mart turned to Claire," Why is he leaving?"

" He thinks he's found one more survivor." Claire said but she knew better, Carlos was going to find Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Isaacs took in a deep breath. It was finally time. His window of opportunity came. He could finally take control over Alice. He knew she was out there, but exactly where- he didn't know. Even if he could track Olivera and the convoy he led, he knew Alice would be careful and that she wouldn't dare go near any signs of them. That was something that Isaacs found was an advantage to him and a disadvantage to Alice, for once.

One time eight years ago, when Alice didn't respond to the protocol. Isaacs was forced to take drastic measures and use the satellites to power the protocol's power. If anything distracted Project Alice then the real Alice would be able to take control.

As he stared at the screens, he smiled. The transmitting signals would enable Project Alice to emerge once again. In the past, when he's tried to take control of her Angela Ashford stopped him. He was glad when the brat was killed but then the man Isaacs loathed stepped in and effectively erased Project Alice's control over Alice's mind.

You see the clone was a part of Alice's personality and Olivera had erased it. Somehow. Isaacs didn't know how, but it didn't keep him from loathing Olivera even more. He wished he had been able to kill him all those years ago when he had had the chance. But that damned Redfield- Chris Redfield- had interfered and aided Alice to break him out. After the breakout and Ashford's murder, Olivera had the impecable timing of ruining any chance of control Isaacs had.

Even though Olivera was a threat, Isaacs had to worry about Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield; but the feds had done their service and arrested them. That threat was over.

" Ninety-six." came the latest update. Now that Alice was alone no one could stop Isaacs now.

" Sir-" one monitor asked," Sir, you better listen to this."

" What is it?" Isaacs asked annoyed, no one knew ,except for Chloe Simons and Cliff Wyatt, the importance of this event.

" There's been movement in the convoy. One of the vehicles is moving out." came the reply.

Isaacs shook his head," I don't really care about what Olivera, Redfield and that convoy of survivors do. Just leave them. This is more important." he said and turned back to the screens to give a low, inaudiblue murmur," More important than you know." Then he raised his voice," What level now?"

" Sir, five minutes and it is 97. A few more and she will be at 100. We're getting audio from the protocol now." came one monitor.

" How long until a visual?" Isaacs asked.

" At one hundred." the man replied.

After what seemed like an eternity the screen read 99 and the audio was flowing clearly. Not even a sound was echoing but there did seem to be a faint rev of an engine that everyone mistook to be the computer, maybe. It was so light that it was ignored, but it was audible. Everyone eagerly waited to see that 100 light up the screen.

" Alice!!" rang a shout in the serene and placid room. It wasn't from the lab but from the speakers.

The group of scientists stared at each other and were speechless. Isaacs thought it was impossible.

" It can't be." he muttered.

" What was that?" a woman asked.

" Not what. Who." came a reply.

" I don't care. Who is that?" came a monitor.

" A male shout." said someone.

" No shit." came the reply when Isaacs stopped it completely.

" How long? Does this person have time?" Isaacs asked when he had a gut feeling about who this person was.

There was a countdown put up on the screen," A little less than one minute, sir." someone said.

" Alice!!" rang the voice and was louder.

" Any voice recognition?" Isaacs asked Wyatt who was in the room.

" No, we've got nothing to run it against." the man replied.

" Alice, where are you?!" came a call and Isaacs knew he could never mistake that voice. It was clear who it was.

The countdown was at thirty seconds now.

" Carlos." came a whisper that echoed in the tense room and at the moment everyone became frantic.

" What was that?" a woman asked," She's supposed to be in a coma. She can't do that."

" Alice knows who he is." Isaacs said and then the scream rang from Alice," Carlos!!"

Everyone knew at that moment and Isaacs glanced over at Slater who stared at the doctor and then listened for more.

" Sir, we have just had a register of Alice's mental powers being used when she was under her coma." came a report.

" WHAT?!" Isaacs roared," That is not possible."

The counter was at ten seconds.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Carlos kicked down the door to the room. He's developed his hearing skills and is able to track things easily. Hearing the scream directed him to this room. As the door swung on its hinges, the scant light illuminated her figure lying on the bed. He found her. Alice was lying on the bed in a daze.

" Alice!" he yelled as she rolled off the bed.

He ran and caught her just as she fell. He held her in his arms. Her head rested on his neck and she was completely in his arms.

" Carlos." she whispered but he didn't look to see she whispered his name under closed eyes.

" Yeah, I'm here." he replied," I'm not leaving you."

Her body, which was so tense, relaxed and Carlos could feel her exhaled breath hit his neck

" I'm not leaving you," he repeated," Never again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

" NOO!!" Isaacs roared as he threw the laptop across the room. It struck the wall and fell to pieces.

If it weren't for Olivera, Alice would be under his control. She had avoided the grid and now at long last ,when the satellite was powered, his opportunity came; and her beloved Carlos was nowhere to be seen. It was a perfect chance for that. Now, all of a sudden, Alice's friend and his impecable timing had saved her.

He wanted the man dead. He remembered when he thought Olivera could've served as an asset. But now- He wanted to kill him. It didn't matter if an unmutated Alice and Carlos surprisingly shared the same unmutated characteristics as in fighting skills and quality of skill in their field. They were the best and they were now troublesome.

" I want that damned agent gone." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the White Queen and Chairman Wesker appeared in hologram.

" What's going on, Doctor?" he asked.

It was one of those drop-in-to-check-on-you kind of occasions.

" We've lost-" Isaacs began.

" We?" Wesker asked raising an eyebrow.

" I've lost Alice to Olivera." Isaacs said and begrudgingly added," Once again."

" It seems you and Olivera have established that war over Alice." Wesker mused but then his serious tone appeared," You and Alice and Carlos have established that rivalry with each other."

" Sir, we can take out Olivera-" Isaacs started.

" You will do no such thing." Wesker commanded.

" But, sir-"

" If Olivera is that troublesome, I want him out of Alice's picture and not the company's. He may serve a reliable asset."

" May I need remind you, that you thought him as an expendable asset in Raccoon if it weren't for Cain giving orders to get him and Redfield out of there?" Isaacs asked.

" That was before I learned from our AI about Olivera's file. Things you have omitted from your reports. I've also gotten Alice Prospero's original files as well." Wesker said and Isaacs glared at the White Queen. He had left Olivera's file out of his reports for a reason." These two have more in common when Alice was unmutated. Now, they're opposites." Wesker went on.

Isaacs left out the file because he saw similarities, too. And those similarities would prevent Isaacs from obtaining the order to kill Olivera.

" It is said that opposites do attract." came the White Queen.

" Take Olivera out of Alice's life and place him into Umbrella's hands. I will make sure that he is dealt with." Wesker ordered.

" But sir. How can I get him out of Alice's life?" Isaacs asked. The task was impossible.

" Be creative." Wesker said before his image and the White Queen's winked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice groaned as she awoke. She remembered feeling weak and for hours she lay on that bed as Umbrella tried to take control of her. It was almost like that time in the warehouse when she collapsed in the middle of the place. The same person saved her from them. From earlier that night she felt strong arms around her and heard a beating heart against her ears. A deep, dark, relaxing voice then echoed around her and calmed down her speeding heart. The same voice she had heard over the radio. One she had missed for eight years. She had left to protect him and now he was protecting her her.

" Carlos." she unconsciously whispered.

She heard him assure her that he was there, right beside her. And at that moment she wanted to hug him. She wanted to be in his arms again, just like how they were before all the events that caused her to leave. In the three weeks with the strike team, she and Carlos had a few moments together. At one time, Alice recalled her and Carlos talking about what to do after Umbrella.

Eight years before...

" You know after all this. I'd like to get to know you even better." Carlos said.

The two of them were lying on a sofa in a motel they had taken to camp out for one night.

" Like all this time hasn't been enough?" she asked.

" No, not really." he replied and they stared at each other," How about after all this, I take you out to relax. How does that sound?" he asked.

She beamed and leaned on him. " You promise, Olivera?" she teased.

" Oh, c'mon. Why use my last name?" he asked but then replied to her saying," But yes, Alice Prospero, I promise I will take you out on a date when all this bullshit with Umbrella is over."

" A date?" Alice asked still smiling and still teasing him," Is that what you call it?"

He chuckled," What do say Alice? Will you go out with me?"

Both smiled now but at the end they found themselves staring into each others eyes.

" I'll go out with you, Carlos. After all this bullshit with Umbrella is over." she promised.

" So, hwo do we seal this promise? Blood?" he asked.

" You're getting cornier everyday." she laughed.

They were pretty serious about this topic and yet Alice and Carlos couldn't help but laugh for some bizzare reason.

" Oh, please. Kiss her already." came LJ's voice.

Alice and Carlos turned to see LJ leaning on a door post.

" You have no respect for privacy do you?" Alice asked moving out of Carlos's arms and stared at LJ.

" Oh leave them alone, LJ. They'll probably end up sleeping together." Anna Loh said pulling LJ out of the room.

" Thank you, Anna." Carlos said sarcastically as the door closed." I think that really spoiled the moment."

" No, not really because I want to seal that deal." Alice whispered leaning forward.

He got the hint easily and leaned forward to seal the kiss. That was the second time they kissed after Detroit.

" Aww, isn't that nice?" came someone and Carlos and Alice turnd once again this time to see the whole strike team.

" Ean!!" Carlos shouted when he realized that he had spoke.

" When LJ said he spotted you guys we just wanted to prevent anything from happening." Ean smiled.

" And that anything- What did you think we were planning to do?" Alice asked them.

Ean cleared his throat as Angie came out of her room.

Then came the return to Detroit and Angie and Anna's death. She forced the strike team out of there and yet after that Carlos still found her. But she didn't stay long, she left when she had the chance.

Present time...

Carlos watched as Alice woke and he walked over to her. She sat up and stared at him with beautiful, wide blue eyes.

" You're here." she whispered.

" Yeah, followed your headmail messages." he smiled as she sat on the foot of the bed. He got down on one knee to be at eye level with her, or near eye level.

" Get the hell out of here. Get the fuck away from me." she ordered and tried to make her voice harsh but with him it was impossible. Carlos heard her tone and it didn't reinsure her command.

" Alice I missed you." he said ignoring what she had just said.

" Look, leave!" she shouted," Go away! What part of goodbye don't you understand?" she asked as the two of them stood.

" Alice, I know you don't want me gone." he said.

" Wrong." she fired back," I want you gone. That's why I gave you and the others that letter. That's why I left after Detroit. You stayed away from me that long why come back now?!"

" Stayed away?!" he asked," Alice, I wanted to go after you. But Ean and the others told me not to. Then I needed to stay with the convoy. That's the reason I couldn't come after you." he then focused on the other topic Alice brought up," That letter said goodbye. It never explained why you left."

Alice's eyes widened as she realized he wanted an explanation." Get out of here. Just fill up your tank and leave." she shouted," Get out!"

She beat her fist on his chest but he caught her wrists and held her tight.

" Alice, I'm not leaving you again." he said in a sincere tone that made Alice's heart race.

She weakly tried to wrench her arms back but she couldn't. She tried again and for some reason couldn't use the strength the T-Virus provided her with.

" Let go of me!" she ordered.

" No." he replied.

The tears that welled in her eyes finally poured out and she couldn't keep that fake angry tone she had against him.

" Let go." she whispered and looked away.

He did this time and tilted her head so that their eyes met. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and waited until she dried her tears.

" Alice, I missed you." he said," What happened? Why did you leave?"

" I wanted to protect you." she whispered.

" Like after all the times I've nearly died hasn't proven that-" he started," Alice, you've saved me dozens of times. I'm not dying anytime soon."

" Save it. Stop it." she pleaded," Just leave. It's just safer when I'm not around people."

" Then why send me the headmail to come and find you?" he asked.

" To show you how close I was to the group." she lied," To give you a chance for you to get away."

" Cut the bullshit, Alice." he said abruptly and Alice stared at him," Just answer this: Why the hell did you leave and stay out there alone when the world ended?"

"To protect you." she repeated and silenced him by placing tow fingers over his lips" I couldn't be around you- you or the others. I got the team killed!! Isaacs and the project wanted you dead and it was going to be me that was going to kill you when I was under their control!"

"Angie saved you before. Hell, maybe even Jill, Chris, LJ, and I have saved you before."

"And look what happened to them!!" she yelled," Angie's dead at my hands. Jill and Chris were taken by the feds. LJ's dead. You're the only person I have left. You're the only person they want to kill. You saved me so many times and for that Umbrella wants you dead. I can't be around you."

" I'm not leaving you." he whispered drawing close to her," I'm not."

She fought back the tears that wanted to come to her eyes and the urge to kiss him last time; but he got the idea first. He kissed her gently and Alice fought with her heart for the control. She forced herself not to respond to the kiss, which she missed for eight years. This was a gentle touch compared to the pawing and near assualt she got at KLKB. She flinched and broke the kiss to reject him. She couldn't even look at him and turned away.

Carlos got the hint. She wouldn't allow it and he wasn't the type of person that would force her to do anything. He sighed and looked down before trying to make eye contact with her. He felt her flinch through the kiss and got no response. She was realy sticking to what she told him or worse maybe she just wanted to protect him and had no feelings whatsoever. When their eyes met, he saw that she was telling him to leave and he surrendered.

" Alright." he sighed," Alright, I'll go back."

He prayed and hoped she'd say something to stop him as he made his way over to a table at the side of the room to pick up the extra pair of .45s he had lain down earlier.

"Carlos." Alice whispered and he turned to find that she was right behind him.

She kissed him and Carlos felt his heart race and his body relax with relief. When the kiss broke he kissed her back harder and more passionately. Alice moaned as she felt his tongue part her lips and enter her mouth. Her heart was pounding in her chest and there was not one bit of her that wanted to put up a protest against what was happening. She felt him slip off that desert colored trench coat and it fell to the floor. The kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes for a tender moment. Soon, Carlos was slipping off the gear he wore over his shirt and the elbow pads on his arms. Alice took the ends of his shirt and helped him remove it. It was added to the pile on the floor and they were silent as their lips met once more.

Alice remembered getting this far in Detroit before Angela had a T-Virus attack. Now, after her clothes were added to the floor, she realized this was finally going to happen.

"Alice." Carlos whispered to her as the kiss broke.

"Yes." she replied and saw his eyes look down to her body.

"I-" he started," I've wanted to tell you for a long time." he stopped again.

"Yes?" Alice asked pressing her body against his.

"You've been important to me the moment I met you on that highway. Funny thing was, it took me until after you left to realize what it was." he said and paused to meet her eyes," I love you, Alice."

Alice smiled and kissed him." I love you, too, Carlos." she whispered.

Before they knew it, they were on the bed. Alice on top of him and struggling with removing his belt. He smiled before turning the tables on her. He was on top and ran his hand gently down the side of her body and she gasped. Their kisses were getting longer and were draining the air from their lungs. Each time a kiss broke they were gasping. Alice let Carlos take control- for once.

As soon as he unbuckled his belt, Alice tore it off. Damn. Soon enough there was a pile of both of their clothes on the floor. There was no part in either of them that wanted it to stop. As their naked bodies pressed against each other, a sudden spasm of pleasure rushed through both of them. He never recalled pulling the blanket over them but it was covering them as if someone was going to walk through those doors. But there was no one for miles. They were completely alone and no one could hear them.

"Alice." he whispered as his lips moved down to her neck and left a trail of kisses down to her chest.

"Carlos." she gasped, her hand moved to the back of his neck, pressing him down, encouraging him," Please." she begged.

She could feel her body wanting it. They were so close to it, but at that moment Alice remembered the lights of the hotel room. She smiled as she shut it off making the room a near dark abyss. It was at that moment she gasped in shock and ecstasy. Both Carlos and Alice gasped when he thrust into her.

The rhythm of their bodies was slow at first and later sped up. Carlos lost track of time and so did Alice, time didn't matter to them. Everything didn't seem important. It felt like they were the only two people on earth.

Extreme ecstasy traversed both of their bodies at every thrust, touch, kiss, and whisper of each other's names. It reminded them that they were finally together and it wasn't a dream. The two of them reached their climax one after the other. They each cried out as a wave of euphoria passed through them. After several perpetual moments, it was all over only to begin anew. A cycle that repeated as long as both of them had the strength to move, to touch, to prove themselves and how intense their emotions were. The end finally came in bliss for the two.

Carlos, exhausted collapsed to Alice's side. He was gasping for breath and he could feel the sweat on his skin attempt to cool his body down. Alice slightly moved toward him but turned to stare at something behind her. Carlos, meanwhile, leaned in to kiss her neck.

Alice saw the faint numbers on her watch, which lay on the bedside counter. She had removed the dog tags and the watch a little before she collapsed on the bed from the Umbrella takeover of her mind. She remembered glancing at it before shutting off the light hours ago. There had been one benefit she could think of for being infected: Stamina.

"Damn." she muttered with a smile and an inaudible voice and turned to meet her lover's lips. When the kiss ended she whispered, "Wow."

"What?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"That was really long." she replied.

"The kiss or the love?" he asked.

"Love." she whispered. She relished finally being able to use the word to describe her feelings. It was only after she left Carlos and missed him terribly that she realized she truly did love him. She knew he was somebody important in her life from the moment they met; but she didn't fully understand how important until after she left him. You don't know what you have until you lose it. Alice thought of that quote she's heard many times.

"Well, I haven't seen you in eight years. What did you think it was going to be? Short?" he asked pulling her close and noticed something, "Um- Alice, why aren't you moving your legs?"

"Whatever you did-" she started and gave a wry smile," I can't feel my legs."

He gave a slight laugh before moving closer to her. As she rested her head on his neck he realized there was no other perfect moment to tell her again.

"I love you, Alice." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Carlos." Alice replied as she heard the steady beat of his heart. She fell soon asleep to the steady rhythm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice stirred before waking up to feel a warm body beside her. For once, she wasn't waking up to find herself alone. She found herself waking up to be in Carlos's arms. He was awake as she moaned and slightly stretched.

"Good morning." he whispered and gently kissed her.

"Good morning." she replied with a smile and kissed him back.

There was a scant amount of light as the sun was starting to dawn.

"You're not leaving me after last night." Carlos whispered to her as their foreheads met.

He was right and a part of Alice, the part that wanted him to be safe, hated it. But most of Alice wanted that, she never wanted to leave him again. Never again.

"I'd never dream of leaving you." she said softly," Never again. But you have to promise that you'll never leave me."

"Why would I do that? I mean- why would I leave?" he asked but she didn't answer," Look, I know you think that I'm risking my life by being with you-"

"Carlos, promise me that you won't leave me." she said even though she knew he was right. She did think that he was risking his life by being with her.

"I'll try-" he started about to say 'I'll try not to die on you' but Alice cut in.

"No, promise me." she said.

He smiled," Alright, I promise." But he knew, very well, that if Umbrella did come after them and if any threat came to Alice's life. He'd give up his own life to save her.

"The convoy is expecting us at dawn." he said.

"Then that doesn't give us much time does it?" she asked wryly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's a running shower here." she replied and cocked her head towards the bathroom door.

"Really?" Carlos asked as Alice got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Soon, outside, Carlos heard the sound of running water.

"Carlos, the water is really cool." Alice called to him as she stepped into the shower. The water washed away the sweat and desert sand from her skin, but soon she felt Carlos right behind her.

"It's nearly dawn." he whispered," I don't think we'll have much time."

"But we do have some time." she pointed out and he smiled.

"Yeah, we do." he whispered and kissed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"Wait, ten more minutes." Claire said to Jayne," Carlos will be here."

"How are you so sure that he wasn't killed?" Jayne asked," Someone should've gone with him."

"Don't worry, Jayne. Carlos can take care of himself." KMart said and Jayne turned to her.

"Everyone said that about each other and look at us now. We just lost ten people who-" Jayne started when KMart saw it and called out.

"He's here!" KMart said and Claire turned to see the 8x8 roaring down towards the convoy.

Soon enough it came to a stop before the three women and out came Carlos and a blonde-haired woman. KMart thought that she was staring at some sort of desert goddess with the way she looked and all. But Claire knew the woman to be Alice.

"You're late." Claire said to Carlos and looked at his companion.

"No, I'm not." he smiled and turned to Alice and then the leader of convoy," Claire, this is Alice."

Alice and Claire nodded to each other as they shook hands.

"I'm-" Claire started.

"Claire Redfield." Alice nodded," I knew your brother, Chris."

Claire nodded," So, they've told me. Look, I want to thank you for saving us and Carlos yesterday."

"No problem." Alice said and turned to give a faint smile to Carlos.

KMart saw the look and then saw something on Alice's neck that reflected the sunlight for a brief moment.

"Hey, are those dog tags?" she asked," Those are really cool."

Alice looked down at the silver tags and then back at the young teenager.

"Yeah, I think they are, too." Alice smiled," They actually belong to Carlos."

Jayne walked off and Claire was called by a member of the convoy.

"Really, how'd you get those?" KMart asked and as Alice was about to reply Claire called to the members of the convoy and told them they were on the move.

"I gave them to her before she disappeared." Carlos replied to KMart's question as they each moved to a vehicle.

"I'll take my bike." Alice said when Carlos stared at her.

"No, you're riding with me." he said when KMart came.

"Can I take the back?" she asked.

"Sure, KMart." Carlos replied and Alice stared at the teenager.

"KMart?" Alice asked," Do you have another name?"

"I thought it was time for a new beginning after everyone I knew died. It was time for change." KMart replied as she got into the back seat. Carlos got into the front followed by Alice and soon they followed Claire out and took the rear of the vehicle line.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Wyatt glanced at the screens and thought he was seeing things. Arriving to the convoy was an 8x8 and out came Olivera and Project Alice. A few moments later they were in the vehicle and drove off with the convoy.

He glanced around and saw that no one was in the room. He needed to report this to Isaacs.


	12. Chapter 10: Infected, Alaska, A Plan

**_Yeah, I know these are really short chapters compared to some of mine but I think that I should really end it on that certain part of the story. I don't mean I'm ending the story I mean that the ending of the chapter seemed to be the right place to end it._**

**_Oh and warning: Two characters pop up in the middle of the chapter. Backstory to what happened will be given soon._**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: 

Wesker looked at the file that Slater had presented to him.

" You are sure about this?" he asked Slater.

" Yes, sir. It was in one of Isaacs's flashdrives." the man replied as Isaacs walked into the board room.

" Good evening, Chairman." Isaacs addressed and looked to see that Slater was in the room as well," What are you doing here?"

" That's not the question, Doctor Isaacs." Wesker said as Slater stepped back with a smile," The question is: What did you do eight years ago in the Detroit facility?"

Isaacs didn't follow." What do you mean, sir?"

" Alice was infected with a controlled dose of the T-Virus." Slater said as Wesker was about to speak," The same amount used to infect her was missing the night you tortured Olivera. Chronoligically, the Virus was taken out of its respective lab after the fuse box blew out."

" Slater, allow me to speak." Wesker said in an acerbic tone and the man stepped back as Wesker turned to Isaacs. Judging by the look on his face, Wesker could tell Isaacs knew exactly what was going on," Do you want to explain anything, Doctor?"

" No, sir. There is nothing to explain." Isaacs lied and it showed. The way he was tapping his fingers impatiently, the way he looked down or to the left. He was blatantly lying.

" If you do not tell me what you did to that agent that night, I will put Slater in charge and will have Umbrella personnel extract you from the facility." Wesker threatened and saw Isaacs's eyes flash with anger when he had mentioned Slater would take over.

After a moment of silence, in which Isaacs contemplated his options, Wesker was getting impatient.

" Doctor?" he asked and finally saw the man surrender.

" Did you are did you not-" Slater started.

" Slater, shut up!" Isaacs hissed but Slater only kept quiet because Wesker's gaze was on him and behind the shades, the man was probably telling him to shut up as well." I did use the T-Virus." Isaacs admitted.

" And the effect?" Wesker asked," Tell me what happened."

As Isaacs explained, he felt like he was re-living the event. The room was silent as he told Wesker what had happened. Everyone that day was made aware of Olivera's miraculous survival because of his ties to Alice. But before Isaacs tortured the agent, he had read the files Umbrella had on him. He saw the similarities between the two immediately and was curious as to what would happen if he were to redo the T-Virus proeject with the male specimen. The last man that was infected and that lived was Matt Addison, but it was a licker's scratch that had mutated him and it was not the T-Virus being injected into his bloodstream.

When he realized that he couldn't kill the agent, Isaacs decided to put his plan into action. He took the same amount of controlled T-Virus injected into Alice and injected it into Olivera's bloodstream as the agent lay in a coma. Just as expected, the agent didn't mutate and the same results, nearly, as Alice was reached. Carlos Olivera was another one of the successful/unsucessful projects of Umbrella. Even though he wasn't considered a project because the results were hidden, he was in fact a true project. He was successful in adapting the virus, but he was unsuccessful in the way he couldn't be changed to do Umbrella's bidding.

" Olivera's body adapted and changed the Virus. But it wasn't the same amount to make him as powerful as Alice. It just enhanced his senses and gives him that emphatic ability he shares with infectants, both biohazards and Project Alice. Probably telepathy and a weak power of telekenesis." Isaacs said to summarize everything. His little experiment to help Umbrella actually ended up powering one of Alice's closest friends to be the second dangerous person to the company.

" So, both Alice and Carlos are infected?" Wesker asked and surprised Slater and Isaacs by using their first names.

" Yes." Isaacs grumbled. He hated to admit it, but he had made a critical mistake.

" They are connected to their clones. Who have regained and are regaining their memories?" Wesker asked, interrogating the information out.

" Yes, they can recall Olivera and Project Alice's memories of everything that happens." came the reply.

" Good, now that we've cleared that all up. I hope that the information helps you with capturing Olivera and/or Project Alice." Wesker said shocking both Wesker and Isaacs with what he said.

" Sir-" Slater started," He's not being demoted-"

" Find the relationship between Alice and Carlos and do whatever you can to get one or both of them." Wesker said as the alarm rang. His time was nearly up.

" If we get Olivera instead of Alice." Isaacs said," Do I have the command to kill him? Believe me, I will. I'll erase my mistake of enhancing his abilities with the Virus-"

" No." Wesker interrupted," Olivera gets sent to Tokyo. The heads of the company and I will deal with him."

The image of the chairman winked out as the second alarm rang. Isaacs smiled at the speechless Slater before leaving the room. He smiled to himself as he entered the lab and saw Cliff Wyatt and Chloe Simon talking to the White Queen about preparations for the next clone test run. Isaacs usually never trusted anyone, especially not his co-workers but he found himself oddly trusting Wyatt and Simon.

" Ms. Simon! Mr. Wyatt!" he called to them," There is something I need to tell you about the clones."

He explained the situtation and everything to them and at the end saw their eyes widen with realization.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

KMart pretended to sleep but watched Carlos and Alice. She first thought that maybe Claire and Carlos liked each other but it appears that it was really Claire and Mikey. Now, she was looking at what she knew was love.

Alice yawned as she looked out at the desert.

" The world has really ended." she whispered.

" Yeah, but we're gonna bring it back. Somehow." Carlos said and saw her yawn," You tired?"

" It seems you haven't really lost your optomism." she nodded and said with sigh as she leaned on his shoulder. His muscles were a comfortable pillow.

" I never thought I was the one that was optomistic. I always thought it was Chris, maybe Jill- but definitely Ean." Carlos smiled.

" Ean-" Alice started," Hey, Carlos, where is Ean and Jill and Chris?"

Carlos stopped and stared at her for a brief moment," Um, the convoy met Jill and Chris few years before and we've been seperated in a licker seige. It looks like Umbrella's still interested in taking me out their misery."

" They sent the lickers?" she asked.

" Actually they sent the agents that attracted the lickers who were supposed to apparently kill me." Carlos explained and Alice slightly laughed at that.

" Good explanation." she said," Alright, at least Jill and Chris are alive. But how about Ean?"

Carlos stopped," I really don't remember." he said honestly," I only remember that he died saving my life in a second licker attack. This time nearly seven lickers attacked us. The whole convoy- I mean."

Alice stared at him. Seven lickers? Why was the convoy still alive? How? Seven was like millions of undead because of the speed of the creatures and the rate of their kill was-

" What do you mean can't remember?" KMart asked from the back startling Alice and Carlos," You mean you don't remember the facility?"

" I mean, I can't remember nearly everything that happened." he said. Alice gave him a worried look that never reached his eyes.

" KMart, you remember, right?" Alice asked turning to the teenager." What happened?"

" Well, we were under fire from Umbrella agents and they cornered us in this abandoned facilty. It was large, but still abandoned." KMart explained," Everyone emptied the vehicles because the lickers could tear it apart and then there'd be no way for anyone to get out of there."

" Right." Alice said and gestured for the girl to tell more of the story. Carlos was looking in the driver's mirror at KMart.

" Well, some of us were killed. Some of us were shot. But Claire, Ean, and Carlos led us through the facility. No one knew where we were headed and we ended up in a large room connected to a dead ended one that was rather smaller but it could fit the near fifty members of the convoy. We hid in the smaller room as Carlos and Ean went to get us a way out of there.

" But then came the lickers. They came in through the doors and saw us. We were all trapped in the small room. There was no way we could save ourselves without one of us or most of us dying."

She paused and looked at Carlos through the mirror," Ringing any bells?"

Carlos shook his head in reply." Sorry, something must've happened to me because I don't remember any of that."

KMart looked confused and Alice was worried." Go on, KMart." Alice said and the girl nodded.

" Well, Claire said she'd go but just as soon as three lickers were gonna kill all of us in the front line, the doors closed. Claire and I saw you at the control pad." KMart said to Carlos," You were the one that locked the doors and saved us. But- you trapped yourself against seven lickers.

" I'm sorry but I can't say what happened. All I know was that from the inside, Claire found a computer and overrode the command to come and save you but by the time the doors opened there were seven dead masses and a dead Ean.

" You can't remember what happened?"

Alice turned to Carlos." You don't recall anytihng?"

Carlos didn't reply as he stared at the tanker in front of them.

" Carlos?" KMart and Alice asked.

Carlos winced at the sound and suddenly images flashed. He roughly remembered how Ean died but Carlos didn't recall locking the convoy in a room to save them. He just recalled being trapped in room with seven lickers. He killed two but three jumped at him from behind. He was out of ammo and then- Ean came in and saved his ass. He killed two and Carlos took out the third. But two more nearly ripped Ean apart.

" I only remember him dying. Dying to save me." Carlos whispered when all of a sudden the full memory of what happened that day flashed.

He remembered seeing the three lickers going to attack the screaming convoy and he had shut the doors.

**Licker seige...**

" Hey, over here!" he called to the creatures loading a shotgun. Three answered the call and he killed two and dodged the third, miraculously.

Then three came from behind and he could take aim because they were moving too fast. But bullets tore through the air and struck two down leaving Carlos to kill the last, which he did in one shot. He turned to see that Ean entered the room and ran up to him.

" Thanks." Carlos smiled.

" Thought ya needed a hand or gun." Ean joked," Hey, where's the convoy?"

Carlos turned to the locked room and then back at Ean. He heard the shouts.

" Oh, locked them in there?" he asked and Carlos gave a nod.

" Three lickers were about to kill them." Carlos said.

" Yeah, how many were there, again?" Ean asked.

" Um, seven- I think." Carlos answered slinging the gun on the back.

Ean counted the lickers," Shit! Carlos there are two more!"

Carlos turned to see a licker behind his friend," Ean, look out!" he yelled taking the shotgun but the creature's tounge wrapped around Ean and dragged him back obscuring, Carlos's head shot," NOO!!"

Ean yelled but all of a sudden, three more unaccounted for creatures came out and nearly killed him. Carlos shot with dead accuracy and killed them but Ean was far gone.

" Oh, fuck me." Ean shouted as he fell to the ground and Carlos leaned him against the wall.

" My medic training can help you." Carlos said," I just need to bind the wounds-"

" Get away from me! You know there's only one thing to do." Ean told him and pushed him away," You've got to kill me!"

**Present...**

All of a sudden, Carlos heard KMart shriek and Alice shout.

" Carlos!" she said and grabbed the wheel.

Alice stared at Carlos with shock. A moment he had let go of the wheel and nearly let the car drive off into a ditch at the side of the highway. Suddenly, she felt it. A connection to the Virus like Angie had. She stared at Carlos left arm and saw that near his elbow were the hexagon patterns on his inner arm. She had injected him on the right arm a long time ago to give him the antivirus, not on the left.

" Sonofabitch." she muttered as she realized what had happened.

" I'm sorry." Carlos apologized taking control of the wheel.

" I wasn't cursing at you." Alice said and changed topic," What happened?"

He had no idea what had just happened," Don't know what came over me. But I remember what happened- in the licker seige. I remember."

" Your mind must've shut out the memory." Alice said and KMart just listened to them. Alice went on," And right now, the T-Virus enabled you to revist the memory in your mind."

" T-Virus?" Carlos asked," What do you mean?"

" I mean, the T-Virus is flowing through your veins." Alice explained," You're infected."

Carlos stared at her, he was speechless not to mention confused." I wasn't bitten though."

" You don't have to be bitten to be infected." she reminded him and he realized what she was saying.

" You mean, I'm infected like you and Angie? I was injected with the T-Virus?" he asked.

Alice nodded," The T-Virus enables you to have enhanced senses, to be faster than normal, to be agile and it gives you immense strength."

She should have sensed it before. Her strong bond to the virus should have told her if he was infected. The Virus was the reason he had found her. Why he had easily received the telepathic messsages she had sent to him. She didn't expect him to see it completely because only people with ties to the Virus should've seen it, but he did and he found her. Not only yesterday, but also eight years ago when she was stuck in that warehouse. She called to him and he came to her. As Alice started to realize that he had shown so many side effects she knew he had shown many uses of his abilities, especially his strength. Last night, they made love for several hours but it only felt like maybe two or three. Their endurance was pretty strong.

" It makes sense." Alice told him," Why you were able to get to me-"

_Why we were able to last for so long last night._ she told him through telepathy.

She saw his surprised look when he stared at her. He heard her and Alice smiled.

" So, you guys aren't gonna turn on us?" KMart asked and Alice turned back.

" Never, KMart." she replied and heard Carlos.

_I can read your mind or something?_ he asked.

She smiled. _No, you can't read minds. It's just a bond between infectants. We can sense those that are infected and we can communicate telepathically._

_That oughtta come in handy._ he said but after that Alice saw a frustrated look on his face.

" What's wrong?" she asked aloud.

" I don't know where I got infected." he said.

" I have a pretty good idea where." Alice replied," When you were tortured in Umbrella-"

" You were tortured?! By Umbrella?!" KMart asked," How? When? Why?!"

" That's a long story." Carlos replied.

" Well, we're gonna be on the road. So, I've got time. After you guys talk, of course." the teenager replied and leaned back in her seat.

" As I was saying," Alice smiled," Isaacs must've injected you with the Virus and now, you're like me. Just not _that_ infected."

_Alice._ he said.

_What?_ she asked him wondering why he wasn't asking her out loud.

_The Virus is in the convoy. _he told her. Sure he was listening to what she was saying but at that moment he felt something. He felt the Virus.

_What? Are you sure you're not just sensing my Virus?_ Alice asked.

_I'm sure. It's coming from somewhere in front of us._ he said.

Alice took what he said to heart and opened her senses. She blocked out the sounds of the car and Carlos's steady breathing. She closed her eyes to sense the Virus better, her sense of smell, touch, and taste didn't really matter at that moment. She opened and focused on her sixth sense: detection of the Virus. Carlos was infected massively but not that much to give him strong telekeneitc abilities like her. She pushed away his Virus and focused on the other virus he was warning her about. It was a weak form, tiny bits- but it was the Virus. Someone was infected and they were slowly turning. It was someone in the cars in front of them and if they weren't the last one in the line, Alice could've narrowed it down. Alice opened her eyes.

" Well?" he asked.

" You're right." she replied," There's someone infected and they're in the convoy."

" What?!" KMart asked," Can one of you please explain what the hell is going on, please? Carlos when were you tortured and what's with the infected thing?"

" It's a long story." Carlos repeated.

" I'm all for it." KMart said grabbing a gatorade that she had taken earlier in the morning from the food supply.

Alice laughed and turned to KMart," You're gonna have to hear about the story from the beginning."

" Sure." KMart said.

_Bet you she's gonna fall asleep._ Carlos told Alice.

_We'll see._ Alice replied and began explaining her story from the beginning.

Carlos stared at the tanker in front of him and saw it zig-zag. It was strange that Chase was doing that. He picked up the PRC.

" Hey, Chase. What's wrong? Why're you zig-zagging on me?" Carlos asked and waited for a reply.

" Am I?" Chase asked," Guess, I'm tired. Um, next stop I'm gonna rest. Someone's gotta take over the tanker.

" We'll find someone." Carlos replied before putting the PRC away and listened to Alice explain the first time they met.

" It was a dark highway and I was blindly running across some field. Then- I nearly crash into this SUV and guess who's there?" Alice asked.

" Carlos?" KMart answered and Alice nodded.

" Yeah, he nearly crashed into me." she smiled giving him an ephemeral glance," At the time, I hated Umbrella. I killed any agent I met and tried to kill the scientists but I could never get too close to them."

" Wait, Carlos was an Umbrella agent. Why didn't you kill him?" KMart asked remembering that LJ said Ean and Carlos were Umbrella agents eight years ago. Eight years ago, KMart would've been six.

" Yeah, why didn't you kill me?" Carlos asked.

Alice paused a moment," I just couldn't." she answered," You seemed too good of a guy to actually work for Umbrella without having a secret agenda."

Carlos smiled and Alice went on to explain the story with Carlos also filling in some of the tiny tidbits.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Redfield crashed through the lines of zombies that were in front of him. Body parts stained the windshield and he washed it away with the wipers and water. Chris Redfield loved the high-tech car that he and Jill Valentine had taken from an Umbrella base. Behind him three other vehicles, an ambulance, an SUV, and an oil tanker plowed through the ranks as well. All vehicles were armed with its own artillery and grated windows.

" You just love killing those fuckers, don't you Chris?" Jill asked him as she was sitting in the shotgun seat.

" Yup, less zombies to think about in the world." he said as they finally got past the mob and into the open.

" Can you tell me why we're heading to Alaska?" Jill asked," We should be down in the States looking for Carlos, Alice, Ean, and your sister- not to mention the convoy. We shouldn't be in Canada heading up north."

" Jill, do you trust me?" Chris asked her.

Jill stared at him. He's asked her that so many times in the past eight years that they've ben together. Until recently, the group had been with the convoy and with Carlos, Ean, and Claire Redfield. Before that they were on the run with Detective Everett, the guy that had gotten them out of the police station.

Turns out that the police were really Umbrella agents and Everett was really the guy that believed them. He took Chris and her to the real feds who had believed their story. But it was too late, Umbrella couldn't be stopped because by then, D.C. was overrun and the feds were out of luck. Everett, Chris, and Jill ran and rescued people and eventually ended up with Carlos and the convoy.

Then there at the convoy, hearing about Angela's death tore Jill apart. She loved the girl and wanted the girl to live a life away from Umbrella, but instead she died helping Carlos to save Alice. She fell at that time and Chris caught her.

As of now, the former Detective Everett is one of the leaders of the convoy along with Chris, Jill and another woman by the name of Jasina Hawkins. After the licker seige that seperated them from the convoy, Chris and Jill formed their own and rescued people. Earlier that year, Chris had heard a transmission about isolation up north in Alaska and was driving the convoy there. And for that whole time he'd always ask her," Do you trust me?" Jill would often answer," No. Sorry, Redfield."

Everytime he asked her that, Jill knew he was asking something else. Of course he knew she trusted him, she looked to him to help her out of any mess and to be there to catch her if she ever fell and she fell when Carlos, Ean, and LJ told her Angela was murdered by Umbrella. Chris caught her, just as she knew he would. She trusted him, but she knew what he really meant when he asked her if she "trusted" him.

Jill learned from Claire that Chris wasn't really the type of guy that told his feelings outright. You needed to be some sort of cryptologist to decipher the meaning of Chris's messages, but Jill- she understood him after eight years. After eight years of fighting by his side- after eight years of being with him and telling him she didn't "trust" him she stared at him.

" Jill?" he asked," Do you trust me?"

When she said no, she always saw that little glimmer of sadness in his eyes before he covered it up. Was she really ready to say what she was going to say?

Chris stared at Jill waiting for an answer. He's asked her so many times, but it was just a rewording of his phrase and a double meaning behind his words. He had a secret meaning. He knew that she figured out what he was asking because she had said no over and over. If she would've said yes at first and kept saying it, Chris would've known that she was thinking it was just a question of trust. Jill must've figured out the double meaning behind what he said to her. And besides, he knew she trusted him.

" Yes, Chris. I trust you." Jill replied.

At first, Chris thought he was hallucinating as he looked at her. His convoy had just pulled into a stop.

" Did you hear me?" Jill asked and leaned closer to him," I love you." She used the real word. The word Chris had a hard time of saying.

Chris smiled as he kissed her. When they broke for air, he found his arms around her.

" You really knew what I was asking." he said," How?"

" Claire told me you weren't the type of person that would tell your feeling's aloud." Jill smiled," She said she had to decipher things. Oh and also, you already know I trust you with my life."

Chris smiled and then frowned," I miss my sister and the others."

Jill nodded," I know. I miss them, too."

" We'll see them, soon." Chris assured her," And then we can tell them about us."

Jill smiled as she kissed him. She thought of Carlos and Alice and wondered why it was so hard for them.

" It's about time, you guys!" came Everett's voice and Jill and Chris turned to see the convoy staring at them through the windshield.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wyatt stared at the screen. He couldn't believe the test really worked. After Isaacs had explained that Olivera, too, was connected to his clones, he and Chloe worked on developing a test to recreate the events of what happened the last time Umbrella tried a takeover of Alice. The recreated everything of course trying to work around the variables such as the lack of a desert and the lack of power in the satellite. So, they improvised- a lot.

Olivera was put into the hospital facility and Alice was in the Spencer Manor. The test ran smoothly and everything made sense. Even though the end result rather shocked Wyatt and Isaacs. Chloe knew that eight years and that type of relationship was- according to her- " It was gonna to happen eventuallly". She was right and it did fit together. Everything did.

Suddenly an idea dawned on Wyatt." Sir," he said to Isaacs said.

" What?" he asked.

" I have a plan if things go a certain way." Wyatt said," We just have to make sure that the Redifeld and Olivera's convoy passes through Las Vegas."

Chloe stared at him and Isaacs seemed interested," Really, Mr. Wyatt? What do you propose?"

* * *

**_Alright, so whattya think. It's weird that I always post on a Sunday. But oh well. Please, review. I wanna know if this was good. Is it interesting or did I totally lose the storyline. Please review and tell me._**

**_OH, AND I'M ALSO THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE TITLE FROM RESIDENT EVIL: TO TRUST OR BETRAY TO RESIDENT EVIL: IN LOVE AND IN WAR. Should I change the title?_**

**_Review._**


	13. Chapter 11: Her Carlos, His Alice

**_Okay, don't hate me for this chapter and people please review this. I'll post as soon as I get enough reviews. If there's enough I'll post by Sunday but you readers have got to review._**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: 

Night fell and the convoy came to a rest. By night, the whole convoy went to sleep. No one went on watch all of them thinking that they were safe with someone like Alice with them. KMart slept in a tent with Majeris while Carlos and Alice slept in the 8x8. Some slept in their vehicles and others were camped in the building or in the tents.

In the 8x8, memories flashed through Carlos's dreams.

_" Thanks."_

_" Thought you could use a hand- or gun. Hey, where's the convoy? Oh, locked them in there?"_

_" Three lickers were about to kill them."_

_" Yeah, how many were there, again?"_

_" Um, seven- I think."_

_" Shit! Carlos, there are two more."_

_" Ean, look out! NOO!!!"_

_" Oh, fuck me."_

_" My medic training can help you. I just need to bind the wounds-"_

_" Get away from me! You know there's only one thing to do. You've got to kill me."_

_" Fuck that, Ean. I'm not-"_

_" Damn it, listen to me! I've lived to protect the convoy and before that, I lived to help you out of your case?"_

_" What?"_

_" After Anna died, all I wanted to do was join her. But then Alice ran and you- you fell apart and I realized I couldn't leave you, too. So, then I helped you. Then the convoy came and I lived to protect them- FUCK!!! Carlos!"_

_" I-"_

_" Pull the fucking trigger. Do it!"_

_" I can't kill you-"_

_" You're not killing me. You're saving me from turning into a soulless fucker. I don't want to become one of them. Please, Carlos- I'm begging you, pull the trigger."_

Always in his dreams. It's repeated over and now he recalled the memory completely. He wanted to block it out and he apparently did. But not remembering that day bothered him.

_" You've saved me a dozen times before this. I'm asking you to save me one last time."_

_" Ean- This is all my fault. I shouldn't have-"_

_" I swear if you blame yourself one more time for everything that goes wrong in this fucked up apocalypse world- Ahh! Shit, that hurt! It's not your fucking fault that people die and disappear on you. It's no one's fault. If you're looking for someone to blame look to that fucking company that screwed up with you and Alice and the world. Blame them. They're the ones behind this- SHIT!! Just know it's not your fault and tell that to Alice when you meet her- she's probably blaming herself, too. Now- Pull the fucking trigger already will you?! "_

The gunshot in his dream wrenched Carlos back to reality. He woke up in the 8x8 with his gun drawn from its holster. Alice who was asleep next to him moaned as he shot up. He was gasping for breath. Now, he knew why he wasn't able to remember that day. His guilt clouded up his memory of Ean's death. He didn't want to remember and couldn't- until now.

Alice slowly woke and she saw Carlos sitting upright on the leaned back seat.

" Are you okay?" she asked her hand moved to his chest and she could feel his heart pounding against her hand," You're so tense."

" I couldn't remember him dying because I couldn't stop the guilt I felt. I always thought that I failed to stop Jill, Chris, and the others from getting separated from us. I blamed myself the night that Angie died, if I had tried harder to get up she'd be alive and you wouldn't have left-" he started to explain as everything came to his mind at that moment.

He turned to her and was about to continue his list when Alice silenced him with a kiss. It was gentle and light and just enough to make him shut up. Soon Alice broke it to stare at him.

" It's not your fault. Umbrella did all this to us and our friends and they're gonna pay." she said.

" Yeah, they will." he said and pulled Alice close to him. She moved a bit so that she was in his lap. " We're gonna fight them together. Alright?"

She nodded," Alright. But don't go and die on me."

He laughed as he kissed her. Just as he did the sun started to rise and the scant light filled the cab of the 8x8.

" Damn it." Alice muttered and stared at the red sun that was starting to rise. When she felt Carlos's lips kiss her neck she closed her eyes and gave a pleasurable sigh." Carlos, we can't. Not here."

" I know." he admitted as he pulled back to look at her," That's what I hate."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden the notebook in her coat slipped and fell to the floor.

" What's that?" Carlos asked her as he picked it up and handed it to her. He watched as she flipped through the pages.

" It says that six months a ago, transmissions came in about a safe haven in Alaska." she said and they exchanged glances for a moment. It was as if they were reading each other's minds." The convoy can't be with us when we fight Umbrella. They need to be safe." she said.

" Looks like we're pushing them to Alaska." he said as he flipped through the pages of the notebook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Alaska?!" Claire asked. It was now early morning. In the room, was Carlos, Mikey, Alice, and one other adult who went by the name Scott. It was a usual meeting about the next destination. Usually, she'd have Chase there but he was asleep in the tanker and was still apparently tired. Just now, Carlos and Alice mentioned going to Alaska as a safe haven," Are you two crazy?! It's nothing but ice up there."

" Exactly," Alice replied," It's the kind of weather where the Virus can't regenerate or form at all. I'm not saying the Alaska is a cure for the undead it's just that the virus can get killed off there. It's too cold!"

" Do you agree with this?" Claire asked Carlos who was looking over at the convoy of survivors that sat outside.

" I agree with her. If we're to get everyone to a safe place. Alaska seems to be a sure bet." Carlos said.

" The convoy counts on us. We can't just fuel their hopes and then bring them crashing down if we go there." Claire pointed out turning to the other members in the room.

Mikey and Scott kept quiet until then. At that time, Scott had just passed the notebook down to Mikey who was flipping through the pages.

" Well, the transmissions are pretty strong. According to these patterns-" Mikey started.

" Mikey, the transmissions are six months old! From the beginning of this year!" Claire protested," We lost thirty people from then until now-"

" All the more reason to go to Alaska." Carlos interjected and everyone stared at him," Look, at the convoy. There were seventy with Jill, Chris, Everett, and Ean-"

" Everett?" Alice asked not familiar with the name.

" I'll tell you later." Carlos replied about to continue when-

" Let's hope that's all you'll do." Claire muttered and Carlos and Alice threw her a _shut-up_ look while Scott and Mikey chuckled.

" Can I continue?" Carlos asked and Claire gave a sarcastic nod," Alright, we've lost people, we've been shot at, and the convoy has seen people being eaten alive! Those people are losing hope. Alaska is what they need. Even if there is nobody up there, then Alice's proof means that you all would be safe there. Either way, Alaska's a safe haven."

" Alright," Scott said as he coughed," I'm with Carlos on that one."

" Yeah, me too." Mikey surrendered tossing Claire the notebook," Sorry."

" We'll let the convoy decide." Claire said as they all left to the gathered convoy outside.

" Alright!" Claire yelled over the talks," Hey, can I have everyone's attention-"

Some of the people didn't listen and Claire turned to the others.

" A little help here, Carlos." she said and Carlos smiled.

" Alright, everyone shut up!" Carlos yelled his voice echoing over the large camped area. It was just a to call their attention and he really wasn't being impolite at the same time.

People heard him and turned to see Claire stand on the Hummer. From there she was able to project her voice so that everyone heard her. Why she didn't so that earlier no one knew.

" Alright, look!" she shouted," There's a decision that has reached the leaders and me. A decision too big for us to decide."

She paused to stare at Carlos and Alice.

" It has come to my attention that six months ago there was a transmission that told of a safe haven." she said and saw everyone murmur to each other," In Alaska." she added and the talking grew.

" Listen to me!" she yelled," There is a _chance_. A chance that the Virus hadn't gotten that far and a chance that the Virus will never get that far. But it's not my decision or Carlos, Alice, or even for Mikey and Scott to make. It's all with you."

The talking grew and Claire left them to talk before she asked them," What's the choice? Those for Alaska?!"

One member raised their hand followed by another- and then another. Finally the whole convoy had their hands raised.

" Alaska it is." Claire said and the convoy shouted with joy.

Members hugged one another, families smiled, but the talking grew so loud Claire knew she wouldn't be able to quiet any of them down. She was helped down from the Hummer by Mikey and watched as Alice and Carlos went over to the 8x8 and started to talk. The two of them even kissed after a while. Claire shook her head as she, Mikey, and Scott walked over to the news van.

Mikey had followed her stare and saw the two.

" It kind makes you wonder-" Mikey started and Claire turned to him.

" Yes?" she asked wanting him to finish what he said," Makes you wonder what?"

" Well, look at them. Now that Alice is with him, I haven't seen Carlos so- happy." he said." I swear it's like those two are joined at the hip- they're never really apart."

When Claire laughed, Mikey smiled. He liked making her laugh. He liked seeing her laugh. Mikey liked a lot of things about Claire but he never found a way to say it.

" Claire-" he started as they were alone. He took her hands and stared into her eyes.

She didn't look shocked but she looked like she was expecting something." Yes?" she asked.

" Since this convoy's gonna be safe and all- I just wanted to tell you-" he started and looked away before meeting her eyes. How could he tell her? "This trip's gonna be pretty dangerous."

" Well then it's a good thing I'm gonna be hear to protect you." she smiled and he chuckled slightly.

" Claire, I'm serious." he said," This trip is gonna be dangerous and if anything bad happens to me. I just want you to know-"

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Claire assured.

" How can you be so sure? Like you said earlier we lost so many people. It's like each one of us is going to have a turn for sacrificing their life for the convoy and its survival." Mikey said," If I do anything I just want you to know-"

He paused for a long time and Claire met his eyes.

" Want me to know?" she asked.

" I love you, Claire." he said, not too fast and not too hesitantly either. He said it with confidence a reassurance that prevented him from running away before hearing her reply.

Claire smiled and blushed a little. Even though she's waited for him to say it, it all came like a shock.

" I love you, too." she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

KMart and Majeris looked out to see Mikey and Clare kissing and Carlos and Alice as close as ever.

" It looks like everyone's fallen for the right person." KMart sighed.

" Yeah, and it looks like the convoy's gonna live away from the Virus. Happily ever after." Majeris replied and then looked to the tanker." Hmm, Chase has been asleep for twelve hours."

" It doesn't matter." KMart said and then saw that the two couples had disappeared," Hey, where'd they go?"

Majeris looked and then saw that there was no one there," Huh, they were just there a moment ago."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" If we're ever gonna make this trip we're gonna need to re-supply." Carlos said taking out a map," Now, the nearest and safest place is-" he paused and then pointed at a small red circled city surrounded by others," Right there."

Alice just took a quick look and shook her head," Nah-ah. I've tried that. It's empty."

Carlos glanced at her and then he and Mikey checked the map. Claire stared at Mikey before looking down at the map to see a city circled in green- Cities that were gonna be flooded with the infectants. But her eyes were on one city-

" We could try-" Mikey started as Claire sighed.

" Vegas!" she cut in and eyed every one of them," It's the surest place that we're gonna get gas and supplies."

Carlos leaned back a little and shot Claire one of those _don't-you-know-better?_ kind of looks.

" There's a reason we can't do that." he said," Vegas is too damn dangerous."

" Yeah, in the words of LJ." Scott added and cleared his throat," It's crawling with the _"zombie-ass motherfuckers"_."

Claire was about to point out that it wasn't the right time to quote a dead member of the convoy when Alice came in.

" She's right." she said and everyone stared at her- shocked.

" What?" Carlos and Claire asked.

" You're right, Claire." Alice answered them," Vegas is our only bet."

" Well, right now." Scott came in," I'd say all bets are off on Vegas. But majority vote."

Mikey agreed with Claire and Alice and Carlos surrendered. Even though he thought it was dangerous he couldn't really argue.

" Alright, the time calls for it." he said," Majority for Vegas."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

" What's this plan, Wyatt?" Isaacs asked as the White Queen appeared.

" The convoy is headed northwest towards Las Vegas." she announced in an eerie tone.

Wyatt smiled," That." he said and knew that an explanation would be wanted.

" It would be a good time to try out the new uber-zombies." he pointed out when Chloe gave a frustrated sigh.

" For the last time, Wyatt! They are not _uber-zombies_. They're crimson heads!" she shouted. Sure, Wyatt was one of the smartest technicians in the lab but at times he could really immature.

" Either way, after the clones wake up and continue the test we can see if they work and then send them to separate the _real_ Olivera and Prospero." Wyatt said.

Isaacs thought over the plan. It didn't seem like it had a flaw in it. After all, the mission was only to get Olivera and Prospero alone and separated and to capture one or both of them. Ideally Alice and Carlos would be wanted. Now, Wyatt's plan didn't seem to have anything wrong. All they needed to do was test the crimson heads against the clones.

" Are the clones awake?" he asked the White Queen who was still projected into the room.

" The Olivera clone is awake the Alice clone is still sleeping." the girl said," It seems that their last activity drained them."

" Yeah, them sleeping together is an activity." Wyatt scoffed.

In the latest test run, it seemed that Olivera's instincts and sense drove him to Alice and they ended up in bed together.

" It either must've happened in the past or recently." Chloe said," Because the clones are only repeating actions or events that happened it means that-"

" Okay, it took us a long time to figure out that these two love each other?" Wyatt asked and Isaacs nodded as he was about to leave the lab, there was something he needed to talk to Slater about.

" Put the crimson heads in the test and record it. I want to see how they will deal with it." Isaacs said.

" Sir, confronted with a problem that the real Alice Prospero and Carlos Olivera haven't faced yet would give us an undetermined result. The clones repeat action-" Chloe pointed out keeping her professional tone but Isaacs just nodded.

" I'm just seeing how aggressive these things are. But dispatch fifteen of them." he said and left leaving the two scientists shocked at the number.

" Fifteen?" Wyatt asked," Did I hear him right?"

" Yeah, you did." Chloe replied and turned to the White Queen," Are the clones up, yet?"

" Both clones are walking through the facility testing grounds, if you want me to turn on the monitors-" the AI started.

" Please, do." Wyatt said," Oh, yeah and thanks for turning them off."

Earlier when the clones were getting a little _too_ physical with each other, the White Queen shut off the monitors. Now, on the screen was the same event after the trip wire that set off the guillotine.

" I love that part." Wyatt muttered to himself and watched.

Instead of stepping on the mine, the Olivera clone side-stepped it and looked around the corner. Alice had followed him and both were close to escaping when Wyatt pressed the button that released the corporation's new experiment.

" What do you mean aggression has their uses?" Slater asked as he walked in with Isaacs.

" White Queen," Chloe came in," Put it on center screen."

The girl nodded and stared at the middle of the wall where the images were being put up. Three crimson heads grabbed Olivera who fought back and snapped a neck. He and Alice started to fight back and Alice had stepped on the mine. Instead of them being shot, Carlos pulled Alice down and the crimson heads were struck; but they still didn't die and started to drag both clones away from each other. Olivera sustained a bite on the arm and Alice received a bite to the leg. But it didn't matter because soon the new zombies were recalled, by using a dead body as bait, back leaving the fatally wounded lovers alone in the hall.

" They are quite aggressive and will deal with the problem at hand." Isaacs said and saw a defeated look on Slater's face," I'm sending them after the projects."

Slater stared at the man," Does Chairman Wesker know?"

" He said to get them and that's what I plan to do." Isaacs replied coolly and saw that an agent had walked in and put a bullet to the clones' heads.

It's a shame that he'd never see what a new mutated bite would do to a human. Even though he wanted to call them something other than crimson heads, he knew that he needed the right specimen for his ideal project to come alive and he had a pretty good idea about who he wanted to test it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

The drive to Vegas was not that long for the convoy was closer to the city than they thought. It was just that the way that the city looked-

" Oh my god." Claire gasped as she saw that the sand had covered most of the buildings and the monuments that made Las Vegas a memorable place. The black pyramid of Luxor was destroyed. The sphinx was eroded and the video billboards were damaged.

" Where are we?" KMart asked Alice and Carlos as she was in the 8x8 with them.

" Welcome to Las Vegas." Alice replied and looked out to see that there was barely anything there but the remnants of the place.

" Never been here." KMart said.

" It was a fun city." Alice added," But it looks like the desert must've taken it back."

" There's no infectants." Carlos pointed out and Alice didn't detect any others except for the one virus that was driving her crazy and she hadn't really located it yet, but she planned to.

" Birds must've picked the entire city clean." Alice suggested and Carlos shifted uncomfortably at the seat recalling the bloody encounter with the cannibal crows. It was something he didn't want to really relive and see again.

" Hey, it says there's a gas pump there!" KMart shouted and pointed to a blue sign in front of a hotel.

" Good eyes." Carlos said as he drove there and led the cars only to stop dead," Stay in the car, KMart."

He and Alice got out. As did Claire, Mikey and Scott, who drove the tanker as Chase was looking sick in the seat to KMart. In their way was a large container.

" Let's move it." Alice said as she got out and the others grabbed cables that were attached to the front of the vehicles. But as she approached the container she heard it. The lower growl for hunger-" Get back!!" she screamed and saw Carlos drop the cable and take the gun.

" What's wrong?" he asked when the container lid collapsed on the ground.

Alice stared into the black abyss and waited for it to emerge. Soon, enough she saw a horribly mutated face jump out followed by nearly fifty more of them. She pumped the shotgun and fired once at the one that had jumped. Soon, enough bullets tore through the air.

" Aim for the head!" she reminded them and saw those that had gotten out of their vehicles scramble to get inside.

Mikey ran into the news van to shut off everything. Members that couldn't get back in, ran all over the place and there was no lookout so people were sure to die. Alice and Carlos weren't going to let that happen though. They gave a brief nod to each other before splitting up. Carlos helping the members of the convoy near to the vehicles and Alice running off to those that ran off to the long abandoned bridge structures of Las Vegas. She took down one of the new zombies that was about to attack one of the older members of the convoy and she took down three that were eating a teenage girl. She instructed those that were not trapped to run to the vehicles and to the safety of Carlos and Claire. They did so without arguing with her.

It was at that moment that she felt Umbrella probe into her mind easily. She was out in the open and she couldn't hide anymore. She couldn't protect herself from their eyes much longer anyway. They had found her and they were watching through her eyes as one by one she took out the oncoming threats.

0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos ran out of ammo and drew his handguns to start to take out of the zombies that were as fast as him. He saw young children run into the 8x8 and KMart ran from the 8x8 to the tanker where Chase looked pale and sick. Carlos really couldn't concentrate on anything else but shooting the things dead.

" Duck!" Scott yelled and Carlos moved to the side to let Scott deal with those that had tailed him.

He tried to run but soon something tackled him to the ground and tried to bite him. Carlos lost his grip on his gun and it went flying under the tanker.

" Shit!" he muttered as he drew a 9mm to shoot the zombie dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Claire ran to her Hummer and drew her rifle. She started to load the bullets when she saw that Mikey was holding off a hungry zombie.

" These things were supposed to be slow!" she muttered to herself and shot the zombie after calling out to it.

Mikey scrambled to his feet and ran to her.

" You alright?" she asked him.

" I'm fine." he answered as he took the spare rifle from the back.

" Go tell the kids to get as far in as they can." she told him and he did while shooting those that got too close.

0o0o0o0o00o

Carlos dove under the tanker to grab his gun but the zombies wanted to get him. Two had followed him and grabbed his ankles. They each tried to bite him but Carlos kicked them off. But even though, they still kept coming for him and he was far from his gun.

0oo0o0oo0o

Claire saw three teenage girls run from the overrun news van. She knew the girls as the three she and Chris had saved from the high school where they had met Otto and the kids he was driving. Three zombies attacked them and started to tear them apart.

" No!!" Claire screamed and started to fire at them. But she couldn't kill them. She shot one and another and then finally after several thoughts she killed the last. But she was too late.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Isaacs watched all of this on many different screens in his tent. He was right next to the site and watched as Olivera disappeared under a vehicle, as Redfield's sister was valiantly trying to save the members of her convoy, and watched as Alice was taking down the new experiments that were succeeding in their task.

" Can we shut her down?" he asked and got a nod from one of the men," Do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As of that moment, KMart screamed as she turned to see that Chase was pale and his eyes were milky white. His mouth was open in hunger and she was the nearest to him.

" No!!" she screamed and opened the door. She ran out only to see that a new zombie was waiting for her," Help me!" she screamed and her call was answered.

Arms were wrapped around her and dragged her back from the oncoming attack. But the teeth of the zombie sank into the forearm of-

" Carlos, no!!" KMart yelled as the man reached and grabbed the head to violently wrench it to the side. He then turned to draw his gun and shoot Chase in the head. The body that had followed her out collapsed to the ground.

It seems that this city was no fun at all. KMart thought and then heard Claire scream in distraught.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice watched as all of this play in front of her and she was helpless to stop any of it. She couldn't help or do anything it at all. She watched as the three girls were eaten alive, as KMart was nearly attacked...and as the uber-zombie's teeth sank into Carlos's arm. Normally, infectants would ignore other infectants but Carlos had gotten in the way of them and their teenage meal.

Alice screamed in her head and it was only until Claire's scream did she snap her out of her trance.

She knew what was enabling Umbrella to stop her and she decided to reach out to the satellite itself and destroy it. In her immobilized spot, she concentrated on the faint beep millions of miles into space. She looked for the part of the mechanism that gave it the power to control her and she focused hard on it. Disabling it, frying it- She just wanted it gone.

It was when she felt control over her body did she know that she had beaten Isaacs at his game and she went to aid the others. Carlos had seen her from where she was and ran to her side.

" You've been bitten." she gasped as Carlos shot a zombie that had gotten in his way.

" It's not that bad." he said as Alice ran into the garage and up the stairs," Where are you going?" He followed her either way.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

As Isaacs watched through Alice's eyes, he also heard Olivera's question and was asking the same thing. It was only when he saw the white tent did he know that they had found them.

0o0o0o0o

" They're in there." Alice whispered and felt them try to take control of her. The guns in her hand shook and Carlos stood beside her.

" Wanna take them out?" he asked with a smile and she nodded. He let her walk ahead and she walked into the tent.

It was then that he saw Isaacs run off to the chopper and Carlos took after him. It was then that one of the new zombies approached the doctor and bit him in the leg as the chopper took off. With his enhanced hearing, Carlos heard the doctor whine for the antivirus and at that moment he drew the .45s from their holsters. He could shoot them down and he was about to.

All of a sudden, Alice came out of nowhere and pushed his hand down.

" What are you doing?" he asked as the chopper flew off beyond his range.

" Carlos, the convoy needs a way to Alaska." she pointed out and saw him lower the other gun.

They watched as the chopper flew and disappeared with it's now infected cargo. Mikey, Claire, and KMart ran up to them.

" Why the hell didn't you shoot?!" Claire asked," That would've been one less jackass to deal with!"

" You need a way to get to Alaska." Alice said.

" We?" KMart asked when Carlos came in.

" Mikey, we want to know where that chopper is headed. Can you pull the coordinates from the computer?" he asked.

" Yeah, that's easy." Mikey said," Hello, I'm your tech guy."

" Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Carlos said and watched as KMart and Claire followed Mikey off to the tent.

Alice gently took the arm that had the bite on it and examined it.

" It's a deep bite." she said and stared at him," You're infected. It's going to turn you."

" Doesn't matter. My turn to go now. Isn't it?" he asked.

" Guys! It's headed to a nearby Umbrella base according to the coordinates." Mikey yelled after them.

Alice and Carlos joined Claire and the others who were gathering the equipment that could serve useful. Claire had packed some dynamite and some mobile cell phones that were good for service anywhere.

" I miss cell phones." KMart muttered to herself as Mikey told of their destination coordinates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slater angrily ran through the hallways of Umbrella. _Damn that man! He had no authorization to go after Alice and Carlos!_ Slater was getting permission when he heard that Isaacs had left the facility with some of his best men.

" Where is he?" he asked a guard.

" He's under house arrest like you ordered, sir." the agent replied as Slater swiped his card. The pad clicked with an affirmative beep.

" Alright." Slater nodded as he entered the room. He saw cans of the antivirus littered everywhere." How much of this have you used?" he asked and saw the red bite on his arm.

" I needed it." Isaacs simply replied taking another shot to the arm and winced in pain.

" You have no idea what you've done. And you've got no idea what this is going to do to you?" Slater asked.

" I have a pretty good idea." Isaacs replied standing up.

To Slater he looked pale and sick, but he wasn't feeling like was going to die.

" Under orders from Chairman Wesker." Slater said," For overstepping the line and breaking rule 145.26, I sentence you to be liquidated."

" Liquidated?" Isaacs asked as Slater drew his gun.

" Just die." the man said and shot Isaacs three times. He watched as the Doctor's body fell to the floor and it was only then that he holstered his gun," Get Simon and Wyatt and tell them to pull up the files on Project Alice and Olivera. I want to see how much damage he's done."

" Sir!" one of the agents said as Slater turned.

" It can't be." he whispered but sure enough, Isaacs was standing right behind him. There were three holes in his chest but the man was still standing. It was then that from his right arm, did three tentacles shoot out and him. Slater didn't even have time to scream.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Claire looked through binoculars at the Umbrella haven. She spotted a chopper, a shack, a ditch, a radio tower, and a large gate surrounded by thousands of the undead. Majeris was with her and on another higher ledge was Mikey and KMart. On the ridge that was jutting out, Claire saw Carlos and Alice. All of them were lying on their stomachs and had a pair of binoculars.

Carlos stared at the place. He knew Isaacs was in there and that so many Umbrella personnel were crawling down there. The shack was just a new cover up. But as of now, Carlos was feeling a bit light-headed and sick. He could feel the Virus overwhelming him and prayed that he could come up with a way to get passed the zombies- not to mention taking himself out from endangering the convoy and Alice. Just then he remembered the dynamite they had taken from the tent.

" It's a good thing we like a challenge." Alice said. Carlos wanted to laugh at that but instead, he coughed up blood and spat it out. Soon, Alice was beside him and her hand was resting on his shoulder. She was trying to comfort him, telling him to stay with her," Hold on. They have the antivirus in there. Just hold on."

" Alice, I wasn't bitten by any ordinary infectant. You know it's too late for me already. Besides, you need a way to get in there and I've got a plan." he said.

_No_. he heard Alice's voice echo in his head and saw her eyes stare at him with the saddest look he's ever seen her give. _I'm not letting you go._

_Alice, I'll endanger your life- the life of convoy-_ he started and saw the tears well in her eyes. _It's the only way._

He told her both telepathically and out loud.

0o0o0o0o

As soon as everyone was gathered, Carlos said goodbye. The kids that knew him cried when he told them he wouldn't be there anymore. Hell, even some of the adults were crying. Majeris and KMart sobbed as he hugged them for the last time and he tried to comfort them. Before he went on to Claire, KMart grabbed his arm.

" Why?" she asked," Why are you going now? There's always another way. My mother always told me there is always another way."

Carlos smiled and knew that it was the first time that KMart ever mentioned her family since she joined the convoy.

" It's already late for me, Dahlia." he said catching her eyes.

" What?" she asked," How do you know my real name?"

Carlos smiled," That's for me to know and for you to find out."

KMart choked a laugh through her tears as she let go and let him move on to say his last goodbyes. Claire, couldn't even make eye contact with him because she was so sad.

" C'mon, Claire. You can't be angry with me. I did what I needed to do." he said.

" You're gonna die." she snapped," Was that part of your genius plan?"

" Claire-" he started when she hugged him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace." Take care of the convoy." he said before walking off to the last person.

Mikey had walked over to them and comforted Majeris as Claire comforted the crying KMart. Mikey looked off at his doomed friend. Earlier they had taken a long time to say goodbye because both of them were talking about what they would've done in the situation. But right now, Carlos was saying his goodbye to Alice.

Alice looked up to see him approach her. She looked up at him and knew it was her turn to say it. But she couldn't- not after all the hell that they've been through together.

" Carlos-" she started," I- I-"

She didn't know what to say and they fell into a tight embrace. Alice threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever see her- ever hold her and in turn his arms wrapped around her. He buried his face in her shoulder for a brief moment before they pulled apart. He took in all the details of her. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, and her lips- He just smiled as he kissed her,

Alice felt the tears stream down her cheeks as he did. His arms wrapped around her for the final time as he passionately kissed her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for the final time. Both of them just wanted to stay in that moment, but time was against them. When it broke, Carlos wiped away Alice's tears. They only pulled apart so that they could see each other.

" Don't cry." he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. He was feeling a little more light-headed, most likely from the kiss that drained the air from his lungs. But it was worth it.

" You're leaving me." she replied as their breaths mingled," I have to say goodbye."

" That's no reason to cry." he said even though he knew he was wrong.

The two of them were pressed against each other and Alice whispered," You promised me you'd never leave me."

Carlos looked at her, shocked. He had forgotten about that." I don't think I can come through on that one." he replied and restrained himself from coughing.

Alice saw the convoy get into the Hummer. What was left of them would all get to Alaska. But there must be another way- did it really need to come at the price of losing the man she loved? Carlos- her Carlos. The man that rescued her from Umbrella and cared for her the moment they met. The man that nearly died protecting her from Isaacs. The man who always put other in front of himself. The man that saved her from Umbrella and made love to her-

" Carlos." she whispered as their lips met in one last kiss. A goodbye kiss. It was just a slight brush of the lips." I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for-" she started but he shook his head.

" Save it." he whispered," Just promise me one thing-"

He paused not knowing what to say. How could he summarize all his hate for the corporation and also tell her to take down the fuckers that kept them apart for so long? How could he say that? As if Alice, read his mind, she gave a nod.

" Consider it done." she replied and the silence between them after that was ephemeral.

" I love you." Carlos whispered to her," Always have. Remember that."

She gave a nod," I love you, too. And I'll never forget." _How could she?_ she thought. He had her heart and it would always belong to him. It was as if he was reading her mind because he took the silver dog tags- the tags he had given her that night eight years ago to remember him- and lightly pressed them against her beating heart.

_You've always had it._ he said giving her a telepathic message.

_You'll always have mine._ she replied when they heard her.

" Alice!" Claire called to them. It was then that they knew that their time was up. A moment after staring into her eyes and taking in the last details of each other, they broke apart and Carlos got into the tanker. He had to do his part, it was time.

The plan was really simple. Carlos would drive the tanker with the remaining fuel and light the dynamite as soon as he was close enough. The T-Virus that infected him was a new strain so no one knew what was going to happen to him.

Alice got into the Hummer and saw Claire slide down to the shotgun seat." You drive." she said. The leader was now wearing dark opaque shades and was hiding the red eyes that cried for her friend. In the back seat were Majeris and KMart and Mikey was in the back comforting the children. Soon, enough the vehicles were speeding off towards the gates and to Umbrella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the tanker, Carlos found that he was breathing easily unlike earlier when he was coughing and suffocating on the ridge. It felt like his chest was tightening and the air was not reaching his lungs- but now he felt fine- As if he wasn't infected. But he shook off that impossible hope. The new strain probably did that to its victims, but he wasn't going to live long enough to become one of those fast and deadly undead soulless "zombie-ass motherfuckers" as LJ had commonly said.

But his thoughts changed to the convoy and he prayed that Claire and Mikey would be able to fly that chopper to Alaska safely and find more people. But as for Alice, he regretted not being able to help her fight Isaacs and any others she would come across down there. He regretted making a promise he knew he was going to break. He knew that from the beginning, the war he was in was going to cost lives and he knew that he wouldn't live to see the end of it. After losing so many good people, he knew that it was only time until it would be his turn to give up his life. At least this time, he'd die to protect Alice included.

When he said goodbye to the convoy, he and Mikey talked about what they were going to do. Mikey said he planned to propose to Claire and Carlos wished them luck adding that he would've proposed to Alice after the Umbrella facility was taken out. But that would never happen to him and Carlos hoped that it could happen to Claire and Mikey. His thoughts then focused on her.

_Alice_. His Alice. The woman he cared for the moment he met her. When she was caught in the headlights all he wanted to do was make sure she got safe even if she would probably leave him after she found out who he really was. But she figured it out and she didn't really run, instead she allowed him to get her to safety and that he did. Who knew for doing that Umbrella wanted to kill him? He had bonded with Alice and Angie and had made acquaintances with Jill and LJ before becoming their friend. But when he was taken by Umbrella, the torture was really unexpected. Then came Alice and the others to his rescue and then came the little time they had together before Jill and Chris were arrested. After that was the strike team and then Angie's death, Alice's run from the team, and the convoy.

When he finally put a word on his feelings it was too late. Alice was gone and for eight years he's wanted to go after her and was trying to find her at every area where the convoy went but she wasn't there. He was beginning to lose hope until a couple of nights ago when he had finally found her and spent the night with her.

Now, he was driving to his death. He looked to his side to see that Alice drove beside him and was glancing at him through the grated window. He gave a faint nod before seeing her pull back and he drove ahead.

The lines of the undead drew closer and closer. Before he knew it, he slammed his foot against the accelerator and shot forward. But even as the speed grew the density of the re-animated corpses started to slow it down. Soon, the world was on its side.

0o0o0o0

Alice, Claire, Majeris, and KMart gasped as they saw the tanker collapse on its side.

" Carlos." Alice whispered in an inaudible voice.

Claire picked up the PRC and pressed the button. She knew the tanker still had its PRC.

" Carlos?!" she yelled," Damn it, answer me!"

There was a faint static and the sound of roars in the back. Then it sounded like there was glass shattering and sounds of a struggle. Alice grabbed the PRC.

" Carlos, it's me! Answer me!" she yelled but instead the tanker blew up in front of them.

The shock overwhelmed and paralyzed all of them. For a few brief moments as the zombies were trying to recover from the impact of the blast, Alice didn't move until she finally slammed her foot against the gas and the Hummer shot forward. They passed all the lines of undead and the broken through gates. She drove past the ditch and towards the pair of choppers that waited idly off to the other side.

She stepped on the brakes and got out with Claire and the two teenagers. Mikey swung open the back door and everyone scrambled towards the chopper and Mikey was in the lead. He got into the cockpit seat and started the chopper. He smiled triumphantly as the blades started to turn.

" Claire! Alice!" he yelled to them as the loaded the last child and saw that the two teenagers made it on.

Alice shook her head as Claire tried to help her on. Instead, Alice handed KMart the notebook and backed away.

" You're not coming?" Claire and KMart asked and Alice shook her head.

" I've got to stop the threat." she replied," It ends here."

" Take this." Claire said and shoved one of the mobile phones into her hand along with a charger they had taken," Get back to us."

Alice nodded and watched as Claire got into the co-pilot seat and soon the chopper was up. Claire saluted her friend and soon Alice waited for the chopper to be out of sight before it disappeared off into the blue sky.

Alice saw the fire caused by Carlos's explosion and the zombies were trying to escape it. But there was something that was calling to Alice.

Cries of men and women and they were all coming from the ditch which she cautiously approached. She shouldn't have kept staring because she retched and looked away. Bodies. Blood. Just like the dreams she had had. All she needed to see were the white halls and the shooting disk and she would know she was connected to these look-alikes. Many of them were her clones and bullets were either in their heads or in their chests.

As for the other male clones, they looked exactly like Carlos. He wore the same clothes that she remembered him wearing the first day they met. As for her clones she saw that some of them were wearing the Umbrella vest for some reason. Either way, the clones were all dead and as she reached out to touch the hand of one of the dead Carlos clones, she saw a flash of what had happened to them. The dreams she had were all true.

_Isaacs!!!_ Alice wanted to scream but instead she got up and drew the Kukri blades and stormed into the shack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jill woke up as the car hit a speed bump.

" Ow!" she smiled and turned to Chris. She got cold all of a sudden and crossed her arms. Her breath was seen in the air in a mist and she stared out onto the white area," How long was I asleep?" she asked.

" Long enough for us to get to Alaska." Chris smiled as he leaned in and kissed her as the car stopped.

" Redfield," Everett came over their PRC.

" Yeah." Chris replied.

" There's a transmission coming back in reply to our call out." the man reported.

" What?!" Chris and Jill asked and waited for the reply.

" There are people here." Everett answered.

* * *

**_Okay, now- please review and tell me what you think. I won't change titles so thanks for those who answered that question last time. Now, please review and please remember. I guess I'll leave it at that._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	14. Chapter 12: Just the Beginning

**_Hi, guys. I know you all hate me for what happened and I've dropped clues as to his fate. I don't wanna give a lot away but tell me what you think. Enjoy this chapter. :)_**

****

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:

The halls were dark and eerie. Wires were torn from the walls and loose sparks shot from exposed wires. If the damned zombie hadn't bit him, Carlos would've been down there beside her and helping her to fight Isaacs but she doubted she'd be fighting anyone that survived this mess. It looked like a licker had plowed through the area and had ruined nearly all signs of life. Alice got into the shack and took the hidden elevator down to the lab where she knew Isaacs would be.

She approached a blood-stained door and it opened to her touch. Pulling out a brighter and more powerful flashlight, Alice held it in a position over her gun to light the area she planned to fire at. To the sides with the glass windows were murdered scientist skewered with sticks. The sight of it made Alice want to gag but seeing what Isaacs and his scientists had done to her and Carlos's clones she thought they deserved what came to them.

She walked further in, where the wires of the computers stuck out and one of them sent a slight sting through her body at contact. She barely felt it and didn't flinch. It was then that she heard the sound of what seemed to be a high pitch from a computer. Alice whirled around to fire but instead found herself facing-

" Angela?" she asked the girl who was dressed in a white night dress.

" No, I was modeled after Angela Ashford but I am not her." the little girl replied as Alice shook the thought out of her head and saw the girl with normal eyes. Earlier she thought she had seen the red-haired little girl that she had lost eight years ago. The white-dressed girl went on," I am the Artificial Intelligence-"

At that Alice knew exactly who she was dealing with." Yeah, yeah. I know _what_ you are." she said not acknowledging the little hologram girl as a fellow human being," I met your sister. She was a homicidal bitch."

The girl nodded as if in agreement." My sister computer only did what she deduced was right. Killing them would've saved everybody. But my protocol is a bit different than hers-"

" Kill a few save a lot, right?" Alice asked as she took a broken chair and used it as a seat.

" That's the ideal." the girl replied, answering the rhetorical question.

" Alright, so what happened here?" Alice asked.

" Isaacs was bitten by a creature that was injected with the serum made from your blood." the AI answered.

" My blood?" What the AI said didn't make sense at all to Alice.

" Yes, your blood has the antibodies needed to ward off the infection. If made correctly you can save the million people left in the world." the computer went on but Alice recognized her as a girl.

" A million?" Alice asked joyful. A million people, those were how many lives she could save. A million was a lot. The girl gave a nod as Alice went on," My blood is the cure for all this?"

Another nod was her reply." You could save your friends."

_I could've saved him._ Alice thought. If Carlos would've held on -and maybe the convoy could've rigged the tanker, but either way- if he had held on she would've been able to synthesize a cure and save him.

" DNA alone from you raw or synthesized into the ultimate cure could save someone on the last stage of becoming a biohazard. Like you did with your friend, your fellow infectant." the girl said and caught Alice's eyes.

" What did you say?" she asked.

" Well, you did save your friend. I believe he's the one that Isaacs loathed and destroyed the rest of his clones in spite." the girl said and walked over to a screen that lit." The Olivera clones were destroyed by Isaacs but the Alice clones were spared-"

" Wait, I didn't save Carlos-" Alice started.

" Oh, right. That is his first name." the White Queen said more to herself than Alice," But you did save him. You did because I could sense no biohazardous infection in him only the dosage administered in the Detroit facility. He was cured."

Alice had leaned on a column and slumped to the floor with tears in her eyes. She did save him and lost him anyways. Then she remembered the promise she made to him and got to her feet.

" I can help you." the White Queen said and Alice stared at her.

" Why? For what?" Alice asked remembering the deal she had made with the Red Queen in The Hive. She hadn't asked and made the deal; she was not repeating another mistake.

" I want you to save the people left on Earth. Unlike my sister computer I am programmed to save all human life. But I was unable to preserve those that worked in the facility for Isaacs locked me out from most of the laboratory rooms. I, however, was able to lock him in the seventh floor testing grid part of the facility." the girl answered and led Alice to the elevator.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was not long before Alice found herself in front of sealed steel doors with the bloody symbol of Umbrella on the front. The image of the little girl appeared on the screen next to the access pad.

" Isaacs is roaming deeper and deeper into the part of the facility." the White Queen said and Alice nodded as she drew her gun and her flashlight. She was ready to take on the fucker.

As the doors opened and she entered Alice heard the White Queen call to her." Alice," she said," Good luck."

Alice didn't know the emotion that was splashed on her face but she knew that it was a look between shock, confusion, and amazement. The doors closed behind her she walked further in through the dimly blueish lit halls.

She kept walking until she came to another large room with more bodies. There were a pair of .45s and a 9mm off to the side and they reminded Alice of Carlos's weaponry, which those two, along with the assault rifle, were like his signatures guns. She smiled to herself as she remembered that Carlos hated guns and only used them for protection and to protect others. Other than that he would never have a gun. But ever since Raccoon City, everyone's at least armed with three guns and that was not right. She hoped she could end all of that right here and right-

It was then that a sphere of water caught her eye. Suspended in the water sphere, sleeping and unaware of the world was Alice- or really a clone of the real Alice. Light blond hair and absolutely no clothes at all. It reminded the real Alice of what had happened to her in the Detroit facility and what Isaacs had done to bring her back to life.

Suddenly, she felt the Virus come at her from behind and she swerved around to cut a tentacle that had come to devour her face. She didn't scream but the creature she had hurt did. As it staggered into the light, Alice gasped. She saw the horribly deformed face of Isaacs with the body of a mutated creature far worse than Nemesis. Frozen with shock and fear, she gave Isaacs the moment he needed to throw her back with a blow of telekinesis. The blow sent her to hit the sphere with the clone but Alice didn't think it mattered. What she failed to notice was that the clone woke up and looked scared. Instead, Alice threw her Kukhri blade at the retreating form of Isaacs or whatever he was now. She heard another howl before she turned to feel a wave of ice cold water and caught the clone that fell from its suspended place.

" No!" she shouted as the clone gasped in her arms," Hey, everything's gonna be fine, alright? Stay with me."

It was a lie and the clone proved it by taking her last breath. Feeling the loss of someone else that was close to her especially her clone, Alice enraged wanted to let out a scream but saved it. Instead she took her trench coat and covered her clone with it. Then she chased after Isaacs.

It wasn't hard to find him. All you needed to follow was the trail of blood and the Kukhri blade that was on the floor. Alice retrieved it before running into the hall. Suddenly, it was like a blast from her past. She thought she was dreaming as she looked to see that it was the exact same hall in the Spencer Manor, where she underwent the Hive assignment.

_This is sick_. Alice thought to herself. She hated recalling what happened here because it was here that everything happened to her. But in a way she had to be thankful for what she was given because without what happened and without what she has now, she would've never been able to save the people she cared for.

She knew her way around the place and saw that on a long table was a "wedding" photo. It was the photo of her fake marriage with Spence Park. How she wished he would be alive just for her to kill him again. He was the reason the world was like this. But again it seemed like everything happened for a reason. She picked up the photo and was about to smash it but instead saw something.

She dodge rolled to the side just in time to avoid a crushing blow from Isaacs and his massive limb that had replaced his arms.

" Alice, good to see you." the creature said," Why are you alone? Thought your friends would be with you."

Alice kicked him in the face." This is for them." she whispered and landed another kick to the face._ For Chris._

Isaacs didn't even fight back as he was still recovering from the blow. Alice slammed her fist against his neck five times and all the time her hits were dedicated to people. _For Jayne. For Anna. For Ean. For LJ. For Betty._

All of a sudden she was thrown against the wall. She felt the pain spike through her body but it didn't matter, she was going to go on. She was far from tired and over. She mustered her telekinesis and sent on rippling blow to send Isaacs flying back to crash through the wall. _That was for Angie._

It was only moments before Isaacs emerged through the demolished wall to send her flying back with his own wave of power. But Alice was on her feet and regained her balance. She drew her blades and fought slicing through his chest and shoulder. _For KMart. For Majeris._ She had gotten to know those two pretty well.

Before her eyes, the wounds healed and she realized Isaacs was not going to go down easily.

" I can't die." he laughed and sent his arm and tentacles at her.

With one blade Alice cut the tips._ For Mikey._ But it didn't help because it still wrapped around her neck and started to constrict. Alice gasped for air when she didn't feel it reach her lungs and her vision started spiraling. Her blade had dropped to the ground and was a foot away from her. She reached for it and felt the tighter grip around her neck. Her eyesight was nearly all shadows and she relied on her sense of touch to tell her when she got it. Eternities passed as Alice tried to save herself.

All of a sudden she felt the stabs of more people close to her. Her clone. She could sense it.

" Oh my god." she heard the clone whisper.

Isaacs turned to see two clones standing there. His hesitation gave Alice time. She grabbed the blade by the hilt and held it firmly. Closing her eyes and taking her strength she sliced through the arm that was killing her. Howling in agony, Isaacs withdrew back and held his arm. The tentacles grew back.

_For Claire._ Alice thought seeing the dead limbs on the ground. She could barely stand and was trying to get her strength back. She felt the arm snake around her once again.

" Hey, let her go!" came a shout and the fire of a gun. The voice snapped Alice back to reality and she looked around for the source. She couldn't believe it. She saw him die and yet his voice was reverberating off the walls in an echo and hit her ears like a gun.

It was then she saw them. She had heard them and sensed them but she couldn't see them. There standing at the entrance to one of the Spencer Manor bedrooms was an Alice clone in a red dress and a Carlos clone wearing dark clothes and no vest. The both were obviously the ones made for some test Isaacs ran.

Alice saw Isaacs take the shot before turning to the couple to receive a kick to the face from the twin Alice and a kick to the chest from the twin Carlos. But their skills were not good enough and they hadn't honed their abilities at all. Before she knew it, Alice was screaming.

" _NOOO!!!!_" came her earsplitting scream as she saw the clones fall dead from a strong blast of telekinesis from Isaacs. He sent them both flying at a high speed towards the glasses that pierced their bodies. Alice could feel all the hate burn within her and with a cry let the strongest wave of power surge through her mind and let it strike Isaacs. Instead of just sending her enemy flying back it also ripped up the wooden floor.

_For them_. Alice thought of the clones that had died to aid her in her fight. As Isaacs emerged weakened, it finally dawned on Alice a truth to his lie.

" You can still die." she hissed," And I'm going to kill you."

No sooner had she said that threat was she sent flying back into a white lit room.

" No." she gasped in disbelief as Isaacs emerged through the open door and let it shut behind him. Alice took her last Kukhri blade and aimed at his heart, and even though it hit its mark- it made no difference because he kept walking. _For Jill._ Alice had dedicated every blow that she could deliver to the people that had helped her since the Apocalypse in Raccoon. But she left out one person and knew this last person would be the last blow she would dedicate and land.

Her mind raced as her plan rushed through her head and she knew exactly what to do. She was at the wrong end of the hallway and needed to end up nearer to the door. Taking the last bit of strength in her being Alice launch a full blown high kick that sent Isaacs back but not down. Last hit- last person- her love. _For Carlos._

The deformed hand grabbed her and threw her to the opposite end of the hall. Isaacs laughed or wheezed as he raised his claw-like arm.

" And to think that I was afraid of you and Olivera." Isaacs mused," I always thought that you were the future and that future projects would aid us. But I was wrong."

He raised his head proudly and prepared to make his kill," I _am_ the future." He was about to kill his greatest project when he heard her laugh. It shocked him and paralyzed him to his spot. It was the second time today that he had threatened to kill someone and they laughed in his face.

Alice however didn't know that little bit of thought that was running through the former scientist's head. The only thing she thought of was how wrong his last statement was.

" No." she whispered in a weakened state and didn't get up to fight." No. You're just- another asshole."

She finally saw the lights at the end of the hall dim down and the bright ultraviolet laser that was hot enough to slice through anything started to approach them.

" And we're both gonna die down here." she said in the eeriest voice which was not her intention.

Isaacs turned to see that the grid of lasers spread from the singular line and approached him. His cry was not as tyrannical as his previous tone. Soon, Alice smiled as her plan finally came full circle. The remnants of Dr. Sam Isaacs fell to the floor in a mass of cubes and streams of blood and Alice was the next victim. She could leave now knowing that Isaacs was gone, but not being able to save the million of people left in the world was-

Alice shielded herself and knew that it was going to do no good with what was going to kill her. But the thing was- the lasers never reached her. They disappeared in a blink of the eye and Alice felt the presence of another clone. She knew it must've been the one that had died before her fight.

Looking at the pile of blood and pieces of a once deformed and mutated body Alice smiled.

" Yeah, you're the future alright." she sneered as she got to her feet and met her clone at the door. She had the trench coat wrapped around her and her hair stuck to her face.

" You're alive." Alice said to her twin.

" Yeah and I don't know how." her twin replied as they walked into a different room hoping to leave the place. They also happened to pass by the two bodies that lay in the hallway. Blood had pooled around both of them.

" I'm a clone aren't I?" the twin asked and Alice nodded." Well, if I'm a clone of you then who was he?"

" He was a friend of mine." Alice said and typed an activation code that the White Queen had given to her. The girl appeared in the room moments later.

" You've done it." the girl smiled.

" Who are you?" the Alice twin asked and the real Alice realized that she needed to give these clones names as the twin went on," Who am I?"

Alice remembered her alias as an undercover couple with Spence. Janus Abernathy.

" Your name's Janus." Alice replied and turned to the White Queen," Alright, now about the cure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later, Mikey landed the chopper in Alaska where there seemed to be signs of life for they were called in. As soon as he landed it, the whole convoy emptied out to greet those that had gathered at the strip.

Claire smiled and looked toward the waters that they had flown over praying that Alice would be alright.

" Claire?" someone asked in a voice that she put a face to immediately. She was frozen and then saw him.

" Chris?" she asked in disbelief and behind him she saw Jill who smiled in greeting.

" Claire!" Chris shouted as he wrapped his arms around his sister in a loving embrace." You're alright. You made it."

" Yeah, it looks like you did, too." she said and saw familiar faces from the part of the convoy she, Carlos, and Ean had lost to the first licker attack. She saw Everett and others whose names she had forgotten.

" Hey, where's Ean? And Carlos, where the hell is he? Oh, please tell me, did you meet anyone else?" Jill asked eagerly and saw Claire's face brighten and dull.

" Ean and Carlos-" Chris started.

" They're dead. Carlos died a few hours ago." Claire said abruptly as like tearing off a band-aid. The fast you did it the less it hurt. That was supposed to be how it was done and it worked because the shock wasn't as hard." But we did meet Alice-"

Jill looked up," Really? She's alright?" she asked.

" Yeah," Claire said and looked at the mobile phone she had in her hand." I gave her a phone. She should be contacting us soon."

" Let's hope so." Chris muttered and then asked Claire about what had happened to Carlos and Ean.

This Claire couldn't say slowly.

_**Two Months Later…….**_

" Can we come through on our threat?" one Janus clone asked Alice who nodded.

" We will." she assured them and looked around. Two months was a lot of time. Above ground there were occasionally a few undead but they were always killed off. Luckily, the Hummer and one chopper were undamaged and could still be used for transport.

" So, how are we actually gonna get everyone to Tokyo?" another Janus asked and Alice winced in pain. She had a headache that wouldn't leave her alone.

" Alice?" one asked," Are you alright?"

The whole group of clones looked worriedly at their leader.

" I'm fine." Alice smiled at them and thought of the threat she had given to the whole Board of Umbrella. She was going to come through on her threat." Meeting adjourned, let's just concentrate on getting this lab up and running."

No one argued with her and everyone dispersed leaving Alice alone in the board room. She pulled out a mobile phone that had always remained in her pocket but she had forgotten about it. She smiled as she picked it up and dialed the contact that read "Claire".

She waited a while for the phone to be answered and soon, someone picked up.

" Hello, Alice?" came KMart's voice," Is it really you?"

" Hi, KMart." Alice replied," Yeah, it's me. I guess you guys made it."

" Yup, we've been living in Alaska for two months now. Jill's here and she and Chris-" she started and then stopped.

" Jill?" Alice asked with a smile," She and Chris are alright?"

" Yeah, you've got to come up here." she said," Please, please, please! Tell me you're coming up here. Um, hang on- Claire wants to talk to you."

" Please, put her on." Alice smiled and heard the familiar voice.

" Alice, where are you?" she asked.

" I'm with a bunch of my clones at the Umbrella facility." Alice said and wished she could see Claire's confused face.

" Okay, look my battery's dying." Claire told her," You better be up here in a day or else we're gonna come down and get you."

Alice laughed, for once in two months." I promise I'll be there Claire and I'm bringing hundreds of my friends."

As she hung up she suddenly felt sick and gagged. But she didn't throw up. What the hell is wrong with her?

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Chloe Simon looked over at the man that lay in the white room. After Isaacs was turned into the Tyrant, she and Wyatt were spared and so was one other. But it was for an experiment and so far, it was successful and unsuccessful. Only time could tell.

* * *

**_Very short chapter. I am so sorry. Well, now you've got to answer these questions. What's wrong with Alice? How did Chloe and Wyatt get to Tokyo and who was their experiment? Have fun thinking about it._**

**_- Phoenix 3_**


	15. Chapter 13: Life

**_Sorry, for the late update but you people better review this story. Now, I know what you people are thinking and one question is answered._**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: 

_Two months after his death_

_I have nothing to measure time other than an event in my life that I can never forget. Carlos's death- I can never forget that. And from there comes my dates. I don't really know the real date. I lost track of time a long time ago, at least six years ago. So far, Alice hasn't gotten back to us. I'm worried about her. She, Carlos, LJ, Ean, Claire, Jill, Mikey, Everett and Chris were the ones that looked out for all of us. Now, Carlos, LJ, and Ean are dead and Alice is missing. With hundreds of people up here, Jill, Chris, Mikey, Everett, and Claire are the only ones left to lead us. Everyone misses Alice. The kids that knew her as "Supergirl" (Majeris called her that too) and the adults that knew her as Alice don't understand why she left at the facility. And I'm trying to understand, too. I thought she'd be with us, but nothing turned out to be what I wanted. It's not really a happily-ever-after, after all._

_Anyways, the zombie action is like zero up here and it's not as cold as I would think. I may be wearing a jacket everyday but it's okay, I'm a winter girl-kinda._

KMart put the journal away; she really didn't want to read all the entries to her journal. It was pretty much documenting everything that had happened to her and the convoy. But she could summarize it all up in a nutshell. The convoy had met Jill and Chris's and everyone was reunited. Bad news was broken to each of the members.

Alice came back two months later and revealed that she could make the ultimate cure, the only thing she needed was something in Tokyo which was the original T-Virus. Using the Virus and mixing it with her blood, it was create the ultimate cure and prevent anyone from turning- forever.

There was no way that Claire, Jill, Chris, Mikey, and Everett were turning down the chance to save what was left of humanity; and, much to her pleasure, KMart found herself and Majeris involved in the adventure as well.

The group had flown all the way to Tokyo one month later; but finding the corporation was harder than imagined. Tokyo was a big and populated undead city. There was no way that the group would find the corporation any time soon. Therefore, they had to stay in Tokyo longer than expected. After a few months, KMart had finally figured out what was happening to Alice- she was pregnant and with the zombie threat near zero around the area they were in it seemed fine-

KMart sighed when all of a sudden Jill ran past her or really jumped over her to avoid her.

"What's wrong?" KMart asked never seeing Jill so frantic.

"You won't believe it, but Alice is having the baby- right now!" Jill said a little bit hysterically," Where's Anya?"

"Um, she went with Alice-"KMart said and with that Jill ran in the opposite direction yelling thank-you.

Anya Skatear was a doctor and she came along because she was needed to help Alice. She was a new recruit found by Jill and Chris's convoy on their trip to Alaska. Along with her came Dimitri Rydiez, a former FBI cop that had near-dead aim. He would be needed to clear out the zombies.

At that moment, Chris turned the corner." KMart, where's Jill?!"

"You know, too?" KMart asked.

"Know what?" Chris asked in reply.

"Alice is having the baby." she answered.

"No wonder." Chris muttered and saw KMart's confused look. He took it upon himself to answer her. "Anya's missing. Claire went missing. Jill went missing and so did that doctor lady."

"Chris, that doctor lady _is_ Anya!!" KMart pointed out and couldn't help but laugh at him.

All of a sudden, Everett, followed by Dimitri, Mikey, and Majeris ran into the hall.

"Redfield, you found them?" Everett asked and Chris shook his head.

"No, but I've a got a pretty good idea of where they've gone." he replied and everyone knew as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Waiting outside the hospital room was like an eternity of waiting. Chris, Mikey, Majeris, Dimitri, KMart and Everett were seated in the near demolished waiting room of a Tokyo hospital. It was the closest hospital to the motel- that the group was living in- that had instruments that really worked. Surprisingly, the undead hadn't destroyed most of it and the Alice clones made sure that the perimeter was safe while also looking for signs of the corporation.

"How long's it been?" Dimitri moaned leaning back in his worn seat.

"Nearly two hours." Chris said checking the watch he wore on his wrist. It was an Umbrella thing that he kept only for time reasons. He never bothered looking at the date but it did make him smile when he saw that it was only January 16, 2008.

"Only?" Majeris asked looking half-dead," Does anyone want to give me their gun because I wanna go shoot something. I'm bored."

"Aren't we all?" Everett answered and looked off toward the dimly lit hall." I can't believe this is what we call 'in good condition'."

The walls looked deteriorated, the light barely worked in the halls and three-quarters of the rooms could not be used. Everett was right, how could they call this place 'in good condition'?

KMart leaned in her seat and stretched out a little. Mikey was pacing back and forth. It was all placid and then Everett said something.

"Okay, guys. We all know that Alice is pregnant. Any ideas on who the father is?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him and, save for Dimitri; all of them spoke at the same time.

"Carlos." they said.

"That's kind of sad." Dimitri added and everyone turned to look at him.

"It's not 'kind of' sad." KMart answered understanding what Dimitri was hitting at, "It is sad."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikey asked confused.

"You guys told me that Carlos Olivera was dead, right?" Dimitri asked as an answer.

"Right." Majeris replied and nodded, "Carlos died to get the convoy and everyone p to Alaska."

"Well, that's what's sad." Dimitri said, "If Carlos is that child's father then that means that kid's gonna grow up without a father. They'll never know the guy like you guys do."

Chris had a melancholic look on his face. "You're right." he said," That's pretty sad. But the kid'll have us to tell them about Carlos. As long as we're here, the kid'll know their father- by character only."

"Guys, I've heard so the guy's name but who was he?" Dimitri asked.

"A really good guy." KMart said.

"Best guy I knew." Mikey added.

"Brave as hell." Everett chimed in.

\

"Heroic and always put others in front of him." Chris said.

"He was hot." Majeris finished and everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked, "I can see why Alice liked him."

"Any girl would fall for that kind of character even if she didn't know what he looked like." KMart said.

"Ignore Majeris." Chris suggested to Dimitri who gave a nod. He had already constructed a profile of the man before Majeris even said he was good-looking.

"Still-"Mikey added, "Dimitri's right. The kid'll never know Carlos like we did. That's sounds really heartbreaking."

"Guys-"came a new voice to the conversation. She made the whole group turn to her. Jill stood in the hallway.

Everyone stood up.

"What happened, Jill?" Chris asked her.

"It's a boy." Jill smiled at them. The whole group felt like cheering but they couldn't, they knew not to make a lot of noise. Instead, they all beamed.

"Can we go in?" KMart asked.

"I'm waiting out here." Everett said and Chris, Dimitri, and Mikey agreed.

"You girls can come in." Jill said and shook her head at guys. "What the hell do you think she's gonna do?"

The guys just nodded for her to head on in and Jill did. Claire and Anya were standing off to the side and Alice was on the hospital bed holding a newborn baby boy in her arms.

"He's so adorable." Majeris cooed.

Alice smiled proudly when KMart came in and asked her.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Glad you asked." Alice smiled and looked down at her son, "His name is Cale."

"Interesting." Jill said, "Why Cale?"

"C. A. L. Are letters in my name and in Carlos's." she explained, "But the name Cale sounded better than Cal for a boy."

"And if it were a girl?" Claire asked.

"Cali or Cal." Alice answered, "The vote would've been on you guys."

"I wish he was here." KMart whispered and Alice knew very well who she was talking about.

"I wish he was here, too." Alice said silently as she looked at Cale who was asleep in her arms. The boy's eyes were blue.

_**Five Months**__**Later……**_

He didn't know where he was but what he knew for sure was that he wasn't where he belonged. As he woke up he felt his whole body tense and cramp. His muscles contracted as he tried to sit up; and even though it burned with pain he didn't cry out.

_Where the fuck was he? _He asked himself mentally as his mouth couldn't form words at the moment. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak and it seemed like he did.

As he moved he felt the needles that were buried in his body burn with fire and it was only then that he screamed in agony. He tore them off on one arm hesitantly as each movement of his muscles sent riveting currents of fire. Then he tore them off the opposite arm followed by the ones that lined his chest. The last one he took off was on his temple and he tore it off with a cry. The wires fell to the ground and hung off the table. Weakly he sat up and stumbled off. His legs were weak and the ground shook beneath him or seemed like it was.

He collapsed near the side table that held guns, holsters, and belts. In his dark loose jeans, he lay there on the ground breathing and trying to recover from the shock of waking up. It was as if his body hadn't been active for a while.

Suddenly the white doors to the room opened and a woman in a lab coat ran in along with a man. He was holding a gun; he sealed the doors as roars had followed them and then came a heavy pounding on the steel doors.

"Quick, we need his help!" the man said as the woman rushed to his side and knelt by him.

"The coma we put him in-" the woman started.

"I don't give a fuck about what the corporation did to him, Chloe!" the man shouted, "We need that guy's help."

The woman picked up a gun and an ammo cartridge and put it into his hands. He stared at it blankly and had no idea what to do with it.

"What's wrong with him?" the man asked Chloe.

"Wyatt, he's been in coma and Wesker wiped out his memory for a reason." Chloe answered Wyatt as she took the clip and pressed it into the gun. She pulled it away and replaced it with a new empty gun and a new clip. "He can't remember anything. He's got the mind of a child."

"Can't believe he used to be the deadliest guy we've ever known." Wyatt said.

The man took up the lain gun and placed it on the table before him. Then he suddenly took the ammo clip and jammed it into the gun also cocking the trigger. That was faster than an amnesiac should've done it.

Chloe realized this and whirled around to face the barrel of a gun. Wyatt cocked the gun but the man pointed the other gun at him.

"Mind of a child?" Wyatt asked, "He's got his memory back pretty fast."

"Yeah, and I know that you two are Umbrella scientists. What the fuck are you doing?" the man asked.

"We're sorry for what we've done to you. But we thought we were doing it for the better of mankind. Everything we've done- we're sorry and we're trying to help you." Chloe replied as the doors were getting pounded in and the man winced at the presence of the undead.

"You just need me to get you guys out of here." he said.

"C'mon, project. We need your help." Wyatt said and got a fierce glare from Chloe and the man.

"Call me project and I'll blow your brains out." the man said as he rose and took the holster belts.

"You might need this." Chloe said as she tossed him a black shirt. "Again, we're sorry for-"

"Save it." the man said as he loaded all the guns and pulled on the shirt. He took out a pair of .45s and turned to Chloe. "Disabling the keypad will open the doors right?"

"Yes." she said and he looked around to see that there was no way for cover.

"Hide behind the steel table and stay there. The undead that get to close shoot them in the head." the man ordered and the two obeyed, "I'll take care of them."

He shot the keypad which made the doors slide open and fast zombies flowed in but they weren't fast enough. Soon the two dozen that had been unleashed and the ordinary undead that had been there were gone within five minutes.

The doorway was filled with bodies that Carlos kicked off to the side.

"You two can come out now." he said as he prepared to leave but Chloe called out to him.

"You can't leave us here!" she pointed out.

"Watch me." he said. All he wanted to do was get out of there and find her.

"We know who you're looking for and we can take you to her." they said.

"I know where she is. Infectants can track each other." he pointed out.

"Yeah, but you guys don't know where Wesker's moved the corporation." Wyatt pointed out. "Take us along and we'll take you to destroy the corporation."

"You two were followers of Isaacs. Pawns to do what his perverted mind wanted to complete." he said, "Even if you want to destroy the company, you're not doing it for the right reasons. Getting revenge on the man that gave you high positions in his lab is not a reason to take down the corporation you followed."

Wyatt and Chloe exchanged glances. "We betrayed the corporation because we realized that what they were doing was not to help humanity survive but to shape the rest of humanity into the world that Umbrella thought ideal." Chloe said.

"And it took all that time to realize it?" the man asked and realized that he didn't know the time he was in. "How long was it since you people got me?"

"It's been a year and two months at least." Wyatt answered. "Now, are you going to let us come with you?"

The man sighed. "Alright." he surrendered as the three left and navigated their way out of the abandoned facility.

0o0o00oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0O00o0o0oO0o0o0o0O0o0o0oO0o0o0oO

"_Don't cry."_

"_You're leaving me. I have to say goodbye."_

"_That's no reason to cry."_

"_You promised me you'd never leave."_

"_I don't think I can come through on that one."_

"_Carlos. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for-"_

"_Save it. Just promise me one thing-"_

"_Consider it done."_

"_I love you. Always have. Remember that."_

"_I love you, too. And I'll never forget."_

_You've always had it._

_You'll always have mine._

"Carlos." Alice found herself muttering in her dream. "Carlos, no!!!" she shouted before she calmed down in her sleep but then-

The cry that ripped through the air tore Alice from her nightmare and she ran into the adjoining room. In the crib, which Chris had found on one of his patrols, was Cale bawling and turning. Alice ran and picked up her son. She gently rocked him back and forth while trying to comfort him.

"Ssh!" she whispered but Cale kept on crying.

She had gotten used to singing Cale to sleep so she started to sing a lullaby but it still didn't work. She gently rocked him back and forth and continued to hum the tune as she walked to the window. Moonlight strode in and was caught in the reflective dog tags. All at once the crying subsided a little.

The child reached up with his small hands and touched the silver tags that she was wearing. His little fingers clipped on to the edges of where the name of his father was clearly printed. It was as if he knew the name of the man that was printed on the tag.

Alice felt tears sting her eyes and finished singing the tune which lulled the child to sleep. After gently placing her son in the crib, she dimmed the lights to the room and went into her own.

Cale was five months old and so far Alice has been fine raising him with the help of the other. But- she missed him. Every night it was the same memory that clouded her dreams. Sometimes her dreams wouldn't be the nightmare of him going off to die. Sometimes it would be the time he met her and saved her and other times she would see more pleasurable times with him. But tonight, it was all nightmares and she couldn't fight them.

Moving towards the windows the moonlight strode in once again and she looked down on the little keepsake Carlos had left to her: the silver tags. They had been important to her the moment he had given it to her but he was more important from the moment he met her.

Her thoughts focused back on her son and how he'd never know his father. The only thing that he had that would carry on his memory would be the-

Tears streamed down Alice's cheeks, and it dropped onto the tag when all of a sudden she could feel the Virus behind her. She turned around only to find herself facing him. Alive and not looking a day older than the day he had left her; and she was probably looking the same to him.

With his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks and smiled at her. The smile she had missed for fourteen months.

"Now-"he whispered as the space between their bodies closed, "Who are you crying for?"

"Carlos." she whispered before his lips were silencing her. The kiss deepened even more before it finally broke leaving the two breathless. "You're alive-"

Suddenly, she realized something and put space between them, "You're alive!! For how long?"

"Alice-"he started seeing that she was getting a little angry.

"You've been alive this entire time and you didn't even think about finding us?!" she shouted, "We all went through hell after we thought you died! It was hard without you- I- I was-"

"Alice!" he shouted over her and caught her stare, "Don't you think the first thing I would've done would be to track you down? It's just that those fucking bastards caught me."

"What?" she asked.

"Umbrella got me-"he started when Alice placed two fingers on his lips.

"Before you start to explain, I need you to meet someone." she said and led him to the next room. She lit the room enough and when Carlos heard the small cry he knew.

From the crib, Alice picked up a baby.

"Carlos, this is Cale." she said walking up to where he stood frozen at the door. "He's your son."

Alice tried to decipher the look on her lover's face but it was a mixed emotion between shock, amazement and something else. He walked up to her and looked down at Cale who was awake in her arms. His arms were outstretched towards the stranger that Cale didn't know to be his father.

"Cale?" he asked Alice and she nodded with a proud smile. "He's our son?"

"Yes, our son." Alice replied, "Wanna hold him?"

She handed Cale over to Carlos who held the child as cautiously as he could.

He kind of laughed, "He's so light- and small."

"He's a baby, Carlos." Alice giggled as she put her hand close to Cale who grabbed her index finger and held on.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Carlos whispered as their eyes met.

"For what?" Alice asked him.

"For leaving you like that. For leaving you alone with Cale-"he said his voice filled with regret for the way he had decided to protect the convoy. "I left you-"

"You were doing what you thought best." Alice said as Carlos handed Cale back to her, "You were doing it to protect all of us."

She sung a lullaby to the child until he fell asleep and Carlos leaned on the door post and watched.

"You've gotten the hang of this already?" Carlos joked as Alice laid the boy in his crib. She smiled at him in reply as she walked up to him.

"Don't think you're getting out of the father thing." she said as she kissed him.

"I'd never think that." he replied as the two walked out of the room and into the next. By then their kisses deepened. "Wait, do you want to catch up or hear what happened?"

"The difference?" Alice asked when Carlos kissed her in reply. "Which ever one involved your lips on mine."

"Catching up, it is." Carlos smiled as he closed the door.

0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0oO0o0o0oO0o0o0oO

Hours later, Alice found herself in that position. Lying at Carlos's side and half of her was on top of him.

"I missed you." she whispered as her hand ran across his muscular chest.

"I know." he replied as she looked up to smile at him. He gave her a slight kiss before saying, "I missed you, too. Alice, I'm so sorry-"

"If you apologize one more time, I swear I'll-" she started and then stopped she had no threat.

"You'll what?" Carlos asked her.

"I'll stop kissing you." she answered.

"Oh, now that's being cruel." he replied with a smile, when some sort of realization dawned on Alice.

"Wait have you heard Cale crying?" she asked.

"No, not at all." he answered.

"That means that that's this is the longest time he's slept without crying." Alice said as she shifted position slightly. "Carlos?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in the explosion. We saw it. There was no way you could've survived-" she pointed out.

"Really?" he asked, "Thought you'd hear the glass shatter."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked her as his gently ran up and down her back. She didn't reply as her head was on his chest. "Alice?"

She was asleep and he could feel her exhaled breath his skin. A year and two months without her in his life- he was thankful he was in coma during all that time or else he would've died without her. Eight years had gone by and all that built up in his heart was regret- which she took away- another year of that not to mention an extra two months without her and knowing that she was thinking he was dead would've torn him up. He never wanted to hurt her but no matter what, the situation they were in demanded it.

His thoughts changed and were centered on Cale who was asleep in the other room. At first he couldn't believe it- Alice was holding the child and was telling him it was their son. The emotions that ran through him were indescribable. He was glad, proud, thrilled and all other things that he was a father and that Alice were going to be together and were going to raise the child.

He knew that there was one thing bothering him and he was going to remedy that. On their way to convoy, he, Chloe, and Wyatt had to pass through a department mall and were separated from a while, there he found something. He and Mikey were going to do the same thing after Umbrella was destroyed but he knew that with everything going on- He was going to do something soon, that he promised himself.

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o0O0o0oO

"You son of a bitch!!" Claire, Jill, and Majeris yelled at Carlos as they ran down the stairs. Majeris hugged Carlos as she reached him first.

"We all missed you!" she said even as she lightly punched him.

Jill was about to punch him but she couldn't bring herself to and hugged him hard. "Damn it, if I hadn't known you for so long-"

"Glad to see you, too." Carlos said and waited for Claire who stared at him angrily.

"I can't believe you didn't show your ass around here sooner. Do you know that Alice has a son and you're the fucking father?" Claire asked angrily but Carlos ignored it.

"Missed you, too." he replied as he Claire hugged him, too.

It was then that the men of the convoy stared at him.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" the men asked.

"We can answer that." came two new voices as Chloe and Wyatt came.

"And who the hell are you?!" nearly all the members of the convoy asked them.

"Former Umbrella scientists." Carlos replied, "They helped me escape. They can tell you the story."

"Is this gonna be long?" Everett asked them as everyone's stares turned to him, "What?" he asked in his defense, "I wanna know if I need to either sit down or sleep."

Carlos shook his head, "You can sit, Everett."

Everyone either leaned near somewhere or were either sitting with someone else. Carlos and Alice were together as were Chris and Jill and Mikey and Claire. The explanations were just beginning.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed._**

**_Okay, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know what happens to Alice and Carlos that night. Now, you know that Carlos is like Alice but how and all that isn't answered- yet._**

**_Review guys. I had like a handful of reviews on the last one. Did it really suck?_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	16. CH14:1 Year&2 Months Ago and The Future

**_Okay, I know it was a long update but I'm working on a lot of stuff. This may move fast and maybe the last chapter moved fast but I didn't make any room for time spaces it is explained in this one though. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: 

The group had moved from the lobby of the motel to what the group called the den. It had large sofas, a wrecked TV system, but it still had a pool table.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Wyatt asked.

"Wherever it explains Carlos surviving the explosion." Mikey answered as everyone was silent. They all were sitting in pairs and if not they were scattered. Jill found herself in Chris's arms and leaning on the wall. Claire was sitting with Mikey in a two seater and the same went with Alice and Carlos who sat across from Wyatt and Chloe. Everett, Dimitri, Anya, Majeris, and KMart were seated on the long sofa that was enough to seat all four of them taken that KMart was sitting on the armrest which she didn't mind.

"That's a year and two months ago-"Chloe pointed out when Chris interrupted.

"When did you wake up?" he asked Carlos.

"Two weeks ago at least-"Carlos guessed, "Took me a while to locate all of you."

"Wait- the explosion a year ago." Claire said diverting the topic back to the question, "What happened?"

"Let's start from the beginning then, shall we?" Wyatt asked as no one asked questions.

_**One Year and Two Months Ago…………**_

Wyatt smiled as he looked at the screens. He saw the goodbyes taking place after the group witnessed the impressive Las Vegas Battle from the overhead satellites of the White Queen. Turning to report to Isaacs, Wyatt heard a scream erupt in the air and ran to the source only to have Chloe crash into him.

"What the hell's wrong?" he asked.

"Isaacs. Others. Murdered." the woman gasped as she stood behind him.

Wyatt drew the gun he always carried ever since Slater had given him one which was several weeks ago. When the doors reopened, a creature like no other stood in the doorway, the scientist was ready to fire. But instead, Chloe stopped him.

"Wyatt, no! It's Dr. Isaacs." she informed him.

In disbelief, the young man stared at the once human Sam Isaacs whose face was horribly deformed and body was contorted into that of a beast.

"Sir, what happened to you?!" Wyatt asked, "The scientists, why are they dead?"

"I've only kept you alive for you to carry on what I've taught you two." Isaacs said inadvertently answering the question and more.

"You-"Chloe whispered but stopped and saw that Isaacs's eyes had moved to the screens.

"What's going on?" the once human man asked.

"Olivera plans to storm the facility and the White Queen has informed us she can see that the dynamites are the in the truck." Wyatt said trying to sound like everything was normal. He succeeded in that. "I think he plans to blow a path for the others. The infection in him-"

A little girl appeared beside Chloe and years of that happening to her, Chloe found that this time she wasn't a bit scared, partly because something else was scaring her, the image of her once mundane and brilliant mentor.

"Oh, he's not infected- Anymore." the girl said as Wyatt and Isaacs turned to her.

"What?" Wyatt asked. "No, I saw him get bitten. Saving the teenager, one of our projects bit him."

"He _may_ have been infected _but just_ _now_ he's not." the White Queen answered.

"Just now?" Isaacs asked as he and Wyatt turned to the screens to see that Carlos had gotten into the truck. "That must mean that we've missed something. White Queen rewind the footage."

The little hologram nodded and stared at the screen which turned back to the part where Wyatt had left the screen. Unable to hear what the conversation between Alice and Carlos was about, but able to see, the three scientists just watched trying to catch the administration for the antivirus.

Nothing happened. Just the couple talking to each other and saying something that Wyatt and Chloe wanted to hear. The two knew that Isaacs was as just as intrigued as them to eavesdrop on the talk.

Just then, the trio saw the two projects kiss. Isaacs laughed but Wyatt and Chloe were confused.

"That's it." Isaacs said with realization. "White Queen- Alice's true DNA can even cure without being synthesized?"

"Yes. Raw DNA may be more effective but only for those that are infected or are close to being turned. It can save someone who is seconds away from a turning." the girl answered.

Confused, Wyatt stared and continued to watch until Carlos left which was when the image was once again live.

"What?" Chloe asked. "There was no cure administration. Olivera's still infected and is charging towards this place."

"He was infected." Isaacs corrected with a malevolent smile, "He's not only for one reason."

"And what is that, sir?" Wyatt asked when they saw that the Hummer pulled back and the truck was plunging forward.

"Wyatt, there are two guards still left alive and only for this purpose. Take them and go to the surface-"Isaacs said and began to explain the order. This moment was a perfect opportunity.

In the truck as the world was on its side, Carlos thought that he'd see his life flash before his eyes. Cliché dictated it- But instead a chance to save himself appeared. He saw that he had broken through the gates and the glass was completely clear of zombie blockades. Just then, zombies were starting to pull off the grate.

"Oh hell." Carlos muttered to himself as he drew his gun.

"Carlos?!" he heard Claire's voice on the PRC. "Damn it, answer me!"

He couldn't. He lit the fuse and shot at the glass which still stood and was fractured but did not fall. He rolled to the side and struck the glass causing it to fall into shards around him. He ran out a safe distance to the ditch and no matter how far he was he heard Alice over the PRC and he was wishing he had grabbed it as he left.

"Carlos, it's me! Answer me!" she yelled.

_Alice!_ he shouted telepathically but instead the explosion burned the air. He got no answer.

He turned to enter the facility only to see that there were bodies in the ditch he had thought was a safe distance away. He nearly retched but instead hatred filled him. He saw himself lying bloody by Alice's side. Alice- or really her clones and his clones.

"Sick bastard." Carlos muttered and knew Isaacs would think that as a compliment- when all of a sudden he felt something hit him hard on the back of his head.

Wyatt watched and saw that Alice and the car were shooting forward.

"Quick, get him in!" he yelled to the guards who lifted up the now unconscious Olivera.

The guards did as they were told and soon as the car shot past the shack and towards the copter, Wyatt and the others were in the elevator.

"Tie him up." Wyatt ordered the guards who took steel cuffs and wrapped them around the unconscious Umbrella renegade's wrists. The group dragged him to the lab and Wyatt disarmed the former agent removing the pair of .45s and a 9mm that the man had in the holsters. Throwing the weapons off to the side, Wyatt told the guards to take their leave and wait for orders. As soon as they were gone, Isaacs and Chloe walked in.

Carlos groaned as he felt the sting at the back of his head. A gun- That was what hit him. The hilt of a gun, to be exact.

"Agent Olivera, nice to see you're awake." came the all too familiar voice just darker and more malevolent than ever.

Carlos looked up to see a deformed Isaacs.

"Shit, what the fuck happened to you?" Carlos smiled.

"The same thing that could've happened to you." Isaacs answered.

"Doubt it," Carlos replied, "You forgot one little thing. You infected me with the Virus and my blood adapted. Who's to say that the bite wouldn't merge with my blood?"

"It won't." Chloe came in as Carlos's eyes turned to her.

"Your blood and Alice's aren't that compatible Virus-infected-wise. Though you're at the same level of infection your mutation is rather simpler than hers. The Virus wouldn't adapt it would change you." Wyatt explained.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"None of your concern." Isaacs answered for his two assistants, "You've got more things to worry about."

"Like what?" Carlos asked. "My life?"

Isaacs nodded as he raised a claw to kill the former agent or seem to kill him. But Carlos laughed stopping the attack. Chloe, Wyatt, and the former scientist stared at the captive.

"What're you laughing at?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm already dead. I bet with your satellites you've already seen me get bitten." Carlos answered with a smile. He knew he just prolonged his death and it would come through the infection sooner or later. Though he didn't want to become one of those soulless mother fuckers, he didn't want to die yet. Not while there was a chance to destroy some of Alice's enemies. But looking around it looked like he didn't need to do much as the facility was basically dead.

"We've also seen you getting the antivirus." Chloe replied as Isaacs backed down. Threatening Carlos with death wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Maybe after destroying Alice, seeing his plans come through on the man might be the fun part.

"What?" Carlos asked interrupting the scientist's thoughts.

"The question is really how." Wyatt came in.

"Alright, you Umbrella jackass. How was I cured? The only antivirus is in this lab." he said severely and saw that the antivirus canisters were littered across the floor and desks, "And apparently are all gone."

"The true antivirus was with you all along. It happened to be the person you keep sacrificing your ass for." Wyatt answered back just as harsh in tone as Carlos had answered earlier.

"Who the hell is that?" Carlos said trying to keep the realization out of his voice. It might've fooled Wyatt and Chloe but not Isaacs who heard the close to inaudible question.

"Alice." Isaacs finally answered, "Raw transfer of DNA is enough to cure any level of infection. Your infection was coming to an end and you would've been dead. But she cured you."

"No, she didn't." Carlos told them not understanding how and why the people kept telling him that. Alice may be the cure and DNA might've cured him but Carlos never recalled a needle with Alice's blood being plunging into his arm. He never even recalled a moment or a chance for that to ever happen.

If Isaacs did have human expressions, he would've been having an are-you-sure? type of look on his face.

_Think Olivera-_ Isaacs said probing into the former agents mind through telepathy. A gift he knew projects seemed to have. He got a reply.

_Get out of my head!!!_ Carlos telepathically yelled as Isaacs was pushed back out of the mind and pushed back to the wall.

Anger seizing control, the man charge forward with his claw shaped arm and was ready to plunge his hand into the agent's chest, if not for Chloe reminding him what he needed him for.

"Sir, the Tyrant project!" she yelled.

Isaacs stopped mid-charge.

"We have someone approaching." a guard reported seeing the screens.

"You're all done for." Carlos muttered sensing Alice standing near the ditch and approaching, "She'll kill all of you."

"No, she won't." Isaacs answered as the guards pulled the agent to his feet and dragged him to a secret passage.

"Report to the bases and to Wesker. Nevada facility lost. Tyrant specimen gained." Isaacs said as the secret elevator doors were closing. Wyatt nodded.

Carlos thought of killing them, just how he saw Alice kill all of those zombies eight years ago in the motel. He imagined his enemies' heads explode but instead it backfired he cried out as he felt the power hit himself.

"You're powers have been negated for now as long as we keep injecting you with a chemical that cancels out the effect the mind has over your abilities. Instead, it fired back on you." Wyatt said.

"Alright, but why're you doing all this?" Carlos asked finding now he needed answers more than anything and maybe a distraction long enough for Alice to reach him, "I'm dead-"

"You're not dead. You've been cured because of one thing." Wyatt said as the two arrived at the shack at the back nearer to the copters.

"And that's-" Carlos asked waiting for one of the scientists to finish the sentence.

"Alice's kiss." Chloe replied as she pulled out a needle she had with her. The drug would knock him out for the several hours it was going to take to make the trip and from there other methods would be needed such as the drug administrator suit which would come in nicely to holding Olivera.

Barely letting her information sink in to Carlos's reality, Chloe stabbed him and allowed the drug to take its course rendering him unconscious.

"Did you really have to give all of it?" Wyatt asked seeing that there was nothing left in the syringe.

"Yeah, I really think I had to." Chloe replied as they all got into the copter and took off. She looked forward to more of Isaacs and his instruction, but little did she know it would be the last time she saw him in one piece.

_**Present……**_

After done with explaining the story, the two scientists stared at the audience. Everyone save for Carlos was staring at them wide-eyed and Alice joined them.

"So, let's get this story straight." Mikey started off.

"Carlos survived the explosion but you captured him." KMart picked up.

"Isaacs threatened to kill him but it turns out that he was cured." Jill added.

"By the kiss from-"Chris started.

"Me that transferred some of my DNA to him-" Alice started.

"Which destroyed the T-Virus that was gonna kill him?" Everett asked.

Anya, Dimitri, and Majeris were silent.

"Wow that took a long time to get out." Carlos said sarcastically, "But yeah. That's the story."

"Not really." Majeris came in, "What the hell happened to you for a year and two months after your "death"?" the girl asked making air quotes.

"That's long and complicated." Wyatt answered but was cut off.

"And I'll make it as simple as can be." Carlos cut in.

Wyatt relaxed and leaned against the wall. Chloe had taken a seat.

"After Chloe knocked me out, I was unconscious for-"Carlos turned to the scientists," How long?"

"Um, 'bout a day or two. Three days tops." Wyatt replied.

"Alright two maybe three days." Carlos said turning to his friends, "I woke up in an Umbrella lab and a man who calls himself Wesker was there. He, Chloe, and Wyatt were talking about the Tyrant Project."

"What the fuck's that?" Everett asked.

"Chloe." Carlos said cueing the woman to explain.

"It's the project Isaacs called the 'Ultimate Life Form', the being that would be more powerful than super-undead, Alice, any project. The cure would be in the project's DNA and superhuman powers- This person would be a god." Chloe explained, "And he thought of no other perfect person than the person he hated the most."

Everyone stared at Carlos.

"Yeah, me." Carlos said seeing their stares. "They wanted me for the project but Wesker wouldn't allow it. He had other plans and they consisted of mutating my abilities even more. More powerful than you, Alice."

"That would mean-"Alice started, "They shot the Virus blindly into you?"

"Kind of." Wyatt answered for Carlos.

"Chloe and I were forced to administer three Virus cans once and then after it would settle into his bloodstream. We'd let him loose in a facility for training of the abilities. His skills improved but Wesker just wanted more." Chloe picked up. "Every time, we were forced to give Viruses little by little and progressed into making Carlos inhuman. Wesker didn't want him to recall anything so he had his memory obliterated by use of some drug."

"So, if you forgot everything." KMart came in,"How'd you remember us?"

"I never really forgot." Carlos answered her, "My memories were just blocked eventually something. An event, a familiar item would trigger my memory then everything would flood back."

"Do you remember the tests?" Alice whispered only imagining what they had done to him. Her hate to destroy Umbrella was growing and growing within every second. That corporation thought they could toy around with humans. But they chose the wrong people to mess with.

"I remember everything." Carlos answered her as their eyes met. Alice could feel it run through her mind. She could see what else Umbrella had done to him.

"Oh my god." she gasped her eyes welled with tears as the visions before her faded. She stared at Wyatt and Chloe with a ferocious look in her eyes. The two were wise not to meet her glare.

"What?" Chris and Jill asked. Everyone knew that whatever Alice saw couldn't have been good.

"Something these guys are leaving out?" Claire asked her hand itching to draw her gun and shoot the scientists. They, after all, had captured Carlos, separated him from them, and apparently have done something else.

"Yeah, they are." Alice said harshly and was about to get up but Carlos held her back.

"What?" Dimitri asked which was the first time that he had spoken since they met Carlos earlier. "What happened?"

"They didn't only test me." Carlos answered, "Apparently either it was Isaacs idea or Wesker's. But it involved torture."

"Brutal torture." Chloe said turning to the group, "Wesker wanted to test out everything in _his_ Ultimate Life Form. The skills, what his body could do-"

"And torturing him was going to accomplish that?!" Alice raised her voice.

"It was the only way we could see how fast he could regenerate." Wyatt reasoned. "But by that time came we were already against Isaacs it was just that he couldn't make a move to help him. If we did-"

"They'd be dead and I'd still be in a coma." Carlos said simply. "Truth is, without these two I wouldn't be here."

"Without them, Alice would've found you in Nevada a year and a couple months ago." Jill shouted.

"When did you wake up?" Anya asked to allay the heated emotions in the room.

"Two weeks ago." Carlos explained.

"Why so long?" Majeris asked.

"Because we needed to find you and get rid of some zombies along the way." came the answer.

He didn't tell them about getting separated from Wyatt and Chloe in a mall. The zombies were surrounding them and Carlos was running low on ammo. Wyatt had depleted his ammo clip a while back. Right now, the only safe haven was a mall and they passed through. Unfortunately, dogs were in the same structure and ambushed the three. Knowing that two scientists couldn't help, Carlos needed to take them down one by one. Wyatt and Chloe had run off to a different hall and it took a while to meet up with them after he had, of course, gotten rid of the canine cannibals. He was passing by a mall and realized he hadn't seen one for nearly a decade. He hasn't even seen one so empty before- of course, the world ended a long time ago.

Locating his friends was going to be a bit difficult considering that the two were not connected to the Virus in no way at all. Trying to navigate his way to the exit, Carlos had passed by a jewelry store. It was then that familiar thoughts crossed his mind.

0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the whole explanation everyone caught up and explained everything that had happened in one year. Being bombarded with information after his 'death', Carlos hadn't noticed that Alice had slipped away from the crowd and up to the room. It took a while to escape everyone but he did manage to and then everyone turned to Chloe and Wyatt.

But he when he got out he dragged Mikey into the hall.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!! "he said as Carlos let go of his iron grip on his friend's arm. "Carlos, take it easy."

"Sorry, don't know my own strength." he replied honestly as he took out a velvet box. "Remember what you said you'd do when this shit was all over?"

"What?" Mikey asked.

"You and Claire-"Carlos started and realized he had left someone out. "Hang on."

He dragged Chris into the hallway this time watching his grip.

"What?" Chris asked as Carlos tossed him a velvet box. It felt strange of him doing so. But he did think of his friends earlier.

"Know you love Jill." Carlos said to Chris and turned to Mikey, "Your plans with Claire."

Mikey understood and it took a while but Chris did, too.

"What you do?" Chris asked seeing what was in the box. "Raid a jewelry store or something?"

"Something like that." Carlos smiled when his ears picked up Cale crying and Alice trying to calm him down. "Whatever you want to do is up to you guys." he said before running up the stairs to the third floor. He found the room and entered to see Alice gently rocking Cale back and forth, her voice echoing throughout the room as she sang to him gently.

Cale was quiet as Carlos approached and his arms outstretched toward the person that he still didn't know was his father. Alice picked him up and gently handed him over to Carlos.

"He likes you, you know." Alice smiled standing at his side.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed as Cale relaxed. "He's awake for most of the day isn't he?"

Alice laughed as she took Cale back, "Yeah, he is. All he wants to do is eat and sleep and-"

"Carlos! Get your ass down here!" Claire screamed, "Alice!!!! Get Down here!"

Sensing the urgency, the two took the elevator not even bothering with the stairs. Alice did leave Cale alone so she was still carrying him when the two got off in the lobby. Carlos had drawn his gun and Alice was ready to use her telekinetic abilities. But as they two entered the hall, they saw why she was screaming. It wasn't because of what was happening to her but what her brother was doing. Carlos knew that out of all the couples in the room, Chris and Jill were together for the longest.

In the room, Jill was seated on the couch Carlos and Alice had left and Chris stood in front of her.

"I've known you for nine years, Jill Valentine." Chris said to her and turned to Claire to see that Carlos and Alice were standing there, Alice had even brought Cale with her. How his sister knew what he was going to do was beyond him- but judging by the look on Carlos's face, apparently, he knew too.

Jill was seated in front of him totally oblivious and nodded in reply, "Alright, Chris Redfield. Yeah, nine years."

"It took me a long time to tell you but I finally did tell you I loved you." Chris confessed, "I loved the way you smiled, your strength, your looks-"

Jill and the others smiled at that though Carlos and Mikey struggled not to laugh.

"It took me a long time, but I knew all along- You were the one I'd love forever." he continued.

"Forever?" Jill asked beaming. In reply, Chris got down on one knee. Her expression was one completely overwhelmed with surprise and she realized what was going on. Why Clare had screamed for Carlos and Alice. She knew.

"Yeah, forever." Chris replied to his lover's question earlier but to move onto what he really wanted to ask. He didn't care if it was going to take a long time before any of this was going to be completed but just as long as it was definite. No longer waiting- it has after all been nine years. "Jill Valentine, will you marry me?"

* * *

**_You guys know the drill. You better review!!!! I hope this chapter was good and I know it my have gone fast especially the last part, but if you think about it- Nine years. What would you do if given the chance?_**

**_-Phoenix _**


	17. Chapter 15: Two Down and One To Go

**_Very long time and I haven't posted. I am so sorry. It's been a hectic time and I was busy. But I thought I needed to get this up. So, recap. Chris has proposed to Jill and Carlos is back in Alice's life! Continuation..._**

****

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

"_Who are you?" Carlos asked weakly. With every word, his throat stung with pain._

"_You really don't need to worry about that." a man answered holding some sort of red hot brand. A new form of torture. Last time, he was electrocuted and he was getting used to it._

"_Right. Why do you people keep thinking that I care about my life?" Carlos asked. As long as Alice and the others are safe, he didn't give a damn about what happened to him. Alice thought him dead already and so did everyone else._

"_Because of her. We've been watching you both." the man said. As Carlos stared at him he realized who this man was. The head of the corporation. He was ordering everything-_

"_You sick bastards." he said as his throat stung. He forgot why his throat was stinging. He didn't know the reason, but it felt like he had been screaming for hours._

"_You really should worry about yourself, Olivera. Because after all this, I don't think you'll be remotely human." Wesker hissed as the brand drew nearer to his chest. The hot metal hovered over his sternum and he was ready- bracing himself for the pain. But his body wasn't ready and soon the scorching hot brand was driven through him._

"_AAH!!" he screamed._

Carlos jolted up in the bed. Sweat had covered his body for the most part and he found he was on the verge of screaming. It was memory of what happened to him. He knew that it was what Umbrella had done to him. He glanced over to Alice, who also suffered because of what Umbrella had done. Right now, Alice was asleep beside him. He remembered missing her for eight years and then having her back in his life. Then he was taken away from hers. The world was really fucked up. But now, finally- they were together- Finally reunited. They have a son. They have their friends. And they have a world to resurrect.

Alice shifted slightly from her position and Carlos heard a soft moan. He smiled. At least, she wasn't having nightmares. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead before getting out of the room and stepping into Cale's. There was a dimmer in the room but he didn't need it. With whatever abilities, Umbrella had given him, he was able to see through the dark. His eyes adjusted to see the crib and his sleeping son. He needed to get used to the fact that he was a father. In fact, he needed to get used to a lot of things.

He left the room to step down into the hotel lobby where he lay on the couch and tried to remember what had happened to him in the godforsaken lab. He had not told the whole story of what had happened and he didn't want to worry Alice or any of the others, especially with the big event with Chris and Jill earlier.

He sighed and closed his eyes once more. It's been a couple of weeks since the lab but he still tried to recall everything. It was buried somewhere in his memories and finally- he had found it. He grit his teeth to restrain a yell as he recalled the piercing of needles into his skin, the flames of fire that burned his flesh, the sword that nearly severed his arm, the zombies that tried to tear him to pieces. He could feel their bites sink deep into his arm, his back, leg, chest, neck, sides- They had put him through hell. In fact, they put him through many trials. Surviving: an onslaught of super undead, the blast of a flame thrower, a laser grid, a booby trapped armory. So much more. More pain, more memories that convinced Carlos he wasn't the man that had protected Claire and the convoy. With no shirt, he looked down to his chest to see there were still bruises and scars left from his encounters with the trials. Encounters that he had miraculously survived. He was _something_ different.

"Wesker was right." he whispered.

"Wesker?" came a pair of voices. Carlos shot up grabbed two .45s that he had strapped on earlier and pointed them at the sources of the voices. He saw Chris and Wyatt standing at the hall.

"Wesker, the head of the corporation?" Chris asked as Carlos lowered the weapons.

"Yeah. The one and only." Carlos answered leaning back in his seat. Chris took some other chair while Wyatt just stood. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Me?" Wyatt asked.

"What the hell did _they_ do to me?"

Chris stared at Carlos and then looked to Wyatt.

"We ran….experiments." Wyatt answered, "Compared you to the Alice clones. Wesker wanted you to be better, to be faster, stronger-"

"Alright, but _what_ did you do to me?"

"We killed you."

Chris's eyes widened. "Alright, I don't think I heard you right. You killed him?"

"Repeatedly. Over and over. That's how we were able to obliterate all his memories. Isaacs did the same to Alice. When he resurrected her, she had none of her memories until something triggered it. When she tried to remember her name memories came back to you." Wyatt explained, "We didn't do the same to you. We just brought you back and ran tests. Each time, you forgot. It seemed like the only way to control you."

Chris and Carlos exchanged glances.

"So, you killed him?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I know bizarre as it sounds we were able to keep him in captivity for a year. A powerful mutant as Alice kept in capture for a year. Alice wasn't even in capture for a few weeks, but I guess the obliteration of memories helped."

Carlos shook his head. Umbrella was definitely going to pay. Alice's revenge against Isaacs was complete. Now it's his turn at vengeance. The others and he were going to take down Umbrella and resurrect this world. Life was already beginning anyways.

"Congratulations." he said to Chris. "You know with everything this morning."

"Thanks." Chris smiled, "Well, thanks for the ring? When do you think Mikey's gonna do the same?"

"Dunno. Most likely soon."

"And you? When're you going to propose to Alice? You already have a kid."

"I don't know. I mean, for you it was already perfect. Everyone around you, both you knew each other for nearly a decade already. You had the perfect time. I guess Mikey and I don't want to repeat the same thing."

"So, when is this perfect time for you?" came the question. Not from Chris but from Wyatt. The convoy had already gotten used to the Umbrella refugees and the two former doctors were already members of the convoy.

"I don't know." Carlos admitted with a sigh when all of a sudden he heard something in his head. A scream. It sounded like….

"Alice." he whispered as he jolted upstairs and ran to the room. But Alice wasn't the one who had screamed instead she had just woken up. Her scared eyes darted to him as he entered the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But it's the Janus clones. They're being attacked!"

Carlos remembered seeing some of the clones and was surprised that they were wearing red dresses like the ones he had seen with some of his clones in the ditch.

"What? Where?"

Alice didn't answer. She grabbed some gear and ran to check on Cale before running out to him. Carlos in the time had already pulled on a black shirt and had a blade and several guns with him.

"Where, Alice?" he asked her as she darted past him.

"I don't know." she lied grabbing her weapons, a pair of kukris and two pairs of hand guns. Carlos took her by the arm.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said pulling her arm free.

Carlos never thought of the need to use this one ability but saw a perfect time to. He probed into her mind and saw what she had just seen. It was the laboratory, the lab in which he was kept in. Somehow, Alice knew that.

"It's the lab." he whispered withdrawing himself from her mind. "Alice, that lab is empty. I cleared everything there!"

"It's not the undead that's attacking them." she said and turned to leave.

He followed her.

"Carlos, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming with you. What? Do you think I'm going to let you go out there alone?"

The two hadn't noticed that Chris and Wyatt were watching them in the hall.

"You're not letting me go to this lab. Why?"

_You'll do something stupid again._ Carlos heard her saw telepathically. Protecting the convoy wasn't stupid, but he knew she didn't mean it that way.

"I won't." he assured her.

"You promised me that last time." she reminded him and he sighed.

"Alice-"he started and then realized this was an argument that he wasn't going to win unless he made a point. "I'm not letting you go up against those guys. You've got our son to worry about. He needs you right now. You don't need to go."

Alice stared at him hard. She wasn't going to let him go. She wasn't going to lose him again. The men that were attacking the Janus clones were men of the person she had threatened. They were Wesker's men and if she remembered correctly, Wesker was the person that had tortured Carlos.

_I don't want to lose you. Not again._ she said to him, her mind's voice was so soft and so scared.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

_You won't. I won't do anything stupid. I've got you back in my life, now. We've got Cale. If I do something stupid, I lose you both. That's not something I'm willing to lose._ he answered her.

"I'll be back." he said and smiled as he said, "I promise."

"You better." Alice said as their lips met in a kiss.

"Carlos, wanna explain why you're geared up?" Chris asked causing the couple to break apart to stare at their friends.

"Wesker's back at the facility." he answered, "His men are at least."

"That can't be. Wesker's in Paris. Fled there because you were getting too close, Alice. Now it looks like your clones have found the base."

"But I thought there were only undead there." Carlos added.

"Wesker might've sent them back for something." Wyatt guessed as Chris ran up the stairs and disappeared into his room. He emerged moments later, armed as well.

"So, we're going after what Wesker and his men are after?" Chris asked checking the ammo clips in the guns.

"Maybe." Carlos answered as he lightly kissed Alice goodbye.

The two agents headed out past Wyatt and into one of the salvaged SUVs that was remodeled by Dimitri. Wyatt turned to Alice who was leaning against the wall and watching as the SUV pulled out of its parking space and drove off. There was a faint smile on Alice's lips before it faded into a look of worry. Wyatt noticed this.

"He'll be alright." he said, "We can bring him back to life, again."

Alice turned to him with a query look. "You can what?"

Wyatt realized he just said the wrong thing and probably knew that Carlos didn't want his lover to know that he had been-

"Did you kill him while he was captured?" Alice asked an angry tone filled her voice.

"It wasn't us. It was either that or endure the tests ourselves. Wesker wanted to test Carlos," he said and realized he was only fueling her hate, "And if you don't kill me or Chloe, I will tell you everything."

Alice calmed herself down. "Does Carlos know what happened?"

"Yeah, he's starting to remem-"he started when he realized something. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"I think I know why Wesker's men are back at the lab."

"Why?"

"During the tests, his memories were obliterated and after every trial he was always close to death. We extracted blood samples."

"For what?"

"Wesker wants to be immune to the Virus. He's the head of the corporation after all. Even though you were mutated first, we were able to get Carlos instead and Wesker had scientists mess with his blood."

"He's trying to make a cure."

"Yeah."

"He needs our blood?"

"Or the blood of a naturally born Virus carrier."

"Cale."

"Yeah. Whatever happens we have to make sure that Wesker doesn't get his hands on your son."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I know how to make the cure." she said and saw Wyatt question her. "The White Queen told me and I need the original T-Virus."

"See, it always goes back to the original form of the Virus. Cale already has two forms. He has an original form all on his own."

"He's the cure." Alice said and realized that it seemed like a tremendous weight. If Cale's blood and hers and Carlos's had the cure, Wesker would be after them especially Cale.

"But to Wesker you and Carlos are the cure. Cale's safe."

"For now." Alice whispered.

0o0o0o0ooO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos took cover behind a large column as bullets tore at the surroundings. Chris somewhere else, but at least Carlos could sense his friend was alive. Upon arriving to the main entrance of the lab, the two were fired on by the agents. Chris had swerved but the SUV hit something- a pile of bodies and flipped to its side. The two of them were then split and now Carlos was trapped. He checked his ammo clips.

"Shit." he muttered. He had one ammo clip of a dozen bullets left for one gun. Telekinesis would've been good but he had no idea how to use the gift. He could very much end up killing Chris in trying to kill their enemies.

"Damn it." he said slamming the clip into the magazine. When some gunfire ceased he fired at twelve more agents. "Great, ten more to go." he said when suddenly he heard it.

It was the rev of an engine. All of a sudden, the doors crashed in and rammed into the agents that were aiming at him. Chris crawled out from his cover on the opposite side of the room and he cocked his gun and aimed it at the new car. Carlos was ready to use any T-Virus abilities as they approached the car.

The young driver jumped out and turned.

"Whoa! Guys, I just saved your li-"he started and squinted at the two. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Agent Carlos Olivera?" the man asked, "Agent Chris Redfield? Wow, I thought you guys were dead."

"Thanks for that." Carlos said not recognizing the youth but Chris did.

"Leon Scott Kennedy." he smiled, "Good to see you're alive. Surviving out here?"

"All on my own." the guy said and turned to the SUV. "Your ride's half busted. Wanna come with me?"

"We've got a convoy to get back to." Carlos answered and turned to the SUV. He sort of outstretched his arm and with a turn of his wrist, the car flipped right side up.

Leon gaped but Chris looked towards the SUV.

"Think it'll still work?" he asked.

"Not sure." Carlos answered.

"Whoa!" Leon yelled, "He flips a car over with…his mind? And all you say is "Think it'll still work?"?!"

"Yeah." Chris replied, "You need to get used to these kinds of things."

"Umbrella did this to me." Carlos explained as he walked over to the SUV and opened the hood only to be hit by a cloud of smoke. He coughed and walked away. "It's beyond repair, Chris."

"Oh, shit, Dimitri's gonna kill me. That was his ride." Chris explained and saw Carlos smile. The two turned to the young Kennedy. "That offer still good?"

Leon smiled, "C'mon. Where do you need to go?"

"Wait." Chris paused and walked over to a silver case in the hands of a dead agent. He pulled out the case and opened it on the hood of Leon's car. The other two joined him to look at the contents. A laptop was on the bottom and on the top there were vials. One green, another blue, and there were two more different colors.

"What's that?" Leon asked unsure of what it was.

"That's the T-Virus." Chris answered and turned to Carlos to see he was staring at a particular covered red one. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"That Virus. The red one- that's Alice's Virus." Carlos stared at the red vial. It had Alice's voice. Then he turned to an orange colored vial. He knew whose blood that was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

It took an hour to get back to the motel and by then it was already dawn. Everyone was just starting to get up. As Chris introduced Leon, Carlos looked for Alice and found her feeding Cale.

He just waited and threw his empty guns into their room. He waited for a few minutes before Alice came in with Cale. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Found anything?" she asked as she handed Cale over to him and went to moving the guns out of sight. She herself had gotten rid of her weapons.

"Yeah." he answered, "A case with Virus samples, an antivirus, and a laptop. Mikey's gonna hack it later. But we have no idea what to do with the other things."

"Virus samples?" Alice asked as she turned to him. "You mean more than one type of Virus?"

"Yes. One of them is made from your blood." he said. Alice's eyes widened. "Another's made from mine. They're taking our blood and their going to use it for-"

"Wesker's trying to use it for a cure. Wyatt told me." she said and then paused for a moment, "He also told me what they did to you?"

"They tortured me. What else is there to tell?"

"They killed you, Carlos! Over and over as part of their sick and twisted little experiment!" she shouted trying to keep her voice soft. "Carlos, they're after a cure and I know how to make one. It's going to be dangerous because we'll need the original virus but Wyatt knows another way."

"What?"

"Cale's blood has two viruses and he's immune to the T-Virus because it's practically flowing through his blood. Two forms."

"He has the cure in his blood." Carlos realized staring at his infant son.

"He can save millions of people." Alice went on, "But we need to protect him from Umbrella."

"Don't worry about Umbrella. They won't get you or Cale. I'll make sure of that."

Alice took Cale back and held him as Carlos wrapped his arms around her. He promised himself that he would never let Umbrella take her or their son.

_Shit. Not again._ he thought. He was in the same situation that was calling for _it_. If Umbrella was after them, they weren't going down without a fight. Carlos knew that he was going to need do something 'stupid' again. But this time, he knew he wasn't going to be as lucky as the last time.

He concealed his thoughts from Alice who had the ability to read his mind. Like him, her abilities were powerful. They were almost equals- almost. With Alice in his arms and Cale with them Carlos wished that it didn't call for a life- but it was only, after all, a wish.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

KMart watched Mikey who was unnerved. He had been avoiding Claire for a while. Right now, they were in the back of the hotel and Mikey was pacing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Okay, you know that Chris proposed to Jill and she said yes. Well, I'm thinking to propose to Claire." he answered, "I promised myself. But wouldn't it seem like I have the wrong timing. With Chris doing it yesterday and-"

"Not at all." KMart cut in. "Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot." Mikey said.

"Do you love Claire?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, Mikey say it like you believe it. Do you love Claire Redfield?"

"Yes!!!"

"Well, there you go. You love her. She loves you. Does it matter the timing? As long as you two love each other then it doesn't matter when you propose. But just as long as you don't copy Chris- Take Claire and propose to her while you're alone. Okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just don't copy Chris then it would like you're a copy cat. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." KMart said and turned to see Claire turning into the hallway. She smiled. "Claire! Mikey needs to talk to you." she said and ran away into an opposite hall.

_KMart!!!_ Mikey wanted to yell, but Claire came out.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing his nervous face.

"Claire, sit down. Please." he said.

She did and he walked up to her.

"Claire, remember last year, when we were on our way to Vegas?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yeah." she smiled, "The first time you told me you loved me."

He gave a slight laugh remembering how nervous he was. He just confessed it and hoped that she wouldn't laugh. Now, this was totally serious.

"I love you, Claire." he said. "I don't think I've said that enough."

Claire's smile broadened at what he said.

"And I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." he paused, "I know your brother and Jill are engaged as well, but I just wanted to do this."

When he got down on one knee, Claire forgot how to breathe. She stared at him in disbelief as he took out a velvet box.

"Claire Redfield, will you marry me?" he asked.

She forgot how to form words until she finally said it.

"YES!!!!" she yelled with a smile as Mikey put the ring on her finger. After that Claire threw her arms around him and soon arms were wrapped around her. Soon, their lips met in a passionate kiss and then cheering erupted as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

There was no way, KMart was going to let this moment pass by. Quietly she got everyone to the room that overlooked the back of the hotel. Everyone watched and didn't say anything until after Claire had said yes and the newly engaged couple kissed. That's when everyone started to cheer. It was the same thing that had happened when Jill had said yes to Chris. Then everyone headed downstairs. Everett, KMart, Dimitri, Anya, and Majeris were the last and let Carlos and the others go ahead.

"Alright, that leaves Alice and Carlos." Dimitri said.

"Yeah," Majeris confirmed, "Their relationship has to be the…. How do you say it?"

"Yeah, no words." Anya said because the whole relationship was always explained to her.

"Well, Carlos was the most depressing guy I met in the convoy. Well, after Ean, of course." Everett said.

"Everett!" KMart shouted at him.

"What? You know I'm right. The guy was either alone, talking to Ean or Claire, or….did I say he was alone?"

"Oh, shut up." Majeris said.

"How is that relevant, Ev?" KMart asked.

"I-" he started and realized that the girl was right. "You got me there."

The others shook their head and looked over the balcony to see that half of the party was with Mikey and Claire.

"Well, there's one thing we know. Two couples down one to go." KMart said and the others exchanged an agreeing glance.

* * *

**_Review to read more._**


	18. Chapter 16: A Promise Kept

**_Ah, the long awaited chapter. I am so sorry but I was too busy with school and such to do this. So this was a long time in the making and I just finished over the weekend. I'll be altering some parts throughout the story because I see that there are some flaws and some things that don't fit well. Anyway's there's going to be a little fast-forwarding after this. Hope you enjoy and don't worry you'll understand what I mean._**

(Sorry for any typos. I was in rush, I'll fix them up.)

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: 

Leon Kennedy was the new ally to the team of survivors. As the newcomer to the team, Jeris and KMart took it upon themselves to fill the new guy in and because he was bored, they were joined by Everett who included the unneeded commentary in the story that the two girls relayed to Leon. As they were talking in the backyard of the hotel, Mikey, Chris, Chloe, Wyatt, and Carlos were working on the Virus samples and hacking the computer. Jill and Anya were with Alice as they had volunteered to baby sit because Claire and Alice were heading out to patrol. Dimitri was the only person asleep.

"Alright, what happens if you can't stop him from crying?" Alice asked Jill and Anya gently rocking Cale back and forth.

"Get Carlos." Anya interjected with a smile.

"Try everything in the book before dragging Carlos in here." Jill said thinking around Anya's thoughts.

"Maybe, I shouldn't go on patrol." Alice replied looking down at her son who gave a small laugh as she gently bounced him up and down in her arms for a moment before turning towards her friends.

"No!" Jill said loudly trying not to shout around Cale, "You need to walk and get out of here! Cale's gonna be fine with us. Don't worry about it."

Alice saw her friend's assuring gaze before she smiled. "Alright."

"Good," Jill said as Alice handed Cale to her before waking to the closet to arm herself for the patrol.

"It's practically empty out there." Anya pointed out to Alice who took two Colt .45s and grabbed a Walther P99.

"That's why I'm only taking these." Alice replied as she pointed to the guns on her belt before walking out of the room.

"Only?" Anya asked and turned to Jill, "What was she planning on taking?"

"You should've seen her in Raccoon. She was a walking gun store." Jill answered with a smile rocking Cale a bit.

"Um, seeing a lot of guns is not really in me." Anya said.

"Auntie Jill and Auntie Anya are gonna take care of you." Jill said with a babyish tone towards the young infant in her arms.

"He's so cute." Anya said looking around at the crib before lying on the foot of the bed, "So, two newly engaged couples. When d'ya think Carlos and Alice will get engaged? And When do you guys think you'll be able to tie the knot?"

"When we find a church. As for Carlos and Alice, I have no idea." Jill smiled walking around with a quiet Cale in her arms. Suddenly, he started to cry. It was soft at first and when Jill couldn't calm the child down when she started rocking him the cry grew even louder.

"Uh-oh." Anya said. "Oh, god. I'm getting Carlos." She was almost ready to walk out of there.

"No, he's busy with the Virus and the computer hacking." Jill replied knowing not to interrupt them, "We'll have to try everything in the book first."

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Little did the two women know that Carlos wasn't busy, at the moment. He had pulled Alice to the side for a while, before she was to leave for patrol with Claire.

"Where're you going?" he asked with a smile.

"Just patrol. Haven't been out in a while." she answered, "Anya and Jill are babysitting upstairs."

"Alright, I'm gonna be busy with this. So, tonight, after Cale's asleep- meet me outside. Alright?" he asked her not revealing anything more.

"Alright," Alice replied as she gave him a chaste kiss before being called by Claire. She was a little curious but knew he'd tell her when they'd meet tonight. So, she didn't bother asking him.

Carlos eyed his lover's retreating form and caught her throw him a glance before disappearing. He smiled.

"Carlos, I think we've got something!" Mikey called to him making the man return to his task.

"What've you got?" Carlos asked entering the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Wyatt stared at the file that was on the computer. There on the map it read where the facility that Wesker was in was located.

"He's in Paris, France. Or at least somewhere there." Chloe said reading the map.

"It's the last major facility where he can be housed." Mikey said looking up whatever he could on the computer about the place. The information came in like a flood on the text page.

"It's the most armed and the most protected." Chris read and summarized what he read next, "It's a like a fortress. It's also the only other facility left on the world that's above ground."

"Security?" Carlos asked as Mikey pulled up a blueprint but it was immediately blocked.

"The damn program needs a clearance code." Mikey sighed. There was nothing that he could do now.

"Allow me." Chloe said as Mikey got off and let the former geneticist onto the computer. She typed in her nine digit code and a green confirmation box flashed: Access Granted.

The blueprint was now visible. Everything was there. The security, the first level, and so on.

"It's nearly impenetrable." Mikey stated seeing everything from the laser security to the walls with the cameras.

"Nearly." Carlos pointed out and turned to Chris. "Gotta plan?"

"Carlos, do you see those security measures? There's even more traps once we get in! They'll even be waiting for us if we attack. Remember? Wesker didn't get his men back."

"So, what?" Wyatt asked pacing a bit trying to think his way around security measures and such.

"So, Wesker will know that we have the information and because he keeps track of his workers he'll know that two are missing. Either way, he knows we have his location." Carlos answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

"We wait." Chris proposed and everyone turned to him.

"What?" they all asked thinking they didn't hear him right, "We..Wait?"

"For how long?" Carlos asked his friend," We wait too long and the world's dead!"

"No, unless the Virus can survive the cold, then the world still stands a chance. Every survivor must be sent back to Alaska. There's at least a quarter of a million people there and there are three quarters out in the world. Surviving like us." Chris pointed out.

Carlos couldn't argue with Chris who brought up a good point. The Virus couldn't survive the cold and there were so many left in the world according to Alice's report when she said a million people were in the world. Compared to 6 trillion people in the world once one million was a speck, but now one million humans was a miracle.

"Alright, but if they make a move they'll be surrounded by the Janus clones. We'll need to send them over there." Carlos said.

"That's perfect!" Wyatt interjected catching onto Carlos's plan. "The Janus clones are immortal they'll be able to wait."

"So, the time is ours?" Mikey asked a little bit confused and not quiet understanding what the others were getting at.

"Basically." Chloe answered him and turned to Carlos, "There's just one thing. We still need to attack that facility."

"That can wait, can't it?" Carlos asked.

The geneticist nodded as she let Mikey back on the computer.

"Alright, we've gotten that thing out of the way." he said, "Now, let's see what the Virus made from Carlos and Alice's blood can do."

His fingers started to fly over the keys and new programs started to open.

000o0o0o0o0o0ooO0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Alice returned to find that everyone was busy at work over the computer. She said goodbye to Claire who went to check on Leon, the girls, and Everett in the back while she headed upstairs. When she got to her room, she saw Jill asleep and slumped in a chair. Anya was asleep on the foot of the bed. And Cale was awake in his crib.

She laughed. She thought Cale would be asleep but instead her friends were. She picked up Cale from his crib bringing him up close to her chest.

"Now, what did you do to make them go to sleep?" she asked him.

Cale gurgled as Alice held one of his tiny hands. Her finger was as big as his tiny palm and Cale laughed as he grabbed onto her finger his hand barely able to close around it. Alice beamed as she walked with him slowly around the room. She passed her sleeping friend and couldn't help but laugh to herself. They tried. She could give them that, but it seemed like it might've been too tiring for them.

Alice remembered being tired when Cale wouldn't go to sleep and kept crying every night. Luckily, she was used to not having any sleep. So, she was practically up nearly twenty-four hours a day. With Carlos's return and all, Alice finally got to know what a good night's sleep was again. Cale had stopped crying and the man Alice loved for all those years and thought had died had miraculously returned to her life.

Thoughts ran through her head as she continued to walk around with her son until the infant fell asleep. By that time, Jill and Anya were stirring and night had fallen. The raven-haired woman was the first to wake.

"Alice?" she asked and then jolted to sit in the chair, "Oh, god! Did I leave Cale alone?!"

She looked over at the sleeping Anya.

"Don't worry, Jill." Alice smiled as Anya moaned as she woke up. The doctor stretched as she sat up. Jill was ready to walk out and Alice seemed ready as she laid her sleeping son back to the crib.

"And where are you two going?" she asked.

"Chris." Jill answered.

"Carlos." Alice answered, "Your job is easy, Anya. If he wakes up just call me."

She tossed her friend a PRC before walking out with Jill, who went to the living room while Alice went outside for the rendezvous with Carlos.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Majeris was known to be very nosy so when she was peeking around the corner. No one asked what she was doing. She was, either, watching, spying, or eavesdropping on someone. Right now, KMart guessed she was spying on someone and as she leaned out to see what her friend was looking at she knew.

"Oh leave them alone, Jeris." she said as she saw Carlos and Alice intimately standing close. In a few moments, their lips met.

Having seen so many couples around them, the two were used to it already. Behind them, they heard Chris say something but right now, they were a bit too preoccupied to pay any attention to his words. They watched but then decided to leave the two alone having heard Umbrella facility and attack in the same sentence.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside, when Majeris saw that Alice and Carlos were standing close, Carlos was telling Alice about everything that they had discovered on the laptop.

"So, he's in France and he's waiting?" Alice asked and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, we'll make him wait a little more. Get some time for us and for the others to have a taste of something close to a normal life." Carlos said reasoning what he and the others had figured out earlier.

"Sounds good." Alice whispered as Carlos's tender touch caressed her upper arm and moved down to take her hand. "And the Viruses?"

"They're not Viruses. Just our DNA. He was trying to make a permanent antivirus from our blood." Carlos answered her.

"You're not going to destroy them are you?" she asked recalling what the White Queen had said to her the previous year. Remembering she had left two of her clones to run that facility.

"No, because if that has the Virus in it and you say you know how to make a cure." Carlos said taking her out of her recollection

"Then, I can make it." Alice finished for him.

"That's what I was thinking."

"I'll think about it." she said, "So, is that all?"

Carlos smiled as he pulled Alice against him and kissed her. Alice groaned a little into the kiss before he broke it so not to drain his lungs or hers.

"I've got something planned." Carlos assured her, "C'mon, let's go."

"Where?" Alice asked and looked back at the lit room of the motel, "They'll be asking-"

"I took care of it and told Chris we'd be on night patrol."

"And he bought that?"

"Kinda." he said as they started to head away from the motel. But where Carlos was headed to was not a great distance away.

0o0o0o0oo0oO0o0o0o0o0o

"So, the plan's to see how long we can wait?" Leon asked, "But what about the plan and everything? Attacking the facility?"

"The facility's a fortress with the most advanced security and provisions and the most artillery than any of the facilities around the world. The biggest one in the US was underneath Raccoon and was abandoned." Chris said.

"The only one that Wesker can actually go to and make a stand against an army of Alices not to mention us as the gun support and Carlos as another infectant and the real Alice-" Wyatt added.

"Wesker knows that Alice is going to stick to her promise of coming after him and he wants to be ready." Chloe came in, "Believe us. We worked for the guy and he was hoping to make Carlos an even better infectant to battle against Alice."

"Like that could ever happen." KMart muttered and only Majeris and Dimitri who stood next to her nodded in silent agreement.

"Speaking of Alice and Carlos," Majeris interjected as she looked around the corner to see that they'd gone, "Where are they?"

"Oh, today's the night patrol." Chris said getting a stare from his sister.

"No, it's not. Alice and I just went on patrol earlier today." Claire replied.

Chris realized because he had been preoccupied earlier he missed what Carlos told him.

"Well, they'll be back." Jill assured them with a smile. Nobody argued with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0oo

Alice saw that they were approaching what looked to be a fenced playground. One she had passed with Claire earlier that day on the late afternoon patrol. She smiled as they opened the gate to walk in.

"I remember playing on these things lifetimes ago." she said as she and Carlos got closer to the swing set. She saw him smile. "Carlos, why are we here?"

"Remember what I told you? When we were with the strike team? When Ean and Anna were alive?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "Yeah. How can I forget?"

"Do you remember what I promised you?"

Alice took a moment to recall the time she had spent with the Strike Team. But her mind focused all back on those three weeks and then smiled as the event played for a moment in her head. She grinned as she recalled the moments she shared with him.

When he saw the look of realization flash in her blue eyes, Carlos knew she recalled it.

"I bet you've never been here for a first time." he said.

The grin blossomed into a beautiful smile.

"Never." she beamed as she sat on one of the seats.

Carlos didn't need to be asked as he pulled the swing back and let her go. He gently pushed her smiling as he realized that this would be the first time in a while that she's ever felt so normal….and so childish. As she was being pushed on the swing, Alice remembered the time as a little girl when she'd swing with her friends and see green trees and other kids running over the playground. But all she saw now was a moonlit jungle gym and monkey bars. The swings next to her were empty and this would have been enough to make someone feel alone. But Alice felt like she wasn't. That her world right now was already full and was filling. Right now, it was just her and Carlos on that playground. She stopped herself from swinging and Carlos came up to her from behind.

"Why?" she asked him.

"What do mean?" he asked as he sat next to her on the next swing.

"Why now? Umbrella isn't destroyed-" she started.

"I promised to take you out when all the bullshit with Isaacs and Project Alice was over. It's over. Now, it's some bullshit with Wesker and the remaining Umbrella corporation. But I promised you to take you out and relax and well- Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Relaxed?"

"I haven't felt so normal in a long time." she said and smiled.

Carlos gazed at her, loving to see her beautiful smile especially illuminated by the moonlight. She caught his loving look and blushed.

"What?" she asked inquiringly.

"You're just…so beautiful." he said never recalling if he'd ever told her that. He saw Alice's cheeks flush with even more color. He pulled her and her swing towards him and gently kissed her.

"Aw, date over?" she asked with a playful smile. The kiss always meant date over and both of them knew that.

"Well, unless you want to climb a two foot jungle gym I'd say, yes." he said looking at the small school playground. The monkey bars weren't that high so, that wasn't even worth it. "That has to be the shortest first date you've ever been on." He smiled. It was true, officially the two of them never dated and this being the first time was the shortest.

Alice laughed. "The shortest and the best." she said gently kissing him. "I'm glad you took me out."

Carlos smiled as he let go to let Alice swing a little. After a moment, he got up and stood in front of Alice. She looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked wondering if something was unnerving him. Little did she know, something was.

Carlos didn't answer her and instead hesitated for one moment before getting down on his knees to be at near eyelevel with her.

"Alice, I've already told you that you were important to me since the day we met." he said.

"On the highway to Umbrella." she added and Carlos gave a nod.

"I didn't know it then. And I didn't know until after you left that I'd fallen in love with you."

Alice remembered the night in the Nevada desert after eight years after having run away from him and the Strike Team- Their first night together.

"I know." she said and realized that their hands had found each others.

"I love you." he said his tone of voice made Alice's gaze more focused on his chocolate brown eyes. She knew that something was- "I don't think I've said that enough." His voice broke her thoughts and Alice smiled at that.

"Well, you have forever to tell me that." she said reminding him that because of their infected blood, they were practically immortal.

"Yeah, we have forever to be together." he replied as he changed position so that he was on one knee.

Alice only realized it a little belatedly and felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw him pull out a velvet box. Their gaze was on the box before they looked into each other's eyes.

"Alice Prospero," Carlos said as he opened the box revealing the diamond ring inside, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alice cried her eyes sparkling, her heart pounding, and her voice loud, "Yes, Carlos Olivera, I will marry you!"

He smiled as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. He looked up to see the most beautiful smile on her face. After a moment, he took her into his arms and passionately kissed her. As Carlos pulled her fully against him, Alice had dug her hand into his dark hair as her other grasped his shoulder to keep her from falling on him. It wasn't until their lungs burned for air did their kiss end and the two of them were breathing heavily. Breaths mingling, hearts racing, and bodies against each others made the two realized it was just them there. Just the two of them- alone.

"I love you." Alice whispered as her forehead pressed against his, having realized she hadn't said so earlier.

"I know." he replied in the same near inaudible tone.

Alice closed her eyes feeling his breath on her lips and his warm body against hers. She savored the moment knowing that nothing like this feeling could be perpetual. And she was right.

"Alice? Carlos? Where the hell are you?" came the voice of Chris over Carlos's PRC.

"You sure do know when to ruin a moment." Carlos said pressing the button on the PRC while still holding Alice close.

"Well, sorry! You've been gone an hour. We're getting worried here." Chris replied.

"An hour?" Alice asked as Carlos asked that to Chris.

"Yeah, an hour."

"I didn't expect us to be out that long." Carlos said realizing time really did go by fast as he put away the PRC away.

"What do you think the others will do when they find out?" he asked as they began to slowly walk away.

"I don't know." Alice answered.

00o0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o

Claire stood by the window and once she saw Alice and Carlos in view holding hands she alerted the others. Only Majeris, KMart, Chris, Mikey, Jill, Everett, Dimitri, Leon and Claire herself were waiting in the living room. The two scientists had gone to sleep and Anya seemed to be still stuck babysitting.

"Think he did it?" Mikey asked.

"What else could've they done in an hour?" Jeris answered.

"Well, I can think of one thing." Everett interjected.

"Don't even go there." Jill cautioned him.

"Does anyone have a pair of binoculars when you need them?!" KMart shouted.

Everyone was wondering what had happened. Had Carlos proposed to Alice? What had they done? There had been screams and cheers at Chris's proposal and at Mikey's, what was going to-

The door opened and everyone waited in that living room. Alice and Carlos, of course, walked into the room seeing everyone's stares rest on them.

"What?" Alice asked them.

_Well?_ That question was written on everyone's faces. Alice pressed herself against Carlos's side as she raised her hand and on her finger was the glittering diamond ring.

"Finally!!" Everett shouted.

Whoops came from KMart and Jeris just as they had done for Claire and Mikey and Chris and Jill who had joined in. Leon and Dimitri were the only ones that clapped as Alice and Carlos laughed.

"Wow, didn't know it'd make _you_ guys happy." Carlos said as Alice's grin broadened.

KMart smiled, her tally was even. The three couples were now engaged. She and Jeris glanced at the couples already giving them their changed surnames. Mikey and Claire Conner, Chris and Jill Redfield, and Carlos and Alice Olivera.

"Match made in heaven." she said. Leon sat right next to her.

"What was that?" he asked her having only heard a whisper.

"It's funny that in a world dying. Love doesn't." she said wondering if it was just the teenager in her, the one that's always wanted to fall in love, that was talking. It sounded like the corniest thing ever and yet the young former agent of Umbrella understood her.

"Well, how can it? You can't see love or touch it. Only feel it. There's no way your feelings can die." he pointed out.

KMart took into consideration his words while Jeris who was eavesdropping turned to him. "What the hell did you just say?" she asked him making KMart burst into giggles. She understood him but never got why it took several times for Jeris to get it.

"Do I need to translate for you?" Leon asked her with a smile.

"No, I think I'm good." Jeris answered not wanting to really know.

Anya walked down the stairs to see that smiles were painted on everyone's faces.

"What's the occasion?" she asked entering the room handing Alice the PRC.

"A new engagement." Alice answered taking the PRC and holding up her hand with the ring.

"I'm seeing a lot of _those_ these days." the doctor said sarcastically, "Anyways, Cale's fine. He's asleep, right now."

"Thanks, Anya." Alice and Carlos said.

"So, now that everything's done." Everett came in, "I say we all go to sleep."

Everyone exchanged a cursory glance before all agreeing. In a little more than a few moments, everyone was upstairs in their room.

"Goodnight, guys!" Alice and Carlos shouted to those that said good night to them.

They just remembered their son was asleep and looked over to him to see that he was still asleep. After ditching their weapons in the closet and hiding it out of view, the two of them just got into bed and lay there together. Alice wrapped in Carlos's arms and resting close to him.

"So, we wait." she said thinking of everything that would happen after now, "We try to outwait Umbrella?"

"Basically." he answered his fingers finding her strawberry blonde hair. "We'll have time to live as a family. All of us."

Alice fingered the diamond ring feeling his fingers brushed away those that had fallen to her eyes, "Well, we'll have to wait for this, too." she said referring to the ring and what it meant.

"Sadly." he added, "At least the time will make up for what we lost."

He felt Alice sigh and her exhaled breath hit his chest and passed through the shirt. Little did he know that Alice was recalling the eight years she had spent away from him and from any signs of life.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"For what?" Carlos asked her glancing down at her.

"For those eight years. I'm so-"she started but was silenced by him.

"It's not your fault." he told her. "It never was. These years we'll have may not make up for those eight. But it'll make up for some time lost.

"Think about it. We'll have time to raise Cale and maybe he'll grow up a little."

Alice smiled at the thought of Cale growing up. He already had her blue eyes except more sapphire blue and saw that his hair was dark just like Carlos's. The thought of their put a smile on Alice's face, although one that didn't reach Carlos's eyes.

Time. It's what they had against Umbrella, now. It was what they lost and what they wanted to gain back but knew they never would. It was all that was now left to make up for their lives that had become that of a mission of survival and the life of a warrior's. Time was the only thing that remained the same with their previous life. That and each other.

Alice had already buried her life before The Hive just as everyone had buried their life before they were put into a convoy of survivors. Now, all that mattered was the present and at the moment, Alice didn't know anywhere else she'd rather be than in the arms of man she's loved since her new life began.

She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Carlos had done the same and fell asleep to the quiet and serene environment one in which he had barely been in. Meanwhile, Alice fell asleep to the steady and calming beat of her fiancé's heart.

* * *

**_Now wasn't that really nice. Well, I hope it was. So, three down and everyone's engaged. Next comes the fast-forwarding bit. Which I think I'll put in an author's note after this. _**

**_Anyways, about the chap. I never knew Mikey's last name so I kinda made it up. Mikey Conner. It sounded nice to me. Well, what did you people think of the chapter? Review please!_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	19. Chapter 17: A Journal Entry

**_Has to be the shortest chapter in this story. But this is the fast-forwarding part. The next two or three chaps will be the summary of the years. It will take place a few years later because I can't do much with Cale still a child. It doesn't make sense for them to be adventuring with an infant and because of news revealed in this chap another two years might be good enough until the adventure begins once more._**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

**One Year Later**

_I haven't written in this journal for a long time. I gave up hope in writing things down but seeing that everyone has a future I think it's very important that I do keep things down. No one knows the date only the time thanks to watches that never die. But I know it's about one year after Carlos's return from the "dead". I keep track in this journal how many days. I don't know the year though. So, I may be off a day with that leap-year crap._

_But anyways, this has been an eventful year. It doesn't matter if a golden wedding band is on their fingers or not, Chris and Jill, Mikey and Claire, and Carlos and Alice are already married. Not officially. _

_Carlos and Alice are already proud parents of Cale Prospero-Olivera. It was funny to see them "argue" about their son's last name. Alice wanted it to be Carlos's last name and Carlos said that Alice spent more time with him therefore Cale should have her name. Well, if not for the rest of the convoy, I believe the "argument" would've gone on forever. We were able to persuade them to give Cale both of their names and make his name hyphenated. Leon had a bet on which parent Cale would say first. I said "Mom", Leon said "Dad" and I won the bet. Cale's first word was "Mom" and following it a second later was "Dad". So, technically, his first words were about his parents._

_Jill and Chris are expecting a child in a few months, now. I believe Alice was the first one to know and then after a while Chris and the convoy. Jill is as tough as Alice and has a motherly attitude developing. The two, Chris and Jill, are waiting anxiously for their child and they already have the names. If it's a girl: Angela. If it's a boy: Ean. The name of the boy you can say kinda surprised Carlos but he was glad his friend's memory would live on. Chris and Jill had met Ean in the convoy back in the deserts of America and everyone ,back then, were the closest group of friends. Another bet has been set between Leon and me. I bet boy and he bet girl. Only time will tell. And everyone is waiting anxiously._

_Mikey and Claire are the sweetest couple out of the three. They're the ones that are helping everyone out. They're the ones that are keeping everyone from being thrown into any kind of depression. They're there to cheer you up or talk to you or help you out. I hang out with them the most. Oh, and things are starting to pick up in this city. We're spreading farther and killing more infectants so we are never bored. Jill can't leave and Claire and Alice take turns on who is going out and who is going to stay with her._

_Other news? Chloe and Wyatt are uncovering more in the supercomputer we've found. Leon, Jeris, Everett, and I are a group. There's nothing much to report up on that._

_Well, the plan of waiting is good but there's something wrong. I may be growing older and looking older, and I understand why Carlos and Alice look the same, but why do the others look like they haven't aged a year? Something's not right._

_-KMart_

* * *

**_Well, there are gonna be a few more of these and well, how many years do you want me to fast-forward. People please tell me. Because I started off with so many readers and reviewers and now I've gotsome faithful people _**aroura528, myheartbeats4thee, Osage, x.one.winged.angel.x, and LongLiveOlivera4ever _**and three or four people were nice enough to review**_. _**There are a few more people tonamebut I really am lacking reviews. I don't know what I did. If I did something wrong, could you people tell me. Please! **_

-Phoenix


	20. Chapter 18: The Next Year

_**Well, another one of the journal entries to record the year. There might be two more of these meant for the next two years before the next adventure begins. Well... Thank you to **__**La Mariposa3795**__**, **__**aroura528**__**, LongLiveOlivera4ever, and **__**myheartbeats4thee**__** for their reviews on the last chapter. It means a lot!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

**Two Years Later**

_This journal has only been written by KMart so far, but my eyes have read its pages also and now I write in here. . I'm bored right now, so I'll just fill up these pages with formalities. I've been with the convoy for two years so far. And well, things have happened ever since I joined Engagements and well, KMart's already said most of the things about the summary of the year before. Jill's pregnant with Chris's child and well, the two were anxiously awaiting. Everyone was guessing at the gender. Oh, and, I had made a bet about the gender of the child with KMart and I won. On April 4, 20-something, Jill gave birth to Angela Anna Valentine Redfield. Jill and Chris Redfield, as all of us refer to the couples with their altered last names, are now proud parents and so far they've been raising her for a couple of months._

_News on the convoy? I think Wyatt and Chloe have hooked up. Cale's two and is walking now. It is…and I can't believe I'm saying this… so cute when Cale is around Angela. The little girl would outstretch her hand to the toddler and he'd just smile at her and hold her hand before Alice carried him away to give time for Jill and Chris to spend with the daughter. _

_Oh, and if you're wondering the "Terrible Two" era for that kid does not exist. Carlos and Alice are raising that kid pretty good, despite the fact that we're stuck in an undead world. News on those two? Well, considering all the stories KMart, Majeris, and Everett have told me, I think I might have a pretty good idea the degree of this pretty intense bond they share. But, being that I've never actually fallen in love, I don't think I really do understand this whole "love" thing. Out of the three couples this convoy has engaged, Alice and Carlos are the most intimate- close- however you want to say it._

_I kind of remember the night when Alice and Carlos returned after the proposal. They were the only ones that had privacy for that while we all watched Mikey and Claire and Chris and Jill. Anyways, about the whole love issue, I remember telling KMart that love is a feeling that you can't touch or see- I realize I should've pulled back that second part because you can see love. In a way- Alright, moving on._

_Our third couple? Well, Mikey and Claire have gone on ahead traveling with the Janus clones across some parts of Asia looking for a group of survivors whose signal we have picked up. They're the only couple not parents at the moment. I don't think they plan to be parents- anytime soon._

_What else is there to tell? Oh yeah, pretty late news that was announced like at the end of the year a few months after Anna's birth- Alice and Carlos are expecting another child. My bet is still a girl and I don't know why. Gut feeling?_

_Well, it was- in a way- a pretty uneventful year and the waiting is driving me insane! When I get to shoot something I'm glad but there's nothing to kill and the city's slowly starting to rise back. Did I mention the undead are getting easier to kill? Maybe it's just because I've got experience, but it's just a bit boring and monotonous. I hope we get to blast the fuck out of Umbrella soon. Normal life is hard to adjust to, that's all I have to say._

_-Leon Kennedy_

* * *

**_Angela Anna Valentine Redfield. Just to jog memories about the middle name. Anna Loh was in the original strike team and she was in love with Ean. Those two are the only couple so far that have had a tragic ending. Well, that's the name of Jill and Chris's daughter. Alice and Carlos- I'm trying to work in a future pairing. If you guys figure it out- Well, I'll update sooner. (Yes, in a way, that's a bribe). Please review._**

**_Two more journal entries may follow._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	21. Chapter 19: The Waiting Ends

**_The short chapter that I had stalled. I'm so sorry to those that I promised I'd get it up but my English class and meetings had kind of kept me busy. I wrote this in between and decided that a journal entry wasn't going to be good for this story. So, I put it back into the story. I am going to get a lot of hate mail for this._**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

"Three years!" Leon shouted as he walked into KMart's room. The sunlight poured into the teenage girl's room. He looked at her as if seeing her with new eyes. She looked more mature than the fourteen year old girl that he had met a couple of years ago. "You know what? Mikey and Claire are lucky that they're out over the Asian continent. We should be there too."

"So?" KMart asked him and saw the way he was looking at her. "What?"

"How old are you?" he asked her ignoring her inquiring gaze and question.

"I'm eighteen. Why?" she asked and was surprised when she saw his eyes widen with shock. Okay, so maybe a couple of years was a long time.

"What?! When?!" he said with surprise tainting his voice.

"Happy Birthday, KMart. Big eighteen, huh?!" came Everett as he passed by the room and clapped Leon on the back flashing a smile at KMart. Leon stared at the man that soon passed by and went down the stairs.

"As of today." KMart said concealing the laugh, but it showed in her features. Everett had the perfect timing when it came to embarrassing Leon. "Since, when were you interested in my age. You're like what ten years older than me? Makes you twenty eight."

"Do you think I'm that old?" Leon asked her as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door post, his voice was filled with a serious tone and yet teasing her at the same time.

"Well, how old are you then?" KMart asked him as she laughed.

"Twenty –two." he answered her and the girl's smile broadened, "What? Too old for you?"

"Too old for what?" came Carlos's voice and the young man whirled to find Carlos walking up to them.

"Hey, Carlos!" KMart said as she ran into the hall and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Hey, Happy Birthday." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He had started to think of her as a younger sister now.

"How's Alice?" KMart asked but her question was answered when Alice walked out of the room. She wore a holster belt and with a Walter P99 holstered in one slot and a Desert Eagle in another. Two year old Cale was in her arms as she carried him. He was nearly three though. Carlos turned to face her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked as he and KMart broke from the embrace and he walked over to her ready to withdraw the guns.

"I'm going on patrol. It's my turn today." Alice answered him and gave him a stare as she let Cale down. "Carlos, it's not like the baby and I are going to get hurt on a patrol with nothing out there. Thanks to Mikey we've got some generators running and the Janus clones have cleared out the area- Carlos, there's nothing to worry about."

Cale walked over to KMart who picked him up and smiled at him.

"Then there's no reason for you to go." Carlos pointed out as KMart joined Leon to stand at the door. It had been like this for the past two months for it was only that recently that they had announced it. It was the start of a new year and things seemed to be going right.

"Got you there." Leon pointed out. He was returned by a soft stare from Alice and another from Carlos.

"I'll be fine. And besides, birthday girl, here, is coming with me." Alice said as she lightly kissed him and smiled.

"Alright." he relented as KMart let Cale down to go gear up. Cale walked up to his parents and Carlos knelt down to his level.

"Me going with Mommy?" Cale asked and Carlos smiled.

"Not this time, Cale. You're going to be with me and Uncle Chris and Uncle Leon-" Carlos started but didn't finish before the boy cheered before running to Leon.

"Alright, let's go downstairs. Shall we?" Leon asked him before the boy nodded and Leon picked him up before walking down with him.

Carlos turned to Alice and pulled her into his arms. "Be careful, okay?"

"There's nothing out there." Alice replied as she kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about me."

"So who should I be worrying about?" he said as his hand went to her stomach which already had a slight bulge.

Alice placed her hand over his. "We'll be fine. As long as I don't get shot in the stomach." she said but was silenced one moment.

KMart walked up checking her guns and then looked up for a moment before whirling around. "There is an open room right behind you two! At least keep your hands off each other until tonight-"

Alice and Carlos broke apart at the girl's voice and cleared their throats. Alice flushed a little before kissing Carlos on the cheek before heading out with KMart. Carlos just walked up to a window and saw the two of them drive off before he went down to join the others.

Downstairs, Leon, Majeris, and Everett were in the basketball court in the back. It of course was a makeshift court that Leon and Chris had made out of boredom. Chris and Jill were in the living room with Angela and Cale who were playing with some toys that Carlos and Chris had found in the abandoned department store a mile away. It was from that store that everyone had found things that would be considered a luxury. A place to live would be considered a luxury and so would time. But it was now working against them. Carlos took a seat next to Jill as Chris was sleeping on one of the sofas.

"Angela's killing Chris." Jill said with a smile to her friend.

"Really, why?" Carlos asked before Cale and Angela began to run after each other as if playing tag.

"They're running everywhere!" Jill said, about to get up to tell them to stop. Carlos smiled. Jill and Alice were alike in terms of the motherly care and caution that both of them had.

"Relax, Jill." he said as he pulled her back into her seat, "Don't worry. Watch this-"

Both children ran but Carlos leaned forward in his seat and called each of them. They both stopped at the sound of his voice and walked up to him. Jill stared at him amazed.

"You telepathic-"she started but Carlos shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with telepathy. I can't control the mind of a toddler." he said even though he knew that he made it sound easy.

Cale and Angela walked up to him.

"You guys wanna hear a story?" Carlos asked them.

"And since when are you the storyteller?" Jill asked him as she picked up Angela and sat her on her lap as Carlos sat Cale on his.

"What?" he asked back with a smile and turned to the children, "What kind of story do you want to hear? Fairytale- Adventure-"

"Fairytale!" Angela shouted and Carlos looked at Jill.

"Alright, then maybe you should tell this one." he said to Jill who laughed and told them a Disney fairytale. Carlos relaxed and closed his eyes as his son leaned on his chest and listened to Jill.

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

"How's life?" Alice asked KMart jokingly. "Big eighteen, huh?"

KMart smiled as she saw shotgun in the seat of the Hummer that they were riding in. She stared at the city that was starting to rise. But most of the world was still a desolate wasteland.

"Yeah, big eighteen when a world is half-dead." KMart muttered as they pulled up at a stop at the laboratory, where Carlos had said he had been held.

Alice placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and comforted her. "Don't worry. This world will be back soon enough. I promise."

KMart received a reassuring smile and beamed back in reply as they stepped out and headed into the laboratory. But Alice spotted a shadow on the walls as they entered. She signaled the girl to be quiet as they drew their guns. She secretly longed for some action. Especially with target practice on something other than the undead. The two made their way through the facility and followed the forms of the agents until they came onto the computer lab where most of them had gathered themselves. They stood around the room which Mikey had gotten back into working.

"Wesker was right." Alice heard one of the agents say. "The rebels were able to get most of this city working."

"But we need the information and we're missing one of the experiments." said another agent.

"Which one did he want?" as a new voice entered the conversation.

"Ms. Alice Prospero. He wants Project Alice. She's the only one that our sedative can work the most effective with." another said.

KMart cocked the gun as she slipped a peak at her enemies. She saw five and all of them were men that could easily overpower her. But she was with Alice- KMart had no fear. Suddenly-

"Freeze or we shoot!!" came an order that rang through KMart's world. She whirled to see that three men were standing behind her.

"Don't move." Alice told the girl as she drew her gun and fired three shots that killed the man that had their assault rifles at KMart.

The girl whirled to see that the agents in the room had reacted to the gunshots and picked up their guns.

"Run!!" Alice yelled as she ran and grabbed KMart's arm before both dashed towards the entrance at full speed. But a line of four men stood there as they had barricaded the exit. KMart turned to shoot two of their followers as she and Alice dove behind a fallen column to form a cover for both of them. But the gunfire that was aimed at them ate away at the tenuous and collapsed form.

"Use this cover, I'll go." Alice said as she ran across to the other side killing at least three as she loaded her weapons. She cursed herself for not having listened to Carlos and for not bringing an extra magazine for she was at her last one for each gun- and she had six bullets total. Ten men left. "Damn it."

She tried to concentrate, even as bullets tore into her cover. She thought of Carlos and of the mental bond they shared. But if she didn't concentrate then she wouldn't be able to reach him.

_Carlos?! Carlos, please, answer me! KMart and I we're being-_ But she didn't get a chance to finish the relayed message, nor was she sure that she was able to successfully deliver it.

KMart ducked and then fired twice to take out the man that had snuck in the direction towards Alice. But she hadn't seen the three agents that worked their way around to her.

"Drop your weapon!" they ordered as their assault rifles were aimed directly at her. KMart dropped the Colt .45 but dove, caught it and fired at the three men.

When Alice saw that, a flash of memory was triggered reminding her of her own stunt at Raccoon City. Alice smiled as she took at four more men. Two bullets and two men. But one of the agents KMart shot wasn't fully dead, and he let a shower of bullets out as he squeezed the trigger of the assault rifle. KMart screamed as she jumped and dodged them, but Alice saw that one bullet was going to strike her and fired with her own gun. Invisible to anyone's eyes, save for Alice's, the bullet from Alice's Desert Eagle intercepted the assault rifle bullet. Unfortunately, the girl had dove right onto the path in the aim of the other agents.

"No!!" Alice screamed as she dove and took the bullets from the assault rifle that tore through her.

"Alice!!" KMart screamed as she picked up her gun and killed one man with a shot to the heart and to the head. The next series of shots was to the one that had shot Alice in the stomach. She let the bullet rip into the man's head and chest. But he was dead even before the second bullet struck him.

"KMart, he's dead. Stop." Alice whispered as the girl frantically put pressure on her stomach.

"This is my fault. Oh ,god, this is my fault!" KMart cried as tears started to stream down her face. Alice shook her head weakly.

"Not your fault." she gasped her voice becoming airy. She tried to concentrate on healing but she hadn't used her abilities for so long her body had forgotten they had existed. "Call Carlos-"

KMart nodded as she recklessly dialed the numbers on the cell phone. She knew everyone's number but somehow her mind went blank. Why? she asked herself, Why? Why at the moment she needed it most?

She used the speed dial and dialed Carlos muttering, "Please, please- pick up. Pick up, please" while connecting with the line.

"Hello?" came the cute little voice of Cale and KMart restrained herself from bursting out in tears at the sound of the young boy's voice. "Auntie Kay?"

Cale had trouble with everyone's names and usually shortened it. Or sometimes if he wanted he'd actually say it. Usually he'd say Kay or Kaymah for he was unable to pronounce 'r's and 't's.

"Wa's wong?" Cale asked seeing KMart didn't answer.

"Give the phone to Car- Your dad. Give the phone to your Dad- Please, Cale."

"Alwight." Cale said and handed the phone over. KMart heard him in the background.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked Cale.

"Kay." Cale answered and Carlos took the phone.

"KMart, what's wrong?" Carlos asked worriedly.

As he had the phone he stood up and moved near the window to get a better connection. He knew that KMart would never call, they'd be back by now. Even good news- they'd need to come back. He heard her crying and someone groaning in the background.

"Did he pick up the phone?" he heard Alice ask.

"Carlos!" KMart shouted into the phone. "Carlos, you need to get here! She's not healing and she's been shot in the stomach!! Oh my God- Ple-"

He didn't hear the rest for he dropped the phone and ran out grabbing the keys to the SUV.

"Carlos!!" Jill yelled as she woke up Chris and handed Angela to him.

Cale stared up at Jill with a questioning gaze but had no words to ask what was happening.

"Wa's going on?" Cale asked when he actually wanted to know where his father went.

"Get Anya!! Alice…Lab…shot!" Jill and Chris heard before Chris handed Angela back to Jill before running upstairs to get Anya and the keys to the Hummer.

0o0o0o0o0ooO0o0o0o0o0o

She had heard the phone drop and knew that Carlos was on his way.

"He's coming, Alice." KMart assured as she kept the pressure on the stomach wound. "Don't worry, nothing will-"

"He shot me in the stomach and chest, KMart. We both know it's impossible." Alice muttered as she herself battled tears. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't ignore the truth.

KMart held her breath though. She prayed that Carlos would arrive right now, but even if someone had super speed, it was impossible for them to make it in five minutes. There was more terrain to be crossed for you'd have to go around certain places to reach the lab. There are shortcuts one could take when walking and KMart wished they had did that so they wouldn't have arrived to find the Umbrella agents.

The wait for the rest of the team was the scariest event KMart had. The bullet wounds, two of them, were not healing and her stomach and chest were bleeding profusely and weren't stopping or clotting. Alice, in the meantime, was struggling to heal herself. She knew she should remember how to heal but she couldn't. She prayed but knew that she couldn't do anything. It was torture- every moment that they took to get there. And both sides were feeling it.

Chris watched as the SUV in front of him shot forward and crashed through so many things. He picked up the PRC.

"Carlos, slow down. You'll get yourself killed!!" Chris yelled, into the PRC.

"Damnit, Chris. You know very well that if it were Jill you'd be doing the same fucking thing!!" Carlos yelled back and Chris relented allowing his friend to speed forward without any caution because it was true. Anyone in his position would do the same thing.

Carlos was the first to arrive at the lab and ran out into the lobby. He kicked away the corpses that blocked his way before running to Alice's side. KMart was fighting tears at Alice's other side.

"Carlos- Oh, god. It's my fault!" the girl cried but Carlos shook his head as he took Alice into his arms.

"No, KMart, it's not your fault." Carlos told her, holding Alice and placing his hand over the bleeding wound on her stomach as the one on her chest had stopped. "It's not your fault, or Alice's. You had no idea of knowing."

Then inaudibly he added, "I shouldn't have let you guys go."

Alice's eyes fluttered but it was enough to see him and she could feel him, too. "Carlos," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here." Carlos muttered and then thought of taking the bullets out. Telekinesis. That was what he needed to use. "This is gonna hurt."

Alice closed her eyes and braced herself. Soon, she felt the stab as Carlos took out the two bullets. She even bit her lip to keep from crying out loud.

Soon, Chris, Anya, and Leon arrived. Leon took KMart away while Anya took her place and Chris stood at the side helpless. There was nothing anyone could do. As Leon comforted KMart and as Anya and Carlos checked up on her, Alice knew that something tragic had happened.

"Alice?" she heard Carlos's voice before she fell into a dark void.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_It's my fault."_

"_No, it's mine. I should've never let her go. Any of you."_

"_Will everyone relax?! There's no way anyone can be blamed for this. None of us knew this was going to happen. It's nobody's fault!"_

"_When will she wake up?"_

"_The baby-"_

"_No, it can't be."_

"_Fatal- shot"_

"_Gone-"_

"_I need to be there. I'll tell her."_

"_No, Anya. I need to do this."_

"_Don't blame yourself. One life lost or two lives. Take your preference."_

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Alice felt her whole body shake with pain and fear as she woke up. Outside, it was pitch black for night had fallen over the team. Carlos was there, standing at the window and looking out. He heard her wake and turned.

"Carlos-" Alice started as he walked over and helped her sit up, the stomach wound had healed but- "Carlos, the baby-"

"You should get some rest-"Carlos said doing his best to avoid the subject, but Alice had heard too much not to ask.

Alice stare was enough to get the answer from him for he knew if he kept too long she'd break.

"The shot was fatal- but not to you." was all he said enough to reveal everything. He sat at her side and sure enough Alice cried- the first time in a long time. She had cried when she had lost him and when she thought that her son would live without a father- and now she was crying for the life she was unable to save.

Carlos didn't quiet her for everyone had to have a fair share with crying. He and the other men fought it although Everett did. The other guys took it out elsewhere.

"I shouldn't have gone. I should've listened." Alice said through gasps and tears as Carlos held her in his arms.

"No, it's no one's fault." he replied although deep inside a part of him kept blaming himself. "No one knew."

For the rest of the night, Carlos held his fiancée close to him and kept her from falling apart. Umbrella agents had got there and there was only one person that sent them. A fire built within him as his plan was set. He was going to kill the fucker that sent him- for Umbrella had gotten sick of time and theirs was probably running out. But Carlos was not going to wait while Wesker was sending people to come after them and in the end someone would be lost. He didn't plan to stall the war any longer. He was going to kill him. It was going to end. The period of waiting was over.

* * *

**_Okay, good news and bad news. Bad News: Alice and Carlos's child was killed. Good News: Alice survived AND the Period of Waiting for is over. THe action begins and the adventure continues. Review to read more!!_**

**_PS. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter._** **_Special thanks to _****_aroura528_****_, _****_TheDayYouSaidGoodnight_****_, LongLiveOlivera4ever, and _****_x.one.winged.angel.x_****_ for reviewing Chapter 18_**


	22. Chapter 20: Foreboding

**_Hell yeah!! I'm back and here's the continuation for this story or the next chapter at least!! I want to thank all of you for the reviews!! Thank you to _****_alphito_****_, tenorchick, _****_TheDayYouSaidGoodnight_****_, _****_chibitori_****_, _****_x.Redd.Phoenix.Flamez.x_****_, LongLiveOlivera4ever, _****_La Mariposa3795_****_, _****_x.one.winged.angel.x_****_, _****_aroura528_****_, and _****_myheartbeats4thee_**. **_This chapter is for you!! Although the Rated M scene might not be good at all._**

* * *

_**RATED: M!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY:

**One Month Later**

It was midnight and the moon was shining bright in the air. One month since her birthday. One month since that tragic event. One month since she allowed herself to be put in harm's way and get Alice's unborn child killed. It was all her fault!!

"KMart?!" came the hoarse voice of someone who sounded like they had just woken up. In truth, Leon, in fact, did indeed just wake up. He had some kind of gut feeling that told him to get up and sure enough he had found someone sitting on the bench outside in the back of the Desert Eagle hotel, the place that the convoy was calling home. If someone wasn't wrong, she wouldn't be up.

"Hey." KMart said as she turned to see Leon walking up to her. He was only in some loose sweatpants which he probably grabbed from the department store that was nearest to the lab. Everyone went to that place whether it was to reminisce over the memories of the previous world or to actually look around the ruins for things they could use. The resources there seemed endless, so repeated visits were often made. A shirtless Leon strode up to her and took a seat next to her. His senses were still getting used to being awake early, so his eyes looked tired.

"Why'd you come out here?" KMart asked him looking up at the full moon as she said it.

"Why're you still awake?" Leon asked as KMart got up and picked up a mat that was rolled up under the bench. She spread it out before lying down on it and looking up at the sky.

"I want to stargaze. Is something wrong with that?" KMart lied as she put her hands under her head as if she was going to do some crunches, but instead she just looked up and gazed into the dark black sky that was speckled with bright and dim stars. Leon leaned over her with a charming smile lighting his face. KMart beamed back at him as he lay on the free space left for him, not lying so close to give her the wrong idea.

"You're lying." he told her and looked to her, waiting to see her reaction. KMart glanced at him before going on her side to get a better of him. Her head was supported by her hand.

"No I'm not." she replied and Leon looked into her amber eyes. His own gray-blue eyes searching hers for the truth and KMart found she couldn't stare into them for long for they were digging close to the truth. She looked away surrendering the whole certainty of fact to the whole matter.

"See?" he told her, "C'mon, KMart, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's been a month." she whispered quietly as she turned to stare at the sky once more. It seemed to be her only escape, staring into the never-ending night sky.

"Oh, KMart!" Leon said with a scolding tone in his voice, "It was never your fault!! Alice and Carlos are moving on…moved on by now!! We've all moved on!! It was a tragedy-"

"I can't bury it!!" KMart cried as she sat up to stare down at him as he lay there. "It should've been a future where we would be betting on the gender of that and where you'd be paying me the bet money!!"

Leon shook his head as he sat up as well. "Kay-" he said as she turned away but he tilted her face back towards him, "Kay, listen to me. It's done. The past can't be changed. You're alive and be glad. Would rather it would be all three of you?! Then Carlos would've lost both Alice and a child, Cale would've lost his mother, this whole convoy would fall apart and I would've lost you!!

"KMart, things could always be worse and be thankful it hasn't gone that bad!" he told her as he had her by the shoulders ready to shake some sense into her. KMart's eyes were cast downward and she had a full view of his chest and all the finely toned muscles that all men of the convoy had, but as someone closer to her age, his toned physique seemed more appealing. Even as she had her view, she listened to the words that stuck to her and rang through her being.

She looked up at him. "_You_ would've lost me?"

"Yeah, _I_ would've lost you." he muttered, "If things had gone wrong. You and I wouldn't be sitting here…" he paused as KMart looked away, the hope of something he was going to say had faded from her eyes. "And I wouldn't have been able to do this."

KMart turned to face him with some eagerness flashing in her amber eyes and Leon leaned towards her, the space between their bodies wasn't much. Before the world had ended, Leon definitely had some experience with relationships and had several that he thought would last. As funny as it seemed, the time of his friendship with KMart outlasted the length any of his relationships with any woman combined. He met her lips with a gentle kiss and pulled her body against his. He could feel her hesitant lips and knew she had no experience for if he had her story correct, she had been abandoned at the KMart at twelve and grew up with Carlos as her guardian until she was fifteen which was when the convoy met Alice at the period Majeris called Extinction. And from then on she grew out of the shadow of her convoy protector and had become an independent and fierce fighter. Leon broke the gentle kiss and met her eyes that showed some sign of fascination at the kiss.

KMart knew she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve and that her inexperience showed. She blushed as she realized that Leon had just given her her first kiss. Now, it wasn't one of those kisses that boys give to girls that they like. It was one of those movie kisses that always made the girl feel like she was floating on air. In books, there would fireworks that would go off in their heads- And to KMart she was recovering from the fireworks' blasts and was trying to get back to Earth from the clouds that she was floating on. Leon smiled at her about to kiss her once more when there was a sound of car pulling up into the parking lot in the front of the hotel.

"Wait, do you hear that?!" KMart asked as she crashed to Earth. The two of them got up and made their way from the back of the hotel to the front where they saw a black off-road Mustang pulled up and a red head jumped out of the car along with a blonde haired man.

"Claire!! Mikey!!" KMart cried as she ran forward to her friends and embraced Claire before Mikey.

"KMart!!" Claire smiled as she returned the hug the girl gave her and let her go so that she would go and hug Mikey. "Hey, I heard you turned eighteen a month ago. Also, heard about the tragedy with Alice and her child."

"Yeah, the Janus clones told us." Mikey said as he looked at the darkened hotel rooms. "I'm guessing nobody's awake. What're you guys doing up?"

"Stargazing." Leon answered and pointed up to the myriad number of celestial bodies that hung in the air high above their heads.

"Beautiful night for that." Claire muttered as she spotted what she believed to be the Big Dipper but highly doubted if it showed over Tokyo and where they were.

"So, what's going on around the world?" Leon asked curious as all of them headed back in. Just then he remembered that there was one person that hadn't made it back. "Um, I forgot about writing about Dimitri leaving with you. Where is he?"

Mikey and Claire exchanged glances.

"We found a place close to the Umbrella fortress that's undiscovered when Carlos gave the message that we're getting ready to attack. It's some underground network that was used by some government agents but was abandoned in the outbreak of the virus, most likely. Dimitri and the Janus clones are with him." Claire said as they made their way to the back and opened the door to reveal that there were a lot of bags in the back. "We decided to head back and get the plans so when we get there we'll know the plan. Dimitri's fixing everything up over there and everything'll be ready by the time we fly over there."

"Wow, that's a lot!" KMart said never recalling seeing so many things in the back of a car that weren't much needed objects. She was referring to the many bags in the trunk of the car.

"We've been around a lot of the world. You didn't think we wouldn't bring presents did you?" Mikey said as he smiled at KMart before getting a bag. "Leon, can you help. We'll open this stuff tomorrow. We've even got things for Angie and Cale."

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces." KMart said as she grabbed a bag and Leon got one, too.

"It's like an early Christmas or a really, really, really belated one." Mikey joked as they all headed into the hotel and left the bags in the living room.

"Listen, we're going to be unloading things and we'll be sleeping on the couch." Claire said as she yawned, setting off a chain reaction in which the other three yawned one after the other. "You two better go back to sleep."

"You sure you're going to be alright?" KMart asked as she and Leon prepared to walk back to their rooms.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Mikey assured as the two walked up the stairs leaving the arriving couple to unload their packs.

It was quiet as the two looked for their rooms on the second floor.

"So, um…"Leon said uncomfortably as they stopped at KMart's door. "About tonight-"

"I- I'm sorry if I gave you the idea!" KMart said a little frantic and embarrassed. "I'm-"

Leon laughed, "Don't you worry your little head off-" he joked, making KMart burst out in laughter, "If you don't want a relationship then we'll remain friends. It's your choice, Kay."

And then with that he opened her door for her and kissed her goodbye. When KMart went in, he closed the door behind her making sure that she was safe albeit there were no threats around for thousands of miles. The eighteen-year old girl crawled into bed and lay in the sheets thinking about the kiss that was taking her mind away from sleep and anything else. But she fell asleep with the kiss in her mind. Blue-gray eyes, dirty blonde hair, a calming voice, someone who was listening and caring…

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

Early in the morning there was a big reunion.

"Mikey, glad to have you back!!" came Everett as he came a clapped the tech person on the back.

"Claire, how've you been?!" Chris asked his sister as he took her into a warm embrace. He had been against her going with Mikey out in the world all alone, but she had persuaded him to let her go and that she was an adult and could manage her own life. She didn't need a constant protector and Mikey was there to help her. It was that that persuaded Chris to let go of his younger sister and she had also told him that he had a life with Jill and Angela.

As they had said, Claire and Mikey did indeed have some gifts for the convoy members. Almost everyone had a new weapon and Angie and Cale had gotten some new toys. The guns and ammo had been shown while the young children were in their playroom.

Everyone was talking when all of a sudden, the door to the hotel burst open and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone except Cale and Angela who were running around in the place that seemed to serve as a playroom for them. Wyatt and Chloe had run in and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked as he stepped into the hallway. There was a bark of what sounded like dogs outside and everyone reached for the guns at the holsters thinking that some undead dogs were at the door. But it was Alice that stepped up to Carlos and put her hand on the hand that held the gun.

"Carlos, they're not the bloody infected dogs." she told him as Wyatt and Chloe stared at her.

"They're not?!" the two of them asked as they backed away from the door. Carlos turned to the others and signaled for them to holster their handguns, which they did. Alice was the one who approached the door and cautiously opened it. But it didn't matter how carefully she had done it, the dogs tackled the door and ran in eager to see the humans that were inside.

There was a Dalmatian, a golden retriever, a Labrador retriever, and what seemed to be a Siberian Husky that ran through the door. But the Dalmatian stayed with Alice while the Siberian jumped at Carlos in a playful manner and the two other dogs split through the group.

"Dogs?!" KMart asked as the Labrador came up to her and licked her face but she held it back and just pet it. "This doesn't seem right? Does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Carlos said as he pushed the Siberian away so that it ran to the others. He turned to Alice who sent the Dalmatian off to Wyatt and Chloe. "But they aren't infected either. That doesn't make any sense at all. I mean-"

"They probably came into the city fleeing from the zombies." Jill proposed as the golden retriever went to Cale and Angela.

The two of them had never seen a dog before and never knew what to call it but when it came up to them the two of them immediately went after it to pet it. But it just lay down and let the children's hand ruffle at its golden coat.

"Now, that's cute." Majeris commented as she and Leon were petting the Siberian Husky. Alice and Carlos along with Jill and Chris watched as their children enjoyed the company of the dog. KMart had walked over to them and sat by the golden retriever. The dog's head rested on her lap as she gently pet the dog.

"Know what these guys are?" she asked Cale and Angela but the two shook their heads, "They're dogs."

"Dogs." the two of them said at different times and their parents smiled as they turned back to the other three that busied themselves with the group.

"We must be the first set of humans that they've seen in a long time." Alice said as she walked back to Carlos who wrapped his arms around her as they watched their son fascinated by the new pet. Alice seemed to be lost in trance as she stared at the golden retriever.

"What?" Carlos asked her as he spotted the alien look on her face. It meant that either she had realized something, or that something was terribly wrong.

"The dogs-" Alice started to answer and stared at each one of them her T-Virus abilities kicking in. Carlos didn't know what she was doing because usually, he couldn't really get accustomed to having the powers that Alice had gotten used to and he had never used them. But Alice assured him that he had the same abilities she had. "They're immune. Carlos, the dogs are immune!"

He stared at her as if she were an alien. "What?" he asked her for clarification. "Are you telling me that these dogs are immune to the Virus?"

Mikey, Claire, Chris, and Jill had heard and stared at the two of them.

"You're really loud." Alice whispered to him.

"Are you serious?" Jill asked as she put the Labrador that was nuzzling her leg, wanting to be pet which she did.

"Yeah, these dogs must've been exposed to the Virus over a long period of time due to it permeating the air." Alice said, "They probably have developed some form of T-Virus abilities."

"Cool!" Mikey said as he pet the Labrador, "What abilities?"

"I dunno- speed?" Alice answered as they heard Leon.

"I wonder if they'll fetch." he said as he took some sort of stick-like object from the floor. He waved it in front of the jumpy Siberian Husky who barked at him and waited for him to throw, "See this, buddy?" Leon asked and threw the stick, "Fetch!"

The dog ran as fast as it could but Leon had thrown the stick too hard and it was in the direction of the locked back door.

"Oh, shit." Leon muttered as everyone turned to watch as the dog ran at full speed and crashed through the door. "Oh, damn!!"

Leon, Majeris, and Everett were about to run up to the crash site and Jill was about to ask if the T-Virus made the creatures dumber, but the dog emerged a moment later with the stick in its mouth and shook itself as if getting out water, but in fact he was getting out all the wood in his coat.

"Or super-strength." Alice said adding the obvious as everyone turned to the dog who approached Leon and dropped the stick at his feet and was wagging his tail eagerly for him to throw it once more.

"Le, if you're gonna do it again. Do it outside." KMart suggested as she laughed at him. But he did follow the advice and led the Husky outside and began to play a game of fetch.

"Oh, great. Now that we've got dogs, what're we gonna do now? Move out with them?" Chris asked everyone as he pulled Jill to him.

Carlos and Alice exchanged glances and then looked to the others. "We're gonna talk about it."

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

"What does he mean when he said they'll talk?!" Majeris asked as she Leon, Everett, and KMart were sitting in the playroom with the dogs with them.

"He means talk." KMart answered her and caught Leon smile.

Leon hated the part when it came to the strategistic element of things and usually avoided it. Everett just hated the planning and just liked to be told what they were doing instead of planning the whole event, to him it was just a waste of time. Meanwhile, Majeris and KMart were just babysitting and loved doing so. The company of man's best friend was nice also and reminded the girls of the world before the Extinction.

"You think they'll leave the dogs here with a couple of people and then go to Europe and come back?" Majeris asked as she noticed that they had spent the first part of the day with the reunion, the afternoon with the dogs, and now it was dark outside. She realized that the cries of laughter from Cale and Angela who were usually playing had stopped, but in truth the two of them had stopped a long time ago. "What happened to-"

She turned to see that on the sofa, with the Dalmatian, Cale and Angela had fallen asleep. Leon got up from his seat near the window sill, the only thing he had been doing was looking out into the dark deserted city and looking up into the sky.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." he said and disappeared into the hallway.

He walked into the living room. People were standing and some were sitting but everyone was involved in the conversation, which he could only guess the topic- The Fortress and their plans.

"What's going on here?" Leon asked and they stopped conversation to look at the newcomer to the discussion.

"Leon, hey!" Chris smiled as he looked up from the blueprint which he, Carlos, Alice, Jill, and Wyatt were crowded around. Anya was using the laptop that they had salvaged from the Umbrella agents some time last year. Mikey, Claire, and Chloe were, in the meantime, at a computer that had some sort of projector that projected the images on the computer onto the flat wall. "We're laying out the plan to attack the facility. Mikey and Claire have gotten us updated blueprints."

"Yeah?" Leon asked interested, for once, "And what do we have?"

"A pain in the ass." Mikey answered him and Carlos laughed as did the others. Carlos stood up and approached the projection. He moved to the side to let Mikey point out the new problems. "Okay, so we thought we only had some heavily guarded entrances, booby trapped and fake side entrances, and a pit at the back that would lead to a chamber of the undead and the experiments that went wrong. But we've got more than that.

"The whole place is littered with traps. A whole area looks like it's been laid out with triggers and alarms have taken the rest of the entrances. The only way to get past is to either get to the end of the trap or to get an access card along with eye identification and that's going to be virtually impossible." Mikey said as he pointed the cursor at the traps that could be escapable and the entrances and catches that needed a pass. "There's no way we can get a hand on the pass because even the agents leave it before going out. So-"

"We're in major bullshit." Wyatt said and pointed at the traps, "These are the most ever set up in a facility ever. Alice, Carlos- you guys must've scared the shit out of Wesker in order to get him to put up such things. And not the mention there's practically an inviolable wall surrounding the fortress."

"Wait!" Carlos said to stop the others and pointed to a blank part on the east corner of the lab that had a tunnel leading out of the stronghold, "Where does that go?"

"Some undisclosed location." Wyatt answered as Mikey extended the map to an empty place on the screen, where it seemed to have been cut off. "It's not part of the original blue print or the updated version meaning that it's already been there and they' just connected it."

"Good." Carlos muttered as Alice spotted the look in his eyes.

"What're you planning, Carlos?" Jill asked as she leaned in her seat and Chris stood by Carlos's side to look at the map as well.

"There're are no traps. No identification codes right? You just need to know where it is?" Carlos asked Mikey.

"Well, at the entrance to the Tunnel from Umbrella, you need an access code, no ID needed." the tech manager answered as he moved the cursor to point at it.

"Wait, the corporation knows that they've got an area open left to us, right?" Chris asked and looked back to his sister's fiancé, "They don't know we have the-"

"They don't know that we have the blueprints." Mikey said, "I stole them when I hacked in from the underground base that Dimitri's in right now with some of the Janus clones. So, if we have an attack there's no way they'd see it coming."

"Then there's the perfect place to enter." Carlos said as he pointed to the tunnel. Alice stood up and walked up to him and she pointed at the entrance to the tunnel once more.

"You need access." she reminded him with a smile, "And the tunnel could lead to a lab for all we know."

"There's only one way to find out." Carlos replied as he turned to the others. "We're gonna have to go in."

Leon stared at Carlos and everyone did as well. The way he said it just implied the worst.

"Umm…When you mean _we_, you're talking about a whole bunch of us, right?" Leon asked, voicing the question that everyone had but couldn't exactly put into words.

"I mean, _we_ as in one of us is going in." Carlos answered but it was Alice that had gotten it first. Wyatt was the only one that beat her to actually protesting the idea.

"No, _you_ of all people know that if you hand yourself over to Wesker-" Wyatt started, "He'll finish what he started two years ago. He'll want to turn you against Alice and all of us. He'll turn you into our worst enemy!! Even worse than all the projects they've fueled. You go over to Wesker and you might as well put the gun to your head and pull the damn trigger."

"Why?" Claire asked and looked at her other red-haired fiend, "Alice survived the programming, why shouldn't Carlos be able to?"

"Isaacs…"Chloe started having been the chosen one of Isaacs and knew the technology of the man well, "His ways were rather primitive. Using an inhibitor chip and a satellite to track and control Alice out in the open is rather simple. Complex would be controlling whether or not there is a signal at all."

"Wait, are you telling me that Wesker has this type of technology at his fingertips?" Alice asked realizing what Chloe was getting to.

"And even more." Wyatt added his tone not meaning to cause worry but one of those things that he thought they needed to know, "If he gets his hands on Alice and he'll be able to get his top scientists to synthesize something even worse than the T-Virus that can mutate people into superhuman beings. And if he gets to control Alice and you- he's going to have two generals to lead the army. Carlos-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" came Cale and Angela as they asked for their parents. Jill and Chris picked up their daughter and Alice and Carlos went to their son.

"I think it's time you went to sleep." Alice smiled at her son.

"Can't I go with Angie and Checkers?" Cale asked his mother who picked him up even though he was yawning.

"Who's Checkers?" Carlos asked his son who pointed at the Dalmatian that walked up to Carlos, who pet the dog. "Um…Cale, did you name him? Because-"

"It's a brilliant name!!" Alice said as she beamed at him and laughed. There were some chuckles from the convoy and from Carlos as they looked at the spotted Dalmatian named Checkers. "Sure, Sweetie…you can stay with Chris and Jill and the others on the fourth floor. Are you sure?"

"Yay!!" Cale said as Alice let him down and the two children ran for the elevator with the dog right behind them.

"Well, I think that's a good night to you guys." Jill smiled to the convoy as she left and went after the two.

Chris sighed, "You guys'll tell me what we're gonna do right?"

"Don't worry about it." Claire assured her brother as he left. Carlos and Alice turned to the others both struggling not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Checkers is the name for a spotted dog." Carlos said with a smile. Everyone thought it cute as they laughed.

"Well, I guess they're attached to the dogs meaning we're going to have to bring them with us." Leon said as he took a seat and put his legs on the coffee table.

"Who said we weren't?" Alice asked as KMart and Majeris came into the room with the other three dogs. The Siberian Husky, the golden retriever, and the Labrador retriever seemed to smile as they walked in with smiling faces.

"I'm guessing you heard what Cale and Angie named the dog." KMart said with a grin spotting the laughing sparkle in the convoy members' eyes.

"I don't remember ever telling Cale what checkers were." Alice said smiling at the teen, "I'm guessing you gave him the idea."

"Well…Yeah." KMart smiled as Everett followed the girls and closed the lights in the room after having straightened up the place.

"So, are we heading out anytime soon?" he asked with a smile.

"What were we talking about before they came in?" Chloe asked having been distracted by the two children as the Labrador walked up to her and put his head on her lap.

"Who's gonna infiltrate that lab." Carlos answered.

"Oh right, and we all agreed that it can't be either one of you." Mikey added pointing at Alice and Carlos before turning to the map on the scale. "Alright, most likely the person would have to be captured and would have to endure some torture before being able to our location. But they're gonna have to be the ones that-"

"Wait, Alice- those agents, they didn't want me." Carlos said looking at his fiancée who walked over to the projection on the wall.

"What?" everyone asked and Alice turned to him.

"They weren't after me and you know it. They wanted you." he answered the others while not letting Alice go from the gaze that he had fixed on her.

"Of course!! It makes sense!! Hers was the original strand that was mutated. Isaacs used the strand from her to infect you!!" Chloe said with an epiphany but realized she had supported the argument for the wrong side of the argument.

"Carlos, you are not going in there!!" Alice shouted, realizing she had lost the argument.

"Who would you want it to be, huh?!" Carlos asked her with a slightly raised voice to get his point out to her, "You rather it be KMart or Everett? Or Chris or Jill? Which one of them would you rather it be? Wesker is not going to hesitate in torturing them and the only one that's used to that is me- Hell…I've nearly died on that!"

"He did?" Claire, Mikey, Majeris, Everett, and Leon asked as they looked at Alice. But it was Chloe and Wyatt that had nodded in confirmation for they were there that horrible day when they watched as he had been electrocuted almost to death but had survived because he was hanging on to a single moment with Alice.

"He did." Chloe confirmed and Alice's fierce glare softened as she realized he was right. It always came down to them. To save the others from pain and to let them live another day, they were going to have to suffer. It was their curse-

The room had become quiet and the golden retriever barked as he walked over to Carlos. He nudged his nose against his hand wanting him to pet him and Carlos did.

"Umm…Are we taking the dogs?" Everett asked, just to get out of the quiet and awkward situation.

"Yes." Claire nodded to him and KMart almost cheered as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the Siberian Husky that seemed to never leave her side.

"Um, is it me or does it seem weird that an Alaskan husky would be here?" Leon said as it hit him a little belatedly at the location of the dog.

"The dogs are infected the Virus suits whatever they need and gives them something more." Alice said as Claire walked over to her and pulled her into another room. Carlos and Mikey had seen but they had let it go, knowing the two were probably going to talk.

"Have we gotten a name for these guys?" Carlos asked as he ruffled the golden coat of the dog.

"Not really," Majeris answered, "And no lame names like Goldie."

"Aww…why not?" Carlos joked, "It's simple and easy to remember."

"I'm calling this guy Hunter." KMart said as she pet the Husky.

"Hey, this guy stole my mag!" Everett yelled as the Labrador lifted the ammo cartridge from his belt and dropped it into Leon's hand.

"Bandit!!" Leon shouted as everyone stared at him. "What? I like the name."

KMart smiled at him as they turned to Carlos who had the last dog.

"Why can't I call him Goldie?" Carlos asked not knowing a suitable name for the dog.

"It's a her." KMart corrected him.

"What?"

"He's a she. Hunter's a boy and Bandit's a boy, too. Checkers is a girl." KMart said as Carlos took an empty mag from his belt. He didn't see any reason to restock his ammo and when he took it out the dog wagged its tail.

"Kay, the golden retreiver is a he. Checkers is the only girl." Leon corrected her. "So Carlos was right in calling it 'him'."

Carlos just smiled as he tossed the empty mag in his hand.

"Here. Fetch!" he said to the golden retriever and threw the mag a far off distance in the hall. The dog barked and ran but it was back within a moment.

"Whoooaa!!" Everett said as he stared at the dog in shock. "Damn, that's fast!!"

"Lightning." Carlos stated the name, "That's suitable."

Alice came in a moment later clearing her throat and Lightning bolted towards her barking at her. He seemed to be attached to them. Alice pet the dog before pushing him in the direction of Chloe and Wyatt who started to pack up the laptop and gear. Everyone looked sleepy but didn't feel like actually going to bed immediately.

"I'm gonna go up ahead." Alice said to Carlos as she headed up. Something was in her hand and as she took the stairs up, Carlos noticed it. But he couldn't really go after her because he needed to help the others with the gear and everything needed to be packed, they couldn't risk it being not packed and being put safely away.

"Hey, I'm gonna go up and check on her. I'll be back." Carlos said to the others before running up the stairs after her. Their room was actually a suite on the second floor that was on the other side of the hotel from KMart's room. Not to mention the hotel's walls were thin so couples' rooms were displaced and all over the hotel so that no one could hear or invade their privacy.

"20 bucks says he doesn't come back." Leon said with a confident tone in his voice.

"Deal." Everett replied with a smile knowing that Carlos and Alice would never actually think of sleeping together tonight, but Leon knew something Everett didn't know. Cale was on the fourth floor. Two levels and on the other side of the hotel from his parents.

"Another ten says we'll be able to hear them. Or at least the action." Leon said adding to the pile. The others just sighed.

"I'm going to bed." Chloe and Wyatt said before disappearing. Majeris and KMart followed and Claire and Mikey were last and they had smiles on their faces as they walked off.

"You gave it to them didn't you?" Mikey asked Claire as they were out of earshot of the other two. And Claire, who gave an impish grin, and Mikey, knew something that Leon and Everett didn't..

"I gave Alice the red and Jill the blue one earlier. I've still got the orange one." she answered seductively as they walked into the elevator. Mikey seemed to have an eagerness written all over his face but Claire sighed. "In the car."

"Aw, damn!" Mikey cursed as he kissed Claire. The elevator doors closed. "We'll get it on tomorrow. Early morning."

"Good, because I'm tired and we barely got any sleep last night." Claire said as if saying those words to restrain her fiancé from any ideas.

"Alright. Fine." Mikey replied as they arrived on the sixth floor. It was the floor all to themselves. Surely no one would be able to hear them at all.

"Um…Leon." Everett said, "How are we going to know? The lobby is like soundproof. And I for one am not going up there."

Leon knelt beside the sofa and opened the vent there. "I know the vent system and this should give us some audio into their room- Which is right above this one."

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos got to their door and knocked. Something told him there was something wrong, or at least something that was strange.

"Alice, are you alright?" he asked as he opened the door but found it locked. _Okay, something is definitely not right._ "Alice, let me in. Is everything okay?"

The door was unlocked and Alice answered it, "Everything's fine." she said, but what she answered the door in made Carlos's eyes widen.

"Whoa." he muttered eyeing the thin, nearly see-through red night dress that came up to her mid thigh. "When'd y-you-"

He was choking on words to say because he really didn't want to talk. Thoughts swam in his head. Alice laughed as she pulled Carlos in by the collar of his shirt and locked the door behind him.

"Claire got this for me. She gave Jill a blue one and well she's an orange for herself." she said as her lips brushed against his, but he didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just-" Carlos said and cleared his throat, "Still shocked."

"Want me to take it off?" Alice asked as she kissed him.

"That's my job." Carlos answered with a low throaty growl underlying his voice as he pulled Alice's body against him and the two began to kiss passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance and Carlos relented to allow Alice to win. Her hands explored his chest before reaching the end of the shirt.

She easily took it off with his help and, even though she was wearing something, as she was pressed against his bare chest it felt like she was wearing nothing at all, that was how thin the night dress was to the two of them. Carlos moved away from Alice's lips and left a trail of kisses until he reached her neck and began to suck at the pulse point that he found. He discovered that her heart was racing and his heart began to keep the same pace. As he continued, Alice began to moan his name driving Carlos to primal instinct, but he controlled himself…Until he tripped on the bed and fell on his back on the mattress pulling Alice on top of him. It came unexpected but the two continued and kept on. Alice reached down to her lover's belt and pulled that off, but he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Carlos suddenly turned the tables and soon, Alice was beneath him.

"Hey, you cheated!!" she cried as Carlos smiled playfully.

"Does it matter?" he asked as his hand moved to the then spaghetti strap on one side of the dress. He slipped it off one shoulder and Alice helped him removed it from that arm and then he did the same to the other strap with help again.

As he slowly pulled the dress down, Carlos left a trail of kisses on the revealed skin. Finally, he had revealed her breasts and stopped the dress as it was around her mid-waist. His mouth moved down to take one breast into his mouth, and once done with that one he moved to the other. Alice was slightly arching her back to him and moaning his name the whole time. When he was done, he gently blew on her breasts making Alice shiver as the cold feeling washed over her.

"Oh,go…d." she moaned before Carlos finally took off the rest of her dress and tossed it to the floor. It had looked very sexy on her, but even better off. The rest of his clothes were quickly taken off and thrown to the floor, but just as Carlos thought he was going to be dominant this time, Alice shifted her weight and turned on him.

Before he knew it, Carlos was on his back and Alice was on top. Her body was tantalizingly out of his reach, but it wasn't the case when she straddled him and pressed most of her body on top of him. Carlos caught the groan in his throat and suppressed it.

"You're gonna ride shotgun this time." Alice whispered into his ear, her airy voice making it practically so that she was blowing into his ear.

"Who says?" Carlos asked with a smile as his hand moved to her bare hips but Alice was quick and she pinned them to the bed, shocking him. "Wha-"

"I told you. Let me make love to you." Alice whispered with a pleading tone in her voice that almost made Carlos relent…almost.

He allowed her to press herself down on him and soon, her hips were bucking against his. But it was hard for him not to touch her. Alice kept having to pin down his arms as she straddled him and their bodies came together repeatedly. They started to cry out later as their speed increased. But Alice couldn't keep her grip and Carlos broke free, changing their positions sitting upright and keeping Alice in his lap. Their bodies were still free to move even though they had adjusted positions and Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands dug into his black hair. But as it went on, her hands began to move from his hair and went to his back. Her nails at once dug in when their bodies came together with incredible strength. Her nails then went to rake at his back tearing at skin and making gashes. Carlos winced and even cried out as he felt his lover's nails dig deeper with every thrust.

"Alice…"he gasped when suddenly he felt the icy feeling as his skin started to close up but Alice only returned to rake his skin again crying out his name.

"Carlos. Oh…god-" she moaned just as Carlos pulled out of her and paused for a moment. His hand was on the small of her back and the other was entangled in her strawberry blonde hair.

"Damn, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." he whispered looking down at his lover's ethereal body.

"Or what's left of it." Alice smiled and let out a whimper when Carlos gently pressed himself inside her. "And I'm…_so_ lucky to have you."

The two of them stopped their lovemaking as Carlos lowered her to the bed so that she was lying on her back. It was a small respite for the two of them to catch their breath before letting go of all control they had. His body, soon, lay on top of her pliant curves as his lips met hers and their mouths made love.

Alice found she couldn't control her voice. So, she reached out to him with her T-Virus abilities. _Carlos._

_Yes?_ his deep, dark, and somewhat lustful voice rining in her mind. Alice could tell he was struggling to control himself.

_Make love to me._ she told him.

"Thought I was doing that already." he said with a small groan their bodies slowly grinding against each other.

"You're holding back." she answered him. Knowing by now, he'd have her screaming his name.

"Alice, you'd wake up with bruises." he muttered.

_Carlos- Let go._ She got exactly what she wanted. Primal instincts overwhelmed all sense of thought…for both of them.

True, the following morning she'd wake up with bruises that would fade by the next morning. She would also barely be able to walk or feel her legs. That's his effect on her, while she managed to rake her nails against his back even managing to cause gashes that would only heal a minute later. And he'd be unable to feel anything because of the scars that lined his back. It would disappear in a week or two, depending on how deep she dug her nails.

In no time the sounds of their love making and passion filled the entire room. Alice found her back arched and her head thrown against the pillows. Her hand was still raking her lover's back but Carlos didn't mind. Some aspect and thought of it fired the primal, animalistic part of him. He held on to her and with each thrust he could feel that edge approaching.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Downstairs, Leon closed the vent as soon as moans started to escape, but muffled sounds still came from the vent and the two of them had to move the couch in front to completely muffle the noise. They hadn't stayed or listened in for long. Everett handed Leon a twenty dollar bill and a ten.

"Damn!! I thought the kid was with them!!" he said but Leon laughed.

"Cale is with Jill, Angie, and Chris and Checkers." the younger man said with smile and Everett turned to glare at him.

"You shoulda told me motherfucker-" he told him.

"And lose an easy thirty bucks?!" Leon asked, "Uhhh…never."

"Wait, what're you gonna spend it on. We practically get everything for free."

"Hey, this world's coming back. In Alaska we used money, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get your ass up the stairs, let's move I gotta go to the fifth floor."

"I'm gonna go to the second."

"What?" Everett stopped dead and pulled Leon back. "Second floor on the elevator side is the girls' side."

"Jeris got her own side." Leon reminded him but realized he had given away his intentions.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to visit little KMart." Everett said pushing him past the second floor platform.

"She's not little anymore." Leon replied and the man answered him. "Doesn't give you the opportunity to go and- You know what just get your ass up the stairs. No midnight visits."

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

They hit a hard climax and both lovers roared the other's name. The passionate euphoric peak nearly broke the two of them, but succeeded in leaving the two of them sweaty, exhausted, and panting. Carlos fervently kissed Alice one last time before lying by her side careful not to collapse on any part of her.

"That was...Amazing." Alice muttered as she pulled herself against his side. Though she struggled with pinning down a word. She pulled the thin sheet up to her chest pulling it farther up Carlos's waist as well.

"Don't think that's the right word." Carlos gasped trying to catch his breath. His chest rising and falling.

"What's better than that then?" she asked but he gave no reply.

"I've got nothing." he answered her as he wrapped his arm around her. Alice rested her head on his chest, her eyes were heavy. Carlos kissed her strawberry locks.

"See? What's so bad about that that you have to hold back?" Alice asked with a sigh. "So, what if I can't feel my legs? Means you're an _amazing_ lover."

Carlos smiled and heard her yawn.

"Go to sleep, Alice." he whispered to her, but she didn't need to be told twice. She fell asleep, lulled by the steady heart beat that lightly pounded against her ear.

A moment later, Carlos fell asleep but some foreboding feeling was creeping up on him. Somehow, those two weeks until the trip were going to zip by and something horrible was going to follow up. The convoy leader fell asleep with the unnerving feeling not far behind.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

**Two Weeks Later**

The two weeks did indeed, pass by like two days. Everyone had packed up. The hotel was virtually empty leaving it for the undead taking again but Claire had called Dimitri to send some Janus clones back to the Tokyo city-base. Everything had been reviewed, gone through, and prepared for. There was a back-up plan for everything and a back up plan for the back up plan. That was how cautious they all were. And now they were all leaving for the airport.

"C'mon, KMart!! Get the dogs on the truck." Carlos yelled to the eighteen year old that was having trouble gathering all three super-speeding dogs. Lightning was in Carlos's SUV, with Cale, so KMart was left with getting Checkers, Bandit, and Hunter. She came out tired and went to Claire and Mikey's off-road Mustang, which she was putting her stuff in, to put the small pack and rest.

"I give up." she answered him as Carlos laughed. Jill stepped out of the Ford truck, stuck her pinky fingers in her mouth and gave an ear-piercing whistle that rang throughout the whole area and probably rang out for miles. The others who were totally taken off-guard went for their guns, but Jill told them to relax. The three of them came running out and towards Jill who opened the back of the truck. The three of them leaped onto the open space left for them and Chris locked the back of the trunk.

"Don't you guys jump out." Chris said to the dogs before getting into the front seat with his daughter and his fiancée. There was a radio that Mikey had installed into all the cars last week and it was going to be used for this occasion and possibly many more to come.

"You guys all ready?" came Alice's voice over the system.

"Yup!!" came Claire from the Mustang. Chris gave a confirmation from the truck, and Leon gave a "Yeah!" from the Jeep.

The plan went as followed. Alice was going to lead everyone to the air strip where there were several airplanes and jets that had been abandoned around the time of the Extinction. But Mikey, who knew how to fly an airplane, was going to be the pilot of the ride to France. They were all going to land on an air strip far away from the fortress so not to be detected by anything of Umbrella. From there, Mikey would take over the wheel from Claire and lead everyone to where Dimitri and the Janus clones were stationed. From there, they'd all settle in before going on with the next plan.

Alice started the car and looked back at KMart who sat with Cale and Lightning in the middle seat. The back seat had a couple of bags that packed what clothes and essentials they had taken from the department store. She then started to drive off. The trip to the airport wasn't that far or long and was clear of signs of life and unlife. The air strip was even empty as they prepped the plane with everything they needed.

Claire was the co-pilot and Mikey was the pilot who checked everything on the control panel. Surprisingly, there was a full tank of gas in the fuel tank. Chris, Carlos, and Everett were making sure all the cars were on. Alice and KMart were in charge of getting the luggage onto the plane which was an easier job since the bags were not heavy. Majeris, Everett, Chloe, and Wyatt were the ones that got all the artillery into the middle of plane while Leon was stuck as designated babysitter for the whole event. As soon, as everyone was ready, Mikey started up the plane and pulled onto the air strip.

"This is your captain, Mikey Conner, speaking. I suggest you stay in your seat while the seat belt sign is on. I would normally ask for the stewardess to tell you all this but-" he started when Claire interrupted him with, "Mikey!!"

Mikey cleared his throat as the engine started. Cale who sat next to mother on the side aisles was looking out the window. Angie was sitting with her mother as well right behind them and was doing the same.

"Stay in your seat unless the sign says otherwise. Keep the dogs with you at all time and I suggest that Chris and Carlos do not start with the artillery for the safety of themselves, the plane, and everyone on it. Now, we are taking off."

"Finally." came the voice of Claire and some members of the convoy laughed.

Chris and Carlos who were in the middle of the plane with Leon were indeed with the bunch of artillery that had been packed callously and it left them with arranging the ammo and cataloguing everything. When they had heard Mikey's announcement, Chris and Carlos laughed.

Leon agreed saying, "Hell yeah, guys. Think we should stop."

Lightning padded into the part of the plane and walked over to Carlos to let his head rest on his lap. He had bonded well to the convoy leader and his family stronger than the groups of others.

"Hey, Lightning." Carlos said as he moved the armrests, on the chairs behind him, up so that there was room for the dog to lie down on it as if it were a couch. The retriever had gotten the idea and jumped up to settle himself there not knowing that they were all going to be flying thousands of feet into the air.

"Wow, the last time I was on a plane was a couple of years ago." Leon said as he looked out the window. The plane roaring as it sped down the take-off strip.

"Yeah, that's the case for most of us." Carlos replied and Chris knew who the few that hadn't been on a plane were: Cale and Angela.

Carlos and Alice's three year old son stared out of the window and watched as the ground got farther and farther away.

"Mommy, wha's goin' on?" he asked as Alice looked out the window as well.

"We're in the air, Cale. We're flying to France." she answered him but knew that he wouldn't understand the part about where they were going to or perhaps even the flying part.

"Wha?" the child asked when Angie called out to her friend.

"We're in the air!!" she said with some what of a high voice that was filled with excitement. "We're in the air, right?"

"Oh!" Cale replied with realization at what she meant and looked down to see the barren wasteland but he soon leaned back in his seat when he didn't see anything more than that and ruined buildings. "How long are we flying?"

"I don't know. Maybe a day. We're going to land in Alaska then go to somewhere in Canada then to France. Right, Jill?" Alice asked.

"Yup." Jill confirmed as her daughter started to get jumpy and stand on her seat. "Sweetie, no. Don't do that."

"Yes, Mommy." the girl said with a pout as she crossed her arm upset she couldn't get her way.

"C'mon, Angie. Don't be upset." Jill told her daughter hating to see her act like that.

"I want to jump!" the girl answered but Jill took her hands.

"Sweetie, when the seat belt sign goes off then you can jump all you want, but you be careful."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Angie."

From then, Angie waited- staring hopefully at the seat belt sign waiting for it to be turned off. And when it did she cheered as she got up on her seat and began to jump up and down in her seat.

"You people can get up and walk around now. But if we hit some turbulence don't come yelling at me." Mikey said his voice coming on the P.A before shutting off. Jill and Alice walked off to the middle aisle across from Angie and Cale who were in the same row.

"You clear with what's gonna happen when we get there?" Jill asked.

"No, not really. You heard Wyatt- Carlos-"

"Alice, he'll be fine. Carlos can't die. He has you to live for and Cale. Remember when Isaacs tried to kill him the first time. What saved him?"

"Jill, this is-"

"No different. He has more of a reason to live. He's not gonna die."

"Thanks, Jill." Alice said grateful for the little comfort, but it still didn't change the fact that Carlos, in order to get an opening into the Fortress, had to become a prisoner of Wesker himself and allow the torture in order to get everyone in.

Lightning watched as his bonded human jammed a magazine into a Glock and cocked the weapon before releasing the mag and handing it to Leon who packed it in another bag before trying out more mags.

"Look, Carlos, about what's going down after we get to Underground-"Leon started but Carlos cut in. "You know to spare all of the shit- I can just-"

"Fuck no, Leon. You are not taking my place and Chris neither are you. No one is going but me." Carlos said as he took another mag and handed it to Leon.

"But-"

"No."

"Carlos, think-"

"Have and no."

Leon sighed and Chris laughed. "Le, you haven't known Carlos long enough. Once he makes a decision he's adamant, there's no one that can tell him to do otherwise."

"Yeah." Carlos smiled, "Even Alice can't dissuade me."

"Such big words. Can you understand, Leon?" KMart teased as she walked up in the back and saw the belt of knives that was next to him.

"Hello, Kay." Leon said with a smirk at her comment. "And yes, I can understand what they're saying. But what is 'dissuade' and 'adamant' mean?" He laughed as he said this making the others laugh as well.

"You're not serious, right?" Chris asked and Leon nodded.

"Hey, I went to school. I know some words." he answered as he packed away a whole load of mags that were compatible with the Glock gun that Carlos handed to him.

"How long are we gonna do this?" Leon asked.

"Until, we land in Alaska." Chris answered him and Leon sighed.

"Can't we got some movie rolling?" he asked, "Isn't there supposed to be some movie on planes?!"

"I think I saw some Lilo & Stitch in the back." KMart said, "I was passing by and I guess it's some sort of media room that they put the movie on and I saw the case. There should be some several others."

"Great, please put them on." Leon said with a puppy dog face that made KMart laugh, but it hadn't escaped Chris and Carlos's notice that the two of them were more intimate with each other ever since two weeks ago.

"Sure." KMart said as Leon stood up and kissed her on the cheek. But then when he sat down he was greeted with protective glares. When KMart disappeared, Leon knew his safety shield was gone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Carlos asked Leon the 9mm in his hand was cocked and had a full magazine in its ammo hilt.

"It's called a small kiss. I was being nice." he replied knowing a loaded gun in Carlos's hands or in Chris's was not good. He had a lapse of judgment when he displayed affection towards KMart.

"She's younger by like four five years!!" Chris reminded him.

"Um, need I remind you guys the age difference between you and your fiancées?" Leon said pointing at the two of them and realized the only way for him to get out alive was to admit what he felt. "Look, I really like her. I have since the moment I walked in and she started telling me stories of the convoy. She looked up to all of you and hoped to be as great as you. And that was three years ago. You know what she said about you. I'm gonna quote her. She said, 'They're amazing!! They're my heroes!!'. That's what she said, verbatim."

"How can you know that?" Chris asked but Leon was stumped.

"That's how much I like her." the younger former agent replied when KMart called out to him.

"Hey, we've got two movies. I forgot how to work a DVD player." she shouted and Leon smiled as he got up and went to help her. The two older agents exchanged glances.

"There is no way he could memorize what she said verbatim if he only 'likes' her." Carlos said as he cleaned the dusty gun he pulled from the pile across him.

"What do you think?" Chris asked. "You don't think-"

"Oh, he's fallen for her hard." Carlos assured his friend when suddenly, Lilo and Stitch came on the TV and KMart's voice came on.

"And for our feature presentation- We have Lilo and Stitch." she announced. A moment later, KMart and Leon emerged.

"Please, Carlos, Chris- Don't kill him." KMart pleaded and the two realized Leon must've told her.

"We won't kill him." Carlos said as Lightning barked watching the movie play on the screen.

"You won't?" Leon and KMart asked.

"We won't?" Chris asked Carlos.

"KMart, neither one of us is your father. We just hope you know what you're doing." Carlos said as he tossed the empty gun on Leon's seat.

"Thank you! So you approve?" KMart asked but Carlos looked up at her.

"That's a different story." he answered her, now seeming to have that fatherly tone in his voice when it came to his daughter and dating. But KMart laughed.

"Close enough." she said as she pulled Leon's hand and the two of them walked into the part of the cabin where the others were.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

The trip took more than a full day and by then everyone had a good night's sleep and Claire and Mikey had rotated piloting the plane luckily there was some autopilot on the plane and then both of them could get some sleep. The artillery had been accounted for and by the time they landed everyone was rested and had gone through Lilo and Stitch and it's sequel five times over.

"Thank god that's over." Everett said as he reversed the Jeep and drove it out.

Mikey landed the plane in some rural area that was a very long distance away from the Fortress. The Underground was luckily closer. It was early dawn and there was going to be some time to get used to the time. But luckily, it was early dawn and everyone was wide awake.

"How long will the trip there take?" Carlos asked as Mikey using the walkie-talkie in the cars.

"A good eight hours."

"Fuck me!!" came Everett.

"Everett!!" everyone yelled into the PRCs and the man apologized.

"Sorry, but can you blame me? Eight hours with Majeris, brainiacs, and Leon? Someone kill me." Everett said and there was an audible, "Hey!!" in the background.

"You'll live Everett." Chris assured as they all started their vehicles and Mikey led the way to the Underground where Dimitri and the others were waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o0o

A Janus clone was checking the statuses on the computer in the Underground. She could sense her original self was in the country. She was the only one in the facility for there were three others left for patrol and the others were sent back to the Tokyo city to make sure the city was guarded against the undead. She walked over to the office where Dimitri usually was and overheard his conversation.

"Look, I'm on alert for them. I'll know. I've got a couple of the clones here."

"Agent- Dimitri, you better not screw this up." came another voice that Alice easily recognized from her memories of her original self. But her gasp had been too loud and Dimitri heard. Without hesitation, he drew his gun knowing that there would only be one reason the Janus clone would come to him and she had chosen the wrong time. He'd usually stare at them because they resembled the Alice in all her beauty. But unfortunately he had to erase all the evidence and that meant getting of all of them.

"Sorry, sweetie." came a voice that the Janus clone heard before she felt the bullet hit her in the head. "Wesker, set your camp several miles around the Underground- Alice and her crew are on her way."

* * *

**_Yeah, my Rated M scenes suck!! But I usually don't write that and there are like no fics with them as of yet that I've actually read that are graphic when coming to our favorite couple!! Anyways, I hope this isn't much of a disappointment. Please, I want som reviews and that was what was pushing me to get this chap up!! The more reviews will help a lot. Thanks again to _****_alphito_****_, tenorchick, _****_TheDayYouSaidGoodnight_****_, _****_chibitori_****_, _****_x.Redd.Phoenix.Flamez.x_****_, LongLiveOlivera4ever, _****_La Mariposa3795_****_, _****_x.one.winged.angel.x_****_, _****_aroura528_****_, and _****_myheartbeats4thee_**.

-**_Phoenix_**

**_See ya'll later!!_**


	23. CH21:Alice and Carlos: Part 4:His Past

**_This chapter is a bit shorter and was a little delayed, so sorry guys!! But thanks for all the reviews!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: ALICE & CARLOS PART FOUR: HIS PAST

Alice woke up with a start in the passenger seat of the SUV. Night had fallen and Carlos had suggested the convoy stop, for they were at least three hours away from the Underground and some people wanted to sleep. There simply weren't enough drivers that wanted to stay up for the rest of the trip.

Alice leaned back in her seat and turned to see that Cale was sleeping on KMart's shoulder and the teenager had her mouth slightly open as she leaned on the headrest comfortably sleeping. Even Lightning was asleep and was using KMart's lap as a pillow. But Alice noticed someone missing- the driver's seat was empty.

"Carlos?" she muttered more to herself than it was a question. She looked around and through the windows, but didn't see anyone.

The woods, to the side of the road and opposite from the convoy, were the only place she didn't have a good vantage point for. Sighing, Alice felt what looked to be a thin, sword-like blade that was underneath her seat. She had meant to get a gun, but using a new weapon appealed more to Alice than always giving a clean, and true gunshot to the head with a gun.

She took the blade which was attached to a sword belt and scabbard and after loosely having it hang from her waist; she walked out looking for her lover. After at least half an hour of treading through wood and foliage, there seemed to be the sound of a stream or river close by. That was what directed Alice to come to a small river that flowed from a small cataract that was at least a story high of solid rock with a strong torrent of water rushing down and into the narrow river. When she looked up she saw him standing there staring up at the night sky which stars were scattered upon and where the full moon hung to illuminate the dead world.

He just stood there as if in a trance and was silent, but he wasn't listening to his surroundings. If he would have, he would've heard the footsteps approaching. Instead, he was lost in his own thoughts and seemed to stare at them as if they were playing on the dark sky in front of him. He was completely oblivious to his environment and that proved to be a mistake when suddenly, he felt a cold blade that had been silently put to his throat. Carlos tensed preparing to make a counter move.

"What's this?" a woman asked, "A rebel caught of his guard?"

The sword was lifted to his chin and made Carlos turn to his right where he saw his fiancée sporting the blade like an expert. A smile filled his face when he saw her for he had genuinely been alarmed when he felt the blade at his neck. Alice sheathed the blade before she walked up to Carlos and slightly brushed her lips against his- teasing him. He sighed and then pulled her body to his with such force that it took Alice off guard.

She laughed. "What're you doing here?" she asked, beaming at him.

Carlos took a moment to look at her before answering. Her light skin was illuminated in the full moon's light. A part of her ice blue eyes reflected the glowing moon, making her eyes sparkle.

"I'm just…"he started to answer her and then caught himself, not sure whether to answer her truthfully or just give her an answer she'd gladly accept. However, his hesitation made Alice's eyes immediately widen with curiosity. "Thinking."

"Liar." Alice jibed as she released him from her embrace and walked closer to the water's edge. But she was stopped when Carlos wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him once more, this time her back was to his chest.

"What're you doing up?" he asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Alice leaned her head on his and both of them looked at their placid surroundings.

"I had a headache…and a bad feeling." she answered him and picked her head up feeling that he was doing the same. He looked at her with a query look.

"Both?" he asked her with worry in his voice.

"Yes, both." she replied and shrugged, "Why? It's not a big deal."

"May I remind you what happened the last time you had a headache?" he asked, his grip tighter around her.

"Enlighten me." Alice told him.

"I ended up chasing you down to Detroit." he said after taking a moment to answer. He saw the look of guilt flash in her eyes for a moment. It was a flash that only he could see because he knew her and her emotions very, _very_ well. "I'm sorry." he apologized and kissed her strawberry locks.

"Don't be." she replied, her hands overlapping his. "So, what were you brooding over?"

"I do not brood." he said and Alice laughed.

"Ha!" she smiled, "Oh, please, Carlos!! I know _you_ too well. I know there were some dark thoughts in your head." she said that and playfully pressed her fingers to his forehead as she turned to look at him.

"It's just my past." he told her, "It's nothing- I wish I could just forget my past…have it wiped clean from my memory."

Alice turned away and Carlos belatedly realized that that was exactly what happened to her. It was nearly eleven years ago when Alice forgot almost everything in The Hive thanks to the Red Queen.

"Oh, God! I'm saying everything wrong tonight, aren't I?" Carlos asked making Alice giggle.

"Yes, you are." she said and leaned her head back onto her shoulder allowing for Carlos to slightly kiss her. A moment later, the kiss broke. "Apology, accepted."

The silent night took a couple of moments of their time before Carlos spoke, "Do you miss it?"

"What?" Alice asked him.

"Your past. Do you miss it? Do you want it back?"

The question stumped her for a while before she finally came up with an answer that seemed to fit her, "No. I have a really bad…feeling…about it."

At the mention of a "feeling", Carlos let out a chuckle. "Why?"

"I feel like it's dark." she whispered.

"Can't be as dark as mine." Carlos muttered but Alice heard him loud and clear, and didn't even need her super-hearing ability.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked him, interested in learning more about her fiancé. "Tell me, please."

"No." Carlos answered her. "It's better that you don't know-"

"Better that I don't know the man I love better?" she said, crushing any argument that Carlos had to put up against her inquiries. He gave a frustrated sigh as she got out of his embrace and sat on the rock ground. She gestured for him to sit next to her but he had a better idea. He lay down and used her lap as a pillow.

"Cute." Alice said as she looked down at him.

"What?" he asked her, "I watched KMart fall asleep and then Cale- then you. Couldn't even sleep- Oh, and by the way, you look so beautiful and peaceful while you're asleep."

"Are you going to tell me why you're flattering me and making me-" she started.

"Well, after this, you probably won't feel anything for me." he cut in.

"Carlos-" she said as she toyed with his black hair which due hair cuts and such remained about the same length as the last time she had seen him in the Nevada desert.

She was silent and let him begin.

"I was twelve." he started and looked past her and into the sky spotting a constellation he knew so well, "My family and I were coming back from some camping trip. I was playing video games with my older brother and my little sister removed her seat belt and started jumping up and down the seat." Carlos laughed, "She was six and she didn't really know any better, other than that jumping on the car seat was fun." Alice laughed at that and then let Carlos continue.

"My parents tried to get her to stop just as we hit a blind curve on the road." Within the next pause, Alice saw that Carlos swallowed hard, a portent that the next part was not easy to tell, "Nobody saw the guy. He didn't even have his headlights on- The last thing I heard was my mother screaming to watch out. I saw it, too. Then, I grabbed my little sister and pulled her down…Then came the crash. The last thing I remember was that the car turned over."

"_Bella, get down from that seat and buckle up! Carlos, Max stop playing with those games!! They get the both of you car sick!" Maya Olivera scolded her children and then turned around, "Michael, LOOK OUT!!"_

"_What?" Michael Olivera asked and saw the SUV charge towards their side at full speed._

"_Bella!!" Carlos yelled and grabbed his sister, having seen the SUV._

"_Car!!" Max screamed not meaning the vehicle speeding towards them, but referring to the nickname he gave his younger brother. As Carlos wrapped his arms around his little sister, Max wrapped shielded his younger siblings but mostly had Carlos closer to him. Next came the crash…then the flips…_

The memory was forever branded into the mind of the surviving Olivera. It replayed over and over haunting his memories, mind, and conscience.

_A car crash_. Alice thought. _Oh, Carlos._

"When I woke up I- I found that I was still holding on to my little sister. But I knew Bella was dead when she didn't blink." Carlos said, the latter statement he said with eyes closed, as the memory played before him. "I went to check on my parents…but the blood was enough to scare me and tell me what I needed to know.

"_Bella?" Carlos asked and then overturned his sister that was lying in his arms. He nearly screamed when he saw her. Her eyes were wide and blood flowed from the corners of her mouth. She was dead and he knew it when she didn't even blink or answer him._

_Carlos got out of his brother's arms and went to the front two seats. "Mom?! Dad?! No!!"_

_But neither Michael nor Maya Olivera responded to their middle child for both of them were dead at the impact._

Alice tenderly ran her fingers through his hair and with her other hand she gently outlined his face. "Carlos." she whispered as some form of comfort as her empathetic feelings kicked in for the younger self of her lover as he told her his story. No child should have to see their younger sibling and parents dead.

"Only my bother survived." he whispered and his chocolate eyes met with hers for a moment. "I called 911 and luckily there was some sort of city nearby that got the call… I tried to save my brother but I was too weak- Couldn't even put enough pressure on the wounds.

"It's my fault he died. I couldn't even keep him awake…he died just as the ambulance's sirens rang." Alice was quiet and let Carlos go on, "Instead, I was taken to the hospital and cared for. But Max should've been there with me." Alice had already filled in the names of his siblings and Carlos guessed she would've so he continued.

"_Max!! C'mon!! You're gonna make it!! You have to!" Carlos yelled as he put pressure to the wounds. But Max Olivera was dying. "C'mon, Max. You can't leave me!!"_

"_Sorry, Car." a dying Max replied to his younger brother. "Look-"_

_He took something from his pocket. It was a pair of silver rings._

"_Remember, Marissa?" Max asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Mom gave this for me to give to her at the dance. I asked her out."_

"_Really? Why didn't- Wait, Max why're you-"_

"_Mom would've… given you something…else, too…you know- to give to the girl you- had feelings for."_

"_Max?! What're you saying?!"_

"_Take these and give 'em to the girl you find. 'Kay? Or if you ever need to remember us- this ring was passed down from family member to Mom and Dad and was to go to me- But you're the only getting outta here alive, Car…So, it only makes sense that the Olivera legacy lives on with you, bro."_

"_But-"_

"_No, buts, Car. The rings are the only thing left of our family…If you need any one of us…ring- will be- there-"_

"My whole family, even the guy that crashed into us…died that night and I couldn't even save one of them." he was silent before, "I ended up in the care of my father's younger brother. He was my only relative that was the closest and in the States so I lived with them."

He stopped and looked away from ice blue eyes that probed in for an answer.

"Carlos, what happened?" her voice rang and pierced through to him.

"My uncle turned out to be a coke addict and my aunt coped with him by drinking." he answered and finally turned back to her, "I started to smoke then."

"Carlos, you were twelve!!" Alice shouted at him.

"Hey, it wasn't like it was everyday." Carlos said in his defense, "It was only when they got under my skin."

"Which was when?"

"Every _other _day." Carlos answered with a smile as Alice playfully slapped his chest. "Honestly? Rarely/ I was mostly out of the house. I could go missing for one week and they wouldn't miss me. Wouldn't even bring up an alarm until they needed my help-"

"That's horrible."

"Yeah. I lived with that for three years until my aunt finally decided to quit with the drinking. Turns out, she went to one of those Alcoholic meetings and came home scared. She even persuaded me to stop smoking."

"How'd she-"

"Even 'til this day, I haven't figured that one out." Carlos finished for her, already knowing what she was going to ask. "She tried to get my uncle to quit. But he was so attached to the drugs that when she took it away- he got… violent.

"After a while, my aunt took me away from him and divorced him." he said finishing with what seemed to be a happily-ever-after to his childhood.

"That's not horrible at all. Why would I hate you for that?" Alice asked him.

"That's just the beginning of it." Carlos answered her, "The peace went on for two years and by the time I was seventeen, my aunt and I were living in New York and I was actually on a good path since my family died. Martial Arts classes, highest GPA in my class, college track- everything! But then- my uncle tracked us down.

"First, it was me he got to. He found where I went to school and tried to follow me and get the address of where we lived but all I'd do was lead him around the city and call my aunt to tell her. He started to beat me after a while. Can you believe there're a lot of dark and empty alleys in Manhattan?"

Alice shrugged in reply having only been in New York a couple of times in her life. The latest had been when they met Ean and the Strike Team in a ruined New York City.

"Well, anyways, I came home with bruises and thought that he wasn't following me one day. I forgot to be careful, but it was because I was in a lot of pain- I went directly to our home and he had followed me…My aunt did her best for me, but we couldn't go to the hospital. She gave me some reason that she'd be left alone and everything and that we'd be easier to find if we filed paperwork and all that- So I kept quiet and she helped me with all the bruises and cuts. She did her best with them."

"What about-" Alice was about to ask when Carlos cut in once more. She smirked at him and wondered if he knew her that well or if she was very predictable- because if it were the latter, she was going to have to change that.

"He stormed in once he was sure we were in there." Carlos cut in. "But I was so tired of not standing up to him, so I fought back. Too bad I had let him beat me up only a couple of hours before. All he had to do was find a bruise and I was on the ground. It was exactly what happened…I looked up to see him leaning over me with some hunting knife and I thought I was going to die.

"I thought that I'd see Bella, Max, and my parents again. But my aunt screamed and distracted him from me." he continued, "He- slaughtered her right in front of me and did it slowly." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Carlos recalled everything.

_He leaned over him with a gruesome hunting knife in his hands. The blade glinted with a malevolent reflection as he stalked forward. Carlos crawled back, but the bruises and the blood weakened him. Soon, he wasn't able to move any farther and just leaned against the wall preparing to see his family once more._

"_Rick!! No!!" came his aunt's screaming protest and Carlos's uncle turned to her._

"_Oh, yes. I forgot about you." Rick Olivera said and walked toward her._

"_Leave…her…alone!" Carlos gasped futilely as Rick leaned over the figure of his aunt._

"_Thought you could keep away from me, huh? Thought you could hide Michael's kid and yourself?!"_

"_Carlos, run!!" Cassie screamed as Rick lunged in with the knife._

"_NO!!" Carlos yelled but all he could do was wince and watch as his uncle brutally murdered his aunt in front of him._

"Then he turned to me…But I fought back again." Carlos said. "I was weak, though, from the beating."

_The only thing close enough to him was a metal pipe and Carlos wrapped his hand around that as he forced himself off the ground just as his uncle turned to finish off the job. But instead he was greeted with the sight of a teenage Carlos with a weapon in his hand; but the man wasn't intimidated at all._

"_What're you gonna do, Carlos?" the man asked as he sported the bloody hunting knife. "Are you gonna kill me?"_

"_Thought didn't cross my mind." Carlos snapped at him, his eyes smoldering with hate._

"_You're not that kind of kid, Carlos. In fact, you're not that type of man- You can't take a life-"_

"_You wanna bet?" Carlos said but his weakened form fell down to one knee and his uncle laughed._

"_You can't do it, Carlos. Just like your father- you can't do anything. Pathetic, really." he told him and approached the teen to give him a kick in the gut and then to the face. "Here I'm gonna help you- Take the knife-"_

_He dropped the knife so that it harmlessly fell to carpet by Carlos's side. Then, he leaned over his nephew's bloody and beaten body._

"_Face it, Carlos. You're as weak and as pathetic as your father." he hissed, "I was honestly glad when I heard that my brother had been killed in that crash. Pity about Maya though- When I heard there was a survivor I was hoping it was either her or little Bella…Really disappointed and then I heard it was you and Max…at least the kid died, though."_

"The way he talked about my family- just…I dunno how to say it. But I learned how to hate from him."

_Rage overwhelmed the young Carlos, and his fingers itched to get to the blade but even the slightest movement hurt him._

"_Want the knife, huh?" the man taunted, "I know you, Carlos. You lived in my house for a couple of years, you wouldn't-"_

_But all of a sudden, he was cut off with a choke. He could feel the blood in his throat and felt the cold blade that had pierced his chest. Carlos had grabbed the blade and with a rush stabbed him in the chest._

"_You don't know me, at all." Carlos sneered, "That was for Cassie."_

_Another stab. "That was for my family."_

_This time, he let his uncle fall to the floor with the knife in his sternum and leaned over him with contempt written all over his features. He wasn't sorry he had just done that. There was no regret at the moment, just pure hate._

"Eventually his words got to me…and I took the knife- and- I…I murdered him." he admitted and saw the shocked and disbelieving look written on Alice's face.

"You didn't murder him, Carlos." Alice whispered. "There is no way you could-"

"Plan it before hand? Oh, believe me- thoughts ran through my mind of how I'd try."

Alice was silent and just looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I murdered him, Alice. Of course, the jury believed me to be defending myself and well, I was tossed into this foster care. I got out of that and grew up from then on the New York streets." he said quietly and was about to get off her when she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "You still think I'm a good guy?" he asked, for now it was his turn to be shocked, and a little confused. "Even after I-"

"Killed a man?" Alice asked as she kissed him again and pushed him down so that she was on top and he was lying down, his back against the rock. "Carlos, you were a teenager who lost his family and got stuck with a druggie and an alcoholic as guardians. You were beaten and still did your best to defend the guardian that tried to help you."

"Doesn't justify my actions."

"Sometimes your heroism blocks out your common sense." she whispered to him her lips tantalizingly close to his. "If you don't listen to me, I swear I'll stop kissing you."

"You said that last time." he teased.

"Want it to get more severe?" she said and threatened to get off, but Carlos pulled her by the waist to keep her on top.

"No." he said, "Go ahead, tell me."

"Your whole past shaped you into the man you are today." Alice whispered, "The man I'm engaged to. The man I love. You're strong and heroic because of what happened."

Her lips brushed against his, but Carlos could tell she was holding back.

"Now I know you a little better." she continued and got a smile in reply. "Sorry about the crash and your brother-"

"My brother." Carlos muttered as he recalled the last moments he had with Max. The silver rings. "You know, Alice, there was a pair of silver rings that was passed down in my family form generation to generation.

"It was actually meant for Max to give to his girlfriend back then…But Max gave the rings to me."

"What was it meant for?" Alice asked as Carlos removed a chain from his neck and a silver ring hung from that.

"It's meant to symbolize love." he answered her and took the ring off the chain. He took Alice's left hand and slipped it onto her bare ring finger. "My father and mother wore it and my father's parents wore it.

"I almost forgot about these, and after Isaacs captured me I thought they were gone for good. But Chloe saved them and well- gave them to me a couple of months ago."

"An Olivera family heirloom." Alice smiled as she twisted the ring. She watched to see that he pulled out an identical silver ring from his pocket. "I love it." she said and kissed him, "And I love you."

The feathery kisses faded as Carlos deepened the kisses, making them more passionate as well.

"You don't think the convoy'll hear us, do you?" he asked her.

"No. I doubt it." Alice answered him and silenced whatever he had to say as their lips came together again.

After a few moments of fervent kissing, the couple heard a twig snap in the woods. They immediately stopped. Alice got off him and got to her feet and Carlos was soon on his feet, as well.

"Alert the convoy." he whispered as they looked around for the source of sound. Their eyes locked on a certain shadowy area of the woods.

"How?" Alice asked him.

"Who's there?!" Carlos asked and was answered when someone emerged from the foliage.

"Dimitri?!" the two of them asked alarmed. Carlos took Alice and pushed her behind him as he drew her blade, brandishing the weapon.

"Um, Carlos, what's gotten into you? I'm your friend-" the man started.

"Don't even start it." Alice snapped at him.

"We know, Dimitri. You're a double-agent." Carlos told him as they slowly side-stepped away from the fountain.

"I guess there's no reason to hide it then." Dimitri said and shrugged his shoulders as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Why?" Carlos asked him, "Why betray all of us?!"

"Oh, not all of them. Just you."

"Me?" Carlos asked as Alice's hands, those that grasped his arm and shoulder, tightened.

"Yeah, you." came the answer as Dimitri pointed a finger at him. "Do I look like anyone familiar?"

Carlos scrutinized his enemy from afar and realized that he knew the dark brown hair, the forest green eyes, pale tan skin, and confident form that always thought they were right.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked as he stared at the man that resembled his uncle, Rick.

"I'm surprised Cassie never told you." Dimitri said referring to the woman with a voice full of hate, "She loved you more than her own son. She was willing to give it all up just for the precious nephew that resembled the man she really loved."

"Wait-" Carlos started as he started to piece together what Dimitri was implying. "You're Cassie's son? You're my-"

"Yeah." Dimitri nodded, "What's up, cous?"

Alice's eyes widened but she found no voice to speak. Dimitri was Carlos's cousin…and the son of the uncle that Carlos killed. Instead of speaking, she raised a telepathic alarm, sending a message of warning to anyone that could get it.

_Get up!! Get everyone up!! We've been betrayed!_ she telepathed before the conversation between Carlos and his cousin continued.

"Dimitri Olivera." the double-crosser introduced himself using his real name. A smile spread on his face as he saw his cousin's shocked look.

"No, Cassie's son was named-" Carlos started having remembered that there was a rare moment in which Cassie did mention she had a son named-

"Scott." Dimitri cut in, "But Dimitri was the name my father always wanted for me. I legally changed my name so that the legacy of that bitch doesn't carry on to me."

"Cassie was your mother!" Carlos shouted.

"She didn't love me like one. I was taken away from them because of who they were- but it was when you came along that she quitted drinking. Not for her son of twelve years, but the son of Michael- Did you know who my mother truly loved? Not my father. Yours."

"Can't really blame her." Alice said quickly and Dimitri turned his flaming eyes on her. During all the time she had known him, Alice never expected this to be the true Dimitri.

"Shut up, you-" Dimitri started.

"That's my fiancée you're talking to." Carlos hissed protectively and angrily, "You even _think_ about hurting her and I swear I will kill you where you stand. I won't even think twice about it."

"Easy, Carlos. Just tell _your_ girl to shut up." Dimitri told him even though contempt was far from his voice.

He had always looked to Alice with some sort of lust tainting his feelings. But hearing that his cousin had somehow fallen in love with the tough beauty had come as no shock. When it came to any show of compassion, the only person that actually showed some caring feelings had been his father…the father that Carlos murdered.

"I was there that night, Car." Dimitri sneered using a nickname Alice never heard of. The name took Carlos of guard for a moment for only one person ever called him Car. "It was the nickname Max gave you, isn't that right? He was like you…except he was more of an idiot-"

"Dimitri, you're just asking for the same death your father got." Carlos said through grit teeth.

Alice just looked between them, it was some sort of family feud and everyone was stuck in the crossfire.

"He didn't deserve that!!" Dimitri fired and drew the gun at his holster belt.

"Cassie didn't deserve to be murdered!!" Carlos shouted at him. "Your father gave me the knife, murdered your mother- my guardian- and insulted my family!"

"This is pointless!" Alice yelled at both of them and tried to get out from behind Carlos's protective arm that held her back. "Dimitri, Carlos was a kid!! Both of you were kids- Let it go!!"

"He knew damn well what he did!!" Dimitri said and looked to Alice with a pleading glance, "And I don't know why you of all people love him. You deserve better than him."

Carlos looked away guiltily knowing that Dimitri was right. From the moment he got to know her, Carlos did love her. Only he had had that feeling that he wasn't the right guy- that Alice deserved far better than what he could give.

"You're wrong. Carlos is ten times the man you will ever be." Alice said and Dimitri's look turned to one of offense as he stared at her but somehow the hate he had for Carlos grew and the feelings he had for her didn't diminish. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"For what?!" she asked.

"This." Dimitri muttered as he cocked the gun. Carlos turned to see that they were closest to the edge of the waterfall and he thought fast. Thinking hadn't been the only thing he had done. He had practiced with the T-Virus abilities Alice had assured him that he possessed.

_Do you trust me?_ Carlos asked Alice as they moved back.

"Dimitri, stop please!" Alice asked, which seemed out of character for her because she usually threw orders instead of requests.

_Of course, Carlos. What're you-_ she replied when Carlos sheathed the blade in a blink of the eye and pulled Alice over the edge of the waterfall with him.

"No!!" Dimitri shouted with worry but as he approached the edge he expected to see maybe two people floating, perhaps even dead- But instead something…in fact, two people soared upwards into the dark sky and disappeared. Relief for a certain someone spread through Dimitri's veins. He didn't show up with the Umbrella agents, and he never expected to find the two of them. He just went out scouting, but had managed to station the Umbrella camps at least two hours away from the Underground.

He pulled out the PRC from his pocket and hit the talk button.

"Wesker, I just found him. Advance the troops, now!" he ordered.

0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o

She had initially been surprised when Carlos pulled her over the edge, but when they didn't hit the ground she got scared. For one of the rare moments in her life, Alice felt fear overwhelm her senses and she held on to Carlos as tightly as she could afraid to let go of him. But when they were soaring and gliding through the air Alice felt confusion.

"But how-" she started to ask him as they were quietly flying over the woods towards the camp.

"You won't believe how many dreams I had about this." he told her as he stopped them flying and just floated in the air. Alice was hanging on to him thinking she would fall but Carlos just laughed. "I'm not letting go, so relax."

"How did you find out about this ability?" she asked him.

"I remembered what Wesker put me through- All the trials. I remember the virtual simulation that forced me to discover this ability." he answered.

"Wow, Wesker turned you into-" Alice couldn't find the word.

"A freak?" Carlos suggested with a smile as his forehead touched hers.

"A weapon." Alice finished.

"That makes the two of us." he told her and then looked back to where they flew from, "Alice, I'm gonna fly you back to the camp. You're gonna make sure that everyone gets back to the airstrip and gets to the nearest-"

"No!!" she protested but he shook his head.

"Nearest airstrip far from…well, not in France. Make sure they're safe." he continued, "Make sure Cale-"

"Carlos!!" she shouted and beat her fists against his chest. "You're not going back there!! I don't give a shit about this family business!! Leave him alone!!"

"Listen to me!" Carlos said and took her shoulders. "The only way everyone we love and care about is going to live is if we do this. You get them all out of here and I'll distract Dimitri and Wesker-"

"This is another stupid move." Alice whispered as she leaned on his chest with unshed tears in her eyes. Carlos smiled knowing exactly what she meant and just held on to her as he flew to the camped convoy and slowly landed both of them on the ground. They stood there for a moment, their bodies pressed against each others. His hands were on her waist and hers on his shoulders. "Please, Carlos. I lost you once- I'm not letting you go this time."

"This is for Chris, Jill and Angie- KMart and Leon-" he whispered and Alice picked her head up. "Don't ask." he smiled at her before finishing his points, "This is for our son."

Alice wrapped her arms around him and clung to him in a loving embrace.

"I'll come back, Alice. Or you might need to save me." Carlos said with a smile that made Alice laugh for a moment. Their eyes met and the couple took one last intimate moment to kiss before Carlos added, "Tell Cale I love him."

Alice nodded as they broke the embrace and within the blink of an eye, he soared upwards into the dark sky and back to where his family rival stood. "Godspeed, Car."

**_Hope ya'll enjoyed it and review!!_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	24. Chapter 22: Superdogs and Capture

**_I know I haven't update in more than a month. Sorry, people! I promise I'll update sooner!!_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:

"_Get up!! Get everyone up!! We've been betrayed!"_ Chris heard the scream ring through his mind. He jolted upright in the driver's seat, awake but unaware of what was going on.

Checkers, who was in the shotgun seat where Jill used to be, was already up. The former occupant of the seat was in the back with Angela, but when Chris turned to Jill he saw that she was stirring. A few moments later, she was awake- a little groggy but was awake.

"Chris?" she moaned as she sat up, careful not to disturb their daughter. "What's going on?"

"I dunno. But I'm gonna go check it out." he assured her as he opened his door and got out.

"It was Alice." she told him. Her voice was a little scratchy as she just woke up moments ago.

"What?" Chris asked her leaning back into the car.

"You heard the voice, right?" she asked him her weary eyes locked into a gaze with him.

"Yeah. But how do you-" he started but Jill was quick to answer him.

"Chris, she's my best friend. I think I can tell her voice by now-" she said, with a voice implying that he, too, should be able to identify her voice already.

"Thanks, sweetie." he said with a grin. Just as he was about to close the door Checkers whimpered. He looked back to see that the dog was trying to stand but had little room. "C'mon, girl."

Checkers jumped out before Chris shut the door. Man and man's best friend stood in the dark and Chris let his eyes adjust to the night for a moment. He first saw Alice and Carlos talking quietly near the entrance to the wooded area; but before he could say a word, Carlos was gone.

"Holy shit." Chris muttered before making his way towards Alice. He blinked a couple of times not believing his eyes.

He hadn't even taken two steps forward before she turned to him, well aware he was there.

"Chris?" she asked, wondering how he was up. There was an apparent distressing tone in her voice. Chris decided it best not to question her, afraid it might make matters worse.

"Yeah, I believe you called." he answered her, but he wasn't facing her as he replied. He was looking up to the stars and to the dark sky where his friend disappeared to.

"What?" Alice asked not believing what he had just said.

"Yeah. Jill's up, too. Even the dog was awake when I heard someone. Jill says it was you." he told her and then pointed back up at the sky, "Did Carlos just-"

"Yeah," Alice smiled, seeing the incredulous look on his face.

"Since when can he fly?" Chris asked her, a little loudly.

"He can fly?" came a new voice to the conversation and the two turned to see that KMart, Leon, and Lightning were standing right behind them. She repeated the question as if doing so would make her believe that flight was actually possible.

Alice couldn't help but notice that the two of them, Leon and KMart, seemed to be joined by the hip and were always together. No one else in the convoy knew, albeit the signs were very obvious, because Chris and Carlos thought that it wasn't their place to be telling the others. They would allow Leon and KMart to reveal anything when they were ready.

"Um, where the hell did he go?" Leon asked them as he searched the skies for him. He had a hard time believing that Carlos could've flown out of the area but then again he had a hard time believing that zombies were real and were taking over the world, albeit they did it unintentionally.

"Dimitri." Alice answered with a sigh. "It was him. He sold us out to Wesker-" She didn't even get to say where Carlos had gone before the group of four and the dog heard-

"What?!" came a yell and everyone turned around to see that Everett, Majeris, Chloe, Wyatt, Mikey, and Claire were standing behind them.

"Jesus Christ, how many woke up to a voice in their head?!" Chris asked everyone.

"Me!" came eight voices in reply.

KMart noticed that Alice had somewhat of an alien look on face before she shook it off.

"It doesn't matter." she said stopping Chris from saying something, "Carlos has gone off to fight of Dimitri and stall Wesker's forces. He's giving us time to run."

"Run to where? Wesker's this close to getting his ass kicked and we're gonna walk away?!" Everett asked, his index and thumb were close to each other as he said it. He was always the one that never backed down. Mikey, Claire, Alice, and KMart began to see the little resemblance to LJ, who was always the kept the morale high and kept everyone sane. He also encouraged everyone not to give up so easily.

"Wesker's forces number in the hundreds." Alice informed them, "We're more than outnumbered-"

"Yeah, you got that right." Leon added in, "With those odds we're screwed!"

KMart slapped his shoulder.

"Ow." he muttered before Chris interjected.

"Carlos is out there- god knows where and he's giving himself up so that we'd get out of there." he said, "If we get caught, he's gonna do this for nothing. We need to get out of here and then we'll come back-"

"Hey, I wonder if the dogs can fly." Mikey said randomly.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Alice replied as her hands flew to her belt where she would usually have her gun but she didn't have one. Not this time. She only had the sword-

"Whattya mean?" Wyatt asked when they all heard it. The roar of the Umbrella chopper could be heard even though it was distant.

"Alright! We're heading back!" Alice yelled above everyone. "Chloe drive the Jeep! Everett and Wyatt we need you to be on guns. Leon you're gonna be with me. Chris-"

"Don't worry about me." Chris cut in before allowing Alice to continue.

"Mikey, we need you to lead us outta here. Claire will be gun support and Anya we're gonna need you to help with that, too." she ordered, "You guys will take Hunter-"

At the moment everyone could hear the faint rev of the engines and the sound of chopper blades was getting louder. KMart broke away from Leon and made her way to the truck where the motorcycle was parked in the back.

"Chris take Checkers. And Everett get Bandit." Alice shouted before everyone split to go to their respective vehicles. Chris stopped Alice for a moment-

"What's with splitting up the dogs?" he asked wondering why she assigned them to each of the vehicles.

"These dogs have T-Virus abilities, Chris." she answered, "We're gonna need all the help we've got."

She went in to check on Cale, who was now awake and wondering where everyone had gone. Chris just nodded to her when she turned to him and then he ran towards the truck. He also bumped into Leon and KMart who were in a fight.

"No, you're not going!" Leon yelled and turned to see Chris running up to them.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked the two of them, "Umbrella's hot on our heels-"

"She's gonna ride out and distract them!" Leon yelled as KMart started the engine to the bike, "Tell her she's crazy! Tell her not to go-"

"Chris, I can do this." KMart assured, her gaze turned to him, "I'll be okay."

Her green eyes met Chris's worried stare. He saw that she was strong and that there was no way that she was going to back down. She was going, it didn't matter if Chris approved or didn't.

_She's been hanging around us too much._ he said seeing almost every adult in her.

"Kay-" Leon objected getting up onto the truck's back so that he could be at level with her. His gray blue eyes were pleading with her.

"Le, let her go." Chris said, and both young adults turned to him with shocked stares.

"What?!" they asked. Leon more in shock than KMart at the moment.

"KMart, you're an adult now. We can't tell you what to do anymore. But we can advise against it." he answered. He felt like launching into a speech but Time was against them, he restrained himself to keeping it brief and to the point, "If this is what you think is best then we'll have to trust you- because you're like every one of us."

KMart's face lit up with a smile and turned to Leon, who looked torn. He wanted to surrender but was too worried.

"I'll be fine." she assured him. Her hand caressed the side of his face gently. Leon gently took her into his arms before he kissed her.

"And I can advise you, Leon, not to kiss her in front of me- Because I will-" Chris said his paternal instincts kicking in at the moment.

Leon broke the kiss and laughed. "Alright, I get the picture. At least you don't have a gun in your hand."

He jumped off the back and allowed KMart to start the bike and drive away. She looked back for a moment before disappearing into the direction of the Umbrella squads.

"Leon!" Alice called when a chopper became visible over the trees and flashed a bright light towards the convoy.

"We gotta move!" Chris yelled urgently as both men split.

Mikey started up the Mustang and drove off with Chris right after him and the Jeep, with Chloe, Everett, and Wyatt, not far behind. Leon took the end. The PRCs were all functional and was the main line for communication. In the SUV, Cale was awake.

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked his voice drowned out by the choppers that were flying in the air. But Alice was able to hear him. "Where's Dad?"

"Cale, we need to go back. There are some bad people after us-" she tried to explain.

"Bad is an understatement!" Leon shouted as they crashed through some foliage.

"Your Dad and KMart are trying to hold them back." she said.

"Is Dad gonna be okay?" Cale asked.

"Hell yeah, he is!" Leon answered for Alice. "Don't worry, Cale, your dad's lived through a hell of a lot. He's the last one going out."

Alice smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Don't worry about it." Leon assured when all of a sudden, the bright light of the chopper came down on them. They've been targeted.

0o0o00oO0o0o0o0o

Dimitri was at the top of the waterfall, again, and he patiently was waiting. He knew what was going to happen... knew Carlos's next move. After all, he was just like his own father, Rick, and Carlos was just like Michael. There had always been that rivalry before them and was fought with their fathers and now, it was continuing in them.

"You couldn't just leave me alone, could you?" came Carlos's voice.

Dimitri looked around but there was no one there. Remembering what had happened earlier, Dimitri looked up and saw Carlos hovering over the rocks.

"So, you expect me to let my father's murderer go?!" Dimitri shouted at him.

Carlos sighed, a little frustrated with the whole situation. "Alright, this is between you and me. You didn't have to drag everyone else into this. Dimitri, we're trying to save the world here. And you're letting bad family blood get in the way of a million lives!"

"Umbrella can save this place. They've already got the ultimate cure prepared. They're just missing one element-" Dimitri said careful not to mention what. "I'm trying to save this desert, too. You just happen to be in the way."

"They've had the cure for years now! They're just using it to save themselves. How are you sure you're gonna be on the list to get that ultimate cure?" Carlos argued for he knew the corporation too well. If Umbrella was worried about anyone's survival, they were worried about their own. "You help them and this world is gonna fall to hell-"

"What world, Carlos?!" was the reply fired from Dimitri, "There is no world. Just a wasteland that Umbrella's gonna own pretty soon."

"You sound confident. But you forgot- the world's still got us."

"Right, you and the little lovable band you call renegades. Right, now- the world only has them."

Just as he was about to ask what Dimitri meant by that, Carlos heard a twig snap behind him and whirled around. He had his gun drawn and fired once at the person that stood behind him with a assault rifle aimed at him. That agent dropped down dead but not before Carlos gasped, receiving a shot himself. He turned to see Dimitri with a gun in hand. He was hovering in the air, but by then, he dropped to the solid rock beneath him with a sickening crash.

"Umbrella has you, now." was the last thing Carlos heard before the abyss engulfed him.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

She was doing whatever Carlos, Alice or anyone else would've have done if the idea had come to them. She knew that Carlos would go after the main bad guy- in this case, Dimitri, Wesker's forces would go after the convoy. It was going to be her job to distract Umbrella, to play the decoy part. The sounds of the engine revving drew closer and closer until she could finally spot the vehicles. Drawing her gun, she began to charge past them.

She didn't know how, but she could see the black colored uniforms in the dark on top of the dark camouflaged vehicles. She fired her gun twice to kill to visible agents and attract attention. And she got her wish.

"Get her!" she heard the order as she passed the scout party by. Her role fulfilled all she could do now was try to survive. She needed to.

She dodged and weaved past the trees and foliage drawing the scouting force away from the others. Suddenly, just as she thought she was good- there was an explosion in front of her. The dirt was sprayed in the air and became a brown cloud around her. There was a crater where smooth ground should have been and that's when she went flying. The bike disappeared from beneath her grasp and she went flying. KMart landed on the ground hard- She was dizzy, her head was pounding and burning. She actually believed she wasn't going to make it because that's how intense the pain felt.

She could feel tears starting to cloud her sight and make her vision watery. She silently prayed that the others would get to safety and that she wouldn't be killed. She needed to live- she needed to tell him. She...cried even more as the thoughts filled her mind. Gray blue eyes and dirty blonde almost darkish blonde hair that looked different in the sun and under moonlight.

"Leon." she whispered before she lost herself to the black abyss.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

"Holy shit!" Leon cried as he dodged the large crater caused by some explosion. The swerve he made caused Alice to lose her balance and fall on the window's edge. "Sorry!" he apologized and Alice just nodded to him.

As soon as the light fell upon them, they were the target. Lightning, who was in the car, could sense the trouble and the frustration Alice and Leon were having. Being that he could feel it, he wanted to relieve them of the stress and knew that the flying machines were the cause of all that. All the other windows were closed except for Alice's and Leon's-

"Lightning!" Cale shouted as the dog crashed through the window.

Leon caught sight of him in the driver's side window…hovering above the ground.

"Fuck me." he muttered and then turned his attention to the cars in front of him who also seemed to have their problems with loose dogs.

Up ahead, Everett and Wyatt had their own chopper to deal with and could hear the sounds of other vehicles starting to close around their escape route. Bandit spotted Lightning jump out of his vehicle and thought the same. Following the golden retreiver's lead, the Labrador jumped.

"Hey, Bandit!" Everett cried as the dog jumped out. "Oh shit-" he continued to fire at the chopper that faltered back from taking a couple of shots.

He fired at the side and hit someone hanging nearest to the open door. He knew that he got someone, even though it was dark, because the man he hit started screaming as they plummeted down to crash into the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wyatt yelled as he turned to see the empty space where Bandit used to be, "Where's the dog?!"

"Now how the fuck do I know why a dog just jumped out of the-" Everett started to answer when the chopper that had been firing at them was wrenched back. Frozen with shock, the two men stopped dead and watched as the chopper was shaken like a chew toy before being thrown off into the distance. A bark resonated in the wake of that little event.

Astounded and speechless, Wyatt turned to Everett and found his friend staring off at the chopper that was shooting at Alice and Leon. Soon, it was also shaken like a chew toy before it was thrown off and accompanied the other fallen chopper. The image of a golden dog could be seen.

"They can fly!" Everett shouted stating the obvious, "The dogs can fucking fly!!"

"Duck!" Wyatt yelled as he cocked the Glock and took aim.

"What? Ducks fly, too." Everett said, his eyes were still on the flying Lightning.

"Damnit, Everett! Get down!" Wyatt roared as he opened fire on the vehicles that were closing in. He pushed his friend down, receiving a bullet to the shoulder.

"Mother-" Everett muttered as he took Wyatt's gun and began to fire. Wyatt groaned as he held his bleeding soldier and saw that Checkers jumped out of the truck in front of them and charged with speed towards the firing unknown vehicle.

"Daddy, Checkers jumped out!" Angela told her father.

"What?!" Chris asked as he swerved to avoid the bullets.

"Angie, get down!" Jill yelled to her daughter as she made her way to the back seat. A sense of deja-vu overwhelmed Jill for a moment as she recalled when she yelled the same order to Angela Ashford as she and Carlos broke free and fought with Alice and Nemesis-

"Um, Jill- honey!" Chris shouted when suddenly the car was hit with bullets. He found himself quietly thanking Mikey for getting the vehicles plated with bulletproof metal. "We've got some fire to the left side!" He spotted some dark, probably black, Hummer charging through the foliage beside them.

Suddenly, it was the Hummer that crashed into the side. The car was ramming them!!

"Chris, keep the car steady." Jill told him as put down the window.

"Jill!!" Chris said, worry filling his voice.

"Don't worry about me, Chris." came the reply as she slipped out of the window.

But Chris couldn't help but worry for her. "Angie, keep your head down, okay?" he told his daughter as he raced through the forest following Claire and Mikey.

On the truck's back, Jill easily balanced herself and took aim at the dark helmeted men whose, visor caught what little moonlight and made them an easier target. She smiled as she started to fire on them. But still, the Hummer kept the speed with them and kept ramming them. Often, Jill would lose her balance and fall into the back space.

"Shit." she muttered as she lost balance and crashed once more. She gave a frustrated sigh as she regained her balance and was about to fire at the agents once more. Suddenly, something came in between the Hummer and truck. Jill immediately knew who it was when she saw the spots that speckled the white coat reflecting the moonlight in her fur. But that wasn't the part that was hard to believe- what was, was the fact that the spotted dog was flying at the speed of eighty miles per hour right between the two vehicles.

Imitating the actions of the Hummer, Checkers rammed into the side, knocking some of the agents off their feet and onto the ground to be trampled by the following car. Then with a growl, the Dalmatian rammed into the front of the car, sending it flying.

"Good girl." Jill muttered as the dog landed in the back space giving a triumphant bark as she wagged her tail and received loving pets from Jill.

"We've got one more!" Chris yelled alerting, Jill to another Hummer that was heading to take out the lead of the convoy group. Another vehicle was coming in to replace the fallen hummer that Jill and the dog had taken out.

"Lightning took care of a chopper and Alice shot one down." Leon informed everyone through the PRC.

"Bandit took out the other chopper." came Chloe.

"Jill and Checker's have gotten rid of the Hummer." Chris was the last to add before saying, "But, Mikey, you've two cars closing in on ya."

Unable to respond to the others as he was driving like a mad man down a dark path he was sure led out of the forest area, Mikey just looked to both his sides to see that two cars were indeed closing in on them. Their plan was simply evident. If they took him out, the others would be left without a guide and they'd be easier to capture once they were scrambled.

_Damn you, Dimitri._ Mikey silently cursed as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator to go faster.

Just like the other dogs, Hunter took his turn to jump out.

"What's he gonna do?" Anya asked exchanging glances with Claire.

"I don't know." Claire muttered as she aimed her gun at the other Hummer. "But we need to take this one out."

"And how?" Anya said as she cocked the trigger.

"Take out the wheels." Claire muttered as she aimed and fired.

Hunter worked his way through like his ancestors did minus the extraordinary speed and strength that all the dogs seemed to possess. His predatory and animal instincts overwhelmed his domesticated side and silently he followed the mysterious vehicle. Finally, he was able to get his teeth on the rubber wheel and repeated the same thing his fellow dogs did- throwing it like a chew toy until the men were either unconscious or dead and the car was in pieces.

Leon who was in the rear of the line saw the whole thing play in front of him. He gave a heavy sigh as Hunter took out the last Umbrella threat to them. He turned to Alice but for a moment the dark hair resembled a blond touch and the blue eyes were dark like jade.

"Kay-" he started when he saw her expression.

"KMart?!" Alice asked him cutting him short of his question.

Leon vigorously shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Hey, guys- we've hit a clearing." came Mikey's voice. "I think we oughtta rest and check the damage done to the vehicles."

"Yeah, and we need a plan." Chris added as eveyone pulled to a stop into the clearing.

"Hey, I've got a question." came Everett on the line as each of the dogs flew back to their respective vehicles.

"Shoot." Mikey, Chris, and Leon said.

"Why didn't we name any of the dogs Krypto?" Everett asked.

"Ha, ha!" Chris said as he parked the truck, "Very funny, Ev."

The whole group was out of the forest and in a flat field of grass that was absolutely and perfectly placid. Leon was the first one out of the SUV followed by Alice, who went to check on Cale. The child yawned a little.

"Go to sleep, Cale." she said softly as she tucked her son in.

"Mommy?" Cale asked sleepily.

"What?" Alice whispered sweetly.

"When is Daddy coming back?"

"Soon." Alice assured herself more than him. And a moment later, Cale fell asleep. Alice kissed her son on the forehead before closing the door and walking to the back where Leon was leaning against the back door. He no longer held a confident gaze and his eyes seemed to grow somber and melancholic. "Leon?"

"She's supposed to be back by now." he said quietly as he looked back into the dark and shadowy forest.

"KMart?" Alice guessed and said loud enough for him to hear.

Leon nodded and turned to her. "I'm sorry about calling you Kay earlier- It's just, you look so much like her."

Alice just smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." she replied, "I'm seeing a lot of myself in that girl."

Leon just stared off for a moment before his shoulders sagged with surrender. "Let's face it. Umbrella's got both KMart and Carlos."

Alice glanced at him before looking back to the forest. She, too, knew that Leon was right. Carlos would've been back and so would KMart. But they weren't here. It only meant one thing. They were in the hands of Umbrella.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos groaned as he stirred. He could still feel the sting from the shot that Dimitri dealt him and as he became more aware of his surroundings and began to wake. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground and was facing-

"KMart?!" he asked as he forced himself to stand up and go to her. But suddenly, as he attempted to stand, he was pulled back down as soon as he was halfway standing.

He shook his head for a moment to get himself to focus and when he looked to his wrists he found titanium wristbands and each wrist was anchored to the ground.

"Fuck." he muttered as he attempted to pull and break the chains. He heard KMart moan as she started to stir.

"Kay." he said and then said it louder, "KMart- Wake up!"

KMart moaned once more as she came to and finally picked up her head. She was seated and tied down to some wooden chair. Her arms were tied down to the chair's arms and her legs were bound to the chair's.

"Carlos?" she asked, as if shocked that he would be there. She looked up and around for a moment, but the room was a bit too dark for her eyes. After several moments of allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark, KMart saw that Carlos was chained down. "They got you, too?"

"Dimitri shot me." he answered, "But you're supposed to be with the others-"

"I played decoy to the scout party." she explained as she craned her neck to one side and then to the other stretching her sore neck muscles.

"Huh. That seems like something Alice would do." Carlos mused to himself but he said it loud enough so that KMart could hear. The girl just smiled but didn't say anything.

Suddenly there was the sound of a large metal door opening and it resonated in the walls of the room.

"Alright, KMart listen to me." Carlos said, a little frantic to get his instruction out. "They're gonna torture me to get information out of you."

"Why?!" KMart asked worriedly.

"It's too early for them to be torturing young girls." he explained already knowing Umbrella's logic path. "Kay, I need you to promise me- No matter what happens to me, do not tell them anything about the others."

"But what if they-" she started.

"No!" Carlos cut in, "KMart, you give up the others and everything we've worked for up until this moment will all be for nothing."

KMart could somehow feel tears reach her eyes. "But what if they kill you?" her voice was teary.

"Tell Alice and Cale- I love them." he whispered as the door creaked open.

"Carlos-" KMart whispered but he shook his head, signalling her to be quiet.

It wasn't Dimitri that walked in, but Wesker- and he had company.

"Carlos. Carlos. Carlos." Wesker sneered as he walked towards the former agent who was on his knees for that was as far as he could be in attempt to be standing. "It was nice of you to drop by."

"It would be nice for you to drop dead." Carlos said with a smirk and Kmart giggled at that.

"How did you survive that undead attack in the Tokyo facility?" Wesker asked.

"Why? You thought I'd die?" Carlos asked in reply.

"Well, yes." the Chairman answered as he walked in a large circle around KMart and Carlos.

"Sorry to disappoint." came the smart reply.

Wesker just gave a malevolent smile as he went on talking. "Alright, enough of this. Carlos, Ms. KMart- you two know where we can find your friends-"

"Now, what in your sick, twisted mind makes you think that we will give them up?" Carlos asked.

"You won't." Wesker answered, "Only under the right circumstances. But-"

He turned to KMart- "Perhaps, you will tell us, Ms... Mancini."

KMart looked up at the naming of her surname from the past...before the Extinction period.

"I don't think you'll ever get the right circumstances for me." the girl fired at the man.

"You're tougher than I thought." the Chairman smirked at her, "Seems like Project Alice and the others rubbed off on you."

Someone entered the room before KMart or Carlos could say anything to object to Wesker calling Alice a project.

"As for the right circumstances-" the man went on. "You're a smart girl. You wouldn't allow someone to endure extreme pain would you?"

He walked around so that he was behind her. "Allow them to be so close to death-"

KMart's worried gaze met Carlos's stare and she saw him shake his head.

"Torture?" Carlos asked, "That's your plan? I think-"

"Yes, your abilities enable you to regenerate from any wound." Wesker replied, "But not from multiple ones that happen continuously. Your body cannot sustain many at once-"

KMart heard a foreign sound echo in the room. It was from the man that had entered earlier. He had something coiled in his hand- It had been nearly a decade since she'd seen one of them. The name of the object was on the tip of her tongue, but it was Carlos that identified it.

"A bullwhip?" he asked as the man tossed the whip to Wesker.

"A bullwhip with a metal shredded tip. Guaranteed to rip open your skin." the man hissed, tossing the object back to owner. Turning back to KMart, he started to interrogate her, "Now, Ms. Mancini, tell me. Dimitri's informed me that you and the others arrived by aircraft. Could you tell me where to locate this craft?"

KMart was quiet.

"I'm not asking for much." Wesker told her walking away from Carlos and that he was behind KMart, "I'm not even asking you for the location of the others. Just tell me... where is the aircraft?"

Jade eyes met chocolate brown. 'Don't.' Carlos communicated through his gaze. KMart kept quiet and didn't answer. With a small nod from Wesker as his signal, the man with the whip flicked his wrist. The whip cracked and echoed in the room and the metal tip lacerated Carlos's broad back. His skin was horribbly torn by the shredded metal on the tip and a river of blood started to stream from the wounds that were starting to slowly regenerate thanks to the T-Virus. If Wesker kept up the torture, at this rate, Carlos would be a bloody mess in an hour. The Virus would prevent him from dying too soon, but the pain was the only thing that the T-Virus could not prevent and it hit the man like a small fire. Where his skin was torn he could feel a painful burning sensation. He winced at the foreign feeling, having forgotten how torture felt like. After all, it had been a decade since Carlos was tortured at the hands of Isaacs.

"Now, Ms. Mancini- tell me where is the aircraft?" Wesker asked once more.

KMart was silent and watched as the man lifted the whip and brought it down on Carlos's back. She saw him wince in pain and grit his teeth.

"Are you going to tell me?"

The whip had hit Carlos's shoulder the last time and KMart could see the blood starting to stream down the front of his shoulder. She was tempted to say something to stop the upcoming blows but once again her gaze locked with Carlos's.

"Well?" Wesker asked.

"Go to hell." KMart struggled to say and looked away from her former protector unable to see what she knew was going to happen next.

The whip cracked once more and KMart closed her eyes even though she heard Carlos give a low groan. Another crack, another blow, and more blood and pain. She had his life in her hands and she was letting Umbrella take it.

* * *

**_Very sorry it took so long!! Plz, review!_**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_P.S- Check out my page for an upcoming story that you get to decide what's in it. However, you need to vote in the poll that I've put up. And read explanations in the titled "Eternity" sections._**


	25. Chapter 23: Real Names

**_Well, I'm sorry for taking like a whole month but sorry. You can say that I was busy with school work and I was. I'll edit this later but you people need to read the edition to the To Trust or Betray story. Hope you guys love it._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:

"Carlos!" rang a voice in his head.

The visions before him were blurry. He kept seeing a knife, the reflection of fear in KMart's eyes along with regret and anger and guilt, images he wanted so badly banished from his mind kept replaying over and over as if it were a never-ending loop of events.

"Carlos, damnit, don't you die!" came that voice again. He wanted to reply. He wanted nothing more than to tell her he was going to be alright and not to worry. But his throat burned as he breathed and pain was still coursing through his body although no torture had been inflicted for a good while by now. But still, the wounds and lacerations still blazed with pain. "No! Keep your eyes open!!" Her voice was becoming distant now. "Carlos!! _Carlos!_"

Suddenly, there was another voice. It was less urgently and sounded like an angel calling him. "Carlos." her voice was beckoning him into sleep and drowned out the sound of the frantic cries from KMart. He couldn't ignore it for it was a voice he longed very much to hear for it belonged to someone he loved. "Carlos." her voice rang in his head now accompanied by an ethereal ring that echoed in her voice.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He let go of KMart and grabbed hold of unconsciousness which was the source of the voice he was hearing. After a heartbeat, he was enveloped by the abyss.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

He was still in agony. Nothing changed, not even in the unconsciousness and the hold of sleep. But he didn't feel asleep and there was the problem. He could still feel things. He doubted a dream state could come on so quickly and if it was a dream why was he so aware of things in a black abyss?

"You need to open your eyes." her voice called to him from a distance but as he started to stir, the voice became clearer. "Carlos."

"Alice." he whispered, and was surprised to do so for he could not only moments before his throat was burning, rendering him incapable of speaking.

He forced his eyes open. He saw her leaning over him checking to see if he was awake. Her face was the first thing he saw and longed to see every time he would open his eyes. But she wasn't in the windowless room in which he and KMart were being held. And there was also the shining light of the sun behind her that caused him to squint, there was no way he was _awake_. Despair at the realization was etched into his face and Alice saw that before she walked away.

"This is a dream." Carlos stated, as his eyes followed her but he was still lying down. His vision was pretty blurry but was getting less and less with every passing moment. What he said was a statement more than it was a question, for he was pretty sure none of this was real. Even the vision of his fiancée before him was just something his mind constructed.

Alice turned back to face him and just smiled at him, slightly shaking her head. "It's a damn good dream then, isn't it?" she asked with humor underlying her question and voice.

At that moment, Carlos began to doubt even his own mind, the dream, and his sense of reality. "Is this a dream?" he asked as Alice took a seat on the little space left on what looked like a white couch.

Her smile widened a bit. "In a way." she said as she was about to stand up once more, but Carlos grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a fervent kiss. It left them both gasping when they broke away from each other to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be hours. Carlos saw a glimmer of pain fade away and diminish with the bright blue of his lover's eyes. But nonetheless he had seen pain but thought he must have pulled her too harshly against him.

"This is real." he panted as he wrapped his arms around Alice pulling her fully on top of him. Alice laid her head on his collarbone and a faint giggle escaped her lips as her hand roamed over his chest. As he felt her touch, he remembered his wounds and the Umbrella symbol that was carved into his chest by a willing Dimitri an hour before. But Alice, as if reading her lover's mind, immediately spoke up.

"We can do amazing things, you and I." she said. Her words calming him down, in fact, her voice was soothing him making him forget what he had been worrying about for a moment. "I could feel your pain. From miles away- I could feel you slip away from Kay, and I needed to keep you alive even though the Virus won't let you die. I took you here. I needed to-"

"And exactly where is 'here'?" he asked her, curious as to where the sun shined so brightly and the silence was too good to be true.

"A memory I pulled up and created." she said as she looked at the elegant couch that they were lying on. "You're basically an astral projected form in my construct of a world. We're at the waterfall-"

Her voice faltered and immediately Carlos knew something was wrong. "Alice?" he asked, trying to get her to talk. "What's-"

He removed his hand from her and found that there was faint blood on his hand from where it was on her back. Alice looked up at him with an apology written in her eyes and tears threatening to come out of an icy blue pool.

"I can't heal everything. If I did, then you and I wouldn't be here. You need to remain unconscious and until your wounds fully heal and scar you won't be able to wake." she started to explain, "You came here the way you were when you fell asleep. I healed your astral form and therefore that Umbrella symbol that was carved into your chest on your body is healed, too. But I moved the gashes away from you-"

"Alice!" he shouted with both anger and guilt. He knew what she had done. Instead of letting him endure the pain of feeling the wounds and waiting for them to heal, she had, since she had built the place they were in with her mind and was a dominant Virus power, taken the wounds herself and waited for them to heal while she was the one and in pain and he wasn't.

"You've already suffered enough!" she fired back as she pushed off him and got to her feet. He could see a flash of agony tinged with anger on her face which quickly dissolved so that she showed nothing but a faint happiness as he sat up- but his muscles hurt since they weren't accustomed to being used for several hours. He was just about to say something but was cut off before he could even say a word.

"I told you! I could feel the pain they put you through, but not the whole thing." she paused and he saw a tear drop to the floor, "I could _hear_ you. Both of you. Screaming."

He stood up and ignored the pain. He could see the deep cuts that had only been on him earlier now bleeding and was now marking her shirt with crimson red diagonal lines. "Alice." he breathed out as he took her into his arms and made sure he lightly touched the wounds. Her arms were wound around him and silent tears spilled from her eyes. She rarely cried and her usually deadly façade was barely seen except when in a fight ever since they had found each other after all those years of enduring Extinction alone and separate. "Alice, those wounds are _mine_ not yours. You shouldn't have that pain." He looked out to the paradise that was before him. Green trees on vales, a blue shining river that reflected the yellow sun, and hills that were not dead but alive filled the landscape. It was a sight, he would have taken for granted several years ago. But not now.

"Always trying to be the hero and look what's happened to you." she said through grit teeth.

"I am _not_ risking the others' lives. Umbrella won't kill me and they know they can't. They need your blood and mine for the cure they're synthesizing and they're going to test it." he said a sudden fear built up in him. "Alice, promise me you won't come." The perfect test subjects would be at Wesker's hands if anyone came to attack the complex and rescue KMart and him.

"What?" Alice asked in disbelief as she broke away and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't come for me. Let the others." he pleaded and thought should have gone down on his knees to prove his point. But even still, the others would be used either way "Alice, please! I can get KMart outta there but leave me behind-"

"No!" she protested. "I'm coming, whether you like it or not. I am_ not_ leaving you."

"Umbrella wants you to storm the fortress and come and get me. But listen to me. Don't come-" he said when suddenly the vision before him became faint and not everything was clear even Alice was beginning to fade.

"_Wesker, wants the two of them moved to the cabin. Take them through the tunnel. It's the guy's turn now."_ Carlos heard as he tilted his head towards the mysterious voice that didn't belong to Wesker or Dimitri.

"Carlos?" Alice asked as she reached to her lower back to where the last wound was and found there was none. Carlos was healed, but now his body and mind needed to catch up with each other before he awoke fully.

"_They're moving us, Carlos. And I know you can hear me. I had to sit here and watch you get hurt and hear you scream. I didn't break. You can't either just because it's me._

"Alice, they're moving KMart and me to a cabin. That's where the tunnel leads. Ambush them there." he said urgently. "I know you guys are close by-"

"We're at the Underground." she replied and then explained, "We traveled at night to go back after the attack."

"And Cale?" he asked quickly, worried but knew he didn't need to.

"Anya, Majeris, and Claire have taken Cale, Angela, and the dogs back to the plane. Mikey hacked into the system and found that there's a local airstrip that's a bit beyond Umbrella's radar and they won't see it. Claire's gonna fly it to us so that we've got an escape plan." Alice explained, her voice becoming muddled and her figure becoming fainter. They were losing each other.

"Take Leon and Chris and find us at the cabin. Get Wyatt to monitor the Umbrella actions and Mikey to find the cabin." he said and pulled Alice once more to him. He pressed his lips against hers ever so gently before everything around him disappeared and he was once more left in the black oblivion he knew so well.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

"Ugh! Let me go!!" KMart screamed at the top of her lungs as a big burly Umbrella agent flung her over his shoulders like a piece of luggage. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

"She has quite the mouth." the man said with a deep voice to someone she knew so well and utterly despised.

"Dimitri!" she screamed with hate as two other agents picked up Carlos's form and laid him on a stretcher not wanting to open any healing wounds and have to wait longer.

"KMart, relax!" Dimitri said with a calm voice as he walked behind her and ahead of the other two company. "Nothing will happen to you. But if Carlos keeps his mouth shut, you'll- Well, let me put it this way. There are no female agents here in this complex and men are men."

Fear immediately built up in her and she struggled as hard as she could against the brawny agent. "Dimitri, if Carlos doesn't kill you. Leon will."

"Him?" he asked in disbelief and with amusement. He knew Leon Kennedy and outrageously strong and killer-machine deadly did not come to mind, because that was what the man needed to take down the agents that would be at the cabin. "First of all, don't trust anyone. They'll only let you down. And secondly, Leon Kennedy is no threat."

"Only under the right circumstances." KMart said implying that the event was going to come soon.

Dimitri ignored her as they reached the end of the tunnel and opened the door. He had volunteered for the next interrogation but it was both reluctantly and willingly. Reluctantly only because the girl he had come to know for some time was going to be tortured beyond belief, but willingly for it would give him the chance to see pain in his cousin's eyes. As long as Carlos suffered, he was happy. As long as all happiness was taken away from those dark eyes, Dimitri was overjoyed. But as he looked at the blonde haired young woman that was once a girl he had taken care of, he was beginning to wonder if making Carlos suffer was going to be worth it. But the doubt left as fast as it had came on to him. KMart was old enough now to pick a side and he'd soon offer it to her. But if she chose Carlos, she was no longer under his protection but once again his most loathed and only relative alive in the Wasteland. If she chose her former protector, it would be another person he would lose to someone he thought was utterly malevolent. He was losing people- those he was once so close and those that did love him, once.

He shook his head as they entered the cabin.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

She jolted upright in her bed still armed with her gun that was strapped to her calf. Her breathing came out in gasps as she got up and walked out the door but not before arming herself fully. She knew that if they didn't leave soon, something terrible would happen. And she didn't want to find out what because it was going to happen to the girl that was like a sister to her, and she was not going to let anything happen to her.

Leon was asleep in front of the computer and Wyatt was madly typing up something as if feeling pressured by something no one else knew. Chloe had her head against the metal next to a keyboard in front of her and was fast asleep. Meanwhile, Chris and Jill were on the sofa together. Everett was sitting in the corner cleaning up the guns and Mikey was at the larger computer with the widest screen and was accessing codes and other programs to get into the mainframe of the facility.

"Get everyone up." she said coolly to Everett who saw that it had only been a couple of hours since she fell asleep. She would still be sleeping unless something was bothering her. He immediately got up and walked over to Chris and Jill whom he lightly shook to wake them up. He was shaking Jill's shoulder.

Alice walked over to Mikey and told him immediately of the plan and knew Wyatt was in hearing range. "Umbrella's moving Carlos and KMart to a cabin. It's the undisclosed location at the end of that tunnel we found in the blueprints. I need you to find it. Use a satellite to scan the area. Whatever it takes, do it. We need to go n-"

"OW!!" came a cry from Everett which was like an alarm and everyone was alert and awake. Leon jumped up from his seat and grabbed his gun, Chloe shot up from where she was and Wyatt, Alice, and Mikey turned or more like snapped around to see what had happened.

Everett held his nose and Jill was standing with a hand on his shoulder apologizing over and over again. Chris was in his seat and was trying to hide the laughter and amusement on his face.

"You broke me nose!" Everett shouted at Jill.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. These dreams of zombies keep coming. I'm just glad Umbrella cleared the area for now. But my mind can't forget them." Jill explained as she reached over to see if she could help him but Everett shrunk away as if afraid her touch would poison him. And in doing so, he fell over into a seat.

Now, almost everyone was struggling not to laugh and were shaking as well as looking down and away from the sight.

"And don't you think I don't see you guys!!" Everett shouted over to the rest of them and everyone burst out laughing for a good few minutes. But Alice remembered the situation at hand and realized that she was going to need to crash the party.

"Guys!" she shouted over them, "We need to save the others."

Everyone now stopped dead and turned to her.

"I was able to contact Carlos. Don't ask me how. But they're moving him to a cabin-" she started.

"Which I found by the way!" Mikey announced. Everyone rushed to him but Everett disappeared.

"They're moving both of them there." Alice explained as she reached over to the cabin and pointed at it. "It's so close by. If we take one of the cars it'll be a good fifteen minutes at a hundred miles per hour. Once we kill the agents, we've got the cabin and we've got our route in from there. But they've got KMart and Carlos."

"And what are we going to do about it?" Leon asked interested as he glanced at Alice hoping to hear what he longed to hear.

"Go rescue them." Alice answered him with a smile and saw Leon beam as he stared at the cabin. He said it barely audibly that Alice almost missed it, but she was the only to hear it. "Kay, I'm coming."

"Alright!" Chris yelled as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Wyatt, Chloe, we need you to monitor Umbrella's actions."

"Mikey, stay on the satellite and direct us." Alice added as she tapped a drawer that opened to her and revealed a couple of Bluetooth looking PRCs. "We've got these."

"Gotcha." Mikey said as he hooked one up to his ear.

"Jill, we need you on guard outside." Chris said to her and was met with a protesting glance. "Please, sweetie." he entreated.

Jill melted as her eyes met his. "Alright, but if you get shot, I swear to God-"

Chris kissed her and silenced her.

"Alright, lovebirds. Break it up!" Leon smiled as he disposed of his empty magazine and put in a full one into his Walther P99. "We've got to go."

"Where are we going?" Everett asked as he walked out of the hallway and back into plain sight.

Everyone turned to him and laughed out loud once more. He had something, probably toilet paper in his nose that had blood in it. It was a scene they rarely saw and thought they'd never see.

"We're going to get Carlos and KMart." Chris said after the laugh. "But hey, maybe if we bring you, the Umbrella agents might die with a good laugh."

"You're gonna die with a good laugh if you don't shut up." Everett said with a feigned smile.

"And you'll die with a broken nose if you try." Jill added stepping in front of Chris with an amused grin.

"Alright, let's go." Leon urged as he was well on his way out the door.

"You're handicapped, Ev." Jill walked up to him and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "C'mon, you're with me on guard duty."

The man sighed as he followed, Chris and Alice out.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

He awoke when he felt a harsh backhand against his face. He took a while before he opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. It was a pretty large cabin where they were held. And Dimitri stood in front of him glowering at him. Something bad had happened to spark the hate in his eyes, but Carlos didn't really give a damn.

"What's up, Dimitri?" Carlos muttered as he shifted in his chair only to find that the ropes were tied against his chest tying him to the back of the chair.

"Don't try me, Carlos." he replied as he got up from where he was and walked around him. "It's your turn."

"Dimitri, you can't honestly let me believe you would let KMart suffer from knife wounds and-" Carlos started but was cut off.

"Carlos, I'm not the one who carried out the orders. Wesker's men don't follow me. They follow what they were ordered to do. I can't stop it." Dimitri replied. Carlos spotted guilt and remorse in his eyes, emotions of an actual human being who cared.

"Then don't do it." came the reply.

"Don't you see by now!" Dimitri shouted, "I've got control over nothing. I'm here because of-"

"Don't even finish with blaming me. It's not my fault that your father was a fucking murderer!" Carlos shouted, "If you don't want to do it then don't. Be the better person, the man your father wasn't."

Dimitri smirked. "Sorry, Carlos, that's not how the game is played. You see, I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and if you don't answer KMart's gonna suffer."

Carlos looked around the room and noticed the lack of the blonde haired girl. Suffer? Was she even in the cabin with him. "Where is she?" he asked.

There was an Umbrella agent standing in front of a room down the hall straight in front of him who opened the door to reveal that KMart was lying down and was tied to a bed.

"Carlos!" she screamed when she saw him and at the sight of her, Carlos knew immediately what was going to happen. He struggled hard against the ropes which cut into his flesh, but the seat had been nailed to the floor and he couldn't move at all. Not to mention his body was still suffering from the wounds. The door was closed and KMart was gone.

"Dimitri, damnit! Stop them!" he yelled as an order and turned to his cousin only realizing what he had said earlier about the orders not being his own. Dimitri had no power and no matter how much either man objected to it, these agents didn't want to betray Umbrella for these were the men that had been in the same room when Carlos had been tortured. So, they all knew what would happen.

"Only you can, Carlos." Dimitri said with a suggestive tone. "Damnit, I don't want her to suffer as much as you do but I need an answer. I need some information. And I'll be in the party. I-" he stopped and turned to the agent. "Go to Wesker and tell him that interrogation will soon be over. If I'm back in the next five minutes, he'll know the outcome."

The man at the door nodded and walked out. Dimitri waited a few moments before he continued. "I'll be in that party and I'll make sure Alice and Cale and Angela get out of there along with Wyatt and Chloe. Wesker wants the two of them dead for letting you go but they did and you saved Alice-"

Carlos took a moment as if taking all of the information in but he had done that and was thinking. "Why, Dimitri? Why do you love Alice?"

"The same reason you do." Dimitri answered, "She's the kind of person you want to protect because inside she tears herself apart and holds herself guilty. You want to make sure she's alright and you'd die if you ever saw her hurt. You'd give up your life just to make her smile. And you know that she'll even save you come the time for it."

Carlos almost smiled and almost felt sorry for his cousin. "You do love her."

"But you've died more than once for her." Dimitri pointed out and glanced at the clock. "Carlos, you need to tell me-"

"One more question, before I answer you." Carlos said and took Dimitri's silence as permission for him to ask. "You know that Cale's the ultimate cure and he's my son. Why aren't you-"

"He's Alice's son, too." Dimitri said his cold gaze meeting Carlos's eyes. "You weren't there- You don't even know your son's birthday. Not even there the day he was born. Didn't even see Alice's smile. I was there."

Dimitri glanced over to see a little pain and regret in his cousin's eyes. But he didn't mean it as a gloat, he meant it as an explanation. He would never turn over Alice's son, didn't matter if Carlos was the father of the kid. He would never do that. And he didn't want anything to happen to KMart, but Carlos needed to talk.

"I need something." Dimitri said, but said it more with a pleading tone in his voice.

Carlos was torn. Give up the others or save KMart. The others would be able to fight, but only under the right circumstances and Umbrella outnumbered them three to one.

"Carlos, don't!!" came a scream that pierced wood and air and reached both men like a screech.

"Dimitri, call them off!" Carlos yelled after a moment of silence which Dimitri took as rejection of answering the question.

"I can't. She had a choice anyways. She chose to suffer." came the reply as he walked out the door and slammed it hard. As if a signal, a scream echoed through the entire area and Carlos knew this would haunt him for the rest of the life.

"No!!" he yelled and struggled against the ropes. Flight was not going to help him get out of this situation and he really didn't know anything else. Telekinesis was Alice's specialty and not his; he was helpless and could only hear KMart's screams.

0o0o00o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

He had killed the engine of the motorcycle that he rode there a while back and they had been on foot for the past five minutes, for there wasn't that much ground to cover. Each of them took a side of the cabin and avoided the front where they could easily by seen and have nowhere to duck for any cover. But as he stood there right behind Alice trying to get a glimpse into the room, he heard it.

He could hear it as if it was in his ear. A scream rang out as they approached the cabin and heard the door slam. He was about to run but Alice restrained him and held him back.

"Don't!" she warned.

"They'll-" he started not wanting his imagination to run into the unwanted thoughts.

Alice leaned out to see that Chris gave them a signal that all was clear and Alice ran ahead of Leon into the cabin. She actually kicked down the door with Leon hot on her heels.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

She couldn't scream but she was almost crying. There were two men in the room with her. One was the man that carried her in and there was another that was about Mikey's build with jet black dark hair and emerald green eyes that were on fire with something KMart did not want to know about. When she had screamed the brawny guy backhanded harshly shutting her up.

"C'mon, Max. Hurry up and-" the man started when KMart whipped around her legs and kicked him in the face knocking him back a little. He was a little stunned and held his hand to his busted lip. "That bitch!"

He was about to hit her and was about to charge. "I'm gonna take that girl, now!"

"Mike, calm down. We can't take her unless-" he started when they heard the door slam. "Okay, but I'm goin' first. Just hold the girl's legs down."

They made her move towards her and she lashed out at them with a kick they expected and the stronger man caught her down and held her down. Her last defense was gone. She screamed hoping that someone would hear but she had chosen this- Dimitri had asked and she said that she'd take it. But now- The man got rid of the jacket and kicked off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed and on top of her. She struggled against him but realized to late that her body moved against his in the way he wanted it to. She screamed once more and saw a frustrated look on the man's face.

"Shut up." he hissed to her as he grabbed a scarf and gagged her so that she could only breathe.

She wanted to fight but hesitated because it would only encourage the man. So, she just stopped and let the tears start to flow from her eyes as he started to slowly and torturously unbutton her shirt.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

The door swung on its hinges as Alice kicked the door and broke the lock and the door hit the back wall with a loud resonating crash sound. Carlos turned with a relieved look and a smile to greet his fiancée.

"Carlos!" Alice shouted as she ran forward and mentally snapped the ropes that gave way to her telekinetic abilities. But she had to work in groups or risk cutting him in half in the process.

"KMart? Leon asked and Carlos gestured in an urgent notion towards the door at the end of the hall. He had seen a fire in the man's eyes and knew that something was immediately wrong as he dashed off towards the end of the hall to get KMart back.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

The men stopped as soon as they heard the crash which was immediately followed by the sound of a woman yell. The man that held her feet let go and stood up straight and tall allowing KMart to kick her captor where it hurt most. With a groan of pain, the emerald eye agent slumped to the side off the bed. Suddenly, the door knob was shaking, meaning someone was trying to get in. The agent on the floor immediately got up and was ready to defend himself against who would come through the doors, but nothing happened. It was completely silent and still.

"I think they left." the muscled agent said turning his attention back to KMart but the emerald eyed agent shook his head and walked up to the door. He pressed his ear against the wood as if it would do any good and stepped on something that made the floor beneath him creak. "Hear anything?"

Just as the man was about to ask, a gunshot rang through the air and pierced the wood as well as shooting right through the man's dead head, killing him.

"Max!" the other agent yelled as he ran to the body of his friend, but suddenly the door unlocked with an almost inaudible click that barely escaped KMart's hearing. Only someone from the inside would unlock it or someone with the power to think about the lock and unlock it…Alice. She almost smiled to herself but wished it was…

Someone hurriedly blew open the door but it wasn't Alice at all. In dark clothes, enough to rival that of the Umbrella uniform, Leon charged into the room and caught a glance of her lying tied to the bed. Horror flashed through his eyes for a moment before he registered that the big brawny agent at least twice his size was still in the room. Angrily, the large agent charged but Leon had the advantage of stealth and anger. He dived so that the agent rushed pushed him and as quick as he had disappeared, he was back to his feet and easily reached up to the man and snapped his neck- or if you could say the truth, twisted his head off. KMart watched him with wide eyes amazed at what had just happened. It as if she was watching a fighter as experienced as Chris or Carlos fight off a man twice his size.

Leon's eyes finally turned back to her and rushed to her side immediately pulling out a pocket knife that was in the pocket of the thin bulletproof vest he wore. He cut the ropes before untying the gag. KMart had tore away the remnants of the rope off her wrists as she sat up, forgetting that her shirt was half-unbuttoned, but not really caring as she faced Leon who was on his knees in front of her.

"You came." she whispered to him as her hands reach up and caressed the side of his face.

"Of course." he answered her, "I can't leave you."

"Leon!" Alice cried, calling to him. Sighing, Leon got up and walked to the doorway to see that Alice was helping Carlos up. "Chris and I will take him back to the others at Underground. Stay were at keep watch."

"Gotcha!" he said in reply with a brief nod.

"Is she okay?" Carlos asked as he and Alice were out the door where Chris was.

Leon nodded.

"Shoulda known you would let anything bad happen to her." Carlos smiled at him. "By the way, the agents-"

"Oh, yeah!" Leon said reminding himself there were two dead bodies in that small guestroom. "I'm gonna need help with clearing those bodies.

Carlos straightened up but winced as he did so.

"You okay?" Leon asked, a little worried for Carlos showed no signs of wounds.

"Internal damage done and not healed over." Carlos explained as he leaned against the wall. "I can't help."

"I'll do it." Alice said as she holstered her gun, "I've always got to do the work in the group anyways." she laughed as she and Leon each took one man and dragged- or in Alice's case, telekinetically lifted- them out of the room.

"You think the undead will come?" Leon asked as they walked as far away from the cabin taking the back entrance into the woods where the undead would have some hard time navigating through to the end of where the cabin was.

"Maybe. But at least you'll have something to shoot." Alice said with optimism which had never been part of her tone before. "I need to take Carlos back-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine here with KMart." he replied as he dumped the body where there was a ditch which he had guessed was there for one reason. KMart and Carlos weren't going to make it out of there alive.

"Good." she said as something replaced her tone. "Leon- I've noticed you've gotten attached to her."

"Uh-huh. And?" he replied kicking in the dirt to cover the bodies. He grabbed a dead tree limb and started to push some of the dirt on top of them.

"Leon, not to be inquisitive or anything but do you love her?" she asked almost out of curiosity.

Leon paused for a moment as he stopped with his work and looked at the woman whose story he knew thanks to KMart and Majeris's storytelling to "catch him up" with the group's history. He had also heard of Chris and Jill's story, that of LJ and Betty, and how other members of the still living convoy had gotten to that point. But the question was still ringing in his ears. And he had an answer for it.

"Alice-" he started and looked to her with an honest glance. "The truth is…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

She had buttoned up her shirt when Leon left with Alice to carry out the rest of the bodies that lay in that room. She wanted to burn down the room that she was in but instead moved to the master bedroom that was on the opposite hallway closest to the back wall. As she walked out, she saw Carlos leaned against the door post closest to the wall and Chris was sitting against the desk. Both of them were in a quiet conversation, but when she walked into the room, the two of them became silent and turned to her.

"Hey, KMart." Carlos said softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she partly lied. But Carlos shook his head with a smile.

"You see, I told you. It's like they're twins." he said to Chris.

"Speaking of twins. I know of a former agent that's a fraternal twin to you." Chris replied, implying only one other person that the trio knew of.

"Well, I guess our lives are less…complicated." KMart proposed already knowing what the subject of their conversation had been.

"Which is a very good thing." Carlos added as he took a chair and took the seat. "Kay, things aren't serious between you and Leon is it?"

"Listen to yourself, you sound like a father." KMart said as a way to worm out of answering him but it was Chris that answered her.

"Technically, both of us are fathers. Just not yours." he said, "But we do look out for you like a father would."

"What do you want me to say?" KMart asked with reluctance as she took her own seat across from the three of them.

"Well, you're eighteen, this is practically a dead world and you can't really hide who you truly are when there's no place you can run to." Carlos started but immediately found that he had lost KMart along with Chris, who looked at him oddly. "Look, it was a figure of speech. Meaning once you know someone, it's already the true them- there's no double personality that they put on for you and then where they're with a group of people. Now, once you know someone you already know the kind of person they already are."

"Meaning good and evil and how good someone is." KMart interpreted but Chris looked at them both strangely.

"Okay, is there something I'm missing-" at that moment, the meaning to what they were saying hit him. "Forget it. Keep going."

"You're eighteen now and you can make your own choices, but I think we're just trying to tell you not to rush into some things." Carlos said ignoring what Chris had uttered a moment before.

"I've known him for a couple of years. Believe me, if anyone is rushing it's you trying to avoid giving the whole birds and the bees speech." KMart laughed drawing a smile from both former Umbrella agents. "I'm not reckless. But I can tell you I was so close to losing it today."

"And I'm sorry. I should've said something." Carlos said apologetically.

"If you had, I would've never forgiven you." KMart replied, "Carlos, if I can withstand watching someone suffer for my sake, then you can, too-"

Carlos was about to argue but realized there was no point.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Chris asked. "Exactly what was going on here?"

"Nothing." Carlos answered so not as to get his friend worried about the whole mess.

"It wouldn't be wrong though, right? If anything happened while you were gone?" KMart asked, like she would when she would ask for permission to do something important.

"Absolutely-" Chris started with a definitely angry, rejection way but it was Carlos that finished.

"Alright." he said once more taking the two people off guard.

"Carlos, she's-" Chris started.

"Old enough to understand what she wants and who she wants." Carlos pointed out turning to his friend. "She's not going to get hurt. But if she does-"

"I call the damn machine gun." Chris said already calling dibs for the weapon he would use to-

"One question." Carlos said, his chocolate eyed gaze back on KMart, "How do you feel towards him?"

"Leon?" KMart asked, for clarification.

Chris was silent as he put away the chair and leaned on the doorpost interested as to what his former charge would say.

"I- I…" she was about to say something when all of a sudden.

"We're back." came Leon's voice interrupting everything. KMart's eyes met Carlos's as she mouthed that last two words she didn't have the courage to speak out loud.

As Leon took KMart into his arms and hugged her as if he had returned from a trip that took him a year, Carlos gave his nod of approval that both Leon and KMart saw and even Alice smiled not saying anything to keep them apart.

"This place better be clean and intact by the time we get back." Chris said as he was the first one out followed by Carlos and Alice, who closed the door behind them.

On their way out, Chris glanced back to see Carlos wrap his arm around Alice's waist as they walked towards the car. Thoughts of Jill snuck into his mind and of all the- _Relax._ he told himself letting his mind wander too personally for its own good.

"C'mon, you two!" he yelled off to them. "We've got to get back to the Underground before the end of the universe."

The two were moving at a slow pace and were whispering something to each other. The close intimacy only reminded the solo Redfield of how he missed holding Jill in his arms and waking to see jet black smooth straight hair that was beyond shoulder-length, azure eyes like that of the ocean at night.

"Really, can we get a move on it! I've got someone waiting for me, too." he said with a smirk as he got into the driver's seat and started the SUV up.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0

He knocked on the door, being a gentleman and not wanting to disturb any pensive thought that was running through KMart's head. But no matter how softly he knocked, the girl shot up with startled eyes and met his gaze with a frightened, shocked, and wide-eyed expression.

"Kay, you okay?" he asked softly as he took a seat on the bed in the master bedroom she had retreated to.

"I'm fine." she whispered as she averted her eyes away from his gaze.

"Liar." he whispered to her and a tiny smile tinged his expression. KMart grinned a little, but it didn't help to alleviate her mood. "Kay, you can tell me. It's just us here. You and me."

"They- Them- they were going to…and-" she started and saw Leon's hand curl up into a fist. His calloused knuckles could easily be seen and somehow, the thought that Leon would be prepared to kill anyone to protect her, thrilled KMart.

"I'd never let that happen." he whispered closing the space between them and reaching up to tuck a lock of blonde hair that fell to her face. "You know that."

"I know." she replied in a hushed voice as Leon made contact with skin and the gentle touch made her heartbeat quicken or pound more like it. "Le-"

"Ssh." he whispered as he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

There was no objection from either side and even though experience was one sided Leon cautiously continued as he lowered her to the bed. When their lips separated, both took a deep breath.

"I love you, Dahlia." he whispered, calling her by her true name.

KMart gasped and stared at him. "How-"

"Carlos." he smiled. "I swear, he and Alice know everything."

KMart smiled at hearing him say her real name. Maybe, that would be a reason for her to finally use her real name. Her hand dug into his hair. Gray-blue eyes met her own jade green.

"And I love you, Leon Kennedy." she whispered.

0o0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o0o

Wesker walked into the dark eerie room that belonged to the best agent the corporation had left.

"Dimitri-" he started but was cut off when he was suddenly thrown to the wall and was choked.

"I never signed on to hurt her." came a hiss with hate.

"You can turn your back on us but you'll only end up-" Wesker choked out.

"Listen to me, without me you've got no corporation. I'm the only agent that can kill Carlos. Don't ask me to kill Alice."

"You care too much for someone who loathes you. She will never love you."

"I don't give a damn. I will not hurt her. I only signed on to kill him. Not my friends."

"Friends?! The people who- if they saw you- would shoot you on the spot? You've got nobody Scott Olivera!" Wesker shouted using Dimitri's real name. Enraged, the agent threw the Chairman to the ground of the dark- nearly abyss-like room. "You will follow what I say- Kill Alice and the-"

"I'd rather die at Carlos's hand than kill her." Dimitri spat. Dying at his cousin's hand just like his father had was something Dimitri loathed but he would rather have Carlos kill him that he having to kill the woman they both loved. He was about to storm out but Wesker said something.

"They both work for the corporation you know. Your parents. Hers. His. They were at the top of each field when this corporation went under the name Chimera."

Dimitri picked up his head at the mention of the corporation.

"Yes, you know the name." Wesker continued and saw Dimitri's silhouette turn to him against the light from the outside hall. "There was a time when the three families worked at peace. You see, generations often have the same outlook. Michael and Rick fell in love with Alexia- Alice's mother. But the brothers constantly fought over her until Michael finally relented and sought to only help Alexia, who lost the love for both of them when they constantly fought over her and she fell in love with someone else. Michael let go of her and decided to watch from afar and protect her. But Rick pined after her- this ruined the marriage in which you were born while Michael lived a happier life while still watching over Alexia and her daughter from afar."

"Alice's father was killed in a Chimera mission." Dimitri whispered knowing more about Alice's history and of Carlos's as well.

"A mission we sent him on." Wesker whispered. "He was killed at the same time Carlos and his family were coming back from the camping trip."

"Max and-" Dimitri remembered his eldest cousin's name but forgot the youngest. "They died. What did you do?!"

He was angry now as memories of the time when he and his cousins would play together started to seep out from the walls he had built.

"We needed to get rid of everyone. Max and Carlos were being groomed to become agents. Alice was young at the time. And you were in training as well." Wesker smirked.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Dimitri screamed.

"You want the whole story? You've got most of it. And besides, you guys are only repeating the history. Give or take Michael's son does not only protect Alexia's daughter. And don't think I don't know about Cale-" Wesker started sending Dimitri into an alarm.

"Cale." he whispered.

"I hear Redfield and Valentine have a daughter named Angela." Dimitri panicked now. Wesker knew all along. He was just exploiting Dimitri for his anger against the families that could destroy the corporation. _Carlos was right_. And in Dimitri dictionary those were the scariest words in the dictionary, everything he believed in was wrong!!

"You knew. You're-"

"Repeating history. It's time for Umbrella to start over. But we need to annihilate everyone first."

"No!" Dimitri shouted as he stepped out into the hall. "You've got to get out of here first."

"Dimitri!" Wesker screamed but the agent closed the metal doors locking the Chairman inside.

He ran into the white halls he knew so well. Dimitri- he abandoned that name. He was now Scott Olivera. That was his name now. His real name.

* * *

**_Well, yeah. Honetsly, I love Dimitri or Scott whatever name he likes. I really do like him. So c'mon. Family generations repeating. Yeah, yeah. It really made for an interesting twist. I was kinda watching GoldenEye and I was like- well, I made the double crosser, a triple crosser. Anyways, please review._**

**_-Phoenix_**

**_P.S sorry for all the mistakes_**


	26. Chapter 24 Part 1: Family Past

**_Really sorry!!! I haven't uploaded anything in a while now!!! Really, really sorry. Well, this is part one of chapter 24 and if enough reviews come in I'll be able to upload pt 2 faster._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four:

"You know, I always knew you had something against me with the whole relationship thing. But do you really have to kill me?" Leon asked as he was on the ground and backing away from the oncoming attack.

"Sorry, Le. I've got orders." Chris whispered in a demented voice. One Leon knew was not Chris.

"Fuck orders!!" Leon shouted, "Chris, c'mon- you can't be serious!"

"Sorry. I am." he answered as he raised his gun.

"Chris!" came a trio of voices at once as he cocked the trigger and aimed at Leon's head. "No!!"

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

**12 Hours Earlier**

The sun breached the thin red curtain and hit his face full on. He moaned as he shielded his eyes and saw the glint of the yellow sun flash.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he turned to face… "Kay-" he whispered as he saw her.

He could feel her naked body against his side and took a deep breath trying to remember exactly what the hell happened last night. It was almost like a blur. But he remembered everything- all the sounds, the light, her-

Kmart moaned as she shifted and she unwittingly pressed herself harder against his bare body. _Oh, God._ he thought slightly hiding and suppressing a moan while maintaining his composure. Thoughts were running through his mind mixing with the memories he would never forget. He actually slept with her. Kmart- no, Dahlia, his Dahlia. His- He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and brushed them away from her eyes. The desert had certainly done a number on her hair because it went from light blonde to honey blonde in a matter of months. Not that he was complaining because it seemed to naturally fit her and frame her face and gorgeous jade green eyes.

"Good morning." she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"And how long were you awake?" he asked softly as he lightly pressed his lips against her forehead.

"When you twisted and turned." she answered with a pout.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." he said again kissing her apologetically.

"Sweetie?" she asked him.

"Well, I thought-" he stuttered thinking he had said something way out of line, but Kmart laughed as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"I'm kidding." she answered him. "Call me whatever you want."

"Anything?" he asked mischievously.

"Get your head out of the gutter." she giggled as she was suddenly pulled to his body. She moaned slightly enjoying the warmth she was pressed against.

"Last night-" Leon started as certain memories started to flash before his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Kmart asked, cutting him off. Her eyes cast away from his gaze.

"No." Leon said quickly in a sincere way. "Not one moment. You?"

"Definitely, not." she replied as she rested her head on his collarbone. The urge to say those three words just overwhelmed her and it slipped out, "I love you."

Leon smiled. "I know. Love you, too."

He turned over so that he was on top of her and smiled. "Ready for another round?"

"Of-" Kmart started when all of a sudden a voice filled the entire lodge.

"KMart?! Leon?!" came a voice.

Instinctively, Leon covered the both of them pulling the sheets up to their chests.

"Guys, I know you're up!! It's me Mikey!! Where the hell-" they heard before they turned to each other. There was the faint echo of static in the background, and that wouldn't be present if he were actually there.

"Computer?" KMart suggested as an answer to Leon who was looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, maybe. So, that means-" Leon answered but Kmart laughed and shook her head.

"Nah-ah. We are getting up. We're gonna put on our clothes and find that computer." KMart said as she got up first and searched for her clothes that littered the room.

Leon grumbled before getting up too and grabbing his clothing.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Chris saw Alice walk out- or really sneak out of the darkened room.

"You know, he's gonna be worried-" Chris added for he too snuck out of bed this early in the morning.

"I know. And so will Jill." Alice pointed out as she checked that she had all her firearms for she did not want to make a second trip and risk waking her sleeping fiancé.

"Yeah, well she wasn't the one that was recently tortured-" Chris fired back this time getting no retort signifying he had won the round.

"He needs to rest and we need to find a way to get into that damn facility." she said with a tinge of impatience in her tone of voice.

"But we've got the lodge already. Don't we-" Chris started but was interrupted as they entered the main den where all the computers were.

"We've got the passage, but without knowledge of the place, we're gonna get lost. It doesn't matter how good Wyatt and Mikey can read a map, we'll get lost and caught." she said as she saw Mikey yelling to a screen with gray static.

"I know you guys are there!" he yelled.

"You know, buddy. Back when there was a world, when people saw that- they'd think you've lost it." Chris said as he gave his friend a slap on the back.

"Have you got any contact?" Alice asked seriously reminding Chris of when he knew that serious Alice, the one that was battling everyone else.

"Nope, not a single word-" Mikey started when the screen in front of the trio came to life and the image of Leon and Kmart were seen clearly.

"Hola!" Leon said with a smile as he fixed the camera. "Took us a while to find the computer."

"Uh-huh." Chris and Mikey replied, not believing them.

"What?!" KMart asked them, "We really couldn't find this room!"

"Listen, I need you to set up the computers so that when I get over there, I can just open everything." Mikey said.

"And what do you mean by 'set up'?" Leon asked.

"Open all the programs that you can and I'll get the rest. That way, I won't have to take my time getting all the windows open." came the reply when suddenly, Kmart and Leon turned around.

"What?" Alice asked seeing the alarmed expression on their faces. "What's going on? Kay-"

"We gotta go." Leon said in a rush as he drew his gun and got up off the seat. Kmart took his place at the computer and looked into the camera.

"Don't worry, we'll get everything up." she assured them with a faint smile that was almost placid but didn't hide her worry. Obviously, something had happened. "Just get here quick, okay?"

Suddenly, her image winked out into a blackness.

"Get everyone up. We've got to get there now." Alice said as she and Chris rushed back into the hallway.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Leon and Kmart heard the door creak and knew that the rest of the convoy was at the Underground, that only meant someone from Umbrella had come back.

"Stay here." Leon ordered and Kmart looked at him with a shocked expression.

"After the years of knowing me, 'Stay here' is not gonna work!" she hissed not meaning to be so loud.

"Please, Kay, if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself." he said his gray-blue eyes pleading with hers.

She had seen this effect being used vice-versa with the couples on the team and now it was being used on her and she finally understood the feeling. Reluctantly, and yet willingly, Kmart took a seat in front of the computer and waited. Leon just smiled at her before stepping out of the secret room and into the large wardrobe in one of the guestrooms. Afterwards, he peeked through the small crack and saw the back of someone.

"Hello?!" echoed the stranger's voice in the room. However, it was no stranger to him. The voice made Leon grind his teeth as he drew open the door.

Dimitri moved towards the exit when Leon cocked his gun and pointed it his head.

"I've got a gun aimed at your head." he told him, "You better wisely choose the next words that come out of your mouth."

"I want to help you guys." Dimitri replied.

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that." Leon answered him. "You sold us all out, you tortured Carlos, and you allowed those guys to-"

"I'm sorry, alright?!" Dimitri yelled. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think I was going to be used."

" 'Sorry' doesn't count." Leon said about to fire.

"Leon, stop!" Kmart shouted as she entered the room.

Dimitri caught sight of her and looked away.

"What?" Leon asked her in shock. "Stop? No. Either he returns to Umbrella or he's gonna get a bullet to the back of his head."

"Leon, I'm dead if I return to Umbrella." Dimitri told them about to turn to them when he saw Leon point the gun and take a step towards him.

"I don't mind that." came the reply.

"Leon, he's changed." Kmart interjected over the two of them. "I can sense it."

Leon turned to her the way she had said it, it was not even with a voice that sounded unsure. She sounded like she knew and could sense it. He had a feeling that something was not right. This was sounding all to familiar to him.

"Kay, are you alright?" he asked, the worry showing in his voice.

"She's infected." Dimitri answered before Kmart could even get a word in. "We all are. Even you Leon."

"Bullsh-" Leon started but was cut off by Kmart.

"No, he's right." she interrupted. "I've been feeling like this for the past couple of weeks. I know this is not normal."

"Kay, he's-" Leon started, once more but was cut off.

"She's been infected at birth. I've been infected through experimentation. And everyone else has been exposed to the aerobic virus that is'nt as harmful but does activate a certain gene that turns on a special ability." Dimitri started. "Look, I've betrayed Wesker."

"So soon?" Leon asked sarcastically, "The thought of your quickly changing alliances doesn't really comfort me."

"I'll let you guys tie me up and when the others get here then you can decide what to do with me. I'd rather Alice and the others kill me than return back to the corporation." he replied and turned ready to get a shot to the head.

But when Dimitri locked gazes with both Kmart and Leon both of the rebels knew that there was something was changed.

"Your name's changed." Kmart said with a smile reading something in his eyes.

Dimitri looked at her with shock as Leon just stared at her with disbelief wondering what power Kmart had gained.

"What is it?" Kmart asked.

"A name I went by a long time ago." Dimitri answered. "Scott."

"Well, Scott," Leon said emphasizing the new name, "We'll just tie you up and wait. The others will be here soon."

O0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o

He moaned as he stirred. His limbs ached as he stretched out on the bed, finding the space right next to him was empty. He grunted as he pushed himself off his bed but found that his muscles still ached. So he dropped back down to the bed with a suppressed thud. He lay on his back and scanned the dark room. It was practically barren of anything interesting. There was an open closet with guns and ammunition and another were random clothing they had picked out from the department store the group had lived next to in Tokyo.

However, there was one thing that lay on a dresser. A small dagger that glinted in the small light that was filtered through the dark curtains. He outstretched his hand and concentrated like all the times he was able to fly and read emotions off someone's expression and know the deeper meaning. However, unlike Alice, he could not control telekinesis. The dagger shook on the dresser but didn't budge further. After trying several times and getting a severe headache, Carlos stopped and leaned his head back on the pillow. It was at that moment that the door cracked as it opened and Alice knocked.

"You up?" she asked as she opened the door fully and walked across the room to the curtains.

"Not really." Carlos moaned, his headache driving him nuts.

"Well, hear ya go." she said as she threw back the curtains and the bright sun shone into the room and onto the bed.

Carlos groaned and pulled the sheets over his head the headache making him sensitive to light. "Alice, I've got a headache!"

"Oh, sorry." Alice apologized as Carlos removed the sheets to find she was near the bed and with a flick of her wrist the curtains closed and the room was once more dark.

"How do you do that?" Carlos asked as Alice got on the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"Do what?" she asked him.

"That. Telekinesis thing." he replied as he sat upright and leaned on the headboard.

"I dunno. After my escape from the facility, I just- could do that." she said and hesitated. "But you're not me. You can do things I can only dream of doing."

"Things I really don't want to do." Carlos added with a sigh and Alice lay next to him.

"Car, we can't choose what happens to us." she said, "We have to accept what happens and decide what we think is best. For the safety of everyone else."

"Was that your thought when you left us?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alice muttered looking down before meeting his gaze. "But I'm not leaving now."

"I know. I just-" he started when all of a sudden Everett ran into the room.

"Leon and Kmart have captured Dimitri!" he reported.

"What?!" the couple shouted as the two of them scrambled out of bed and ran past him and into the living room.

The entire group was gathered around the computer with Leon on the screen.

"You've got him?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Leon answered, "He basically turned himself over. He's saying he's gonna let you kill him."

Carlos and Alice leaned away from the screen and exchanged glances.

"What?" Chris asked not missing that.

"Dimitri hates me." Carlos answered his friend, "If he wants me to kill him while all the time he's been trying to kill me, that's saying something."

"Dimitri's changed." came Kmart's voice and everyone turned to the screen. "Wesker was using him and he's decided to change. Carlos, does the name Scott ring a bell."

"It was Dimitri's first name." Carlos answered the girl.

"Yeah, well he's going by that now." Leon and Kmart replied.

"What does this guy have? A split personality?" Everett asked, voicing the question ringing in some of the convoy member's minds.

"Well, not really. But when someone wants to forget what he's done under one name he might take another." Alice explained as she looked back to Kmart. "Tell Leon not to kill him and we'll be on our-"

Suddenly, there was a thud on the door and all around them.

"That doesn't sound good." Jill said as everyone whirled around to face the door.

"Oh, shit." Leon muttered as he disappeared out of the room, but his yell from the other room. "What the fuck is at the Underground?"

There was no reply for a while and Mikey who sat at the computer, while everyone gathered their weapons, waited tensely for an answer. Leon ran into the room.

"Hunters and agents! They're there right now!! They're after Alice!" Leon warned.

"Shit." Mikey muttered as he took his gun and loaded the magazine. "We've got uglies and agents coming in!!"

"Crap, here we go!" Wyatt said as everyone took a place around the entrance, ready to fire at whatever would pass through doors. But the doors were basically built for fortification and would not break anytime soon. Chris, Alice, Wyatt, Chloe and Carlos knew that but didn't think it would hold up against the Hunters.

"Think we should help them?" Carlos asked Alice with a smile, which she understood.

"Allow me." Alice answered him.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Jill asked when all of the sudden, the door unlocked with a loud creak.

"Alice!!" everyone but Carlos yelled before the door crashed down and an unearthly roar echoed throughout the Underground.

Chris and Jill shot first, as they were the first line and killed the two Hunters that dared to enter their haven. Alice and Carlos took the next line of Hunters as lickers dashed in and headed for the computers. Thank God for Everett, who shot the Lickers down in a heartbeat. That fact registered in Carlos's mind but he didn't bother with it. As the others dealt with the superhuman speed of Lickers and Hunters, Jill, Chris, and Carlos went hand-to-hand combat with the dozens of agents that started to pour in through the door. Shooting point-blank would waste bullets and besides, the group was getting rusty, having not been active in years.

Carlos with a spinning heel kick broke an agents neck and engaged in combat with two agents that replaced the man. Chris and Jill were facing worse with the oncoming charges from the agents.

"Remind you of good times?" Chris asked Carlos who fought back to back with him.

"Yeah, you?" Carlos replied, "Duck."

The two of them did as an agent launched a kick that they dodged. Carlos heel kicked him and broke the man's neck as he fell down.

Chris took care of his agent and saw that Alice was dealing telepathically with the creatures and an agent was rushing up to her with some sword of blade brandished in the air.

"Alice, your right!" Chris warned her, which was just enough time for Alice turned to her right to see a charging agent and, with a flick of her wrist, snapped her attacker's neck. The thought unnerved Chris but he remembered that Alice and Carlos had been subjected to testing and such, and couldn't be blamed for what they could do. They never wanted it. Never asked for it.

Meanwhile, a Licker launched itself at Chloe. However, Wyatt had shot it down in three shots.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked with a small smile.

"Fine." Chloe answered. "Don't let this go to your head."

"Since when does that happen?" he asked with a joke before Chloe pushed him down and out of the way of an agent's blow. Instead she pointed her Walther P99 at his head and fired one shot that was fatal to the enemy. She didn't even bother to fire a third shot knowing that he was dead before he hit the ground. She looked down at Wyatt. "Looks like we're even."

"If we get out of this alive remind me to thank you." he said as he jumped to his feet and launched himself into another battle against a Licker scurrying on the ceiling and away from the gunshots.

Some of the Hunters didn't even involve themselves in the battle and lingered near the walls. Everett realized what the Hunters were doing as they sulked into the shadows of the room. They were in the hunt. The fight that they, the rebels, were putting up against them was just an extra trouble and an extra hazard. One they were thinking of moving around. They were waiting for a break in the system. For the weakest link of them to let their guard down.

"They're on the hunt!" he yelled out in warning to the others attracting the attention of a nearby Hunter that was stalking him in the shadows of the computers.

It leapt with a roar and tried to tackle him, but Everett rolled off to the side and left the agent coming up behind him to deal with the creature's fatal blow. He was about to shoot when all of a sudden, the Hunter bit into the agent's dead body and blood spurted everywhere. The once safe haven was now a battleground and it was a mutating battle now. The Hunter's body started to change and evolve into something more grotesque.

"Oh, I'm gonna puke." Everett muttered in a sick voice as he withdrew away from the sight.

The Hunter turned to him and roared, blowing a foul air in the man's direction.

"Shit." the man muttered, "Two words; Breath mint."

"That's one word, Ev!" Jill corrected from across the room.

"How can you hear me?!" Everett asked curiously before he started to fire at the evolved and towering form of the Hunter.

He fired every single round in his magazine until it was completely empty, leaving him defenseless.

"A little help here!" he yelled to the others.

Alice turned her attention to the creature and telekinetically stopped it from its lunge towards her friend. "Get out of there now!"

Not needing to be told twice, Everett scrambled out of there and ran towards the others and the battles. As soon as her head began to ring, Alice let go of her old and let the creature fall to the floor. She soon fell as well.

"Alice?!" Carlos asked, alarmed heading towards her, but was blocked off by a dozen more agents. _Where the fuck are they coming from?_ he asked himself as he started to deal with them.

"I'm fine!" Alice yelled back as she started to attack the Hunter's head with bullets from her weapon. But it didn't even hurt the thing. It kept charging and raised its claw as it was close enough to her. She was obviously the next meal.

"Alice!" Mikey cried as he drew a lighter from his pocket, lit it and threw it at her. But she knew he didn't mean for her to use the lighter as a weapon. Mikey meant for her to use the flame. Like the time when she saved the convoy from the crows those years ago.

In the fraction of a second, she concentrated on the flame and enlarged it before firing it at the creature similar to a spurt from a flamethrower and surrounding its body were scorching hot tongues of flames. The cry of the creature echoed in the Underground and momentarily halted the battle for the cry was so high pitched it threatened to break the ear drums of all of those that were fighting. Even Alice and Carlos shielded their ears before the creature dropped dead. Once the Hunter fell to the ground, the agents started to flee for there were no other undead creatures left to aid them in destroying the others. As they started to retreat, Jill, Chris, and Chloe fired at those that were retreating while Mikey and Everett were already working on the dead bodies.

Suddenly, an agent smashed something at Chris's feet which released a smoke that dissipated in a matter of seconds. But the man didn't even get a chance to see the gas, in form of a gray smoke, vanish for Chris snapped his neck.

Alice, in the meantime, had collapsed, but Carlos caught her before her head struck the ground.

"Alice." he gasped as he held her in his arms. "Alice, what's wrong?"

His voice was ringing through her mind and hurt because it sounded like he was yelling.

"My head hurts." she said simply as she winced and held her hand to her temple.

_No, not again._ he thought. He had experienced headaches from her in the past and the last time, someone was killed. He was going to stop that this time. Stop the project he had thought was gone for good.

Carlos took a moment to think about something before he looked into her ice blue eyes that were fluttering. He immediately knew he had entered her mind when he could feel the exact same ringing and the dizziness. But he kept pushing through searching for something that only he knew he could find. How he knew what to do, he couldn't even explain what he was after. But he knew that there was something wrong with Alice's primitive programming that Isaacs had used to try and control her. Carlos's experimentation was meant for him to forget in order to control and therefore there was no chip embedding that emitted something into his head to control him. Alice was different and therefore he had to shut down the chip. Alice whimpered as she felt him invade her mind.

"Carlos!" she gasped as she her hand held on to his shirt. "Car, stop-"

But he didn't listen to her. He knew what the chip was doing to her. It was restraining her and limiting her to her power usage. If she needed to use more power than her limit, she would be dead if she were attacked. He needed to do this.

Alice was screaming because he had located the chip and was shutting it down. Shutting down a _part_ of her.

"STOP!! CARLOS, STOP IT!!" she screamed but he didn't, even though her screams were hurting him.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?!" Chris shouted about to stop his friend when all of a sudden he crashed into a sphere and was blown back. The shield around the two of them was stopping the others from interfering.

"No!" Chloe and Wyatt yelled in unison as they realized what was going on. "He's helping her!"

"He's killing her!" Everett yelled and the others turned to him with disbelief. They all knew that Carlos would never kill Alice and would rather kill himself. All they knew was that he was hurting her.

"Isaacs controlled Alice via a neuron chip that was embedded into her and controlled her mind. It turns on the alternate personality of Project Alice under the orders of whoever has the program code to access her." Wyatt explained.

"That 'whoever' includes Wesker and the other heads of the corporations around the world." Chloe added as Alice's entreaties were ringing throughout the Underground and began to become haunting cries. "He's shutting the chip down."

Carlos was listening and at the same trying to shut down the program. It was hard because Project Alice was starting to resurface and he was confronting both her and the weakened Alice. Soon, he, too, was locked in Alice's mind and the two were now in a mental struggle against the last trace of Isaacs.

"_Nice to see you again, Carlos."_ the Project smiled. _"Been locked away in her head for a _very_ long time thanks to you."_

"_Leave him alone!"_ Alice screamed.

"_Ugh, still trying to control me?"_ Project Alice asked.

"_Why won't you just die?!" _Carlos asked as he shot a bullet at her.

A scream rang from Alice, the real Alice- his Alice.

"_Because, I am Alice. And if I die, a part of her dies, too. Only she can allow for me to get killed."_ she said as she looked over at her weakened true self, _"But she can't let me go. Because she's afraid of losing herself. Losing her identity."_

"_Alice."_ Carlos muttered, _"It doesn't matter what happens. I need to help you. If you don't get rid of her, she'll hold you back from your power. If she does still do that she'll drain you and you might collapse in a battle. Alice, I'm not going to lose you. I'm not."_

"_She's not gonna buy it."_ the project said as another gunshot resonated in the black room in Alice's mind.

Carlos could feel the sudden change in the mental state. He saw Alice holding up a gun, one she had conjured in her construct. The project gasped as she looked down and saw that she was bleeding. She turned to Alice who had her hand extended.

"_Leave me alone!"_ Alice yelled, her eyes on the project before switching to Carlos who held up his gun and fired once.

The project staggered back from impact of the shot and away from the two of them. It seemed as if she dropped off the edge of a room for she disappeared and fell without a scream.

Meanwhile, to the others outside the private sphere of Alice's mind, Alice went limp in Carlos's arms. Her head leaned on his chest and Carlos seemed to break contact with her. He gasped for some reason as if he had been running a marathon and soon, Alice gasped before she jolted in his arms.

"What the hell?" Everett asked as the two looked up at him.

The group slowly approached wary and cautious for they did not know whether or not the shield was still up. However, that question was answered when they were able to pass by unaffected.

"Want to explain, what the hell just happened?" Chris asked as Carlos and Alice turned to him after breaking the gaze between them.

"Well, long story short," Carlos answered before turned to Alice with a grin, "I don't think Alice will be having any problems with her powers anymore."

"That's a good thing, right?" Mikey asked.

"Yup." Wyatt and Chloe answered him simply.

"Good. Now, let me remind you that Leon and KMart have Dimitri tied up in the Cabin and are waiting for some of you to go and deal with him." Mikey said.

"Let me deal with that back-stabbing-" Chris started on his way out, but was held back by Jill who held the back of his shirt.

"No, don't hurt him." Carlos instructed as he and Alice stood, "Something's wrong and I need to talk with him."

"He tried to kill you." Jill reminded him.

"He deserves a second chance." Carlos answered, "You gave me one."

"But you didn't try to kill any one of my friends." Jill pointed out. "He's a-"

"He's my cousin." Carlos answered. "We're the last of our families. Give me a chance."

"What makes you think you'll be able to get things out of him that we can't?" Everett asked.

Carlos tapped his temple. "Mind reading, remember?"

"Right." came the answer.

"Alright look, we need to split up. The Cabin's only a half-hour away. Chris, Jill, Carlos, Mikey, and I will go over to the others and we need the rest of you to maintain in the facility and keep it in control." Alice instructed.

The others just nodded in agreement not even questioning anything else.

"We'll get rid of the bodies." Chloe and Wyatt said as they looked at the mass of corpses from the undead and the living that littered the once clean floors of the Underground.

"I'll establish the links between the cameras and all the communication lines. I think that Claire and the others might already be already for the links." Everett said as he went to the computers.

"Alright, c'mon." Chris said as he coughed slightly, "We need to go."

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

Leon was loading his gun over and over again. Releasing the magazine and then jamming it back in before cocking the trigger and readying it for firing. Scott was quiet and just stared down at the ground while Kmart studied the both of them.

"Scott." Kmart whispered and was answered by Scott and Leon looking at her. One in response and the other in shock. "What happened? Why are you here?"

It was a simple and easy question but Scott hesitated.

"It's complicated." he answered at last. "I thought- I thought I was on the right side-"

"Right side," Leon scoffed, "You were planning to kill us. Why? All because of Carlos?!"

"Not exactly." Scott said, "You see Carlos and I are related- cousins. My family fell apart because of a former love triangle with- You know what, long story short, my family fell apart and I was put into the foster care system. Eventually when Carlos's family died, my mother had cleaned up enough to take him and she became his guardian. But my dad was so pissed that he had to take care of his younger brother's son and when he was stopped from killing him by my mother he fired back and killed her instead. Carlos killed him, in turn."

"And you're pissed because your father, a psychotic murderer, was killed by your cousin?" Leon asked both sarcastically and seriously, trying to figure out what was making this guy tick.

"My uncle was his father." came a new voice into the conversation as the door opened with a mild creak unlike earlier when Scott had entered. "It doesn't matter what happened. Scott was brought up under his father- I would hate myself if I were in his position."

Leon, Kmart looked up and saw that Carlos, Alice, Jill, Chris, and Mikey were at the door all behind each other.

"I guess that explains it." Leon muttered but loud enough so that the others could hear him.

A sudden quietness overcame everyone in the room and for a few moments not a word was spoken. Then, Alice broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Mikey, you need to go and check the computers, right?" she asked him.

The techie nodded and his gaze locked with Leon and KMart who took it as a sign for them to come with him. Leon threw one last look at Scott before leaving. Chris and Jill exchanged glances.

"You know, we'll check out the uh-" Jill started.

"Premises." Chris finished as the two of them walked out.

"That was not awkward at all." Scott said with a small grin but Alice and Carlos didn't even find it amusing. "Look, if you're gonna kill me you might as well do it now."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Alice asked as Carlos walked over to Scott and behind him. There was the sound of a blade being drawn and instantly, Scott readied himself for a killing blow, but instead he felt the ropes around him suddenly loose.

"Yeah, really. You're not gonna die." Carlos asked in agreement as he stood to Scott's side and helped him up.

Suddenly, with no word, Carlos launched a punch that hit Scott straight in the jaw and knocked him back into the chair, which toppled to the floor. There was no objection from Alice but she stared at her fiancé shocked. Carlos shook his hand in turn shaking off the stinging pain.

"Shit, that hurt." the two men muttered. Carlos held his hand as Scott held his jaw.

He moved it a little to see if he could still feel it, but instead it clicked.

"Alice, are jaws supposed to click?" he asked as Carlos rejoined Alice.

"Nope." Alice smiled and turned to Carlos, "What was that for?"

"That was for letting those men nearly rape Kay." Carlos explained and shook his hand once again, "Shit, what the hell are your bones made of?!"

Alice turned to Scott, her eyes suddenly wary. But the scent of it was all of a sudden palpable like it was when most infectants were around, but the sense was now one she could turn on and off and with the amount of undead in the world she had shut off, until now.

"You're infected." she stated.

Carlos turned to her with a shocked look. Scott got up from the floor and brushed himself off.

"We all are." Scott answered her, "Though not in the same way."

"You do mean everyone in this room, right?" Carlos asked for clarification.

"I mean everyone." Scott replied, "Everyone includes KMart, Leon, Chris, Jill, Everett, Majeris, Chloe, Wyatt, Mikey, Claire and Anya. All of us."

"That's impossible." Carlos said.

"Not when you've been exposed to the airborne virus for years." Scott said as he once again moved his jaw. "Look, there's something more complicated than everyone being infected. There're connections between the three of us. Maybe, all of us."

"What're you saying?" Alice asked him, "That us being together isn't random."

"Well, yeah." Scott said, "Kinda. For instance, did you know that our parents all worked for the same corporation? Umbrella's predecessor, Chimera?"

Alice and Carlos shook their heads.

"Well, they did. My parents. Your parents. His parents." Scott answered directly at Alice but Carlos had no objection. He just let him talk.

"And?" Alice asked him.

"Your mother's name- was Alexia, wasn't it?" Scott asked.

The question startled both Carlos and Alice for Alice had never told anyone about her past. Not even Carlos and he was shocked that Scott knew.

"Yes." Alice replied, "How do you-"

"Wesker worked for Chimera, too. All those years ago. A junior agent." Scott explained. "Carlos, your dad and mine fell in love with Alexia. But they constantly fought over her until finally, Alexia fell in love with someone else."

"That kinda reminded me of this story except the last part was not what I expected." came Kmart's voice as she walked out of the room.

The three adults turned to her and the same message was in all of their eyes. _Privacy, please._ In fact, Kmart read this expression perfectly as if they had actually said it aloud.

"Oh, please. Like I'm actually gonna pass up on this." she said as she leaned against the wall.

The three adults sighed and reluctantly allowed her to listen in knowing that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Anyways, Alexia met Alice's father. Well, we all know what happens-" Scott started.

"Fast-forward." Carlos suggested although it sounded more like an order.

"Alright, so Michael-" Scott started.

"Who's that?" Kmart inquired, not knowing any first names.

"Michael is my father's name." Carlos explained, "Maya is my mother's."

"Alexia was my mother and Leo's the name of my father." Alice explained.

"Rick and Cassie." Scott said last.

"Okay, continue." Kmart smiled, seeing a somewhat annoyed look on Scott's face.

"Alright, so Michael finally realized that it was hopeless and let Alexia go. My father, didn't. It's the whole reason his marriage with my mother never worked out. My father never gave up on Alexia." Scott said, just summarizing everything.

"And? Carlos's dad?" Kmart asked.

"Met my mother." Carlos answered for Scott. "Had my older brother, Max, my younger sister, Bella, and me."

"While all the time protecting Alexia and her daughter." Scott finished off. "But Chimera was going under and all the agents thought it was right to leave the corporation and continue normal lives. So, they denied renewal into Umbrella. However, as the top agents in their fields, our parents especially had no option to say no. They knew everything- knew too much-"

Carlos and Alice's eyes widened.

"Wait-" Alice started as realization started to dawn on her. "Are you saying that the corporation took out our parents?"

"My family was disorganized. Chimera thought we'd go down naturally. But healthy families. Prospero and Olivera included were targeted." Scott said, indirectly answering the question.

Alice at the moment seemed to lose her voice in shock. Carlos was staring hard at Scott trying to see if the man was telling the truth.

"What exactly did they do?" Carlos asked.

"Alice's father was one of the best in the espionage field." Scott said melancholically. "He was killed on assignment that made it look like an accident. Around the same time, Carlos and his family were coming back from their camping trip-"

Now, Carlos nearly paled. "Wait-"

"Wesker said, they had gotten some crazy agent to do the dirty work. Car, Alice, I'm sorry but-" Scott started.

"You're telling us, that Umbrella or Chimera killed our families?!" Carlos and Alice asked, or more like shouted.

"And they were trying to get rid of everything that could threaten them. They were convinced that I'd come over to their side. That Carlos would die and that Alice would get altered from her path as an agent-"

"My mother-" Alice started. "She was murdered- wasn't she?"

Scott didn't answer. Carlos saw the sorrow and regret in his eyes. Regret in having to tell her the truth.

"Wasn't she?!" Alice asked aloud, startling Carlos and Kmart for she broke the placid silence.

"I'm sorry. The shooting wasn't random." Scott replied as quickly as he could.

Anger built up inside her and started to overwhelm her as well. Carlos took her hand and held on to it. Alice exchanged glances with him and saw the message in his eyes: They'll pay for this. Alice nodded to him and bit back some tears as thoughts of her mother and father came to mind.

"We're the next generation." Scott said to finish off the topic of deaths and revelations.

"And we're gonna finish this." Kmart spoke all of a sudden. "Question now is what are we gonna do."

Scott smiled. "I was hoping that you'd answer that."

Alice moved to the door having heard a slight creak and was all of a sudden aware of the heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

"Let's get the whole gang first." she suggested with a crooked grin as she opened the front door. Chris and Jill fell in, Jill on top of her fiancé. The two looked up at their friends with a sheepish grin.

"So, how much of the 'premises' did you check out?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"The porch is clear." Chris answered, with a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, so the main firewalls were the easiest to crack." Mikey reported to them. "Guess they thought there was no security. However, their security codes are another story. If I trip those, we're dead meat."

"I have Level 6 authority codes, I can get us in with no problem." Scott said looking at the blueprint. "I can also go with you to navigate the hallways."

"Alright, then- Mikey, you'll be in this cabin." Carlos told him as he checked one of his handguns.

"Alone?" Mikey asked, "Do you know that-"

"Don't worry." Jill said as she pinched his cheek. "We can lock you in this room."

"Alright, alright." Alice cut in, "Mikey, you're the one at the controls. We can't do this without you."

The techie surrendered and leaned back in his seat. "Fine, but now we need a plan."

And so the work began. Alice, Carlos, Scott, and Mikey started sketching at the plan while looking at the blueprints. Only after that did they assign what everyone was supposed to do. Alice, Carlos and Scott would head directly to take down the corporation at its head. Jill and Kmart would go after the T-Virus and destroy it while salvaging any Anti-Virus that was left in the facility. Chris and Leon would go and take the arsenal and take everything down. Mikey would direct all of them while watching them and also keep any experiments locked in their rooms while all of this was going on, because they couldn't risk anything going wrong. This was their chance.

As the separate teams started to plan out their strategy with Mikey, Chris sort of sat out the meeting having felt dizzy. It was only a few hours later that they entered the facility while following Scott, who led them through the tunnel they had all been watching closely.

Mikey had set up a link with Chloe in the Underground and relayed the plan. She would be in charge of locking up the projects while Wyatt would be working on helping with surveillance. Everett was still getting rid of the undead corpses that had stained the floors of the Underground and littered the place.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

It was only thirty minutes into the plan and everything was going smooth. Scott had gotten everything open and the fork in the road would be fast approaching. And when it did, the goodbyes were so fast that no one even noticed. Everyone was confident that it was all going to be fine.

And it was…until-

Carlos, Alice, and Scott ran down the hallways knowing that Mikey had run the surveillance cameras on a loop and were practically invisible to any others that were watching the white hallways. Suddenly, as they passed a tech lab a haunting voice called out to them or rather to-

"Alice." rang a voice that made Alice's blood freeze. She stopped dead in her tracks as Carlos and Scott held up their guns and looked for the source of the voice. But they didn't have to look far.

Something materialized behind Alice, something that was nearly human. The trio whirled around to face someone that looked like a combination of Alice and someone else that the trio couldn't pin at the moment. There was a silence that unnerved everyone but after a moment, Alice spoke and identified the person that was standing behind her.

"Mom?" she asked as her voice cracked.

The person smiled. "Hello, darling."

* * *

**_Well, anyone like it?! Anyways, just wanna to let you know I may work on writing a new fic on what you readers want. There should be a poll on my page so check it out!! And vote!! Tell me if you guys want another story and what kind of plotline I should write. Also, does anyone want me to update a certain story in particular?! Tell me!!_**

**_-Phoenix_**


	27. Chapter 24 Part 2: The Battle Begins

-1**Well, I had a lot of time to put this up but my laptop crashed once again and I'm forced to use an old desktop that won't load the editing page. So, if the formatting is strange then I'm sorry, readers. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. And I'll see when I can upload the next chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four:

"Mom." Alice choked out.

Carlos and Scott lowered their weapons and stared at the woman.

"Alice, it's not your mother." the two men said in an unintentional unison, exchanging glances with one another as they realized they had done so.

"No, she-" Alice started as she reached out to her mother, but her hand went through her and she felt despair flood her senses.

"Darling, they're right." the woman said sorrowfully. "I'm a hologram-"

"But you're talking to us aren't you?" Alice asked, "How can a hologram speak?"

"How do the Red and White Queen speak?" she asked with an amused smile. "My mindset is uploaded into the computer and that's how I talk to you- like the real Alexia Abernathy would-"

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes. Any hope that a part of her family might still live was crushed. Carlos felt that wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Alexia's hologram. She took in the sight of him and read the expression on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked him. Carlos looked up and met Alexia's green eyes.

"Carlos Olivera-" he started and at once, he saw Alexia's eyes light for a moment.

"Agent Olivera- Agent Carlos Olivera?" the woman asked.

"Former." Carlos corrected. "I don't work for this damn corporation anymore. Haven't been for a while."

Alexia's eyes softened as if betraying real human emotion, but as she explained earlier, she followed a choice of logic that the real Alexia would have taken and said what the woman would have said.

"You are Michael's son." she said with a smile her eyes still focused on him.

"I am." Carlos said as he caught his breath, he had forgotten the story that his father had once loved Alice's but everyone had walked their separate paths allowing for the next generation to have a chance.

"Alexia, we're shutting the corporation down." Scott explained breaking the momentary silence. Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions however each one for a different reason.

Both Alice and Carlos were shocked at the tone in his voice, as if he had known her, and Alexia was shocked at what Scott had just said.

"Shut them down?" she asked and grinned at the thought as she said, "It's about time."

"What?" Alice asked confused and looked to Scott for an explanation.

"There were three queens created. Red, White, and Blue-" Scott told the other two. "Alexia is the Blue Queen."

Carlos and Alice exchanged glances with one another before looking at the hologram.

"Alexia, where is Chairman Wesker, right now?" Scott asked her.

Alexia scanned the room as if she were looking for Wesker except she was actually scanning security footage. She withdrew from the trance with a shocked expression.

"No! He's right-" she started but was cut off as the hologram disappeared.

"Blue Queen shut down." echoed a voice in the hallway.

"No!!" the three agents shouted as they saw Alexia melt away. Alice's cry was the loudest of the three.

All of them whirled around to face Wesker. All three drew their weapons and took aim.

"You're outnumbered, Wesker." Carlos said, "You're finished."

"Am I?" he asked with a smirk. "You see, Alice was programmed when Isaacs planted a chip into her system. Technology's advanced and we have somethings called nano-bots that can take over the neural system- With one word I can order a kill."

"Why're you telling us this?" Alice spat.

"Why, two of your friends have it in their system." he said as he hit a button on the PRC that he had. The trio's eyes went wide. "Kill Carlos Olivera and Leon Kennedy."

At that moment, Scott fell to his knees in pain.

"Scott!" Alice cried but Carlos pulled her back and helped his cousin himself.

If Scott was the one that was infected he would definitely go after Carlos and Alice would have been in the way. The programming would not hesitate to take her out of the problem.

"Scott, fight it!" Carlos shouted as he held his cousin's shoulders.

Angrily, Alice turned to see that Wesker fled into the opposite hallway and without thought she charged after him knowing that he was human and could be taken out easily. She left Carlos trying to talk Scott out of his struggle.

"Carlos, get the fuck outta here!" Scott yelled, but his warning had gone too fast and with one punch, he sent his cousin stumbling back.

Carlos held his hand over his chest where he was hit hard and grunted, the air had been taken out of his lungs and he hit the wall behind him.

"Scott!!" he yelled as he ducked and rolled to the side.

"Sorry." Scott apologized as he kicked at him.

"Fight it!" Carlos roared as he was forced to block an counter kick.

"I can't!!!" Scott yelled, helpless his eyes telling Carlos that he was truly inert.

The two of them launched into a one-sided fight. As Scott tried to knock down his opponent, Carlos was on the defensive not wanting to hurt him beyond any repair because he had no idea how hard he could hit with the infection in his blood. Scott successively kicked Carlos in the side and gained a second to land a hard blow to the chest that sent him to the ground. Carlos groaned as he scrambled to his feet to avoid another hit.

"You're not fighting." Scott answered in a demented and haunting voice that Carlos knew did not belong to his cousin.

"I can't hurt you." Carlos answered as he dodge rolled to the side to avoid a jump attack.

"I'm not Scott or Dimitri." the person answered. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Not if we get the anti-toxin." Carlos told him and dodged the blow once more.

"You'll never get it." came the haunting voice as they punched, but Carlos effortlessly dodged and pulled him towards him. He only needed that moment to pinch a nerve on Scott's neck that rendered him unconscious.

His body fell forward and Carlos gently lay him on the ground before he looked around for Wesker who he bet was probably- But as he looked around, Wesker was missing. And so was Alice.

0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Leon stood in awe as he took the assault rifle and weighed it in his hand. The sleek and most likely powerful assault rifle was like none he had ever seen. It was the best in the arsenal so far, and he and Chris were only scratching the surface. There were definitely going to be some technologically advanced weapons in the back because there was no way that only bullets could have rid the area within a 100 mile radius of the undead and not only zombies but hunters, lickers, and unknown species that have evolved.

"Chris, this stuff is amazing. Wait 'til we get back to the others and give them a pair. We could wipe out zombies, lickers, uber-zombies-" Leon started but didn't even hear a reply. In fact, he didn't hear a sound. "Chris?" Leon turned around just in time to see a dagger fly in a curved arc towards him.

Instinctively, Leon dodged and reached out to grab the flying dagger by the hilt. He held it between his thumb and forefinger as if he had been doing it for years. He gasped with amazement as he stared at the dagger. But where did it-

"Impressive." came an eerie voice from behind him.

Leon whirled to see that Chris was loading what looked to be one of the assault rifles he had been holding but the one in Chris's hands had what looked to be a sniper's scope and two extra barrels for something other than bullets, something Leon knew he didn't want to find out. Two shots fired and Leon leaned back dodging the bullets. He caught himself in a back flip and after two rotations landed on his feet prepared for another attack. His awe at his newfound skills was not something he could marvel in at the moment, he recognized the alien voice in Chris's voice and knew that whatever it was, Chris was- well, at the moment- gone.

"What the hell happened you?!" Leon roared as he pulled one of the assault rifles from the rack next to him. But as he cocked the trigger he heard that it dry clicked. 'Damn it.' he thought as he dove a series of bullets heading his way.

"Everyone! Scott and Chris have been poisoned! Leon watch yourself! I'm going after Wesker." came the clear voice of Alice over the PRC. Each one of the team had one. Leon pressed the earpiece harder against his ear. He had pressed a button as well.

"So, what do we do?!" Leon asked as he jumped into a room and closed the door. He found himself in an enormous room that had a fifty foot ceiling one that was glass and filtered in some moonlight for the it had been night when they struck the facility and started to infiltrate it.

He heard gunfire on one line and a reply.

"I've got heavy fire here in the labs!" came KMart as Leon heard another blast of a gun.

"Kay!" he screamed.

"Leon, I'm fine. You're not. The nano-bots will take over Chris and-" she started when the door echoed with a thud.

"Oh, I think they've taken over him already." Leon said as he pulled out his Desert Eagle and cocked back the hammer ready to fire.

"Whatever you do don't shoot him!" Alice yelled, "There's a anti-toxin. The nano-bots are a poison , you've got to-" There was the sound of a crash in multiple places and Leon had no clue from where else it had come from because there was a crash to his right as the door fell.

Don't fire. Crap, now what was he supposed to do dance and dodge the bullets. Chris walked and crushed the rubble of the remains of the door under his feet.

"Oh, crap." Leon swore as he rolled to the side and away from whatever Chris had thrown at him. As he ended up on his feet and turned and saw that whatever had been thrown resembled some sort of sword. "What the-"

0o0o0o0oO00o0o0o0o

Mikey scrambled to maintain control of the computers that were spiraling out of his control. He saw a bullet fly into a the camera that monitored the room Chris and Leon were in. And the fire was obscuring his view of KMart and Jill in the lab they had ended up in locked in a fight with agents that had found them. Carlos had been fighting Scott and was running through the halls strangely taking the same halls Mikey had seen Alice take in pursuit of Wesker.

But there was something wrong with the computer because static started to take over every screen.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

The pull he had suddenly felt that connected him to Alice was suddenly severed rendering him lost in the maze of white halls. He felt empty as the connection between him and his fiancée was suddenly gone. Something was wrong.

"Alice!" he screamed as he continued to run in the path and reached a break in the hallway. Three passages, two to either side of him and one straight ahead. "Alice!"

His voice echoed and came back to him. He sighed in frustration as he gazed down each hall. Each were identical only leading to different destinations or probably send him in circles.

"Alexia!" he yelled, "Blue Queen!"

There was no answer.

Suddenly, it hit Carlos. Ashford had built the Queens and had modeled one after Alexia who was connected to his father. Alexia could no doubt command her hologram and if Ashford was an employee with Chimera, Umbrella's predecessor, then-

"Blue Queen-" his voice was choked off, this was his last hope to get out and to get to Alice. Either that or wait and fade away. "Activate."

There was no response. Carlos choked back any cry of frustration and was ready to slam his fist against the wall, he had no choice but to guess his path and pray that he would find his way out. Suddenly, there was a flicker of light as the hologram of Alexia appeared.

"Michael." she greeted as she cast her eyes on him but Carlos's eyes met her.

"His son." he said reiterating what he had told her earlier. Alexia seemed to nod remembering that she had met him before.

"I'm sorry, but when I am started up again, the memories of the hour before I was shut down becomes hazy." she explained and cocked her head a bit to the side in question, "How did you activate my program?"

"I told the Blue Queen to activate." he answered simply. "Please, Alexia, I need you to tell me where your daughter is."

"Which one?" she asked.

"What do you mean-" Carlos started but stopped and turned to her as he realized what else she was implying. "You have another daughter? One here in this facility?"

"Yes. Alice and Dahlia-Bella." she answered and saw his eyes widen with shock. "What's wrong?"

"Dahlia?" he muttered. "KMart."

"Do want for me to lead you to her?"

"No." Carlos answered. "Lead me to Alice."

No sooner had he said so before she started to glide and take a the path to the right.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

Alice could feel the blood starting to flow down her arm from her shoulder and looked up to Wesker who was injured more than she. Alice waited for her skin to heal over, but nothing happened. Instead, the slash that Alice had dealt him across the face was starting to heal. Wesker laughed as he saw Alice stare at him with a new dangerous look.

"You-" she started as she drew her gun and fired striking him at the shoulder and sending him back a bit.

Wesker shook his finger at her, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He held his hand over his wound and the bullet flew out and was held in the air with the force that Wesker called on through his power. "Surprised? You should recognize the strain."

He threw the bullet at her with the same speed as it would have been shot from a gun. But Alice was faster than him through experience and time and batted the bullet harmlessly to the side and off course with her gun. She smiled as she saw his amazed expression.

"Impressive." he said, "I can see why Cain and Isaacs loved you."

At the sound of their names, Alice grit her teeth and lunged towards the man gun in hand and ready to fight. But Wesker outstretched his hand and flicked his wrist to the side. Alice suddenly felt pulled to the side by her gun and she couldn't control it. She found her own abilities had been rendered as the weaker power. Only one other person challenged her Virus abilities.

"You should recognize the strain." Wesker sneered as Alice let go of the gun and let it skitter to the side. "I took it from him when Dimitri was torturing him."

Enraged, Alice kicked at his side but was blocked. However, she countered and brought the gun up on his jaw sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You will pay. For everything!" Alice screamed as she jammed her foot into his side.

"It was pathetic really. He had every chance to use his ability, but he didn't know how to control it. And here I've mastered it under twenty-four hours." Wesker boasted as Alice sent him flying across the room. But it didn't stop him from ranting, "You know, when my agents never came back with the samples of your blood I started to worry that I would never get that taste of immortality that Cain and Isaacs lusted for. But don't think that information about your son didn't reach me."

Alice's eyes widened with shock and she let down her guard on her crushing power for one moment. A moment that allowed Wesker to throw her to the side. He laughed at her efforts to escape.

"I knew about your son, Cale, for a long time." he said with a smile.

"Who told you?!" Alice demanded wanting the traitor's name.

"Probing a mind is easy with the Virus. Dimitri knew and all I had to do was look through that loyal head of his. Cale is a natural born Virus carrier and Angela's parents have been exposed to the Virus no doubt that the Virus within her is dormant." Alice started to fight now for control. "Don't bother, Alice." Wesker said as he turned to the steel doors. "I'm expecting your fiancé to come charging through those doors any moment. My battle is with him not with you."

"So, now, evil has a sense of honor?" Alice taunted.

"Nonsense," Wesker scoffed, "The only reason you aren't dead yet is because I will wait until he is weak until I kill you in front of him. Then, I will kill him and go after your orphaned son. Oh, and kill the others as well as your sister."

The revelations were killing Alice. What secrets had been kept from all of them?

"Dahlia-Bella Abernathy-Prospero." Wesker said to answer the inevitable question of the identity of Alice's sister. "She carries the names of your father and mother." He turned to her, "Did you know she was premature and was said to die. Ashford saved her when he had one of his friends, one of the doctors at the hospital, inject Dahlia with the T-Virus. The T-Virus keeps her alive, it's in her blood. But it's not naturally born and it's dormant. It's of no use to me."

Alice grit her teeth as Wesker approached and took the PRC form her ear. He held it at arm's length and closed his eyes.

"Your sister is the one you called KMart." he said his eyes still closed in concentration.

Even from where he held it, Alice could hear the faint crackle of her sister's voice. An emotion embedded in it that was a mix of so many emotions that she couldn't easily figure it all out.

"Sister?" she asked when all of a sudden, everyone started to scream.

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o

Mikey threw off the PRC on his ear as he heard a shrieking noise and everyone scream in pain. He joined the mix before throwing off the PRC. But he had heard all the secrets, as well. Everyone had, he bet.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" he yelled as his fingers flew across the keys. A screen on the right corner lit up and Mikey saw Wyatt the sound of a keyboard was in the background as well.

"Someone's changing all the codes!" Wyatt stated but Mikey just nodded already knowing that.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" he muttered again as he flipped through the pages of cods Scott had written for them before the team had departed. "No one's at the computer though! Jill and KMart destroyed the mainframe."

"No." Wyatt muttered, "That could only mean a computer program- the Blue Queen-"

"Aiding Carlos." Mikey cut in as he frantically typed in the eighteen digit abort code that would definitely remove all changes that had been just put in.

"Then that only leaves a power that could control technology." Wyatt proposed as he leaned back, shaking his hands of the pain of the typing he had done.

"You mean T-Virus ability." Mikey corrected. "You're not going to like this."

0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o

Carlos heard everyone scream and stopped dead in his tracks, Alexia flew before him and took a while before noticing that he wasn't following. She backtracked in order to get back to him.

"Guys! Jill! Leon! Scott! Chris! KMart! Alice!" he yelled but no one replied for a while, that is.

The voice of the one that had answered him made his rage boil over.

"Hello, Carlos."

He grinded his teeth hard and through grit teeth answered. "Wesker, what have you done-"

"Everyone's fine. I just needed to get a private line just to you."

"What have you done with Alice?!" he raged.

"Your fiancée's fine." Wesker answered coolly, but in the background Carlos heard her scream.

"You son of a bitch, when I-" Carlos started but was interrupted.

"I'm waiting, you better hurry, there won't be much of your fiancée left at this pace." Another scream followed the statement before the line went dead. Carlos slammed the PRC on the wall completely shattering it.

He looked up with smoldering eyes at Alexia. "Take me to her now."

Alexia nodded, "Try to keep up."

0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o

Alexia had stopped in front of a pair of double steel doors that seemed shut.

"Wesker's put your DNA in the system. You can open the door as well." she told him as she started to succumb to the static that had been starting to take her.

"Alexia, what-" Carlos started when she shook her head.

"Your invaders are breaking me down. I know Wyatt's coding when I see it." she said her voice becoming distant.

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked.

"I am meant to resemble and represent Alexia. But I was also instructed by her to give a message for her daughters, there is a file on my back up program that is meant for them. Alice will know." Alexia said before she disappeared completely. Carlos sighed right before the memory of Alice's haunting scream struck him.

He rushed to the door and pressed his hand against the grid-like plating. The doors gave a hiss before they gave way and split to reveal an enormous room. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and its walls were a dull gray. There was second floor leading to another part of the room but it was to the opposite side of the stairs leading to this floor that Carlos ran to. For lying against the bottom of the wall was Alice in a twisted floor.

He rushed over to her took her into his arms. He could sense her pulse even though it was weak.

"Carlos." Alice said weakly.

"Yes, it's me." he said as he brushed her hair away. "I'm here."

"Run." she warned him before her eyes fluttered and closed and her pulse faded away.

"Alice." Carlos gasped as he gently shook her shoulders. "No, Alice, stay with me! Alice-"

"She outlasted my expectations."

Carlos lay her down gently before standing and whirling around to face Wesker.

"I will kill you." Carlos swore.

"That's what she said." Wesker said his eyes cast down over at Alice. "But her Virus isn't like ours. Or really, yours. Isaacs and Cain engineered a super-soldier meant to be greater than mortals. But I made the Virus evolve. I engineered the Virus to become greater what she was and well, that would make our Virus stronger than hers."

Carlos could feel something rage inside him. Something foreign and alien, something he was sure was the Virus that was bonded to his blood.

"So, that leaves us where?" Carlos asked with a deadly tone.

"Yes, that's the question. Leaves us equals." Wesker said and made the point as he fired a force at him that ripped at the floor but only left cracks on the tiles.

Instinct ripped at his actions and he curled his hand stopping the force and forming it into a writhing ball of invisible mass. His eyes smoldered with an amber glow around his brown eyes. He could see red countering in Wesker's eyes. The Virus had turned them into something similar to that comic books heroes and villains with alien powers.

"Equals?" Carlos smirked as he toyed with the forced that Wesker had thrown him. It started to glow amber. "I don't think so." He sent it flying back, ripping up the tiles at the floor and sending Wesker flying to the second floor.

There was a crash as Wesker collided with computers and the wall. But he laughed as he emerged from the rubble and brushed himself off.

"That's only one of my abilities." he said when suddenly, he saw Carlos fly and grab him by the shirt. He hurled him at the steel doors at the end of the room, causing him to dent it because of the extreme force and power. This time he was impressed and at awe of the ability.

"Flying, Carlos?" Wesker asked as he once more emerged from the dirt and saw Carlos hovering in the air.

"What are your 'other' abilities?" Carlos said his tone mocking but Wesker only smirked.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Wesker asked as he felt the electricity current from the broken computers around him and fed his energy on that. He could feel the electricity on the corners of his fingers as he felt the electricity start to pulse through.

He took the energy and shot it in a series of lightning bolts streaking at his flying adversary.

0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o

Leon crawled back, his side burning with agonizing pain from the bullet that had missed him- barely and left a mark on his side. "Fuck orders! You can't be serious!"

"Sorry. I am." Chris answered as he raised his gun and aimed at Leon's head. "Dodge this."

"Chris!" came a two voices, "No!" This time the cry was from two.

KMart had ran from the door and jumped as the bullet was fired and the trigger pulled back. Leon saw her and knew she was impossibly fast. Faster than the bullet. She had dove in front of him and took the bullet.

Leon scream was louder than the others. "NO!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, until next time.**

**-Phoenix**


	28. Chapter 25: The End of It All

_**Very long time and no write and now short update- I know, I know- I suck, but there is only so much that I could write!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-Five: The End of It All

"Kay, no!" Leon screamed as he tried to staunch the bleeding wound with his hand. KMart cried out as his hand put more pressure on her wound.

_He doesn't know how heavy his hand could be. _KMart thought to herself as her throat stung whenever she tried to speak.

"Sorry." he whispered, his voice seemed to go in out of dejection and anger. "Kay, stay with me."

Ice started to creep up her starting at the tips of her fingers and toes and moving further into her. She started to shiver.

"Cold." she struggled to say.

"No." Leon whispered desperately as she took her hand with his free one. He didn't feel the warmth at all, he felt ice.

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be the ending for them. They'd survived the damn Apocalypse and rode out through the Extinction. They were at the end of it all and…they were going to die.

"Chris?!" Jill asked as she hovered over her unconscious fiancé. While he was focused on Leon and KMart, she had plunged the syringe filled with green liquid into the back of Chris's next.

While everyone had been screaming and fighting, she had heard that there was an anti-toxin and extracted the location out of the mainframe before she and KMart had destroyed it. Along with the antivirus, she had grabbed two syringes of the glowing green liquid and ran out hoping to find Scott and Chris before anything else could happen. Scott had been unconscious in the middle of the hallway and there was no doubt in Jill's mind that Carlos had taken him out. She had given him the anti-toxin and ran towards all the gunfire in the artillery room.

"Chris?! Wake up!" she yelled as she shook him by the shoulders. When he didn't respond, she slapped, hard. It was enough.

Chris stirred and groaned his head pounding. "What the fuck happened?" he asked when they both heard Leon shout for their help.

"Oh, God, KMart." Jill whispered as she rushed from her fiance to the girl.

"Do something, Jill." Leon begged, "Please, I don't- I don't what to do."

"You can go help Carlos and Alice." Chris said as he forced himself up to his feet. "They're fighting Wesker by now and they need all the help they can get."

"I can't leave her." Leon replied.

"Do you want all of this to end?!" Chris shouted as he staggered forward towards the artillery room.

Leon hesitated to answer. He did want this all to end, but not at the cost of losing KMart. Even if they did win, there'd be nothing for him waiting on the other side if she died. He looked to Jill who replaced Leon's bloody hand over the wound. Her ocean blue eyes gave him a reassuring look and told him.

"Le-" KMart started as Leon leaned forward, "Go."

That was enough to make Leon run after Chris, even though he didn't need to run so fast.

"I want this over." Leon answered the man as they walked into the main room where all the rifles, handguns and all manner of artillery were located.

"Then you have to go and help them." Chris said as he took a Glock from one of the shelves and a .38 caliber. "I can't help them in this state."

"What's with the guns?" Leon asked, "I thought Alice and any others are kinda immune to that. Except for a head shot of course."

"These are special guns. We call them Reapers." Chris answered, "I remember they were testing prototypes of these weapons in Raccoon. It's the only reason why most of the S.T.A.R.S and special forces survived for a long time."

Leon looked at Chris with a dubious expression.

"These things," Chris said pointed to the guns, "With these bullets-" he held up a magazine with what looked like gilded bullets. "Become project-killers. You think Alice is the first?"

"There's more?!" Leon asked but Chris directed the conversation back to the situation, "She was the only successful one. These bullets were designed to take out powerful projects and they'll work on Wesker…but they'll work on Alice and Carlos, too."

"So…"Leon trailed off waiting for Chris to finish.

"So, if Wekser gets his hand in this gun, you're dead. And so are Alice and Carlos, because these things are coated with anti-virus they can't be touched by paranormal powers that the Virus creates. Their telekinesis will be powerless against it."

"So either power can use it against each other."

"But Isaacs will kill them and you with this. And we'll all be dead."

Leon exhaled sharply his nerves making him shake as he loaded the .38 caliber and Glock. He took an ordinary 9mm magazine and loaded his last gun which he holstered at the back of his belt. "So, I got to get these guns to either Carlos or Alice."

"Yeah," Chris answered as he nodded to the door. "C'mon, get your ass outta here, kid."

Leon gave a wry smile as he ran out the door and headed towards the white maze of hallways. "Oh, shoot, where the hell are they?"

He looked down to see a trail of dripping blood turning right. An eerie feeling washed over him but it was replaced by that of determination. This was the only guidance he had and he prayed that whoever was the source of this blood was heading to where the major battle is taking place. But just as he followed the trail, the lights in the whole facility went out.

"Shit."

0o0oo0o00o0o00o0o0o

"Shit, shit. Major shit!" Everett shouted as the links went down one by one. "I've lost all connections with the team. Chris? Jill? Car? Alice? Le? Anyone?"

There was no answer and Everett turned to Chloe who was in front of the security screens and shook her head, Wyatt was still at the main computer typing with incredible speed and amazing accuracy.

"C'mon, techie." Everett said as he removed his headset and walked over to the screen where Mikey was. "Mike, you got it?"

"The facility's running on it's back up generator and there's a big problem. The cages are unlocked." Mikey answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Everett asked.

"Don't worry the steel doors will hold for ten minutes." Wyatt assured them.

"You're praying that Alice and Car will kill the sonofabitch in ten minutes?" Everett yelled.

"That's the only thing we can do." Chloe added, "Pray that those two will end this all."

"Mike?" Wyatt shouted, "Status."

"Um…" Mikey started, "The energy from the generator's being sapped."

"By what?!" Everett, Chloe and Wyatt yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carlos screamed as electricity burned through his body. Another jolt and he could be paralyzed. Wesker laughed triumphantly and mockingly.

"You're so weak." the man sneered as Carlos struggled to get to his feet was blown back by a telekinetic force. "Just like everyone else. Alice, Dimitri- everyone. You all are weak."

"And you're an arrogant son of a bitch." came a stranger to the fight.

Carlos turned to see the doors open and Scott stagger in, but it wasn't him that had spoken. It was the young agent that held up a gun to Wesker, who laughed.

"You are kidding, right?" Wesker asked when a gunshot rang through the room and the head of the corporation stumbled back as the bullet went through his shoulder, but the regeneration process didn't take over. "What?!"

"C'mon, c'mon." Carlos muttered concentrating on his own regeneration to heal himself. The bullet wound didn't escape his notice and he looked to Leon who had an impressed smile on his face.

"Reapers." Wesker muttered as he extended his hand for the gun, but it didn't budge from the young man's grip.

"Anti-virus coated." Leon reminded him, "Means your powers don't affect it."

He switched guns, pulling the one from his back holster and putting the other away. Wesker guessed because the other was much better in the situation.

"But it affects you." Wesker sneered as he picked the young man up easily and threw him against the far wall, the gun in his hand fell to the floor.

"No!!" Carlos yelled, his super-enhanced hearing picking up the fracturing of bones.

Meanwhile, Scott had crawled over to Alice's body and saw that she was stirring. He didn't have much time, though he was an infectant, he didn't have regeneration- he only had strength.

"Alice." he whispered as he brushed away a lock of her hair away from her eyes.

The woman opened her eyes slowly and she blinked before her ice blue gaze turned to him. "Scott?" Her eyes traveled down to the claw wound at his chest. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, a project was unlocked and I took the wrong hallway." he said, "I killed it, don't worry."

"Scott-" Alice started.

"Listen to me, Alice." he whispered, "I don't have…a lot of time left."

"Don't say that, I can-"

"Not to anything." he finished for her. "Tell, Car that I'm sorry. I just- revenge was on my mind. You have a power that no one else has. Not even Car- he…has a sort of mind reading…but you…telepathy…"

"What?" she asked.

"You're a…psychic-" he whispered as he fell on his back, but she caught him. "Control Wesker for a second…it'll help Car- shot to the head- the end…of it…all."

"Scott!" Alice shouted as she tried to staunch the wound but it was too large and she heard his heart slow. "Scott."

"Love…you." he whispered, as his eyes started to glaze over.

Alice felt sorry for him. His whole life trying to kill the last of his family and he was going to die, just when he'd joined them. He was so close to seeing the end of this all and even as he told her he loved her she could never return those feelings- She leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips and a moment later, she heard his last heartbeat. Scott Olivera was dead.

She saw Wesker fly over her head and crash into the wall and turned to see Carlos staring at her. His eyes asked what he didn't voice out loud and she shook her head, tears running down her face.

"Is that all you've got?" Wesker asked as he brushed himself off.

"I have to admit your shock therapy did take some outta me." Carlos said as Alice threw her own force field at Wesker forcing him backwards and into the wall. It distracted the man long enough for the two of them to run to Leon, who couldn't move.

"That sonofabitch broke my leg." he told them as he reached for his gun. "Damnit, the Reaper-"

The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked came from behind them and Alice and Carlos slowly turned to face Wesker who held the 9mm in his hands.

"After all this time-" Wesker said, "You two are gonna die."

Alice and Carlos exchanged glances for a second before facing their would-be-killer.

"I've just got to say," the man started, "That you two are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had."

"Back at you." Alice retorted.

"Let's see, I think I'll start with my equal." Wesker said as turned the gun to Carlos and pulled the trigger, getting a perfect heart shot. He knew that with a Reaper, infectants were like mortals- a heart shot would be just as deadly with a head shot, but Wesker thought it more painful and poetic that Carlos be shot there.

"No!" Alice screamed as she moved to his body, but Wesker turned the gun to her.

"You were so interesting. So…fascinating." he admitted, "Everyone was in love with you."

Alice bristled with anger and felt her muscles tense with anger but she had heard Leon's thought and Carlos's heartbeat. The bullet had went through him and that was a good thing. But she was sure Wesker's arrogance was blocking out the sound- the sound of Carlos's breathing and beating heart. As Wesker went on with his monologue, Alice concentrated on her mental power and worked her way into his mind ever so subtly hoping to tap into the man's core.

"You think you can-" Wesker started feeling her probe into his mind. "You're wrong."

He pulled the trigger- but nothing happened. In fact, he didn't even pull the trigger. His body froze and he looked to Alice's ice blue gaze light with fire and smoldering. He was paralyzed and it was only then that he heard it. Three hearts instead of two.

Leon threw the gun into the air as Carlos threw Wesker back with a force field.

"But I shot you!" Wesker yelled in disbelief as he saw a smile curl on Carlos's lips.

"I told you." Leon said with a smile, "You're an arrogant, bastard."

Alice reached up and caught the gun and with near dead aim, shot once. Her aim was true and she struck Wesker right between the eyes. A fatal headshot wound to infectant and human alike. It was only when Wesker was down on the floor did Alice throw the gun down and run to her fiancé.

"You okay?" she asked as she took his face in her hands.

"I'm good, check on him." Carlos answered as he gestured to Leon who was able to push himself up to a sitting position and lean against the wall.

The gunshot wound to the heart was an easy fix.

"I don't get it." Carlos whispered as Alice twisted Leon's leg and his cry of pain echoed throughout the entire room. "He shot me. With a Reaper-"

"It wasn't a Reaper." Leon and Alice said simultaneously.

Carlos turned an query look at them. "What're you two talking about?"

"I took an ordinary gun with me. I knew Wesker would try to knock me out when he couldn't use the gun." Leon explained. "I didn't think he'd put a second thought to me switching the guns and I was right. That's why you're not dead- it was just a regular gun."

Carlos sat up with a groan and leaned against the wall. When she was done setting his leg, Alice joined him and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's all over." she whispered so that the other two could hear her. "Umbrella's finished. We can start a new world."

"I still can't believe it. That battle was so short." Carlos said with a smile.

"Any longer and all of us would've died." Alice replied as she thought about what had happened so fast in ten minutes. Leon showing up. Scott dying. Carlos getting shot and her killing Wesker.

"One big problem." Leon reminded them getting both of their attentions, "There's still a helluva lot of undead out there."

"We've got to make the ultimate anti-virus." Carlos whispered. "I think we can kill them that way for good. There's no way they'll ever be human."

"And we'll have to burn the bodies of course." Leon said, "Destroy everything."

"That can wait, let's just rest." Alice said, her voice weak.

"KMart." Leon was suddenly reminded as he looked at Alice.

"What?" the couple asked as Leon struggled to get to his feet. Though their bodies were screaming for them to stop, Alice and Carlos helped the man to his feet. "What happened?" Again, they asked at the same time.

"The nano-bots took over Chris and he shot me. Kay, she moved so fast I couldn't stop her."

"What?" Alice asked as she stopped, stopping the three of them as well. "The Virus within her is supposed to be dormant. It was given to her at birth."

"I'm telling you. She moved faster than human ability." Leon said honestly as he saw the couple stare at each other even though he was in between them, his arms slung over their shoulders. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know." Alice answered as they continued to walk through the halls.

0o0o00o0o00o0o0o

"We've got picture!" Chloe yelled from her side as the cameras started up once more and the views of every inch of facility popped onto the screens.

Everett ran to the audio controls and picked up the headset. "Alice? Car? Le? Kay? Chris? Jill?" he asked for all of them hoping that someone would answer.

"This is Chris."

"I read you, Ev." It was Jill.

"Loud and clear, me too." That was Carlos.

"I'm good." Leon said.

"Alice? Kay?" Everett asked.

"Kay's alright, the bleeding stopped and we were able to bandage it." Chris said, more for one person in particular rather than for Everett to hear.

"Wait, bleeding, bandage? What the hell happened to her?!" Everett asked, "And where's Alice?"

"Ev, she lost her earpiece. But Alice is fine." Carlos answered, "We killed him, by the way."

"What?!" A chorus from everyone even Kmart sounded in his ear.

"He's dead," Leon clarified. "Wesker's done. Alice killed him."

Whoops echoed in Carlos and Leon's ear and they winced but Alice just smiled as she heard it, too.

"So, now what?" Mikey asked.

"As soon as everyone gets out I need you to activate the self-destruct mechanism but extract all the information." Carlos instructed. "We're blowing this place to hell when we're all outta here."

"So, that's it?" Mikey asked, "This is the end of it all? We won?!"

"We won." Alice answered. They each heard each others voices as if they were in the same room together.

"And everyone's alive. It's a miracle." came Everett's sarcastic comment which had all of them laughing. But for some people it reminded them of the people they had lost long before the end of it all.

The three former Umbrella agents exchanged glances their thoughts on the people they lost. There were right now four people in their mind. Ean. LJ. Anna. Angela.

* * *

_**Sorry that I've not updated in like half a year it's just my muse left and I had to go through six hours of watching Resident Evil: Apocalypse and AlicexCarlos pairing stories and vids just to get the idea to get this across. It was only then that I remembered I should be writing this for all the readers and not just for anything. I hope this is a good update for everyone and I promise to keep updating and the end is really near.**_

_**P.S- Sorry for this being so short!!! **_

**_Oh and thanks for the reviews that have come in even though I haven't updated it in a while. I'm gonna finish it for those who didn't forget._**

**_-Phoenix_**


	29. Chapter 26: Peace? Yeah, right

_**I can say nothing more than I am sorry! I am sorry it took so long and though I've had a rough year, it is no excuse to keep you all faithful readers waiting. I got distracted with a new fandom and then with AP tests. Well, I hope this doesn't disappoint.**_

**_To explain what is going on, this is actually a memoir with segments written by the survivors. I didn't want to write what happened after directly because I want to leave that up to your imagination, dear reader. The unitalicized parts will pick up five years later._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Peace…Yeah, right.

_Fire._

_It's a beautiful thing. When it's source that light's up that loved one's face. When it's the source of warmth in the cold desolate winter. When it's burning down that damned corporation that nearly destroyed the world._

_Yeah, don't you agree? Fire's a beautiful thing._

_Strange, these are the first words to fill this memoir. Anyways, my name is Chris Redfield and the date is July 4__th__, 2010. No scratch that . It's July 4__th__, 1 A.E. [After Extinction]. How do we know the date you may ask? Well, Umbrella had a calendar on their supercomputer._

_~o~o~o~_

_My name is Chloe Simon and my partner is Cliff Wyatt We were able to form the ultima-antivirus, nicknamed by Everett, on July 10, 1 A.E. As a scientist, the naming process is half of the process, but according to Wyatt is "half the fun" especially if there are friends with you when you discover something. Wyatt and I with the help of Alice, Carlos, and Chris, who all surprisingly are apt chemists, were able to synthesize the anti-virus and combine it with the Reaper weapons system to create a weapon that would terminate the undead race with one shot, and even the worst shot can kill. No singular shot to the head. No need._

_Now, Everett's suggesting we make fireworks, though I don't understand why._

_~o~o~o~_

_It's July 14 and, well, zombie hunting is easier then ever though some of them are pretty damn fast. I got bit by one, but the ultima-antivirus acts like a vaccine, you can't get infected. Ever. It's amazing! Though the bite hurt like a- Okay, let it be noted that Kay is looking over my shoulder and she just hit me…and it hurt. Oh, and by the way, we reached the States yesterday. Mikey and Claire are canvassing Alaska trying to reach other survivors. Alice, Jill, Chris, and Carlos are taking all of from city to city doing some hunting. Really, more target practice? -Leon_

_~o~o~o~_

_It's been a busy three months and as a former cop with RCPD, when I say busy I mean _really_ busy. It's a miracle, Chris, Alice, Carlos, and I can balance all of this hunting as we go from city to city in the U Angela and Cale are growing fast and the great thing about having a whole group of Kryptos the Superdogs is that the babysitting thing is… somehow their job. It's a funny thing when you're balancing zombie killing and motherhood, but Alice and I have gotten used to it. We're heading to Detroit. Oh, shit, we're heading to Detroit._

_~o~o~o~_

_Apparently, Detroit's a really bad place to be. Leon's not complaining though because he's doing most of the lookouts and the shootouts. Jill and Chris are fine, but apparently, they know something that Le, Majeris, Anya, Everett -the rest of us- don't know. Alice and Carlos are- strange. They're usually leaving Cale with me now and they'd disappear into the city at night after tucking him in and then they'd be back in the morning and I know they're not getting any sleep. I can sense. It's apparently, according to Alice, one of my rising abilities no longer dormant._

_Cale's almost five now. Well, according to the White Queen's blood tests he is approximately four and nine months old though how science determines that is strange. Anyways, Angela's three and I'm turning nineteen in three more months._

_I gotta go. This is KMart, until next time._

_~o~o~o~_

_Detroit was where we lost Angela. Detroit was also the place I lost Alice for the- I believe the second time in my life. It was hard to go back to Detroit, but we had to eventually. If there was ever a time I hated to be an infectant it was then, when I could remember every detail of my life and especially how I felt and how, I - according to Ean- lost it and nearly ditched everyone to track her down. I knew that she was brazen especially when dealing with Umbrella, but I was no better. Ean stopped me and then, we met the convoy and we found others to live for and protect._

_At night, after we say goodnight, we'd head out to the old facility in Umbrella and we deal with past issues. She tells me of what happened for eight years and I'd tell her what happened with me. Then, the morning would bring a new day. _

_Life, traveling and saving those that are left in the world, with the convoy, now, isn't as tumultuous as it was before the incident in France and Umbrella and that's something I'm grateful for. That means nothing hunting us down to kill us and meaning Cale and Angela grow up with a normal-as-can-be childhood. Well, in a post-apocalyptic world there's no TV, so that makes parenting easier at least, that's what Leon and KMart are assuring me._

_-Carlos_

_~o~o~o~_

_My name is Alice Prospero. My journey began in the Hive, moved up into the city and then went international and now, it's ending with the death of all those zombies. The White Queen is helping us spread the Antivirus or Ultima-antivirus around the world in the cities and states that we visit. Soon, all survivors will meet in their nearest Umbrella facilities and a meeting with be discussed as to what will be done to solve the global problem of the undead. Luckily, there is a facility in Canada and upstate New York that had menageries and hopefully those will help us restore the Earth though I don't think this problem will be solved anywhere in the near future. The electricity problem is slowly being fixed as Umbrella facilities usually took up the energy, the White Queen is directing the energy through whatever lines are open to where we need as she can go from TV to computer and all._

_The pandemic is over and we've won. Umbrella is destroyed and there is a life for everyone and as for all of us, those that actually brought down Umbrella, our work isn't done. We still have to bring the world back and balancing that with whatever we can salvage of a normal life is hard. No one said anything was easy._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Cale Prospero-Olivera was now ten. He knew the history of the Virus and everything. The words of all those his parents, those he considered family and called them 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' even though they weren't related to him in the slightest way. He considered them family anyways, blood relation didn't matter.

"Cale!" chimed a girl as she walked in.

Angela Valentine-Redfield waltz into the room with a puppy in her hands. Dogs infected by the Virus didn't have an extended life span, according to Uncle Cliff and Aunt Chloe. His dad's dog, Lightning, died three years ago. Bandit, Everett's dog, was an old mutt and did nothing but lay around and guard Everett's latest flat. Hunter on the other hand and Checkers had a litter of puppies a couple of weeks ago and now Angela was carrying in a puppy.

"His name's Lightning, like your dad's dog." the little girl said as she let the puppy prance around the living room Cale was in.

"Angela!" someone called.

Jill Valentine entered the room and saw her daughter and Cale, "There you are." she said to her daughter as she picked her up and hugged her. She had just returned from scoping the nearest town and left Majeris to babysit. She had found the girl asleep over a chemistry book in the living room and knew that Angela was around somewhere judging by the cookies that were left on the counter and the puppy that was pawing at the food dish which was cleaned by the other puppies. She had of course fed the little guy. However, she didn't expect Alice and Carlos's son here. "Hello, Cale, where're your parents?"

"My mom's out with Auntie Claire and my dad's in the garage helping Uncle Chris with the car." Cale answered as he put the book aside. In the years on the road, KMart and Leon had taught him how to read. He smiled as he started to throw a pen to the side only to have the puppy return it like a stick in a flash, just like Lightning.

"You two stay here," Jill said to them getting an 'okay' before she moved to the door, seeing a silhouette outside.

She opened the door just as Dahlia-Bella Prospero, otherwise called Kay, crash in with a large computer in her hands. Since learning how to hone her abilities, she'd been practicing. Her most skilled ability had been the massive telepathy wiring that neither Alice nor Carlos could even do. Jill herself had learned that she had that sixth sense that enabled her to sense everything around her, almost like a ubiquitous feeling that helped especially on the hunt. She even had the ability to easily scale a wall and to do almost inhuman tricks and all. Chris, on the other hand, had discovered his ability to run in speed bursts and the strange ability to even manipulate a bullet's path, a form of telekinesis that he and Carlos were brushing up on.

Footsteps rushed down and Leon was on the ground floor. "Now, why'd you do that?" he asked his girlfriend as he took the computer from her hands and easily lifted it against his chest.

"You're too slow." Kay jibed as she and Leon maneuvered around Jill who shook her head at them.

She poked Leon in the shoulders as he passed her, Kay leading. "Will you ask her already? Five years!"

She of course mouthed the whole thing and Leon shook his head replying, "No way! She's only-"

"Twenty three?" Jill asked and widened her eyes. Leon gave her a pleading look before saying, "I was planning on tonight. And don't tell Chris or Carlos or they'll interrogate me."

She made the universal gesture of locked lips before she headed out the door. Of course she wasn't going to tell Chris or Carlos about Leon's plans, she knew that UBCS method of interrogation and RCPD training was not a good thing for Leon who only had a year of special forces experience. She would keep silent. Alice on the other hand, she'd tell. She was looking to ask her about what they were going to do with the menageries anyways.

She opened the door to garage and discovered two pairs of legs under the old beat up truck they had discovered already in the garage when they had moved in. The neighborhood they had moved in was perfect and the bed and breakfast in they had taken over was a perfect crossroads for any survivors to come through if any were making their way upstate New York. She kicked her fiancé's leg garnering an "Ow!" from him. He slid out from under the car followed by Carlos who was on the opposite side.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I was actually looking for Alice." she answered looking at her fiancé, "You just happened to be in the garage."

Carlos chuckled as Chris pulled his fiancée down so that she was practically sitting on him.

"Very cute, Jill." Chris muttered as he leaned in to kiss her when Carlos cleared his throat.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." he said with a grin, "If you're looking for Alice, you might try the new facility we found. Apparently, the menageries do exist and Alice and Claire are-" he cut himself off as he looked beyond Jill. He smiled, "Back early." he said.

Jill turned around to see Alice walking up to them with what looked like a bloody vest on. She slipped that off leaving herself in a black t shirt and she tossed the vest over to the side where there were a pile of dirty clothes.

"Alice?" Carlos asked as he got up hurriedly and walked over to her. "What happened?"

"The tigers were infected." Alice answered as she held up her bleeding palm. "They were a bi-"

"Mom!" Cale shouted. Alice turned around and met the embrace of her ten year old son.

Jill and Chris suppressed a smile. The boy had the best timing for the worst of things. Alice bit her tongue and Carlos shook his head with a wry grin.

As Alice wrapped her arms around her son, she remembered how big he was and how long ago the group had defeated their nemesis of a corporation. Five years had passed since the destruction of Umbrella and everything was going fine. Cale was a young boy now and Angela a girl. The adults would be looking in their late thirties and later due to so much work and stress but the virus kept their skin regenerating thus they didn't age as much as they would.

Of course, no one was married as everyone was focused on rebuilding the world, but they all promised each other that one day they'd all do one month for separate weddings and parties and all. Kay and Majeris were always doing the planning besides checking with Chloe and Wyatt who were always at the Umbrella facilities doing their jobs.

A puppy barked and the group turned to see that one of the new pups had followed Cale out to the garage.

"Now who's this little guy?" Alice asked as the dog scampered over to Cale who picked him up.

"His name's Lightning." Alice saw the look in Carlos's eyes at the name. Carlos and Lightning were the paragon of man and man's best friend. She, of course, loved the dog but it was more attached to Carlos and when Lightning had died, it seemed as if Carlos had lost a life long friend.

"Is it okay if we-" Cale started as Alice looked up to her fiance.

"Of course." Carlos nodded with a smile as the boy hugged the dog in his hands.

Alice stood and turned to him, she was about to ask about his day when she saw the oil stains. "Are you still trying to fix this thing?"

"_He's_ trying to fix this thing." Carlos replied pointing to Chris, "I'm just trying to help him."

"I can help-" she started moving towards the toolbox as Claire and Cale started to talk about the dog.

"Go relax, Alice." Carlos whispered to her just before he kissed her on the cheek. He walked back to the beat up car, "I'll be with you two soon, after Chris and I figure out what the hell is wrong with this old junker."

"I told you to give up on that one." Jill told the men as Alice, she, Claire, and Cale were heading back to the living room.

"It's a car and we're guys." Chris said hitting the steel grill in the front. "We can fix this."

At the instant he said that black smoke began to rise from the hood.

"Damnit," Chris swore as he and Carlos backed away from the car. The women laughed before disappearing around the corner.

"What'd you do?" Carlos asked him as they looked at each other. They each had oil stains on their shirts from being under the car and they looked at their messy selves then back to the smoking car before they both threw whatever tool they had in their hands into the open toolbox.

"I'm out." Chris said.

"Right behind you." Carlos agreed as they left. Carlos closing the door behind him.

"What'd I tell you?" Jill asked with a smile as Chris settled to sit on the couch's arm as Angela and Cale played with the new litter of five puppies in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris said with a laugh. "I told you so. I know."

Carlos settled on the seat next to his fiancee as he looked around for Claire. "Where'd-" he started.

"She went to go help Mikey upstairs."

They both heard a crash from upstairs.

"I'm sure there's a lot of 'helping' go up there." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. After five years, he had gotten used to the idea that his little sister was getting married and that a crash didn't mean that anyone was hurt, only that- Chris shook his head as he and Jill began to talk.

Alice was just quiet as she leaned against Carlos, not bothered by the oil she was getting from his clothes.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smile, never ever thinking that she would ever ask such a normal question.

"Well, I spent the whole day trying to get that junker fixed, but I'll try again this time with Wyatt and Mikey to help Chris and me tomorrow." Carlos replied as he met her ice blue gaze, "And you? Well, besides the tiger."

"The menagerie was beautiful. Like a zoo and the areas they're in is exactly like Earth was a long time ago. It's beautiful." Alice admitted. "Do you _have_ to fix that old car?"

"Well, Leon and Kmart won't be back until tomorrow and don't you have to go check the other menageries?" he asked.

She nodded.

"The day after tomorrow, how about we all go to the menageries." he said loud enough for the others to hear.

"That's a good idea." Jill inputted, knowing that Carlos wanted them to hear. "I was just about to talk to you about that actually." she aimed that at Alice. "By the way, what's in it?"

"Lions. Tigers." she raised her hand in proof, "Amongst other things."

"What's a menagerie?" asked Cale.

"It's a place where animals are kept, almost like a zoo." Alice said leaning forward towards her son as she answered him. She pet the puppy that was in his hands and struggling to get back to the ground.

"What's a zoo?" Angela asked.

The four adults exchanged glances. They never minded explaining things. Their kids were growing up and in a world unlike the ones they had grown up.

Jill and Chris explained and Alice looked out the window at the world. The buildings were still a mess, but there were no undead and that was a good thing. The sun was bright and overhead. It was a new day.

Out in space, the sun was shining brightly overhead a new world. A new Earth, and it's inhabitants, a million of them were in a new age. Too bad peace only lasts for such a long time.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

The White Queen uncovered a file that was buried in the back of her system. Olivera had mentioned something about storing it so that Alice would see it later. That had been five years ago. She played the video, just to see what it was not knowing whether or not to bother Wyatt and Chloe who were lately getting more intimate than the norm.

She saw a woman that looked like Alice and Dahlia. It was Alexia Prospero.

"Hey, girls. Alice. Dahlia. If you're watching this then that means that everyone is dead. Your father, Michael Olivera and his family, and I were hiding something. We worked for a corporation called Chimera and they were working on their pet project the Umbrella Corporation. I wish I could tell you what will happen, but I'm not psychic.

"There is a problem. Chimera created an agent, one that would be superior to a human but is still a human nonetheless. Her codename is X, but we all know her as Alexia. We don't know who she is or her status. All I know is that Chimera is keeping her in Umbrella and they don't want any knowledge of her to get out. It's not the reason why I'm not with you now, girls, that is another matter, but as for Alexia- if you know she's alive then you must kill her. She has abilities that the scientists never anticipated or ever wanted her to have. She can reanimate. They wanted her to be the first super soldier, but instead they created a monster. She believes herself a goddess on Earth and she was contained, but Umbrella and Chimera refuse to kill her.

"Girls, if she is out there then Earth and the world is in terrible danger. Reanimation is not something that belongs in the world. If she brings the dead back to life- she's bring about an apocalypse and a reign of her own because she can control them.

"Not only that, but she can't die so simply. A shot to the head is the only way to kill her, but she's too powerful. She's part telekinetic, part telepathic, and has inhuman strength. Reanimation is her only strength and-" There is a heavy knocking in the background that the White Queen disregards. "Goodbye, girls." The computer notices the tears in the woman's eyes as she kisses her fingers and then places it against the screen. "I love you, girls."

Alexia. The name was familiar because she had it on file.

If a computer was ever sentient or had any emotions it was the White Queen.

_Strange_. The AI thought as she stared at the file on Alexia.

The status of the woman was deceased and yet, she had a picture of her frozen in a cryogenic sleep only a decade before, which was twenty years later than the decease date on the form. No more pictures or records of Alexia were kept. The woman who could reanimate was out in the world somewhere.

This was something she should warn the others about. However, soon, she felt herself being hacked. Something was breaking her securities and it was coming from the Arklay facility. Her sister was breaking down her system and the viruses that were attached to her were overwhelming.

_No!_ the AI thought as she came on screen spotting Chloe in Wyatt's arms.

"There's someone hacking my systems!" she cried catching the duo's attention as they spun to face her.

"What?" Wyatt asked as he rushed forward, Chloe right behind him. "What do you mean hacking? Mikey testing?"

"No! It's coming from Arklay."

She heard a voice coming from the system and by voice it was literally a voice that she could pick up from the mic in the Arklay facility which was partly connected to. She ran a voice test and matched the voice 100% to Alexia Ashford.

_Ashford? _the AI asked.

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked.

"Run a systems file burn on everyone from Alice to Carlos. Start with Cale and Angela first!" the AI yelled.

"But your memories!" Chloe yelled.

"Mikey knows what to do! Now, do it!"

Wyatt inserted the code and White Queen disappeared from the screen.

_0o0o0o0o0_

In the Arklay facility, the woman slammed her fist on the keyboard. "Damnit!"

She kicked the chair as she looked from one picture to another. There were faces of people she needed in order to get what she wanted. She only needed leverage and the White Queen was her only shot…And someone erased her!

She will get what she wants. She didn't care of the world came back to life only more reason for her to take it. She only wanted what was right, she had the power. She was a goddess. She had the power to bring the dead back to life and control them. She had the power. She smiled. Alice Prospero. Chris Redfield. Carlos Olivera. Jill Valentine. Claire Redfield. Leon Kennedy. Dahlia-Bella Prospero. Alice and Carlos's son, Cale, and Chris and Jill's daughter, Angela. They were names and people… people she either wanted dead or alive to run through her tests and experiments. She smiled. She could wait. She had all the time in the world.

* * *

**_So, I left this open for a sequel. I'd always had one open in my head, but that would have to get A LOT of support because I'll be honest it'll be a pretty sporadic unless I type it beforehand which I am planning to do with all of my fics._**

**_Well, hope you enjoyed because this is the end of the story. Don't be angry with me, but if you want more than review or PM._**

**_And don't forget to watch the upcoming Resident Evil: Afterlife film if you are a true fan of the series. I will be seeing it though I am still a loyal Alice/Carlos fan._**

**_It's been fun and it's been a pleasure writing for you. Until next time._**

**_-Phoenix ~^~_**


	30. Sample of the Sequel Excerpt

**_Well, here's a possible sample from the sequel which I have in mind._**

* * *

Sample:

"I hate you!" Cale Prospero-Olivera yelled as he ran up the stairs to his floor, slamming the door shut with a bang that would have certainly splintered the door's wood as soon as he reached his room.

Carlos Olivera had his eyes closed and his head thrown back in frustration as he gave a sigh. He made his way to the kitchen and slumped into a chair just as the back door opened and Alice Prospero walked in. He spared her a glance and saw the look on her face knowing that she had heard things on her way in.

"He means it." Carlos said with remorse as his head sank into his hands.

Alice's shotgun was set on the table in a heartbeat and she was besides her husband in the next her hands on his shoulders and kneeling in front of him. "You know he doesn't."

"How much of _that_ did you hear?" he asked her expecting her to lie and say 'all of it,' but instead she shrugged and explained she had heard from the moment they were talking about Cale not recklessly driving through the Hinterlands out for a hunt. "Well, then, you know that he means it."

"He _does not_ mean it." said Alice emphatically. "He wants independence, Carlos. He's a seventeen year old growing up in this world. I know you're looking out for him-"

"Did you see his face? He-" Carlos replied meeting her ice blue gaze. He felt guilt rise and looked away again.

"Show me, then." she whispered taking his hand in hers readying herself for his memories. He projected them.

_"Come back here, Cale!" Carlos yelled as he slammed the door behind him._

_"Go to-" Cale started._

_"Finish that sentence and you'll be in lockdown for the whole weekend, Cale Ean Prospero-Olivera!" Carlos bellowed waiting in the den for his son to get back down from his floor._

_"My name's a mouthful, why don't we just cut it down." Cale answered smartly as he leaned against the wall, with that teenager-like pose. Carlos bristled and clenched his jaw._

_"I'll cut down your free-time until you're twenty one if you continue to talk like that." he threatened, his voice menacing._

_Believing the threat was genuine, Cale clamped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes._

_"Let's start off with this," Carlos started, "Why the hell did you take the neighbor's Jeep and start hunting in the Hinterlands, you know that's dangerous."_

_Cale snorted a laugh, "Dangerous? They can't infect you."_

_"Not with the T-Virus they can't, but there are dangerous, infectious and life threatening things in a zombie's bite besides the T-Virus. Imagine what diseases, bacteria, and all have evolved due to the T-Virus." Carlos shot back, "You can still die from a bite."_

_"Look, it was just a little hunt. Bobby said that Crabs wouldn't mind if we took his Jeep."_

_"Crabs?"_

_"The next door neighbor."_

_Carlos just shook his head not wanting to address, that issue instead focusing on the one at hand. "And Emelia?"_

_This time Cale looked away guiltily._

_"Answer me, Cale." Carlos said, his voice low, using the same technique he used when interrogating criminals."How are you going to explain to her parents that it was 'just a little hunt'? They're asking me to send you out into the Hinterlands for a weekend."_

_"So, why don't you?" Cale answered._

_Carlos almost snapped at his son, but managed to only scream at him. "This isn't a game! You can fucking die out there, Cale! Emelia was lucky my aim is still good."_

_Cale grit his teeth and almost seemed to sneer, "Yeah, she was saved because of you. Yeah."_

_Cale stared at his son in disbelief. "So, who saved her?"_

_"She would have died if I didn't-" he started as he moved off the wall like lightning and winced._

_Carlos worriedly stepped forward, only to have Cale back away and hold his hand out to stop it. "Cale? Cale, what did you do?"_

_"The hero of the world, with superhuman abilities including sharp senses, couldn't even smell his own son's blood. Couldn't even notice that there was too much blood on Emelia for just one person." Cale ground out through grit teeth and pain. Carlos attempted to move forward, but Cale's eyes were slightly glowing with anger. "You may have killed the creature, but I saved her life."_

_Carlos made a move then, pinning his son's free arm to the wall and jerking his son's shirt up at the side where he could smell the blood had pooled. He saw a deep gash under his ribcage, deep enough to get enough blood but shallow enough not to lose too much too soon. The gash was covered by thin gauze, the same that he had seen on Emelia's neck. _

_It was then Carlos put it together. Cale had bled himself in order to cover up the scent of Emelia's blood, but the battering of the creature against Cale's chest had opened the wound beyond the gauze which made it more painful._

_"Cale." Carlos muttered as he lifted his son into his arms and lay him on the couch. He ran for the old grandfather clock at the edge of the room and pulled out a first aid kit from a secret panel in the side. "You were smart to cover up the scent of the girl's blood, but if you hadn't gone in the first place-"_

_"I wouldn't have gone if you were here!" Cale shouted._

_"Don't shout at me, Cale." Though Cale was still fuming, Carlos's anger disappeared and was replaced with worry. The wound was extensive and stretched, nearly reaching the other side of his chest. The juvenile licker had been strong. "So, you going on a joyride is my fault. And so was the time when you convinced your class to ditch school and go hunting." He was referring to Cale's other recent activity._

_"Yeah." Cale answered as he stifled a cry, as Carlos padded the wound with antiseptic. "Today, you were two cities over when we were supposed to be patrolling the Hinterlands. You took the car so, I had to take the one I had access to."_

_"How was the impromptu hunting my-" he started as he stopped, a revelation coming over him. "I was with Leon and Kay hunting the pack of Doberman's that infected Angel City."_

_"And you were supposed to be with mom and me. It was my fucking birthday, too." he said as he shifted away from his father. "Bet you don't even know how old I am."_

_"Eighteen." Carlos said surely._

_In disbelief, Cale looked to his father and Carlos knew at that moment, that he had hoped he would have gotten his age right._

_"I was right. You're too busy, saving the goddamn world to care about me!" Cale yelled rushing to his feet and towards the stairs._

_"Cale!" Carlos shouted after him, careful not to spill the valuable antiseptic. "Cale! Your mother and I-"_

_"Mom at least knows how old I am and doesn't break her promises."_

_"Cale, I'm sorry, that I'm busy. Look, I'll make it up. I promis-"_

_"I hate you!"_

Alice gasped as she drew out of Carlos's mind.

Carlos blinked hard, feeling tears in his eyes. He could tell when someone was lying in a heartbeat. He could smell the injury on a person and help them immediately. And he always kept his promises- to everyone else but his son.

Alice heard that last bit of his thoughts and shook her head. "Carlos-"

"He's right, Alice. I don't keep my promises to him. I realize now, that I haven't ever since he headed to school." he said as he shook his head, remembering that he foolishly thought that Cale could handle himself all alone and on his own- but he was no soldier with training, no he was a teenage boy, who Carlos amd Alice would never allow to receive the training that they had gone through. "I-"

"You're busy." Alice reminded him as she put her shotgun in the closet under the stairs.

"And so are you! At least, you keep track of him and you're there for him. I'm not." he said as she soon as he returned to him.

Alice dug her nails into his shoulder in order to get his attention. "Listen to me, Carlos. We both do the same work. The only difference is that I work in the vicinity and the Hinterlands while you're always away. I can make promises- He hates it when you break them to him because he knows you keep it to everyone else."

Carlos sighed. It was true. He kept all promises he made- except to one person.

"Will he forgive me?" Carlos asked Alice as she got him to stand, holding his arm as she led him to the stairs to go to Cale. Though they had given their son the medical training someone who went slaying and hunting needed to survive, they still intended to go up to him and help him.

"He will." Alice said assuredly, always the one to look at the bright side ever since life became more mundane. Well- as mundane as it could ever be.

"But after today, it will always be strained between us." Carlos said as he stopped before they went to his room. "I can't stop my work outside of the city and I sure as hell am not endangering Cale by bringing him along."

Alice nodded understanding it. "The world doesn't always need us, Carlos. I hope you realize that before your relationship to Cale is irreparable."

Alice knew. Carlos was an ex-soldier always living for the war and action and willing to risk his life to save others. Alice had the same drive, but their son didn't, and he didn't understand it either. Carlos and Alice would always hunger for the action and the knowledge knowing that a life was saved and that others were protected- the latter feeling something Cale understood now after tonight. But still, out of her and Carlos, Carlos had seen more, done more than her in the field of battle and she had done more than him in the field of espionage. That meant that out of the both of them, Carlos's work would take him out and far away- a distance from the town that the two and the others had cleared out and to the problems that were becoming more aggressive farther away from them.

They had promised they would not move anymore and put Cale through the loss of losing friends and breaking more ties. Loss was something he had dealt with since he was ten, when everyone started to separate and the people he had grown up had disappeared. However, though they didn't move, the creature and the threats did and it was further away from home. Even Alice's work pile was starting to stack high with things she needed to investigate and they were getting further and further away from Aven, the city they were currently in.

As she and Carlos talked to their son, she began to think- soon, she herself wouldn't even be able to keep her promises. Would she be able to keep her own counsel and keep the bond between her and her son strong?

As far as her son and her husband, even though things were strained between them, she knew very well that they would develop their own bond special between father and son, because Cale was like Carlos and she had the feeling that Carlos saw himself in Cale. She smiled as she looked between her son and husband.

Yet, something kept nagging at her. Something foreign, and tickling at a sense she hadn't used in nearly a decade. She frowned a moment, which never reached the eyes of the other two in the room, and felt uneasy, but the feeling disappeared and she shook her head. It was nothing... That was what she told herself. Nothing.

* * *

**_Thoughts please._**

**_-Phoenix ~^~_**


End file.
